Un chico de Compromisos serios
by ritorudeito
Summary: 10) Adrien tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de la que fuese la decisión más importante… Renunciar a la chica que más ha amado y cambiar sus objetivos o atreverse a desafiar a su padre y al mundo entero y luchar por lo que más ama. Sin embargo,si quiere defender ese amor... tendrá que enfrentar a un potencial enemigo ¿será Adrien lo bastante fuerte para defender lo que siente?
1. SECRETO DE AMOR p1

**"Secreto de amor"**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 _SINOPSIS:_

 _Ahora que Ladybug ha aceptado sus sentimientos por su compañero de batallas, ambos harán lo imposible por que su noviazgo pase desapercibido para los fans, los medios de comunicación y por supuesto para su enemigo Hawk Moth_

 _¿lo lograran?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rena Rouge y Queen bee se dejaron caer en un tejado al azar justo a espaldas del dúo de héroes, frente a ellos, el akuma en turno causaba estragos por la ciudad. En realidad les había resultado algo complicado de vencer, y a eso se debía la temporal presencia de las dos nuevas heroínas

\- ¿Está claro el plan entonces? - preguntó Ladybug para asegurarse de que sus nuevas aliadas no se distrajeran

\- ¡entendido! – respondió Rena Rouge – Yo creo la ilusión que atraerá al súper villano, una vez ahí…

\- Tú ilusión desaparece y la asombrosa Abeja Reina lo inmoviliza cuando no se dé cuenta– intervino la más reciente integrante del equipo

\- Estando ya inmóvil yo uso el Cataclismo para que el akuma salga y tu mi lady lo purificas, es aprueba de errores

Ladybug mantuvo la vista fija en el akuma mientras escuchaba a su lado la voz de su compañero, su rostro reflejaba preocupación al respecto, quizá aunque buscaba infundirles seguridad, ella misma dudaba del plan – Eso espero… - murmuró sin quitar los ojos del villano, después de todo la presencia de las chicas evidenciaba que era difícil

De pronto sintió como una mano enguantada de negro se posaba en su hombro, brindándole una seguridad increíble. Al girarse levemente se encontró con los hechizantes ojos verdes de Chat Noir quien le sonrió con tranquilidad – _Funcionará –_ le aseguró en un susurró

Automáticamente ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero entonces recordó que sus compañeras continuaban ahí. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y puso distancia entre ambos

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón gatito!.. Ehhh… no perdamos tiempo entonces – añadió devolviendo su atención a las chicas – Rena Rouge a tu puesto, Queen bee sigue discretamente al akuma hasta tengas oportunidad de inmovilizarlo – la chica asintió – Chat Noir y yo aparecemos después de eso – concluyó extendiendo su yoyo para avanzar por los tejados hasta la zona acordada previamente

\- ¡Te sigo mi lady! – respondió Chat Noir mientras también desaparecía siguiendo a su compañera

Rena Rouge los miro mientras se alejaban - ¿No crees que esos dos andan muy juntos últimamente?

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – respondió Queen bee con ese tono tan falto de interés que caracterizaba a su alter ego, incluso estaba mirando que sus uñas siguieran intactas – siempre han andado juntos – concluyó la rubia mientras lanzaba su trompo y se alejaba

Rena Rouge rodó los ojos ante la actitud de la _Reina_ pero se olvidó de ella al instante al devolver su atención en dirección a donde se había ido el dúo de héroes. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha… Quizá la reina tenía razón en que ellos siempre estaban juntos pero había algo en ellos que había cambiado… y que la hacía sospechar

\- ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?! – reclamó a cierta distancia la Reina

Rena Rouge sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en la misión, no sin antes volver a mirar en dirección a los héroes

 _¿Qué se traían esos dos?_

.

Desde lo alto de una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel, el dúo de héroes observaba, algo nerviosos, como las nuevas heroínas llevaban a cabo el plan acordado. Se mantenían de espaldas, separados por uno de los soportes de la Torre, y aun así conversaban sin dejar de mirar cualquier detalle que pusiera en peligro a las chicas nuevas

 _\- ¿No creerás que haya notado algo? –_ susurró Chat Noir con rastros de incredulidad en la voz

 _\- Con suerte no –_ pero enseguida Ladybug suspiro – _pero quizá haya que tener más cuidado_

 _\- ¿Más?_

 _\- ¿Tienes idea de lo astuta que puede resultar Rena Rouge?_

 _\- Sí –_ respondió Chat Noir señalando como en ese momento la ilusión creada por la chica – _Tan astuta como…_

 _\- un zorro –_ complemento Ladybug mirando orgullosa a su amiga. Se concentró tanto en eso, que ella misma fue sorprendida cuando "algo" tiró de su mano y recibió un rápido beso en la mejilla

 _\- Pero no más que un gato –_ añadió Chat Noir volviendo a su lugar como si nada

 _\- ¿quieres concentrarte?_ – le dijo Ladybug como si fuera regaño pero por su sonrisa en gran parte era broma

 _\- Estoy concentrado… -_ respondió poniéndose de rodillas como un auténtico gato que está a punto de saltar sobre una presa – _Lo logrará_ – murmuró Chat Noir mientras veía desde la distancia como Queen bee se acercaba a pasos sutiles al súper villano que ahora iba tras Rena Rouge

.

.

\- ¡Bien hecho! – exclamaron los cuatro súper héroes al tiempo que chocaban puños. No paso mucho para que los cuatro prodigios comenzaran a alertarlos

\- Chicas, siempre es un placer combatir a su lado – dijo Chat Noir junto con una reverencia – Nos vemos _pronto… Mi Lady –_ añadió regalándole un coqueto guiño antes de desparecer

De nuevo, una sutil (pero enamorada) sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la heroína mientras lo veía alejarse. Parecía que podía quedarse ahí largo rato hasta que recordó que estaba rodeada de gente, sobre todo de sus compañeras. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse - ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos Chat Noir! – Añadió intentando sonar casual – _Ese gato_ – añadió mientras se encogía de hombros frente a las dos chicas

.

Con ambos prodigios en mano, Ladybug avanzó por unos cuantos tejados tras afirmar que iba directamente a devolverlos antes de que su tiempo se agotara. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo segura de que ni Chloe ni Alya, ni nadie más la veía, volvió a una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel y discretamente comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo… o alguien. Sin éxito, suspiro dejando caer los hombros y dio media vuelta para esta vez de verdad ir directamente con el maestro Fu cuando de pronto algo la tomo por la cintura y sintió un rápido beso en la mejilla izquierda

\- ¡Chat!

 _\- ¿No pensaste que iba a despedirme solo con un choque de puños?_

Ladybug sonrió y bajo la mirada algo… ¿tímida? Ante la intensidad de su voz en esas palabras – No… _claro que no_

Compartieron miradas un par de segundos antes de que el anillo de Chat Noir volviera a parpadear – _Mi tiempo se agota_ – añadió en un susurro mientras tomaba su mano libre y la besaba por el dorso

Ladybug disfrutaba de todas esas atenciones pero no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que no sean observados – No me han visto, tranquila – añadió Chat Noir – _nos vemos_ \- concluyó con una rápida caricia en su rostro, enseguida el agarre de su cintura se deshizo. Ladybug sonrió mientras veía a su chico alejarse, cuando lo perdió de vista, ella misma desapareció en dirección opuesta

.

Con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en el rostro, Marinette caminaba por las calles devuelta a la escuela… Ese akuma había aparecido a muy tempranas horas del día _"pero tuvo sus ventajas"_ pensaba y entonces suspiró. La chica estaba feliz, era más que obvio y muchos transeúntes lo notaban mientras ella caminaba por la calle. De pronto miraba hacia el cielo sin motivo, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y dejaba escapar otro suspiro

Incluso la kwami tuvo que asomarse por el pequeño bolso para comprobarlo - ¿Marinette? – su portadora mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía

La chica volvió a suspirar – Tikki – y volvió a abrir los ojos y caminar de nuevo - ¿sabes en qué pienso?

La kwami entrecerró los ojos - ¿En Chat Noir?

Marinette casi vuelve a sonreír pero se detuvo, aclaró un poco su garganta y fue ella quien miro a la kwami con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿qué?... No porque ahora salga con él significa que sea todo lo que pienso… ¡Ouu! Mira ¡que gatito tan lindo! – Exclamo de pronto con la voz rebosante en ternura al ver pasar a un pequeño felino por la calle, Marinette lo miro hasta que se le perdió de vista - ¿qué? – preguntó ante la seria mirada de su kwami mientras cruzaba el portal de la escuela donde se encontró a su mejor amiga charlando con el resto de sus compañeros de clase… Alya se veía algo ¿agitada?

Curiosa, Marinette se acercó a ver de qué se trataba

\- ¡Les digo que sí! – exclamó Alya cruzándose de brazos con su celular en mano ante la indiferente mirada de sus compañeros de clase

\- Ahh ¿Alya? – Preguntó Marinette en voz baja - ¿qué esta…?

\- ¡Ja! – Respondió Alix en su lugar – intenta convencernos de que el dúo de héroes enmascarados están "saliendo"… y ella los descubrirá

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡Eso no…! – exclamó Marinette ganándose la atenta mirada de los presentes - ¡Digo! ¿De dónde sacan algo como eso?

\- Desde que fueron vistos hace un par de días llegar a _cierta función de cine_ ¿recuerdas? ¡Los hubieras visto si no hubieras abandonado la fila! – añadió Alya volviendo a cruzarse de brazos

Marinette rió con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros - ¿ya me había disculpado?

\- Sí… y te perdone solo porque gracias a eso pude ver el momento en que ese par llegó al cine ¡Y los tuve de exclusiva en el Ladyblog! – celebró - ¿no recuerdas?

 _\- Que si recuerdo –_ murmuró Marinette, después de todo fue gracias a eso que empezó aquello de "pasar desapercibidos" aunque ahora que escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros se preguntaba si realmente estaba funcionando

 _._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que pasar desapercibidos? – se preguntó Adrien mientras sacaba libros del casillero

\- ¡¿A eso llaman ustedes pasar desapercibidos?! – exclamó Plaga

\- Ahh – titubeo Adrien - ¿Si?

\- ¡Claro! Y todo eso de _"mi gatito esto" "bichito aquello" –_ decía Plaga imitando unos ojos enamorados - y seguro que nadie se fija en esas miraditas que le lanzas cada cinco segundos… creo que solo ustedes se creen eso de que pasan desapercibidos

.

\- ¡Por que siempre han parecido novios! – volvió Alix a refuta los argumentos de Alya

\- Eso es cierto, todo Paris se ha fijado que esos dos se gustan – añadió Kim

\- Eso causo el akuma de Reina Primicia – complemento Max

 _¿Enserio?_ Pensó Marinette

Alya suspiro dejando caer los hombros. No tenían explicarle aquello, ella misma dijo varias veces que esos dos se gustaban, lo que trataba de explicar sin éxito es que ahora había algo más allá de eso, algo en ellos dos había cambiado, pero no podía explicarlo a cavalidad sin revelar su identidad de Rena Rouge

\- Nadie cree que lo logre – dijo Alya a Marinette – pero yo estoy segura de que esos dos ocultan algo ¡Mi Ladyblog tendrá la primicia cuando lo acepten! ¡no me pienso rendir!

Marinette intentó sonreír, sabía que era cierto eso de que no se iba a rendir. Y ellos que esperaban no levantar sospechas, pero al parecer no funcionaba

.

\- ¿no crees que funciona entonces? – preguntó Adrien a su kwami, esta vez su tono de voz no tenía el mismo ánimo que al principio

\- No – respondió Plaga - ¿pero por qué les preocupa tanto eso? Si siempre le has coqueteado ¡y todo Paris te ha visto!

Adrien suspiro y levanto la vista de nuevo hacia su kwami...

 _._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _Habiendo salido de la función de cine, el dúo de héroes se dirigió a uno de sus tejados favoritos de la ciudad. Ya era tarde, pero no parecía importarles demasiado_

 _Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir irradiaban una emoción de más que felicidad y la chica se hipnotizaba al ver su mirada. Él se inclinó de nuevo hacia Ladybug con intenciones de volver a besarla... un beso que la chica iba a recibir más que gustosa cuando de pronto tanto su yoyo como la vara de Chat Noir timbraron con una alerta… algo desganados se separaron para ver de que trataba_

 _\- Es del Ladyblog – murmuró Ladybug mientras casualmente se recostaba contra el hombro del superhéroe y atendía la alerta_

 _Chat imitó su acción extendiendo la pantalla con su mano libre mientras que la otra continuaba abrazando a su chica quien de pronto se sobresaltó_

 _\- ¡¿Qué qué?!_

 _Desconcertado por la reacción de su compañera Chat dirigió su mirada a su propio dispositivo y una sutil sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro… una reacción totalmente opuesta – Vaya… eso fue rápido, no ha pasado ni un día y ya estamos en titulares_

 _Ladybug se giró a ver a su compañero, extrañada por el hecho de que parecía muy tranquilo con la idea - ¿qué?_

 _Chat le devolvió la mirada – Pero era de esperar mi lady… seguro que no tardara todo Paris en saber de lo nuestro – entonces Chat se percató del cambio en la expresión de Ladybug. Había desviado la mirada y parecía ¿preocupada? - ¿mi lady?_

 _Ladybug volvió a mirarlo - ¿Todo Paris? – repitió como si la idea no le gustara al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano que él mantenía en su hombro_

 _._

\- Ladybug es muy responsable con nuestro trabajo de superhéroes – explicaba Adrien con un suspiro – y acordamos que es mejor no levantar sospechas en la gente de Paris sobre lo nuestro… si pasará podría llegar a oídos de Hawk Moth y aprovecharía la situación en nuestra contra en alguna batalla

\- ¡Ba! Ya imagino a Hawk Moth en las redes sociales pendiente de si pones ojos enamorados al ver a Ladybug o no

\- Jaja muy gracioso – respondió Adrien

\- ¡Es cierto! Tendrías que dejar de respirar para que todo Paris dejará de notarlo… _¿Y tú te crees muy discreto?_

Adrien dejó caer los hombros y entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba arrebatarle el camembert que devora el kwami con tanto gusto cuando su celular volvió a sonar con una alerta que Adrien atendió al instante

\- ¡No! ¿no me digas que hay otro akuma? – se quejó Plaga fingiendo verse muy agotado

\- No – respondió en tono serio

Mientras Adrien continuaba leyendo la noticia de fondo se escuchó un sin número de sirenas de patrullas recorriendo las calles cercanas a la escuela. El modelo levantó la vista, guardó su teléfono y se apresuró a una de las ventanas para intentar ver algo

\- ¿qué…?

\- Están siguiendo a una banda de criminales que acaba de asaltar una joyería – explicaba Adrien en tono serio – Alertaron de peligro y recomiendan no salir

\- ¿y…? – añadió Plaga al conocer la expresión que tenía su portador en el rostro

Adrien miro a los ojos al kwami – _No lo van a lograr_

 _._

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – murmuraron Alya y Marinette al ver el revuelo que se había causado en las calles, la gente ahora corría a toda prisa como si estuvieran en gran peligro y la sirena de la policía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca

Un coche patrulla se detuvo de golpe frente a la escuela y el único oficial a bordo comenzó a ordenar a la gente mantener la calma y ponerse fuera de peligro. Alya y Marinette estaban por acatar esas mismas instrucciones cuando una figura que se movía por los tejados cercanos llamó su atención

 _¿ese es Chat Noir? –_ murmuró Marinette quedándose de pie a medio camino mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba por algo más que la sola presencia del súper héroe

\- ¡Por favor salgan de aquí! – decía el oficial – Niñas – dijo a las dos chicas - ustedes vuelvan dentro de la escuela ¡Y avisen que nadie más salga!

 _\- Tiene razón -_ dijo Chat Noir dejándose caer junto a ellas y el policía - No es seguro si están fuera... _entren y quédense a salvo -_ recalcó con un tono que Marinette sintió demasiado protector a pesar de que ella no vestía el traje de heroína y probablemente se hubiera quedado mas tiempo analizando el lindo tono de voz del chico de no ser por lo que añadió enseguida - ¡Oficial!... Si me permite, temo decirle que tienen el rumbo y un plan equivocado, no van a atraparlos así

El policía pareció debatirse un segundo y al notar su tono serio miro con interés al súper héroe – _Te escuchó_

Alya desde la puerta de la escuela filmaba a la distancia la breve charla entre el oficial y el superhéroe - ¿crees que Ladybug aparezca?... ¿Marinette? – insistió y al no tener respuesta buscó a su amiga con la mirada. Esta mantenía la vista fija en el chico de traje negro y cada tanto la desviaba a un punto al azar, su expresión era preocupada y Alya podía jurar que incluso la chica se estremeció al ver al héroe retirarse junto al coche patrulla - Marinette... ¡oye! - añadió con un codazo que la sacó de sus pensamientos

– Si es que… ¿eh? - respondió la chica sin tener idea de lo que le había dicho

Alya entrecerró los ojos - También andas algo extraña... más de lo normal

\- ¿yo?... ¡ay por favor! – añadió repentinamente nerviosa pero sin olvidar que el superhéroe seguía ahí fuera, devolvió la mirada en dirección a la que se había ido y suspiro...

.

 _¿y no vas a contactar con Ladybug o esperar que también aparezca? – había dicho Plaga antes de transformar a Adrien_

 _¿y ponerla en peligro? Claro que no – le respondió Adrien_

Chat Noir apretó los ojos en un intento de despejar su mente, sobre todo ante ese recuerdo... tenía que concentrarse si realmente quería ayudar

\- Bloqueé la calle frente a la Torre Eiffel – ordenó a través de un radio que le habían proporcionado

\- De acuerdo – respondió el agente de la policía

Chat Noir se mantenía oculto de la vista de los transeúntes, además de este agente de policía seguro nadie, ni los mismos criminales sabían de su participación, lo cual era una ventaja. Desde su escondite observo como el coche de los bandidos doblaba a toda velocidad justo en la calle que él había previsto y donde se vieron obligados a frenar y casi derrapan por la inesperada presencia de la patrulla que bloqueaba su paso

El superhéroe respiró tranquilo al creer que ya todo había terminado. Miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie más hubiera sufrido algún daño, a pesar de que intentó mantenerse concentrado en la misión su subconsciente pensaba en la identidad tras la máscara de su compañera de batallas y su seguridad, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Alya y Marinette por ejemplo a quienes había visto antes de salir junto a la patrulla... suspiro deseando que todos hubieran seguido las instrucciones de alejarse del peligro

Cuando vio salir del auto con las manos en alto al grupo de criminales pensó que todo habría terminado, pero supo que se equivocó al ver desde su puesto algo que el oficial con el que colaboraba no se esperaba…

.

Ladybug se dejó caer tras una de las vigas de la Torre frente a donde había visto a la patrullas dirigirse. Había pensado en contactar con su compañero para ponerse al tanto del plan pero considero mejor mantenerse a raya a menos que la necesitaran en serio

Vio con alivio que la patrulla detenía al coche de los criminales y comenzaba a creer que todo había terminado sin más problemas… En realidad había parecido demasiado fácil considerando lo peligrosos que eran considerados esos sujetos cuando…

.

Era su primera misión y capturar por sí solo a esta banda, solo contando con la ayuda de un famoso superhéroe seguro lo llevaría a la cima del cuerpo de policía. Sintió su victoria cuando del auto bajaron los tres peligrosos criminales levantando las manos, sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo cuando de pronto su sonrisa se congelo y vio la burlona expresión de sus rehenes al tiempo que sentía en la nuca como alguien a sus espaldas amenazaba con un disparo que iría directo a su cerebro. Automáticamente dejo caer su propia arma... ahora él era el rehén

\- ¡Solo hazlo! ¡No es más que un policía cualquiera!

Sintió que el sujeto a sus espaldas sonreía disfrutando de la situación mientras jalaba del gatillo y un disparo se escuchaba por toda la zona al mismo tiempo que alguien más le daba un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo salvándole del que hubiera sido su fin

Chat Noir pronto se puso de pie y se vio frente a frente con el mismo sujeto que había errado el tiro anterior y que ahora le apuntaba a él... El sujeto comenzó a caminar de espaldas para volver a su vehículo junto a sus compañeros que ya se habían adelantado y pretendía huir

\- ¡de prisa! - dijo el que iba al volante

Sin embargo, el sujeto no tenía mucha prisa por irse, más bien esbozo otra burlona sonrisa y volvió a llevar su mano al gatillo pero desvió su objetivo, apuntando de nuevo al oficial. Rápidamente el superhéroe acortó la distancia y un segundo disparó fue directo al cielo mientras comenzaban un forcejeo

El criminal de pronto fue inmovilizado por la espalda gracias al oficial que se había repuesto - ¡El auto! - alertó a Chat Noir mientras era él quien forcejeaba con el sujeto - ¡Qué no escapen!

Chat Noir buscó con la mirada el vehículo, el resto de la banda no había esperado a su colega y habían emprendido la huida sin él... Parecía imposible detenerlos pues iban a la máxima velocidad del automóvil sin embargo una familiar cuerda se enredó alrededor del vehículo logrando que bajara la velocidad. Tras unos rápidos saltos, Chat Noir se detuvo justo frente al auto

Los bandidos veían que sería su captura inminente y como último intento atinaron a amenazar de nuevo al super héroe no con una, sino tres armas desde el interior del vehículo

\- ¡Chat Noir cuidado! - exclamó la voz de Ladybug

\- ¡CATACLISMO! - exclamó el super héroe invocando su super poder y usándolo contra la calle justo donde se hallaba el vehículo, al mismo tiempo que los tres disparos se escucharon...

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ pensaba Ladybug mientras soltaba el agarre del auto e inútilmente intentaba encontrar con la mirada a su compañero entre la nube de polvo provocada por el cataclismo

El resto de las patrullas apareció y rodeó el lugar donde había sido apresado el coche de los asaltantes. Ladybug dio un profundo respiro de alivio al ver la orgullosa sonrisa de su compañero... y sin un rasguño

\- Agente Leañez - dijo uno de los superiores contra el agente que había trabajado con Chat Noir - ¿quien rayos se cree usted para actuar por su propia cuenta?

Chat Noir observó como los cuatro criminales eran formalmente arrestados y estaba a nada de intervenir en la discusión que tenía el policia con su superior cuando sintió que algo se enredaba al rededor de su tobillo y tiraban de él hasta que se vio frente a su compañera de batallas

\- _Ladybug..._ \- comenzó a decir cuando de pronto se vio envuelto en un cálido y rápido abrazo... tan rápido que no pudo responder pues enseguida sintió un duro golpe en su brazo derecho - ¡auch!

\- ¿En que estabas pensando Chat Noir?

\- Mi lady yo...

\- Fue muy heroico todo lo que hiciste, sobre todo salvar la vida de ese agente pero... Chat ¿comprendes que realmente estabas en peligro?

Chat Noir escuchaba como su voz intentaba ocultar un pequeño temblor, como si realmente se hubiera llevado un buen susto e intentara disimularlo - Ladybug...

\- ¡Realmente creí que iba a pasarte algo!

Chat Noir le sonrió y llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica para intentar tranquilizarla - Pero no fue así - le dijo en tono calmado - ¡lo tenía bajo control! - vió que la chica estaba por protestar y rápido añadió - tranquila... no arriesgaría ni una de mis vidas por que las nueve son para estar a tu lado... ¿hice un buen trabajo? - preguntó extendiéndole el puño

Lentamente Ladybug levantó su puño cerrado y lo extendió hacia Chat Noir como si fuera a chocarlo pero en el último instante Chat sintió como tiraba de su mano y lo acercaba hacia ella. Un segundo después sintió los labios de la chica justo en la comisura de los suyos, en un profundo beso. Chat Noir cerro los ojos y sonrió disfrutando hasta el último instante de ese beso como si fuera la mejor recompensa que le hubieran dado

 _\- Después de ese susto no te dejaría ir solo con el choque de puños_ \- susurró Ladybug aumentando la sonrisa de Chat Noir

 _\- Tal vez deba hacerlo más seguido –_ murmuró en respuesta ante lo cual Ladybug volvió a fruncir el ceño _–_ pero no lo haré lo siento... tienes razón si piensas que fui algo tonto y arriesgado y atrevido...

 _\- Y valiente –_ añadió Ladybug dándole otro beso igual

.

" _ **Click"**_ se escuchó a cierta distancia ese sonido indicando que una fotografía había sido tomado y archivada con éxito

El dueño del dispositivo sonrió al haber capturado justo ese momento entre los héroes... nada menos que la propia Ladybug regalando un beso a su compañero de batallas - _Parece que esta vez no habrá exclusiva en el Ladyblog_

 _._

.

.

 _._

 _ **Momentos después...**_

 _\- Me parece que no es Chat Noir el que debe cuidar eso de la "discreción" – dijo Plaga mientras devoraba un trozo de queso - ¿No debiste recordarlo a tu lady?_

 _Adrien levantó los hombros retándole importancia y suspiró, incluso cerró los ojos como si estuviera rememorando ese momento que compartió con su lady_

 _– Tu mismo dijiste que Hawk Moth no estará tan al pendiente de nosotros_

 _\- O mejor dicho... Ladybug puede darte todos los besos que quiera_

.

.

Se encontraba trabajando frente a su pantalla táctil al parecer en detalles de su próxima colección cuando recibió una alerta. Frunció el ceño y al dar click la nueva ventana mostró una fotografía de los superhéroes con un epígrafe que leyó con atención

Gabriel Agreste volvió a fruncir el ceño al tiempo que expandía la fotografía en la pantalla – Así que están enamorados… - murmuró pensativo – _Interesante_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

N/A: **Hola hola de nuevo! ¿alguien me extraño? Por que yo si!**

 **¿recuerdan aquella serie que prometí al final del Fic _"Algo Nuevo"_ pues ¿que creen? ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡y este será su primer capítulo! Seguro notaron que da continuidad a los sucesos en el Fic antes mencionado y esta es solo la primera parte de ese capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? ¡por favor! No duden en dejarme sus reviews! Mas detalles al respecto al final de la segunda parte de este capítulo **

**Si alguien no leyó aquel Fic no hay problema! Pero si lo prefieres recomiendo corras a leerlo!**

 **Respecto a esta trama... anda acaso Ladybug ocultando algo trás eso del Secreto de amor? ¡No se pierdan la próxima actualización! Por que si... si hay un misterio por hay!**

 **Gusto en leernos de nuevo! Me alegra estar de vuelta! no se pierdan la segunda parte y mucho menos el esperado estreno de Catalyst!...** Eso causo esta actualización especial!


	2. SECRETO DE AMOR p2

**N/A: Wow! Muchas gracias por quienes han dando Follow y Favorite a esta historia! También al resto de los lectores ¡Les juro que no los va a decepcionar! ¡Enserio!**

 ** _ArashiShinomori, Ladyaqua, Lola y PrincessMko ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Qué bueno que sigan por aquí siguiendo esta historia!_**

 **Ahora si... CONTINUAMOS!**

* * *

 **SECRETO DE AMOR**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

Una sonrisa radiante adornaba el rostro de Chat Noir y sentía su corazón acelerarse a la vez que avanzaba por los tejados. Esa noche era de patrulla, pero no era eso lo que lo ponía tan de buenas. Entusiasmado seguía avanzando por los tejados hasta que algo en las calles de París llamó su atención e hizo que se detuviera. Se trataba de un coche patrulla que se estacionaba frente al monumento más emblemático de la ciudad, el superhéroe creyó reconocer el auto y lo confirmo cuando vio que de el descendía el mismo agente de policía al que había conocido esa mañana

Por un instante el chico pensó en simplemente seguir su camino pero desistió al ver como azotaba la puerta de la patrulla y se recostaba contra el de espaldas con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y parecía murmurar algo entre dientes

" **Imprudencia" "Estupidez" "idiota" –** salió de los labios del agente mientras apretaba los puños – Solo eso _–_ añadió dando un profundo respiro con pesadez – Ni siquiera un "Gracias" por casi haber muerto "Gracias" por arriesgar su vida y capturar a esos asaltantes… - el agente volvió a suspirar – quizá si fue una estupidez… ¡soy un tonto!

\- Yo pienso que hizo un gran trabajo – escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que lo obligo y al girarse reconoció al superhéroe

\- Chat Noir… No es lo que pensaron mis superiores… para ellos solo fui un irresponsable que quiso hacer alardes… suerte fue que no me arrestaran junto a la banda

\- No creo que haya querido hacer alardes… lo que hizo en realidad fue valiente, tenía intenciones buenas y…

El agente volvió a suspirar y desvió la mirada de los ojos del superhéroe – Tal vez si supieras lo que en realidad me movía también me creerías un pretencioso y un irresponsable

\- Tanto como yo… - el agente devolvió la mirada de golpe hacia el superhéroe – fui yo quien lo desvió a usted de sus planes, sin mi…

\- No estaría yo aquí – interrumpió el oficial – no los habríamos capturado y sobre todo… - el agente se quedó en silencio unos segundos, el superhéroe no añadió nada esperando que continuara, lo miró expectante y el agente no tuvo opción, después de otro respiro continuo – Se trataba de una peligrosa banda, ir tras ellos es parte de mi trabajo y ¡Sí! Pensé que me pondría en la cima si los capturaba pero en su momento pensé simplemente en seguir las órdenes que tenía… Cuando apareciste y me informaste el rumbo que llevaban… Entonces quería capturarlos… _porque había alguien a quien quería…_

 _¿proteger?_ – complemento Chat Noir casi en un susurro, pareció que de pronto se olvidó de la presencia del policía y más bien meditaba en su propia situación

– Si - respondió el agente - y, creo que eso me puso un poco...

\- _imprudente e irresponsable -_ volvió a murmurar Chat Noir en ese mismo tono. El agente pareció notar que no estaba hablando de él, que el súper héroe más bien parecía hablar de si mismo

\- Pero para nada le quita lo heroico - añadió el agente - al contrario... _gracias Chat Noir_ – añadió comprendiendo lo que el chico quería decirle en un principio

\- Solo lo que dije… usted tenía buenas intenciones – concluyó Chat Noir con una cálida sonrisa

\- No solo eso… gracias por salvar mi vida… y no digas que es tu trabajo, se necesita tener el corazón de un verdadero héroe para hacer algo así o no lo hubieras hecho – la sonrisa de Chat Noir no hizo más que llevar al agente de nuevo a caer en sus propias palabras – Gracias de nuevo y… si alguna vez tú y Ladybug necesitan del cuerpo de policía ¡No dudes en llamar!

\- Será un honor volver a colaborar con usted agente – añadió el chico imitando el saludo de un policía que el agente le devolvió

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Chat Noir observó al agente alejarse en el coche patrulla ahora con el ánimo levantado

 _\- Wow_ … que profesional – escuchó una dulce voz a sus espaldas que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa e iluminó mucho más sus ya radiantes ojos verdes

.

.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo hubieran akumatizado de seguir con esas emociones – dijo Ladybug tras escuchar el breve relato de su compañero respecto al oficial – Bien hecho gatito

Chat sonrió y se limitó a regalarle un guiño con coquetería

Ambos habían subido a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel y conversaban mientras observaban la ciudad recostados contra una viga de la Torre

\- Aunque… - añadió Ladybug con rastros de duda en su voz que el chico notó de inmediato y se giró para verla, la heroína se veía pensativa como esas veces en que analiza cómo usar el objeto proporcionado por su Lucky Charm

\- ¿Mi lady?

\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste para ayudar también a capturarlos? – preguntó, aunque parecía más como si pensara en voz alta,para si misma. Pero ante el silencio de su compañero, le miro de reojo y distinguió que por una fracción de segundos sus ojos expresaron esa sorpresa que sientes al ser descubierto en algo que planeabas ocultar, enseguida rehuyó a la mirada de su compañera - ¡¿Chat?!

El chico volvió a mirarla encogiendo un poco los hombros, había rastros de culpa en su mirada. Por un momento a Ladybug sus ojos le recordaron a los de un autentico gatito que busca enternecer a su dueña – _Bichito…_

\- Nada de _"bichito"_ – añadió Ladybug antes de que empezara a coquetearle o algo así y ella terminara por pasarlo por alto – Chat, se supone que antes que nada somos un equipo, debiste contactarme, compartirme el plan y…

 _\- ¿y exponerte al peligro?_

Ladybug se quedó en silencio al menos unos segundo ante la ternura que había tras esa frase, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar lo que sintió al oírla… al menos por unos minutos más

\- Y… ¿no recordaste que me defiendo bastante bien?

\- ¡Lo sé!... Es solo que yo… - Chat suspiró – supongo que en realidad no estaba pensando

Ladybug suspiró también – Creo que… debemos tratar de ser más objetivos durante los combates, tendremos que aceptar los riesgos, y que no podrás…

 _\- No_ – interrumpió de nuevo Chat Noir – Te había dicho que no iba a complacerte en ese sentido, si me pides que deje de protegerte…

 _\- No iba a decirte eso_ – interrumpió la chica esta vez

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! En realidad es… _es lindo, me gusta…_ \- Discretamente la chica sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse – pero no podemos cuidarnos uno al otro más de lo que ya hemos hecho todo este tiempo

El chico asintió - Tienes razón mi lady – dijo el superhéroe – prometo ser más objetivo la próxima vez – y de nuevo apareció esa enternecedora mirada – _Lo siento_

\- No lo hagas – añadió Ladybug a toda prisa, y esta vez fue ella quien quiso desviar la mirada pero Chat Noir no lo permitió

\- ¿Ladybug?

La chica encogió un poco los hombros y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello mientras volvía a mirarlo expectante – _Tampoco…_ tampoco yo fui muy objetiva cuando me transforme esta tarde… - su voz sonaba como si le costará un montón decir aquello en voz alta, incluso sentía que iba a sonrojarse mientras inconscientemente jugaba con sus pulgares – _No era mi prioridad atrapar a esa banda y…_ \- se detuvo al sentir un rápido beso en su mejilla - ¡Chat!

\- Entendí muy bien mi lady… y tienes razón _, es lindo -_ recalcó

\- Es que si… _lo es_ – añadió Ladybug quedando hipnotizada por los ojos de su compañero - _es_ _lindo_

Poco a poco el chico fue acortando la distancia hacia los labios de su compañera cuando de pronto Chat terminó en el suelo tras un repentino empujón de parte de su lady - ¿pero qué…? – su pregunta quedó incompleta cuando vio que su compañera saludaba desde lo alto a un grupo de fans que los miraba desde la calle

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ladybug con una inocente sonrisa que él solo pudo devolverle sin resistirse y pronto se convirtió en una pequeña risa

.

.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Adrien con una radiante sonrisa tras despedirse de su guardaespaldas al llegar a la escuela – Nos vemos

No era novedad que Adrien atrajera sobre sí todas las miradas, pero ahora era por una razón en especial, incluso su chófer lo había notado. Sonreía… sonreía abiertamente mientras saludaba casi con una risa a cada estudiante que se topaba conforme avanzaba, incluso en su forma de andar era evidente su estado de ánimo, era algo más allá del elegante caminar de un modelo… Se veía simplemente deslumbrante

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó rápidamente con una mano a Alya y Marinette cuando pasó junto a ellas rumbo al salón de clases – bonito día ¿no?

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Alya cuando el modelo ya no podía escucharla - ¿soy yo o parece más radiante de lo habitual? – añadió mientras veía el animado saludo que le daba a Nino - ¿no crees?... ¿Marinette? – preguntó girándose a su amiga. Una parte de ella esperaba verla en modo "Fangirl" ante el irresistible e inesperado encanto que Adrien irradiaba ese día, no obstante, la chica se mantenía recostada contra la pared, sonreía para ella misma y tenía la vista hacia la nada parecía simplemente estar disfrutando de como los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro - ¡Marinette!

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué? – respondió saliendo de su ensoñación

\- Iba a preguntarte si te sientes bien pero lo cierto es que tú también luces algo extraña

\- ¿qué? ¿yo? ¡Por favor! – dijo Marinette queriendo restarle importancia

\- ¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada ante el saludo de Adrien y su radiante aspecto de hoy? – preguntó con las manos en la cintura

\- Ehh – titubeo – Adrien… siempre esta radiante ¿no? – dijo Marinette mientras también entraba al salón de clase junto con su amiga

Alya parecía dispuesta a continuar con el interrogatorio pero desistió de inmediato al entrar y ver que la radiante sonrisa de Adrien era reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa, casi de susto y pronto expresaba preocupación

Todos sus compañeros tenían la vista fija en las pantallas de sus celulares… y al parecer lo que sea que estuviesen viendo era la causa de la expresión del modelo

\- Nino – dijo Alya acercándose al chico que la miro de inmediato con una expresión parecida a la de Adrien - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ahh – titubeo el DJ – Tal vez quieras ver personalmente…

Alya frunció el ceño y curiosa sacó su propio móvil y enseguida recibió la misma alerta que había llegado al resto de sus compañeros y…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Alya

Intrigada ahora aún más por la reacción de su amiga Marinette se acercó para ver por si misma lo que ocurría… De inmediato el rostro de Marinette también palideció al ver por fin de lo que trataba…

" _Superhéroes de Paris… ¡enamorados!_

 _Romance finalmente al descubierto"_

Era la descripción que acompañaba la fotografía que se había vuelto viral en pocos minutos en internet. Se mostraba a Ladybug dando un beso a su compañero de batallas justo después de que este ayudara a capturar a la peligrosa banda de asaltantes

\- Pero – murmuró Marinette alarmada - ¿de dónde salió?

 _El Ladyblog no tiene nada que ver en esto –_ murmuró Alya al parecer hablando para sí misma, enseguida negó con la cabeza - ¡Es falsa!

A sus espaldas, Adrien bajando un poco su propio móvil solo atino a negar con la cabeza disimulando una mueca mientras bajaba la mirada

A diferencia, Marinette asintió esperanzada al comentario de su amiga, a pesar de saber que no era falso

\- ¡No lo es! – dijo una tercera vez

Todos los presentes se giraron a ver a una chica de pie apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, llevaba una cámara de fotos colgando de su cuello y caminaba con una arrogancia que saltaba a la vista - ¡Es autentica! – añadió adentrándose al aula con gran orgullo

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó Alya con el ceño fruncido

\- Porque fui yo quien cazó a los superhéroes en el momento justo… ¿Qué se siente no tener tan grande primicia? – preguntó en tono provocador

\- ¿primicia? – respondió Alya - ¿solo en eso pensabas? ¿en ser tu quien la publicara primero?

\- ¿Y tú? -contraataco la chica con la mano en la cintura - ¿No era eso lo que más anhelabas para tu blog?

\- ¡Pero yo no pensaba publicar nada sin antes ellos permitirlo!

\- Es cierto – intervino Nino - ¿no pensaste que podrían querer algo de privacidad?

\- ¿Crees que te van a agradecer lo que hiciste? – volvió a decir Alya

La discusión entre ambas chicas continuaba, la chica se centraba demasiado en que Alya sentía envidia por ella, Alya a su vez lo negaba. Estaban todos tan enfrascados en esto que no notaron cuando Adrien tras negar con la cabeza salió del salón en dirección a los casilleros, casi seguido por Marinette quien fue directo a los baños deseando estuvieran vacios

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó la dulce voz de Tikki cuando su portadora cerró la puerta tras de sí

\- ¡Ay Tikki! ¡Esto está muy mal!

\- Tranquila Marinette… tendrían que saberlo algún día

\- ¡Pero no así! -exclamó - ¡no se suponía que esto pasará!

Sin añadir nada, Tikki observó a su portadora. Lo lógico sería pensar que esa reacción se debía a su preocupación con el asunto de Hawk Moth, sin embargo, lo que la desconcertaba era que la expresión de su portadora no era precisamente de preocupación… Mantenía los brazos cruzados por el pecho y su rostro tenía una mueca de disgusto. Fácilmente le recordaba a alguien a quien le hubieran arruinado algún plan… como si hubiera planeado una sorpresa de cumpleaños y se la hubieran adelanto al festejado

\- ¿Marinette? – volvió a llamar

.

\- No entiendo que te preocupa tanto – decía Plaga

\- ¿no lo ves? Ladybug quería se mantuviera con discreción y ahora todo el esfuerzo valió de nada – respondió Adrien con un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Todo París ya lo habrá visto

\- ¿y qué?... Además no fue descuido tuyo…

\- ¡Plaga!

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaban "pasar desapercibidos"?... Además te lo advertí, no es Chat Noir el que debe cuidar eso de la discreción… Si quieres asumir toda la culpa, piensa en haber rechazado los besos que te dio

.

 _No lo estaba pensando –_ murmuró Marinette - ¡Esto es un desastre!... Creo que fue imprudente haber besado a Chat Noir… ¿en qué pensaba? – Y de nuevo tenía la misma respuesta a su monologo… - ¡no pensaba!

\- Ya tranquila Marinette… no es para tanto

 _\- Si lo es… Fui yo quien le pidió tener cuidado después de todo y… ¡¿en qué pensaba?!_

\- No creo que a él le haya desagradado

El comentario de su kwami le robó una enamorada sonrisa a Marinette mientras rememoraba ese momento en su memoria… tampoco a ella le hubiera agradado mucho si la hubiera apartado… Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al pensar en lo que él le había dicho poco después de llegar a ese acuerdo del "secreto"

" _Será una especie de castigo tener que alejarme de ti delante de la gente… pero supongo que sobreviviré"_

Eso de "castigo" en su momento se lo tomó a juego pero… La chica suspiro… Y pensar que el "imprudente" después de todo no había sido Chat Noir… - ¡ _esto es un desastre_! – volvió a exclamar Marinette - ¿Tendré más cuidado? – expresó en voz alta en tono de resignación, como su fuera su última opción

Pero para su sorpresa, su kwami negó - _¿es tu novio, no?_

Marinette volvió a sonreír… y Tikki suspiro, de nuevo pensando en que había algo que su portadora no quería revelar

.

Tras una inútil discusión con la encargada del Ladyblog en la cual termino siendo acusada de insensible y entremetida no solo por ella y el novio de la misma sino por la mayoría de los que presenciaron la discusión, la chica caminaba furiosa por los pasillos

\- ¡culpa mía! – exclamaba – ¡claro!... ¡No hubieran estado contra ella y su Ladyblog!... Además ¡No es culpa mía! – decía recostándose contra el barandal del segundo piso – ¡No es mi culpa!

Eso de la fotografía siempre le había interesado, pero nunca había tenido tanto éxito con una antes de ese día. La fotografía de los súper héroes se volvió viral rápidamente, ¡era tendencia! ¿y su primer éxito significaba que todos la odiarían como un cotilla paparazzi? ¿acaso había actuado como una? ¡No lo sabia! Pero sabia que no merecía ese trato por tomar esa fotografía, por solo haber estado en ese lugar justo en ese momento... Pensaba que no era ella la indiscreta culpable

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuando una mariposa negra se introdujo su cámara… la misma que había usado para tomar la famosa fotografía… solo fue consciente cuando una voz habló en su cabeza

" _ **FLASHARAZZI...**_ _ **Soy Hawk Moth"**_

" _ **Todos quieren culparte a ti por algo que solo hiciste público"**_

" _ **Yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de ella y además mostrarle a Ladybug… la verdadera culpable, las consecuencias de enamorarse de un compañero de batallas… Después de eso, conseguirme sus miraculous te será cosa de niños"**_

¡Lo haré Hawk Moth!

.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, los estudiantes se disponían a entrar a sus salones cuando de pronto una pared fue rota en mil pedazos y tras ella apareció la distorsionada figura de una chica que tenía una cámara pegada a su brazo, unos lentes que ocultaban por completo sus ojos y de ellos emergían dos esferas que le daban un aspecto escalofriante, además de un aura resplandeciente a su alrededor

\- ¡LA CHICA DEL LADYBLOG!... ¡QUIERO A LA CHICA DEL LADYBLOG!

Marinette abrió la puerta del baño pero retrocedió de inmediato al ver el escándalo en que se hallaba la escuela ante el ataque de un nuevo akuma que reclamaba a Alya - _Suponía que Hawk Moth no se haría espera_ r… ¡Tikki Motas!

Todos los estudiantes al instante comenzaron a correr para alejarse del peligro, y ante la ausencia de su víctima comenzó a avanzar amenazando a quien sea que tuviera a su paso - ¡LA CHICA DEL LADYBLOG!

Oculta junto a otro pequeño grupo, Alya frunció el ceño con decisión

\- Alya... _¡Alya espera! –_ exclamó Adrien desde el otro extremo para detenerla, sin querer llamando la atención del akuma

 _FLASHARAZZI_ se giró hacia él, y con una triunfante sonrisa apunto hacia él su cámara. De ella emergió un potente flash que Adrien pensó daría contra él hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano y lo apartaba del camino. A pesar de la apremiante situación Adrien no pudo evitar embelesarse al ver tan de cerca a su amada heroína tras haber sido salvado por ella

\- Debes tener más cuidado - dijo Ladybug sacándolo de su ensueño

\- Ah.. Si ¡claro! ¡Lo haré! - respondió mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello y le sonreía

Por alguna razón, Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la voz de la aspirante a reportera los sacó de ese pequeño instante

\- ¡Me buscabas a mí! – exclamó Alya parándose frente a frente con la villana

\- Vaya… alguien quiere hacer alardes de valentía – respondió la villana

\- _¿qué esta haciendo?_ \- murmuró Ladybug analizando lo que acontecía

\- ¡Oye tú! – gritaba Nino a voz en cuello - ¡aléjate de ella!

\- Mmm – murmuró la villana – parece que cambiaremos de noticia – dijo apuntando hacia él el lente de su cámara – "Idiota arriesga su vida contra súper villana intentando defender a su envidiosa novia" ¡Sonríe! – al instante Nino vio ante sus ojos un poderoso flash semejante al de una cámara común… pero de inmediato sintió que se quedaba paralizado

\- ¡Nino! – exclamó Alya aún bajo el poder de la villana

El chico enseguida se vio envuelto en esa luz plateada y no solo no pudo moverse, sino que poco a poco su cuerpo iba tornándose a polvo que el viento fácilmente se llevaba. Todos los presentes quedaron en shock al ver la magnitud del poder de ese akuma... nadie lo esperaba

\- ¡Díganle a Ladybug y a Chat Noir que ellos serán mi próxima primicia! - sentenció _FLASHARAZZI_ antes de desaparecer llevándose a Alya consigo

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces para salir de la impresión y de inmediato lanzó su yoyo para seguir al akuma cuando inesperadamente sintió que alguien la detenía por uno de sus brazos

\- ¿Adrien? - murmuró al ver que él la detenía

\- Ehh Ladybug – murmuro Adrien aun reaccionando ante la inesperada presencia de _su novia…_ intento concentrarse recordando que no era momento para que su corazón tomará el mando – ve con cuidado

La heroína asintió - Tú... _Aléjate del peligro_

Adrien la observo hasta que la perdió de vista...

\- ¿Enserio te crees muy discreto? - dijo Plaga ante la enamorada expresión de su portador

Adrien no prestó atención a su comentario... y no perdió ni un segundo más – Debo ir con ella… Plaga ¡Las garras!

.

\- ¡Suéltame! – decía Alya forcejeando contra el agarre de _FLASHARAZZI_

\- Claro que te voy a soltar... Próxima tendencia en la redes ¡Encargada del Lady blog cae ante su rival _Flasharazzi_!

\- ¡Yo creo que no! – exclamó Ladybug enredando la cuerda de su yoyo alrededor de la mano donde tenía la cámara

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó la sonriente villana soltándose de ese agarre - ¿quieres que cambiemos de noticia? Me parece bien

 _FLASHARAZZI_ comenzó a lanzar esos implacables flashes contra la heroína pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad se cubrió tras una chimenea y convocó su poder especial - ¡Amuleto Encantado! - Después de un resplandor rojizo, el objeto cayó a sus manos - ¿dinamita?

Al girarse y ubicar a su rival, notó que se encontraba justo bajo un edificio en remo delación. No muy segura de lo que hacia lanzó el objeto en esa dirección provocando que parte del muro se derrumbara atrapando a la villana entre los escombros

Ladybug miró el resultado y algo insegura se acercó a la zona

\- ¿No me digas, mi lady que me perdí toda la diversión? - dijo la voz de Chat Noir a sus espaldas - Hoy te fue demasiado fácil

\- Tal vez demasiado fácil – murmuró Ladybug con preocupación al tiempo que exponía que el lugar donde se suponía había capturado a la chica estaba vació

\- ¡Ladybug, era una trampa! - exclamó la voz de Alya

Cuando ambos superhéroes se giraron fue solo para ver ante sus ojos como la chica recibía un Flash que la inmovilizo y pronto tuvo el mismo destino que el DJ anteriormente

\- ¡Alya! - murmuró Ladybug

De inmediato, Ladybug y Chat Noir se vieron rodeados por miles de flashes era semejante a miles de paparazzi fotografiándoles, Ladybug y Chat Noir se mantuvieron espalda con espalda, alerta ante cualquier movimiento, esperando encontrar a FLASHARAZZI en medio de todo, sin embargo, era complicado

 _ **¿No creyeron de verdad que sería tan fácil escapar de mí? ¿no entienden? Ustedes son el blanco perfecto… Y Nadie escapa del lente de FLASHARAZZI..**_ _ **¿no es así Ladybug?**_

La voz de la chica inundaba el lugar pero no era visible, no podían saber exactamente de dónde venían

 _ **El mínimo error que un famoso comete es el principal alimento de un paparazzi... ¡Así me llamaron por su culpa!… y esto será la principal prueba… Una pequeña imprudencia un paparazzi la vuelve gloria… o condena… Debo darte las gracias Ladybug, gracias a tu descuido tengo el arma perfecta para hacerme con sus miraculous**_

Sintiendo un escalofrió, instintivamente ambos superhéroes buscaron tomarse de la mano aun dándose la espalda

 _FLASHARAZZI_ pareció percatarse de ese detalle y se rió burlona – _**realmente no me gustaría estar en su lugar en este momento… JaJaJa… ¡esto es lo que pasa cuando generas sentimientos por un compañero de batallas!...Seguro que les nubla la mente ¿no? No pueden ser objetivos, no pueden ser imparciales, no pueden concentrarse… no pueden pensar con claridad… ¿será una genial primicia?**_

\- ¿Sabes que no es genial?– exclamó Ladybug sin soltar a su compañero – que quieras entrar en nuestra mente con esos comentarios, Hawk Moth no obtendrá nuestros miraculous, no nos lo quitaran ¡ni hoy ni nunca!

 ** _\- Nunca dije que fuera a quitárselos Ladybug… ustedes mismos los entregaran_**

\- Me gustaría ver como - respondió ahora Chat Noir

\- _**¿enserio quieres ver?**_ \- dijo la villana - _**Ahora verán por qué un paparazzi resulta tan odiado**_

Entonces Ladybug, entre tanto flash logró distinguir una silueta femenina que venía sobre ellos... sobre uno de ellos, ajustando su lente para ahora lanzar el flash mas mortal que tenía

 _ **\- ¿te imaginas que poco después de descubrir lo maravilloso que alguien es para ti… verlo desvanecerse ante sus ojos?**_

\- ¡Cuidado Chat Noir!

El súper héroe recibió un fuerte empujón que lo saco del aparente peligro pero… - ¡No! ¡Ladybug era una trampa!

De inmediato los flashes se apagaron y Ladybug sintió como algo la sujetaba por la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos y el resto de ella. Los ojos de Chat Noir se llenaron de furia y apretó con fuerza los puños ante aquello

 _ **\- No hablaba contigo Ladybug –**_ rió la akumatizada - _**¿no que no te nublaba la mente?**_

\- Déjame adivinar… vas a cambiarme por su miraculous… - murmuró Ladybug en tono resignado por haber caído de esa forma... tan fácil. Ni siquiera quería buscar con la mirada a su compañero

 _ **\- No suena muy bien cuando lo pones así… además no es tu decisión Ladybug… y creo que no estás en la mejor posición de exigirle a tu compañero que piense con objetividad… imagino que comprendes lo que siente… ¿o acaso Chat Noir estas tu dispuesto a verla desaparecer ante tus ojos solo por no entregar ese anillo? No vale la pena si lo piensas... tal sacrificio... lo que mas has querido siempre**_

El chico la miro con ojos entrecerrados, furia contenida - Tienes razón...

\- ¡No Chat Noir! - dijo Ladybug por fin levantando la mirada

\- ¡No haría tal sacrificio!... ¡Cataclismo!

Una esfera de energía destructiva llenó el puño del superhéroes y sin perder tiempo apunto hacia el pavimento donde estaba de pie la villana

 _FLASHARAZZI_ creyendo adivinar su plan soltó a Ladybug arrojándola al suelo y de inmediato lanzó el mortal destello de luz contra el súper héroe

 _\- ¡Noooo!_ – exclamó Ladybug

El área se nublo tanto por la potencia del flash empleado por la súper villana sumado a lo que sea que haya tocado el Cataclismo antes de que el chico fuera tocado por el implacable flash

Poco a poco todo se fue aclarando… efectivamente Chat Noir comenzaba a quedar paralizado pero al mismo tiempo la cámara fue destruida y el akuma fue liberado, el chico superhéroe recobro la movilidad casi al instante... levantó la vista con una triunfante sonrisa buscando la mirada de su compañera. Ladybug dio un suspiro de alivio

.

.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Al instante el poder de la chica de motas devolvió todo a su lugar, y volvieron todos los que habían sido víctimas de ese mortal flash incluyendo a la chica akumizada

Aún sentía su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y luchaba con volver a nivelar su respiración cuando vio que su compañero, con una increíble tranquilidad en su mirada se acercó a ella y extendió su puño cerrado - ¿Bien hecho? - ofreció junto con una agradable sonrisa. Ladybug frunció el ceño un segundo y al siguiente, volviendo a rechazar el choque de puños se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo que Chat no dudo en devolver. Quería mostrarse tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que él también había temido por la seguridad de la heroína, sumado a las palabras de la villana... sin duda necesitaba ese abrazo

Después de unos segundos Ladybug se separó de él solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y la acarició con cariño – _De nuevo en peligro_ – murmuró

Parecía que hablaba más consigo misma, como que pensaba en voz alta… pero su mirada y el tono de su voz le dio un mal presentimiento a Chat Noir, junto con ese brazo, la chica volvió a aferrarse a él como si fuera el último que fuera a darle en mucho tiempo

" _Click"_ escucharon a sus espaldas. Ese familiar sonido acompañado con un flash los hizo desviar su atención y pronto vieron que esta vez era un celular el que capturaba su pequeño momento

\- Tranquilos - dijo Alya en tono bajo al tiempo que bajaba el móvil - Lo haré oficial cuando ustedes lo hagan... No se preocupen... _Continúen_

.

.

.

.

.

\- Estoy segura de que Volpina ha estado actuando desde las sombras para Hawk Moth… Solo eso explica que mi Lucky Charm errara al atraparla, era una ilusión... y seguirá haciéndolo… será más peligroso de ahora en adelante… Hawk Moth no dejara pasar ninguna oportunidad y lo de hoy es una prueba… - Ladybug suspiro

La noche ya había caído, y ambos chicos se encontraban en lo alto de la torre Eiffel observando las luces de la ciudad. Ladybug se había sentado en una de las vigas pero no tenía los ojos en el paisaje. Chat Noir a su lado la miraba expectante

– Chat…- El tono particularmente serio de la chica seguía dándole al chico ese mal presentimiento – Hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…

\- ¡No! – interrumpió Chat Noir, la chica no podía asegurarlo pero creía distinguir algo de disimulada desesperación en su voz y en sus ojos – Ladybug sé que la misión de hoy fue particularmente riesgosa… Sucedió lo que temías… Hawk Moth después de todo se enteró y si, quiso utilizar nuestros sentimientos en nuestra contra pero, mi lady, te aseguro que terminar conmigo no te servirá de nada...

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron con sorpresa casi a la par que quedo boquiabierta cuando escucho eso, incluso parpadeo repetidas veces creyendo haber escuchado mal - ¿Qué? ¿Chat que…?

\- Ya te lo he dicho repetidas veces… y lo que siento por ti no cambiara así de la noche a la mañana, así que si lo haces igual y…

\- ¡Chat!

\- Yo no dejaría de pensar en ti…

\- ¡Chat!

\- De protegerte…

\- ¡Chat!

\- Así que no es buena idea si tu…

\- ¡No voy a terminar contigo! – dijo Ladybug al tiempo que lograba tomarle de ambas manos

\- … ¿qué? ¿no?

\- … ¿Querías que lo hiciera? - preguntó Ladybug casi divertida

\- ¡No! ¡claro que no! - respondió a toda prisa

Ladybug rió un poco mientras tomaba entre las suyas una de las manos del chico y la guiaba contra su mejilla - ¿de donde sacaste eso?

\- Bueno, es solo que… se que te preocupaba este asunto de Hawk Moth y… ¿Ladybug? – esta vez fue ella quien bajo la mirada apenada y soltaba el agarre en sus manos

\- Verás yo… Tienes razón ¿sí? No habría ninguna diferencia si después de todo tu y yo hubiéramos decidido no intentar nada… tarde o temprano Hawk Moth igual hubiera usado el mismo plan que uso hoy y el resultado sería igual ¡y probablemente vuelva a hacerlo! Incluso si terminara contigo ahora no habría diferencia en el resultado final

\- Pero… entonces ¿qué...?

\- Yo… te mentí Chat Noir... No es Hawk Moth lo que en realidad me llevó a pedirte esto de mantenernos en secreto… ¡No me malentiendas! Claro que si me preocupa y también la seguridad de París pero… no es esa la razón

\- ¿Cuál es entonces? - añadió ahora siendo él quien le tomó una de sus manos, animándola a continuar

Ladybug pareció pensarse un segundo como continuar y después de dar un profundo respiro continuo – Es que… veras, todo… todo esto… tu y yo es, es algo nuevo y… yo nunca había salido con nadie antes así que… supongo que siento todo con más fuerza por que es muy reciente y… la verdad es que me encantaba estar contigo, como siempre – eso era cierto, se había percatado que aunque recién había descubierto lo que realmente sentía por este chico su trato era demasiado natural entre ambos, no le resultaba extraño dejarse abrazar por él o tomarse de las manos, tampoco responder a sus coqueteos… al contrario – pero sabía que si se hacía público de inmediato los fans, los medios, los _paparazzi_ estarían todo el tiempo sobre nosotros y yo quería… quería que fuera algo solo entre tú y yo, que por ahora al menos fuera solo… _algo nuestro_ … no te quería compartir … - encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente levanto la mirada - ¿estás muy enojado conmigo?

Ella esperaba que lo estuviera, estaba esperando escuchar un rotundo _sí_ pues después de todo él accedió a todo eso del Secreto de amor y lo había cumplido casi a perfección para que al final fuera ella misma quien estropeara todo… Le había pedido alejarse de ella en público cuando ella misma no lograba hacerlo

Por eso le tomó por sorpresa el repentino abrazo que le dio

\- ¡Chat! ¿no estas…?

\- ¿qué? _No…_ ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- Bueno yo… pensé que te iba molestar saber, que no te había dicho la verdad y que...

\- Mi lady - interrumpió - vine hasta aquí esperando convencerte de no romper, _de quedarte conmigo_ … es lo más lindo que no me esperaba escuchar

Ladybug sonrió enternecida y por fin correspondió completamente a su abrazo, cruzo sus brazos por su cuello y se recostó contra su hombro sin dejar su sonrisa – _Pensé que te molestaría que no te dijera la verdad_

\- No… - respondió - _no cuando lo pones de esa forma..._ aunque pudiste decírmelo desde un principio

\- Bueno es que - añadió ella esta vez sonriendo y ya no con pesar - no sonaba tan profesional como lo de lo Hawk Moth

\- No… - concordó él - _esta es mucho más válida para no querer gritarle a todo Paris en este momento que sales conmigo finalmente, mi bichito -_ añadió con una coqueta mirada

\- Sí - dijo ella en el mismo tono - Pero, supongo que después de todo este día ya no es necesario – Ladybug se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos – puedes hacerlo si quieres… Y demos a Alya la primicia

Esta vez fue Chat quien, con una pícara sonrisa desvió la mirada unos segundos – Mmm… _No_

\- ¿no?

\- ¿Crees que podemos mantener eso del secreto un poco más?

\- ¿No que te parecía un castigo?

\- Si pero… Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco quiero compartir

Ladybug le sonrió – Secreto entonces… - murmuró mientras se acercaba a él pretendiendo un beso cuando inesperadamente él desvió sus labios

\- Ya sé que te puede resultar algo difícil el no mirarme o no suspirar delante de la gente pero…

\- Supongo que sobreviviré – respondió Ladybug - ¿y tu resistirás a coquetear?

 _\- Eso Jamás_

Finalmente, fue Chat Noir quien termino de acortar la distancia entre ambos dándole a Ladybug el beso que antes le había negado

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y puedo cambiarte el nombre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Para guardar el secreto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No debo ser indiscreto**_

 _ **.**_

Tras separarse, ambos sonrieron, pensando y sin compartir en voz alta que eso del _Secreto_ iría incluso más allá de lo que el otro pensara… Como esa tarde por ejemplo, cuando Adrien se topó con ella sin que él llevara el antifaz. O como un día antes cuando Marinette enfrentó a Chat Noir cuando este ayudaba a la policia

De hecho, aún cuando sus identidades fueran reveladas y todos sus amigos y familia estuviera al tanto de que sus identidades civiles salían juntos, todos aquellos momentos que compartieran usando el antifaz siempre quedarían solo entre ellos

Ese siempre sería...

 _"Mi secreto de amor"_ pensaron a la vez mientras seguían abrazados

.

.

.

 _ **Delante de la gente no me mires**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No suspires**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No me llames**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Delante de la gente soy tu amigo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy te digo**_

 _ **¡Que castigo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eres secreto de amor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(secreto)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Eres secreto de amor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/A: Y ¿Qué tal este inicio? ¿les gusta? Me alegra por fin haber iniciado con esta serie que hacia mucho tenía en mente… ¿Qué opinan de esta primera historia? No olviden dejarme sus comentarios**

 **Y los invito a no perderse los próximos capítulos, si este les gusta estoy segura que les van a encantar el resto**

 **¿Recuerdan que pedí su colaboración para elegir un nombre de la serie? Bueno, lo cierto es que no he logrado decidirme así que hasta nuevo aviso, el título cambiara de acuerdo al nombre del capítulo al igual que el SUMMARY de la historia ¿si?**

 **Por ejemplo, en el siguiente verán un 3) seguido por la sinopsis de ese capítulo que les adelanto estará muy divertido! ¿pista? Después de los últimos capítulos me ha encantado cada vez más el personaje de Plaga y en el próximo capítulo tendrá una muy especial participación**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. BESOS EN LA LISTA

**Besos en la lista**

.

.

 _SINOPSIS:_

 _Como un favor al alcalde, Ladybug debe ser anfitriona del hijo de un importante hombre de negocios quien asegura ser un gran admirador de los héroes. Sin embargo, algo hay en ese chico que le da un mal presentimiento a Chat Noir… ¿qué hará para cuidar de su lady si ella asegura tenerlo bajo control? Y ¿realmente ocultará algo ese chico?_

 _._

 _._

\- Entonces ¿Qué dices mi lady? – preguntaba Chat Noir después de haberle propuesto una linda salida para esa noche después del patrullaje

\- ¿Tengo que responder? – dijo la heroína como si fuera algo obvio

 _\- Purrfecto –_ respondió Chat Noir sonriendo, quizá no sería una salida muy distinta a las pocas que habían compartido hasta ahora o eso creía su compañera, esa misma noche habría una lluvia de estrellas en la ciudad y al parecer Ladybug lo había pasado por alto, Adrien sin embargo bajo la máscara de Chat Noir encontró que sería un lindo detalle verla juntos

\- Y ¿recuérdame por qué haremos esto? – volvió a preguntar el chico en traje de gato

Ambos superhéroes dieron un saltó más y aterrizaron en la azotea del hotel Le Grant Paris. Ya pasaba del medio día, el día era soleado y hasta ese momento no habían tenido señales de akuma y definitivamente podrían encontrar una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que reunirse con la familia Bourgeois pero…

Ladybug suspiró – Chloe… digo Queen bee amablemente me lo pidió como un favor especial para su padre y…

\- ¿amablemente? – cuestionó Chat Noir sonriendo divertido – ¡sí! apuesto a que fue una petición muy sutil

Ladybug suspiro de nuevo dejando caer los hombros y mirándolo de reojo adivinando que se reía a sus costillas

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _\- ¡Pero Chloe…! – decía Ladybug intentaba quitarse de encima a la hija del alcalde, quien prácticamente se le había colgado de un brazo_

 _\- ¡Por favor Ladybug! – decía la chica del prodigio de abeja - ¡le prometí a papi que lo harías!_

 _\- ¡Pero!_

 _\- ¡No querrás que lo akumatizen de nuevo! – decía mientras la jalaba del brazo_

 _\- ¡Pero yo…!_

 _\- ¡hazlo Ladybug!_

 _\- ¡Pero!_

 _\- ¡De nuevo enfrentar a Malediktor!_

 _\- ¡Pero!_

 _\- ¡Hazlo!_

 _\- ¡De acuerdo!_

 _._

\- ¿Así? – preguntó Chat Noir ante lo fácil que la había convencido

\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me dejara arrancar el brazo?

Chat Noir rió pero asintió sabiamente, bien sabía lo insistente que podía ser Chloe

\- De todos modos – continuó Ladybug – no parece muy complicado… Chloe dice que se trata de un futuro socio de su padre que viene por primera vez a Paris… parece que su familia es admiradora nuestra y…

\- ¡LADYBUG! – exclamó Chloe arrojándose sobre ella - ¡sabía que vendrían!

\- ¡Sí! – respondió la heroína quitándola de encima, ignorando la sutil risa de parte de su compañero ante el trato con su "fan" – me lo pediste casi por dos horas

\- Es imposible negar una petición a una Reina – comentó Chloe seguida por una escandalosa risa - ¿entienden? ¡Reina! - los héroes rieron sin ganas ante su intento de broma

\- Y, su alteza – dijo Chat Noir en una media reverencia queriendo seguirle el juego - ¿de qué se trata exactamente? – Adrien recordaba haber escuchado a Chloe comentar algo de una importante visita que tendría su padre pero no había dado demasiados detalles

Chloe se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con ojos entrecerrados adivinando que eso de "alteza" era de juego - ¿qué al asistente no se lo explicaron? – respondió en tono de sarcasmo pero muy en el fondo, sentía que bromeaba como lo haría con un viejo amigo

Chat también entrecerró los ojos - ¿qué tal si el asistente se retira y se lleva a su lady consigo?

\- ¡no! – exclamó Chloe, provocando una sonrisa de victoria en el superhéroe que intentó disimular – vale… _lo siento_

\- ¿disculpa? – dijo Chat Noir fingiendo no haber escuchado

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Chloe causando una risa en Ladybug que se esforzó por ocultar… ahora que lo pensaba, el trato familiar entre esos dos podía hasta resultar divertido… ¡Claro! eso siempre que la Reina no se le colgara encima a su compañero como lo hizo en ocasiones anteriores

\- ¿quieren ir al lobby para conocer a los invitados? – ofreció Chloe intentando sonar educada

\- ¿se trata solo de conocerlos, cierto? – quiso confirmar Ladybug, pues después de todo, cuando accedió solo quería quitársela de encima y poco escuchó sobre lo que consistía el trato

\- Ehh… - titubeo la hija del alcalde

\- ¿Chloe? – interrogó Chat Noir, conociendo bien lo que eso significaba

.

.

\- ¿un recorrido? – preguntó Ladybug al alcalde, quien tenía una expresión parecida a la de su hija, esperando convencerlos y que accedieran

\- Si, veraz, es el primer viaje de esta familia a nuestra ciudad y parece que su hijo es gran admirador de los héroes de Paris, tendré una larga reunión de negocios con su padre y pensaron que podrían ustedes darle un recorrido por la ciudad mientras tanto y… ¿Qué dicen?

\- Señor Alcalde – interrumpió el mayordomo con su habitual formalidad – Es necesaria su presencia en el recibidor

\- Discúlpenme – dijo el alcalde retirándose momentáneamente del dúo de héroes

\- Entonces ¿Chloe nos llamó para cuidar de un niño? - dijo Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos

Ladybug rió por lo bajo ante el tono de su compañero – Así suena peor de lo que es… no parece tan complicado en realidad - añadió

\- ¿enserio? – cuestionó el chico

\- Tú eres el primero en decir que jamás debes decepcionar a un admirador ¿no? – dijo Ladybug con las manos en la cintura

\- Si – respondió Chat – pero ¿niñeros? ¿enserio? – Ladybug seguía riendo esta vez sin ocultarlo – yo en tu lugar no reiría mi lady ¿no recuerdas cuando enfrentamos a Gigantitan?

Ladybug se rió todavía más - ¡cierto!... Creo que en ese caso… tú eres el más indicado para hacerla de anfitrión

\- ¿qué? – exclamó el chico, Ladybug casi podía asegurar que había palidecido

\- Jajaja – rió la heroína – Era una broma gatito… _¿realmente es tan malo?_ – preguntó esta vez en un tono más dulce

\- Bueno… imaginaba una mejor forma de pasar mi tarde libre de akumas

Ladybug arqueó la ceja - ¿enserio? ¿Y que tenías pensado hacer?

\- Pensaba en planear una espectacular cita para _una linda heroína de traje rojo_

Ladybug le sonrió

\- Entonces – dijo el alcalde volviendo a acercarse a ellos - ¿están listos?

\- Si – respondió Ladybug – Pero… - titubeo la heroína mirando de reojo a su compañero - ¿cree que se molesten si soy únicamente yo quien ofrece el recorrido?

Chat se giró hacia ella mirándola con sorpresa - _¿Mi lady?_

\- Chat Noir tiene algo que hacer y no podrá acompañarnos

\- Supongo que no hay inconveniente – concluyó el alcalde retirándose de nuevo

\- Mi lady ¿está segura? En realidad no era necesario que…

\- Shh – silenció Ladybug tocando con el índice sus labios - Chat Noir tu eres mucho mejor que yo cuando se trata de manejar a la prensa y siempre me cubres… supongo que puedo hacerme cargo del recorrido por ti – dijo Ladybug liberando sus labios para que él le regalara una sonrisa

 _\- Eres asombrosa_

\- Solo esperó que el chico no se decepcione porque no vayamos los dos – añadió Ladybug

Enseguida, las puertas del hotel se abrieron de par en par, desde ahí podían ver en las calles un buen número de taxis parqueando cerca del hotel. Al parecer Paris tendría muchos turistas esos días. Y entre los muchos vehículos destacaban dos limusinas. La heroína supuso que en una de ellas venían los famosos invitados

\- ¿ya están aquí? – preguntó Ladybug mientras veía descender de una limosina a una chica que parecía de orígenes asiáticos, su largo cabello liso era tono castaño, vestía un corto vestido en color rosa pálido y unos lentes oscuros. Y por la actitud que mostró desde el primer instante, asumió que podía competir con Chloe en cuanto a lo mimada/odiosa… agradeció internamente que ella no estuviera entre los invitados que esperaban, no quería tener que lidiar con alguien de esa actitud

\- Buenas tardes – dijo una nueva y desconocida voz que llamó su atención pues la heroína se había distraído con la presencia de esa chica, por eso cuando se giró de inmediato se sorprendió

\- Chicos – dijo el alcalde - permítanme presentarles al hijo de mi futuro socio – Todo ese tiempo que habían hablado del "invitado de honor" y dada la extraña petición, esperaban a alguien mucho menor que ellos, sin embargo ante sí tenían a un chico de su misma edad. Ladybug lo identifico más o menos de la misma estatura de Nino, vestía un traje formal oscuro pero sin incluir una corbata y los botones de arriba de la camisa estaban ligeramente desabrochados, su cabello negro lo llevaba peinado de lado y un mechón caía por su frente al lado izquierdo al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes oscuros que llevaba – Akihiro Zen… Ellos son nuestros héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir… Akihiro es un gran admirador de ustedes

\- Es un placer por fin conocerlos – saludó con educación el chico de evidentes orígenes asiáticos dando una reverencia. Lentamente se incorporó aprovechando para dar una larga mirada, de arriba abajo, a la heroína hasta detenerse en su rostro enmascarado… entonces sonrió – _Por fin después de tanto_ … - murmuró

\- ¿disculpa? – dijo Chat Noir con los brazos cruzados, quien a diferencia de su compañera, sí se había percatado de la forma en que la miró y por supuesto, escuchó lo que había murmurado

El chico aclaró su garganta – Qué es un placer conocerlos en persona después de… tanto que he escuchado de… _ustedes – a_ ñadió de mirando solo a la heroína - Y del resto del equipo – quiso complementar – Y es que todo el mundo se enteró de sus hazañas el pasado día de los héroes... Y en verdad que los admiro, _sobre todo… -_ dijo mirando de nuevo a Ladybug

\- ¿sobre todo? – instó Chat Noir a que siguiera… y para recordarle que seguía presente y estaba de pie justo a un lado de _su novia._ Quien, por cierto, logró salir de la sorpresa respecto al invitado solo para extrañarse por la actitud de su compañero

\- ¡a cada uno de ustedes! – dijo rápidamente el chico, ocultando una mueca con los labios ante la insistencia del chico de negro e intentando mantener su tono casual y educado - El poder protector de Carapace por ejemplo, la astucia de Rena Rouge, la tenacidad de Queen bee… - enumeró a toda prisa para enseguida detenerse _de nuevo_ para mirar a la heroína - Es increíblemente asombrosa la forma en que comandas a todo el equipo Ladybug – dijo por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella directamente dedicándole una sonrisa – sabes bien como utilizar cada uno de sus poderes… incluyendo el poder del prodigio de tu compañero

\- Vaya gracias – agradeció Ladybug, ignorando su tono galante pues a su lado, Chat Noir miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a ese chico. ¿Por qué? No había pasado por alto que lo había excluido al nombrar a todo el equipo y que lejos de usar su nombre de superhéroe se limitó a hablar del "poder de su prodigio". Pero no era eso lo que lo llevaba a mirarle de aquella forma, ¿sería acaso la forma en que miraba a _su lady? ¿Qué desde que apareció no le quitaba los ojos de encima? ¿el tono de su voz al dirigirse a ella?..._ No estaba seguro, pero algo lo hacía desconfiar de esa fachada tan "educada y caballerosa"

\- Por eso es un honor que hayas aceptado a ser mi anfitriona – añadió Akihiro sin quitarle los ojos de encima en un solo momento - ¡ambos! – se corrigió al recordar la presencia del chico superhéroe

\- Lo siento Akihiro – dijo el alcalde – pero parece ser que Chat Noir estará algo ocupado y no podrá ir al recorrido…

\- ¡Pensándolo bien! – interrumpió Chat Noir – Creo que será mejor acompañarlos

\- ¡No no! – dijo el chico invitado – realmente no es tan necesario, mucho menos si no tienes tiempo, no te haría interrumpir nada por un simple recorrido… en realidad no es tan importante - su voz sonaba educada, pero para Chat era más que evidente que disfrutaba de la idea de librarse de él – Y además, la compañía de Ladybug será más que a _gradable y suficiente_

" _Claro que lo es"_ pensó Adrien internamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos - ¡Pero insisto! – Respondió Chat Noir – Además, siempre tengo tiempo para los fans… sobre todo si son invitados tan importantes a los que hay que…

\- ¿nos disculpan un minuto? – intervino Ladybug quien ya desde un buen rato observaba de reojo el raro comportamiento de su compañero. No le dio tiempo a protestar y tiró de su brazo para apartarse del resto

\- Creí que no te interesaba la idea de hacerla de "niñero"- susurró Ladybug una vez estuvieron lejos de su campo de audición

 _\- Pero creo que a él le interesa demasiado –_ murmuró casi inaudible

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ladybug al no haberle escuchado bien

\- Mi lady he pensado que no puedo dejarte con toda la responsabilidad – respondió queriendo sonar serio y profesional, pero supo que no funcionaría cuando Ladybug se cruzó de brazos y lo miro arqueando una ceja

Chat Noir suspiró y dejo caer los hombros, derrotado – De acuerdo… no quisiera que fueras tu sola con ese chico… Hay, algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada – dijo mirando de reojo al aludido

\- ¿enserio? – respondió Ladybug también mirándole de reojo como si quisiera confirmar las palabras de su compañero - ¿Cómo qué?

\- Es… ehh – Chat titubeaba mientras desde lejos intentaba encontrar algo malo en ese "formal" aspecto, pero lo cierto es que, por mucho que quisiera decir que parecía un psicópata el chico parecía normal, educado y todo lo demás – Mi… mi legendario sexto sentido me lo dice

\- ¿No me digas? – respondió Ladybug, desviando su mirada entre el chico invitado y la forma en que era observado por su _novio_. Una repentina y loca idea le vino a la mente al recordar esa palabra, e internamente rió queriendo descartarla

\- ¿qué? – preguntó Chat Noir al ver que la chica quería reírse y que era a él a quien veía de forma sospechosa

\- Chat Noir ¿no estarás celoso, cierto? – soltó la heroína recordando el halago que recibió de parte de ese chico y que quizá su compañero pudo mal interpretar

\- ¿yo? ¿por ese sujeto? ¡por favor! – respondió Chat Noir desviando la mirada para restarle importancia e intento mirarla como si lo hubiera ofendido

Ladybug rió enternecida, no queriendo creerle - ¿Chat? ¿No te pones celoso por un… _cumplido_ como ese o sí?

\- Yo no – respondió el héroe queriendo sonar muy seguro - ¿tú sí? – Ladybug volvió a reírse

\- ¿disculpen? – dijo la voz del invitado interrumpiéndoles – Me preguntaba si podíamos iniciar pronto el recorrido

\- Ehh – dijo Ladybug – Claro, supongo… Tenemos tiempo ¿no?

\- De hecho… – titubeo Akihiro

\- El joven Akihiro tiene una petición más para la señorita Ladybug – dijo el mayordomo de los Bourgeois que lo escoltaba

" _¿otra?"_ pensó Chat Noir - ¿así? –Dijo el superhéroe - ¿y en qué consiste? – preguntó dejando notar el tono de sospecha, Ladybug tuvo que darle un ligero codazo para que al menos disimulara

\- Seguro estas ¡están! – se corrigió Akihiro al recordar la presencia del chico de traje negro – enterados de que el último desfile de Gabriel Agreste fue transmitido a nivel internacional, al igual que el combate con la Reina del Estilo

\- Ahh… si claro – respondió Ladybug sin entender a donde se dirigía, mientras tanto la mirada de sospecha de Chat Noir aumentaba

\- Y eso incluyó el rescate de su hijo ¿Cómo lo llamaron? ¿El modelo… _"Agreste Junior"?_

\- ¡Es Adrien Agreste! – corrigió Chat Noir elevando un poco la voz, de nuevo Ladybug le indicó discretamente que se calmara

\- De acuerdo – dijo Akihiro – y me preguntaba… al final del recorrido, ¿podría también tener un paseo por los tejados?

" _¿qué? ¡¿Qué?!"_ gritó Adrien mentalmente

\- Akihiro – llamó el padre del mismo

\- Ahora vuelvo – se disculpó el joven extranjero, retirándose. Ladybug le dio la espalda al chico y pasó por alto que a medio camino se giró un poco para darle una mirada burlona a Chat Noir, quien lo miró de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Chat Noir? – la dulce voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando la buscó con la mirada Ladybug lo veía con los hombros ligeramente encogidos y una inocente sonrisa - ¿no te importa retrasar un poco la cita de esta tarde, verdad?

\- ¿retrasar? – dijo Chat Noir con un mal presentimiento - Pero, mi lady…

\- Temo llevarme un poco más de tiempo con lo de ese último paseo y…

\- Espera… ¿si vas a pasearlo por los tejados? – preguntó el chico superhéroe con incredulidad y ¡sí! Sí hasta ahora Chat Noir no había sentido celos, en Adrien no tardarían mucho en aparecer

Ladybug se encogió aún más de los hombros

\- ¡No, Ladybug…!

\- Escucha… veré como puedo librarme de eso último ¿sí? – dijo Ladybug, en realidad tampoco le había gustado mucho la idea pero no quería decirlo en ese momento, esperaba que después del recorrido original el chico estuviera lo bastante complacido como para evitar ese último paseo – _lo prometo_ – susurró – Además, nunca defraudes a los fans… siempre estás diciéndolo ¿no? – Chat iba a protestar contra eso cuando discretamente Ladybug señaló a espaldas de Chat Noir que al decir "fans" no se refería al recién llegado. En ese momento Chloe estaba siendo felicitada por sus padres por haber cumplido su palabra de conseguir al dúo de héroes y lucía particularmente feliz

– Entiendo, mi lady pero…

\- Y… - dijo la tercera voz de Akihiro - ¿nos vamos?

\- Si – respondió Ladybug – solo dame un momento

El chico asintió y se separó del dúo dándoles espacio, sin pasar por alto que el superhéroe casi lo fulmina con la mirada cuando interrumpió.

Ladybug se giró hacia su compañero, se había cruzado de brazos y continuaba mirando de forma sospechosa al invitado

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Chat – le dijo atrayendo su atención

Chat Noir dejo de mirar al chico y volvió sus ojos a su lady – _Tampoco de estar celoso_

\- No estoy celoso mi lady – respondió de inmediato - ya te lo dije, que algo en él no me agrada – añadió volviendo a mirar al chico en cuestión

\- Chat – respondió Ladybug tomándole por una mejilla obligándolo a mirarla a ella – enserio, si viera que algo va mal confía en que me haré cargo… - dijo sin soltarlo

\- Pero… - quiso protestar el chico, pero ella se lo impidió

 _\- ¡hey!_ – dijo Ladybug sin soltar su rostro - Lo mantendré bajo control

\- Pero creo que podría…

\- ¡Chat! – protestó ella buscando su mirada que él de nuevo quería desviarse – _No son lindos los celos si lo notas más a él que a mí_

El chico entreabrió los labios para protestar hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y enseguida bajo la mirada y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello alborotando su cabello – _te dije que no estaba celoso_

 _\- ¡claro!_ – respondió Ladybug

\- ¿ _no dejarás que te acompañe, cierto?_

Ella negó aun sonriente – _No querías hacerla de niñero ¿recuerdas?_

 _\- Mi lady…_

 _\- Y recuerda que me defiendo muy bien…_ Además, tú tienes una espectacular cita que planear – y después de confirmar que nadie los observaba, Ladybug se paró de puntitas y dio un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios

Chat Noir sonrió enamorado al instante mientras la observo salir del hotel hasta reunirse en compañía de ese chico… que podía jurar, que antes de irse con ella, lo miro de soslayo y sonrió en forma burlona…

Tras la máscara, Adrien apretó los puños seguro de que la actitud de ese chico se debía a que hasta ahora se había salido con la suya… No lo había tratado demasiado pero podía ahora asegurar con mayor seguridad que tramaba algo más allá de ese famoso recorrido que más bien parecía una "cita con Ladybug"

" _borra esa sonrisita"_ quiso decirle…

 _._

.

 _\- Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto va a intentar algo –_ decía Adrien ahora en su habitación y sin su transformación – todo eso del recorrido no es más que una farsa

Plaga únicamente veía a su portador caminar de un lado a otro por su habitación mientras él se dedicaba a devorar de un bocado el trozo restante de su camembert. Una grabación remplazaba la melodía que el chico debería estar tocando en el piano en ese instante mientras él simplemente se apoyaba contra el marco de la ventana mirando a través de esta, deseando estar en otra parte. El mal presentimiento persistía

\- ¿y eso qué? – dijo el kwami sin darle mucha importancia

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¡Plaga!

\- ¡La chica ya es tu novia! – respondió el kwami - ¿Qué podría preocuparte? ¿no confías en ella?

\- ¡yo confió mucho en ella Plaga!, no es a eso a lo que me refiero… A ese sujeto le fue demasiado conveniente que yo quedará fuera del recorrido

\- Tu solo te dejaste fuera – dijo Plaga –Pero, si sirve de algo, de no haber actuado antes ese sujeto se las hubiera arreglado para igual dejarte fuera…

\- Lo sé, fue demasiado obvio que no soy muy de su agrado…

\- No, no lo eres, ninguno de tus dos yo… Fácil de saber por la forma en que habló de ti ¿y sabes que, _Agreste Junior? –_ Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada ante el sobrenombre – es porque a ese chico le gusta tu Ladybug

\- Ya lo sé, no solo le gusta ¡y eso es lo que me preocupa! - añadió recordando esa expresión de burla en el rostro del chico cuando se fue con ella - su última miradita me lo dijo, fue como si dijera "Despídete de ella"

\- ¿Y no crees que debiste advertir a tu lady al respecto?

\- Lo hubiera tomado como celos

\- ¿y no lo estás? ¡claro que lo estás! ¡los dos lo sabemos! Te vuelve loco la idea de que Ladybug se pasee por los cielos de Paris en compañía de otro que no seas tu

 _\- ¿Qué se pasee por los cielos de…? –_ murmuró Adrien pensativo mientras sin querer en su mente rememoraba en su mente aquel increíble paseo que su lady le había dado pero de pronto su imaginación le jugo mal al reemplazar su imagen por la de ese tal Akihiro… Adrien sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos para descartar la idea – No… ¡No Plaga! - replicó Adrien – Además no es ese el problema, no es por sentimientos, es más bien su… _su seguridad_

Plaga lo miro asombrado ante su convicción– vaya… el chico celoso de pronto se siente muy protector…

\- ¡No estoy celoso, Plaga! – recalcó Adrien lentamente para que le creyera. No podía negar que si hubo algo de eso cuando ese sujeto pidió un paseo por los tejados. Era cierto que al ser Chat Noir podía darse el lujo de andar por los tejados las veces que quisiera pero… aquello había sido increíblemente especial… No pasaba por alto que era el único civil con el que Ladybug había hecho aquello y se sentía increíblemente privilegiado… Así que, era obvio que la idea no le hacía gracias… no obstante, había algo mucho más importante que eso…

\- En ese caso, y si tus sospechas resultan ciertas… no debiste dejarla ir sola ¡Oh espera! ¡fue idea tuya! – dijo Plaga casi riéndose

\- No es divertido Plaga

\- Para mí lo es

\- ¡No! no me agrada la idea de que Ladybug ande sola en su compañía… Temó lo que pueda intentar, ese sujeto me pareció un…

\- ¡sí, sí! – replicó Plaga conociendo lo que diría - Te encantaría decir que ese sujeto parecía un psicópata pero como no puedes ¿Qué piensas hacer? No creo que a Ladybug le guste mucho que te aparezcas así como así, solo con el pretexto de que el chico no te agrada porque le gusta tu novia

\- Claro que no puedo hacer eso… lo tomaría como… desconfianza – añadió para no usar de nuevo la palabra "celos"

\- Entonces ¿No pensaras en ir a vigilar desde lejos?

Una sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en el rostro del modelo, y Plaga tuvo un mal presentimiento - ¡No! ¿No pensaras en hacerlo, cierto?

Adrien negó con la cabeza pero no dejo de sonreír - ¡Claro que no!... Chat Noir no puede hacer eso – Plaga casi respira tranquilo cuando… - ¡tú lo harás!

\- ¿QUÉ?

.

.

.

El recorrido por Paris no duró tanto como pensaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron en el punto final del recorrido, el Museo Louvre. Heroína e invitado recorrían los pasillos del lugar sin darse cuenta que todo el tiempo eran observados por un kwami negro

Plaga bostezó agotado mientras los miraba desde arriba. Se sentía aburrido. A su parecer ese recorrido no había tenido nada de interesante, y el chico asiático hasta ese momento no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal

\- Creo que se preocupó por nada – murmuró Plaga – perdí mi tiempo por ese celoso… tendrá que darme camembert extra por esto

.

\- Y estamos llegando a la parte final del recorrido por este museo ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Ladybug a su invitado

\- Ha sido interesante… y aquí entre nos, me alegra que únicamente hayas sido tú quien me diera el recorrido – dijo Akihiro - La verdad, de todos tu eres mi favorita

\- ¿en verdad? – respondió Ladybug sin poner mucha atención – El resto del equipo también hubiera sido un anfitrión asombroso… Con Chat Noir por ejemplo te hubieras divertido más que conmigo _… él es más genial que yo_ – añadió sin darse cuenta de que suspiraba

Y sin percatarse también de que, aunque el chico intentó sonreír no hizo más que apretar los dientes y ocultar una mueca, como hacía cada vez que ella nombraba a su compañero

.

\- Supongo que me iré _–_ dijo Plaga extendiendo sus pequeños brazos

El kwami estaba a nada de emprender el vuelo de vuelta a casa cuando el sonido de un celular irrumpió en la tranquilidad del museo

\- _¿Me disculpas? –_ dijo Akihiro a Ladybug, ella asintió y el chico se separó lo suficiente de ella para que no lo escuchara

Curioso, Plaga siguió con la mirada al chico y se acercó un poco para escuchar

 _Hola… No aún no he conseguido nada… -_ decía el chico en tono de queja – _está resultando más complicado que otras veces… ¡sí! también pensé que sería más sencillo… ¡Claro que no dejaré que se me escape!... ¡No el estúpido de traje negro no está aquí!... ¡Pero es como si estuviera!..._ \- Plaga frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba ¿estúpido había dicho? - _Aún no termina, todavía me queda el paseo por los tejados… ¡Si, De acuerdo!_

Tras eso último el chico colgó la llamada y volvió a acercarse a Ladybug. _"Estúpido"_ resonaba aún en la mente del kwami mientras miraba al chico e inconsciente, cerraba los puños y desistiendo de sus intenciones de marcharse, volvió a seguirlos ahora con mucha más atención y cuidado

\- ¿todo en orden? – preguntó Ladybug al chico

\- Sí, nada de qué preocuparse es solo… _wow_ – exclamó de pronto en tono de asombro. El chico miraba por una de las ventanas del Museo, tenían una buena vista considerando que se encontraban en un segundo piso

\- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó de nuevo Ladybug, no encontrando nada en particular

\- Oh nada solo que, me asombre por la vista que esta ventana ofrece de la ciudad… debe ser la mejor de Paris

 _\- No lo es_ – respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa, como disfrutando internamente de un secreto

Akihiro se giró hacia ella - ¿no? – preguntó el chico

Ella volvió a negar, aun con esa sonrisa especial – Hay un sitio mucho mejor desde el cual obtienes una vista maravillosa tanto del cielo como de la ciudad

\- ¿enserio? ¿ya has estado ahí?

\- Si – respondió – _con Chat Noir_

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba la chica que de nuevo paso por alto el hecho de que al chico ya no disimulaba la molestia que sintió al escuchar el nombre del superhéroe

\- Se nota que son muy unidos – dijo entre dientes, intentando disimular su disgusto – y que debe gustarte mucho su compañía, en ese caso

Ladybug asintió - ¡es un chico asombroso!... ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó al ver que el chico se había quedado pensativo

El chico pareció suspirar con pesar – No… Solo lamento diferir en ese aspecto Ladybug, como dije para mí tú eres la más asombrosa de todos…

\- Te lo agradezco – respondió Ladybug - pero como te dije, todos en el equipo somos importantes, sin Chat Noir por ejemplo, no tendría tanto éxito en los combates como lo parece…

\- ¿por eso insistes tanto en decir que es "asombroso"? – preguntó de vuelta Akihiro casi con incredulidad - ¿enserio?... según se, muchas veces él ha sido el primero en terminar en tu contra, presa del control de un súper villano hasta iba a usar su poder destructor contigo ¿no?...

\- En esa ocasión Chat Noir estaba protegiéndome – aclaró Ladybug en un tono más serio ante las referencias a su enfrentamiento con Cupido Negro

\- Eso supuse – respondió Akihiro aparentemente dándole la razón – pero, si sabe del alcance de su poder, debería tener más cuidado y no ponerte en peligro él mismo…

\- Él no me pone en peligro… se pone en peligro a sí mismo por protegerme ¡y es porque confía demasiado en que al final mi poder arreglará todo!

 _\- Confía mucho en ti_ \- repitió el chico casi en tono de cuestión - ¡Genial entonces! Porque la verdad, por un momento pensé que te metería en problemas con todo esto del recorrido… no parecía agradarle mucho la idea pero es bueno saber que no es así… en ese caso, ¿te importaría si terminamos pronto con el museo? Ya muero por ese paseo y ver ese lugar del que me hablaste

 _¡A No! ¡no lo harás!_ – murmuró Plaga quien sin quitar la vista de ellos quiso avanzar para salir del museo sin percatarse de que chocaría contra una de las lámparas - ¡Auch! – exclamó el kwami

\- ¿oíste eso? – dijo Akihiro buscando a su alrededor al responsable

\- Lo sé – respondió Ladybug también buscando con la mirada – Fue como… - Ladybug se quedó sin habla cuando identifico una pequeña silueta negra que se movía en el techo, cerca de una lámpara que de movía como si la hubieran golpeado - _¿Plaga?_

\- ¿disculpa? – respondió Akihiro

\- Ehh ¡No!... he dicho que… ¿no habrá por aquí alguna plaga o algo?... Me disculpas – añadió rápido al tiempo que se alejaba de él con la vista fija en el kwami que después de sonreírle de forma inocente intentó escapar, no contando con que Ladybug le daría alcance

\- ¡Plaga!

El kwami se detuvo en seco y lentamente se giró para encontrarse con la heroína con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó el kwami fingiendo sorpresa por verla – ¿qué te trae por aquí? Que… _grata coincidencia, mi lady_ – el tono de voz del kwami de pronto cambio al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le tomaba una de sus manos como si fuera besarle los nudillos

\- Si – respondió ella apartando su mano – _que coincidencia_ … Lo mismo pregunto

\- Ehh – titubeo el kwami - ¿Qué… qué que hago aquí? Veraz yo… ¿Qué no puede uno venir a observar las obras de arte? – dijo señalando uno de los cuadros que por accidente golpeo y el cuadro quedo a medio colgar. Plaga quiso reír en tono inocente – _yo lo pago_

\- ¡¿Chat Noir te envió cierto?! – exclamó Ladybug

\- ¡No! – exclamó Plaga al instante – Claro que no

\- ¡claro que sí! ¡de lo contrario no estarías aquí! ¿te envió para espiarme, no?

\- Ehh… yo…

Ladybug bajó la mirada y cruzo los brazos - _no lo puedo creer_

\- ¡oye! – protestó Plaga - ¡no lo juzgues tan mal! El chico estaba preocupado ¡y tenía razón! ¡no tienes idea! ¡Ese tal Akihiro es un…!

\- Suficiente Plaga – dijo Ladybug – Chat Noir me habló de sus sospechas y le dije que tendría cuidado ¡¿y aun así te envió?! – añadió casi en tono dolido, por segundos bajando la mirada - _¿por qué tuviste que espiarme?... ¿No confía en mí, entonces?_

\- ¡ese chico confía en ti! ¡y no tienes idea a que grado! – añadió Plaga casi en tono desesperado, recordando todas las veces que Adrien, sin llevar puesto un traje que lo protegiera, se arriesgó solo por confiar en ella ¡se arriesgaba por ella! Por su tono y mirada casi parecía que la heroína lo había ofendido – Y si estoy aquí no es porque este celoso…

\- ¿entonces?

\- ¡Parece peor de lo que es _…! Él solo quería…_

 _\- Basta Plaga…_ hablaré con Chat Noir después – añadió con un respiro

 _\- ¡Pero!_

\- Mejor regresa con él…

– Pero…

\- ¡y dile que la ira de Hawk Moth no será nada comparada con lo que encontrará la próxima vez que lo vea!

Plaga se alarmó e intentó alcanzarla – Pero _mi lady_ …

 _\- Y nada de "mi lady"_ – concluyó la heroína

Plaga solo la miró alejarse, anonadado – _Vaya portadoras de Tikki… y mujeres que eligen mis portadores_

.

Después de un profundo suspiro, la chica volvió a donde esperaba el invitado – Siento que hayas tenido que esperar Akihiro – le dijo sin poner mucha atención en realidad. Se veía seria. Era extraño, era con el kwami de Chat Noir con quien había estado pero sentía que en realidad había discutido con el chico… ¿tenía razón? ¿O había sido algo dura al juzgarlo como dijo Plaga?

\- No importa Ladybug – respondió el chico, sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos - supongo que ya termine de ver el museo

\- Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿fue de tu agrado el recorrido? – preguntó la chica sin muchas ganas, él lo noto de inmediato y para sus adentros sonrió, como si fuera algo que hubiera estado esperando

\- Pero por supuesto, eres una magnifica anfitriona – halago de nuevo Akihiro

La chica sonrió sin ganas - En ese caso, supongo que te acompañare de vuelta al Le Grant Paris… Si no te importa, quisiera excluir el último paseo, No me siento totalmente concentrada

\- Supongo… que está bien - dijo el chico sin ocultar su desilusión… ¿o molestia? Igual, ella no lo notó

\- Gracias por comprender – dijo Ladybug en tono distraído mientras se recostaba contra una de las paredes con expresión pensativa. El chico no tardó en imitarla y se situó a un lado de ella

\- ¿está todo bien Ladybug? – preguntó en un suave tono de voz –

\- Sí, ¡sí! es solo que…

\- ¿segura? No quisiera saber que en realidad si te cause un problema con tu compañero y eso te bajo el ánimo… _Alguien como tú, no merece más que sonreír –_ el tono de voz del chico se hizo aún más suave al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos al rostro de Ladybug y la otra lentamente la dirigía a su cintura – _y una confianza incondicional_

Ladybug frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo que hacía, que en algún momento se había acercado mucho más a ella y se dirigía a su rostro… y de un movimiento lo apartó - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - reclamó

Akihiro levantó los ojos hacia ella lentamente… con evidente furia la miraba

.

\- Adrien realmente tendrá que compensarme por todo esto – decía Plaga dispuesto a volver a casa de una vez – Solo eso me sacó por querer hacer algo bueno… ¿qué esa niña no conoce el instinto protector? ¡El chico solo la estaba cuidando!... ¿no le gusta que se preocupe por ella?

El kwami estaba a nada de salir del museo cuando una conversación llamó su atención. Se quedó estático al reconocer la voz del chico extranjero, ahora hablando en un tono mucho más elevado y furioso y de inmediato regreso a la zona

\- ¡intente hacerlo por las buenas Ladybug! ¡realmente lo intente! ¡Pero no te lo quitas de la cabeza! ¡no has hecho más que hablar de él! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Es verdaderamente molesto!

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó Ladybug con el ceño fruncido y adquiriendo una pose defensiva

\- ¡Todo el día no has hecho más que hablar de lo "asombroso" que te parece ese estúpido chico!... ¡Pero te diré algo Ladybug! ¡Ni una sola! ¡Ni una sola chica hasta ahora había puesto tanta resistencia!... Aun las que tenían novio, no me costó demasiado entrar en las mentes de cada una hasta quitárselos de la cabeza ¡Cada una de esos "noviazgos" término! ¡Y conseguí lo que quería! ¡tú no serás la excepción!

\- ¿qué? – dijo la heroína retrocediendo al ver que caminaba hacia ella

\- ¡Todo esto del paseo! ¡no importa lo mucho intente halagarte! ¡No funciona! ¿no lo ves? ¡Pero vine a Paris con dos objetivos! El primero jure que lo conseguiría hoy ¡Y así será!

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¡Una más! ¡Solo una chica más necesito para completar la lista de cien labios besados por mí! ¡Y tú serás el número cien!

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿el cien?! – dijo Plaga al comprobar asombrado que Adrien tenía mucha razón después de todo. Enseguida, los ojos del kwami se abrieron de par en par al ver como ese chico se acercaba a Ladybug, quien había quedado acorralada contra una pared y la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros - ¿ _qué cree que hace?_

\- ¡aléjate de mí! – exclamó Ladybug atinando una patada a su estómago y un golpe directo a su cara que lo derribó contra el suelo pero sin hacerle mayor daño. El chico le devolvió una retadora y furiosa mirada, Ladybug deseo haber usado más fuerza – _Chat Noir tenía razón… debí escucharlo –_ murmuró con la respiración agitada

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Chat Noir! – dijo con desprecio el chico mientras se levantaba - ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Vine hasta Paris con esto como principal objetivo! ¡y nadie me lo va impedir! ¡Ni siquiera tu estúpido gato!

\- ¡Estoy harto de este sujeto! – Dijo Plaga al tiempo que levantaba su mano - ¡Cata…!

Sin embargo se interrumpió así mismo cuando contemplo con sus propios ojos como una mariposa negra se adentraba a los lentes oscuros que el chico apretaba con fuerza en una de sus manos – Oh no…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ladybug sintió un escalofrió al ver a alguien ser akumizado ante sus ojos. Una luz entre negro y purpura cubrió al chico por completo quien levantó la mirada hacia Ladybug - **¿en que estábamos, Ladybug?**

\- No, no, no, no ¡NO! – repitió Plaga una y otra vez mientras salía lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la mansión Agreste

Ladybug mientras tanto, se mantuvo contra la pared intentando analizar al nuevo villano. Su respiración agitada no era de mucha ayuda. Lentamente el chico akumizado se acercó a ella y sonrió, eso le indicó que pretendía usar su poder contra ella… fuera cual fuera

.

.

Intranquilo, Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, respirando profundo cada tanto en un intento por calmar sus inexplicables nervios

\- ¿qué estará pasando? – se preguntó notablemente preocupado, ese presentimiento de que algo iba mal persistía, y no le gustaba

\- ¡ADRIEN!

\- ¿Plaga? – dijo al ver al kwami entrar apresurado a su habitación - ¡Por fin!... ¿qué…?

\- ¡Ladybug me descubrió! – soltó así sin más

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Y ahora te odia!

\- ¡¿QUE…?!

\- ¡Y creo que te golpeara la próxima vez que te vea!

\- ¡Plaga!

\- ¡Silencio eso no es todo! ¡Tenías razón! ¡ese sujeto es un loco!

 _\- ¡Lo sabía!_ – murmuró Adrien

\- ¡olvida eso! – añadió tomando a Adrien por el cuello de la camisa - ¡atrajo un akuma! ¡Ella está en peligro!... ¡Tú Lady te necesita!

.

.

.

\- ¡ _Desconfió de ti, Ladybug_! – acusaba el akuma mientras perseguía a la chica por el museo

\- ¡claro que no! Estaba protegiéndome… _ahora lo entiendo -_ Tenía la respiración agitada, su pulso era acelerado mientras corría por los pasillos del museo intentando perder al nuevo akuma pero le era difícil. Se mantuvo oculta tras un muro deseando esta vez haberlo perdido y así tener algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo liberar al akuma… No había tenido mucha oportunidad para analizarlo, ¿quizá porque antes ningún otro villano había ido tras ella, menos con esas intenciones?

Suspiró algo aliviada creyendo por fin haberlo perdido. Intentó asomarse discretamente y ver si estaba cerca pero de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre a sus espaldas, inmovilizando sus brazos

\- ¿Me buscabas, Ladybug?

Con un hábil movimiento, la heroína logró girarse y soltando uno de sus brazos atinó otro golpe directo a su cara, pero lejos de sufrir algún daño el chico no hizo más que sonreírle en forma retadora. Ladybug retrocedió sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la mano derecha… ¿Qué él no sintió nada? ¿Lo que hiciera para defenderse no serviría? Ladybug miró a sus costados en busca de una vía de escape mientras averiguaba como enfrentar a ese chico. Extendió la cuerda de su yoyo lista para usarlo fuera como escudo o arma

El chico akumizado se lanzó contra ella, Ladybug hizo un movimiento en falso que logro engañarlo creyendo ahora tener vía libre para escapar pero al intentarlo sintió algo en su tobillo que la hizo caer al suelo

\- ¡Quieta ahí Ladybug! – dijo la voz de Akihiro, ahora distorsionada por el akuma - ¿ibas a algún lado?

Su apariencia de súper villano no era más que una figura encapuchada con una oscura aura a su alrededor. Se desplazaba rápido resaltaban los lentes oscuros donde el akuma se había ocultado… probablemente también en ellos estaba el poder que aún desconocía

Ladybug intentó incorporarse pero sintió de nuevo esa punzada de dolor en su mano cuando intentó usarla para apoyarse. Ladybug observo la figura oscura acercarse a ella con una sonrisa de victoria… Podía asegurar que Hawk Moth ya disfrutaba también del triunfo

Ladybug apretó los ojos ligeramente y murmuró – _Chat Noir, apresúrate_

Ante eso, el chico del akuma la miro de nuevo con desprecio – Solo un beso bastaba para completar la lista Ladybug… _no tenía que ser así…_ pero me rechazaste como ninguna otra chica había hecho… ahora _¿Por qué conformarse?_ – La chica retrocedió instintivamente ante su tono de amenaza - _quitarte de la mente a ese estúpido chico y disfrutar de su expresión cuando te vea a mis pies sin duda será la mejor parte de todo esto…_ ¡Despídete del control de tu mente Ladybug!...

Instintivamente la chica se encogió de hombros esperando lo peor cuando de forma inesperada, el chico se limitó únicamente a retirar los lentes de su rostro y enfocar sus ojos en los de ella

No sabía lo que le estaba haciendo… Nada en apariencia, pero cada vez que intentaba desviar la mirada le era prácticamente imposible – _eso es –_ murmuró el chico – _ahora Ladybug… ven aquí_ – dijo al tiempo que extendía hacia ella una de sus manos. Ladybug apretó los dientes en señal de furia cuando intentando desviar la vista de nuevo, su mano reaccionó contra su voluntad y acepto el agarre, poniéndose de pie.

 _Manipulador_ , como se llamaba el akuma, aprovechó y tiró de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo – _completarás la lista –_ ordenó de nuevo, con sus ojos fijos en los de la heroína – _estarás irremediablemente enamorada de mí… y no volverás a pensar en nadie más… Tu misma entregaras tus aretes…_ ¡Dilo!

 _Yo… -_ de pronto la voz de la chica sonó mecánica, pero tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble, que le impedía rendirse por completo y luchaba por repetir nada de eso – _Yo…_

\- ¡Dilo! – ordenó Manipulador - _¡estás enamorada de mí y de nadie más!_

 _\- Nnnooo – t_ itubeaba la heroína

 _\- ¡Serás la número cien! –_ ordenó con más intensidad - ¡Lo serás!

 _\- ¡No… no lo haré!_ – murmuró con voz forzada

 _\- ¡Lo harás!_ – exclamó Manipulador ejerciendo más control que antes al ver su resistencia - _¡ahora! ¡número cien!_

EL chico comenzó a acercarse a sus labios - _¡Y cómo puedes ver! ¡El estúpido de tu compañero no lo impedirá!_

Ladybug luchaba por zafarse de su brusco agarre pero no podía hacerlo, no podía alejarlo de ella… Su mente aún luchaba contra el control y no era sometida por completo pero no tenía ya control de sus acciones. Sus brazos, sus manos obedecían la voluntad del akuma

" _Lo siento, Chat Noir… Tikki_ " – No… no…

Aquello parecía un hecho cuando inesperadamente…

\- ¡¿A quién llamas estúpido?! – exclamó una familiar voz al tiempo que el súper villano fue apartado de la chica por un fuerte golpe que lo azotó contra uno de los muros

Ladybug de pronto se vio libre de su control y todo volvía a la claridad. Volvía a ser dueña de su voluntad y acciones y respiró tranquila cuando una mano enguantada de negro se extendió galantemente ante ella para ayudarle a levantarse y que gustosa acepto

\- ¿estás bien, mi lady?

Ella asintió - Chat yo…

 _\- Ya sé que sabes defenderte bien –_ dijo Chat Noir creyendo saber lo que le diría – pero eso jamás quitará el que yo quiera…

\- ¡Chat! – le interrumpió poniendo dos dedos en sus labios, aún tenía la respiración acelerada – _gracias_

El chico sonrió pero no ocultó su expresión de sorpresa… claramente esperaba escuchar otra cosa

Entonces el akuma se reincorporó y miro con sumo desprecio al superhéroe - ¡tenías que ser tú!

Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambiaron miradas cómplices al tiempo que tomaron pose defensiva para enfrentar al villano

\- ¿Dónde está su akuma? – preguntó Chat Noir al tiempo que extendía su bastón

\- ¡en los lentes!

\- ¿y su poder?

\- Al parecer puede meterse en tu mente y controlarla… - respondió Ladybug bajando un poco la mirada - _o eso hacia conmigo_ – la mirada de Chat Noir se ensombreció. Su mente se había distraído un momento con la pequeña conversación con su compañera que casi olvidaba en situación se encontraban… lo que ese chico pretendía cuando él apareció y se lo quitó de encima – Tampoco parece muy receptivo a los golpes, al parecer no le hacen daño – añadió mientras lentamente extendía los dedos de su mano aun adolorida

 _\- Eso tiene solución_ – respondió Chat Noir mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al akuma mientras sus puños se apretaban

Sin embargo, una lucha justa mano a mano no era lo que Manipulador planeaba, lo supieron cuando en lugar de iniciar una pelea, nuevamente se quitó los lentes y esta vez enfocó sus ojos en Chat Noir

 _\- ¿de verdad crees que llegaste a tiempo de evitar que pasará algo entre ella y yo? ¿de verdad crees que por primera vez una chica se me va a escapar? –_ decía Manipulador mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos

\- No lo escuches Chat – dijo Ladybug – y pase lo que pase, no lo mires a los ojos

Chat Noir aún escuchaba la voz de su lady e intentaba hacerle caso pero de pronto le era inexplicablemente complicado desviar la mirada

 _\- ¡Ella y yo ya compartimos más de un beso!_

\- ¡Es mentira! – protestó la heroína

 _\- ¡Lo que viste cuando llegaste fue justo después de eso!_ – decía Manipulador con una sonrisa arrogante al ver que comenzaba a doblegar la mente del superhéroe - _¡era dueño de su voluntad!_

\- ¡No le creas Chat Noir!

 _\- ¡para mí obtener un beso de tu amada Ladybug fue sumamente sencillo!... ¿envidia?_

 _\- ¡Eso es…!_ – decía Chat Noir luchando contra el control del akuma - _¡Es…! ¡_ Eso es mentira _! –_ exclamó logrando romper el control por completo… Aquello sorprendió enormemente al villano

 _\- Pero ¿qué?_... ¿Cómo?

Y esta vez fue Chat Noir quien le sonrió con arrogancia mientras discretamente le tomaba la mano a Ladybug – Conozco muy bien a Ladybug

Disfrutando de una complicidad increíble, Ladybug imitó su arrogante sonrisa... Por primera vez ese chico aprendería lo que es perder

.

.

.

.

.

¡Miraculous Ladybug!

El poder de Ladybug arregló todos y cada uno de los destrozos que causo el akuma y volvió al chico a su forma natural

\- ¡Ganamos! – el dúo festejo con el clásico choque de puños y enseguida vieron al confundido chico intentando incorporarse

\- ¿qué me paso? – dijo el chico con la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse de pie y sentir mareo. Poco a poco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el dúo de héroes – _ustedes dos…_ \- murmuró todavía con rencor en su voz

El tono en que les habló y la mirada que le dedicó a la heroína provoco que Chat Noir se tensara visiblemente, entrecerró los ojos e dio un paso al frente pero la suave mano de su compañera en su hombro se lo impidió – _No vale la pena Chat_

El Súper héroe dirigió una última mirada al chico y le dio la espalda junto a su compañera, dispuestos a retirarse cuando…

 _\- No acaba aquí, Par de estúpidos… -_ murmuró Akihiro para sus adentros mientras se ponía de pie por completo. También parecía dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió dos toques en su brazo, llamando su atención y que lo hicieron girarse. Y entonces se topó con el súper héroe - ¿Tú? – y lo próximo que vio fue un puño enguantado de negro venir hacia su cara, directo a la mandíbula, llevándolo al suelo otra vez junto con un inmenso dolor

Y como si nada, Chat Noir dio media vuelta y volvió a reunirse con su compañera, quien lo miraba entre sorprendida, divertida… y también orgullosa

\- ¿nos vamos mi lady? – añadió tomándole la mano

" _¡Como me gustaría verte sin ese traje!"_ murmuró Akihiro, en un susurro, pero bastó para que Chat Noir lo escuchara… el chico seguía molesto, seguía siendo víctima para un akuma, y Hawk Moth no lo pasaría desapercibido

.

.

.

Ambos estaban en lo alto del tejado del museo. Ladybug miraba de reojo a Chat Noir quien a su parecer estaba particularmente serio

Ella suspiró – _Lo siento_ – el chico al instante la miro desconcertado

\- ¿por qué te disculpas? – preguntó con desconcierto

\- No hubiera pasado nada de esto si te hubiera escuchado… lo siento si te preocupe

\- Mi lady yo…

\- ¡Fue una tontería! – añadió pronto Ladybug bajando la mirada - pensé que solo estabas celoso…

\- Pero…

 _\- Después lo entendí_ – dijo Ladybug – y, sí te preocupe…

 _\- Vaya que me preocupaste_ – murmuró Chat Noir en respuesta

Ladybug desvió la mirada de nuevo – en ese caso, entiendo si estas molesto conmigo y… supongo que la cita de esta noche ya no está en pie – Ladybug se preparó para lanzar su yoyo y retirarse cuando su compañero la tomo de una mano impidiéndoselo

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ladybug lo miró sorprendida - Dijiste que te había preocupado…

\- Y es cierto…

\- Creí que…

 _\- ¡Hey!_ – le dijo el chico en tono dulce y con una cálida sonrisa - Dije que me preocupe… y quizá si estuve un poco celoso… _pero no soy tonto_

Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa

.

.

.

La noche había caído. El oscuro cielo nocturno era esa noche bellamente adornado por la lluvia de estrellas que, desde un balcón cuidadosamente elegido, era un gran espectáculo…

\- ¿te dijo que serías su beso número cien? – repitió Chat Noir como si fuera una gran ofensa. Ella asintió

\- yo no iba a permitírselo Chat Noir, y eso fue lo que atrajo al akuma – la chica suspiró dando por concluido el relato – _gracias por haberme ayudado… -_ añadió mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa - no me gustaría para nada formar parte de una lista

Chat Noir la miró de reojo, oculto una sonrisa y suspiro - Siento decepcionarte mi lady pero, para mí, tus besos también son parte de una lista

La chica lo miró con seriedad, sintió incluso que sus ojos se cristalizaban - … ¿qué?

\- Sí, mi lista… _de cosas que me vuelven increíblemente feliz_

Ladybug respiró mientras sonreía y sentía su corazón acelerarse - _¡gatito tonto!_ – Dijo Ladybug golpeándolo ligeramente el brazo por esa broma. Ambos rieron unos segundos hasta que Ladybug llevó una de sus manos al rostro del chico y acunó su mejilla _– ¿llevas una lista?_

 _\- Si –_ le respondió tomándole la mano que tenía en su rostro apegándola más contra sí – _tú tienes el primer puesto_ – añadió besando la palma de su mano

Ladybug sonrió enternecida y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro sin retirar su mano – y… ¿Cómo hiciste para romper el control del akuma? – preguntó curiosa sin prestar demasiada atención a la reacción del chico ante sus muestras de afecto… ¿acaso parecía extrañado?

\- No fue muy difícil… - respondió Chat Noir mientras, después de unos segundos de duda, envolvió despacio su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Ladybug incluso lo sintió vacilar mientras lo hacía, aquello le recordó como era antes de que fueran novios ¿pensaba que lo iba a rechazar?

\- Te conozco bien y… y además, _se a la purrfección lo difícil que es conseguir un beso tuyo_

Ladybug le sonrió de nuevo, complacida y sorprendida a la vez por sus palabras y quizá un poco divertida al recordar todas las veces que le coqueteo antes intentando besarla. Al mirarle de reojo se dio cuenta de que la expresión del chico de nuevo era como si quisiera reír pero no se atreviera a hacerlo… o más bien como si estuviera ocultándole algo… algo que no quería o no se atrevía a decir

\- Chat Noir… ¿qué te traes?

\- Nada – le respondió sonriendo con picardía mientras desviaba apropósito la vista

\- ¿enserio? – volvió a preguntar ella mientras desviaba la mano de su mejilla y comenzaba a acariciar bajo su barbilla como con un auténtico gato. Aquello solo provoco que sonriera todavía más e intentará disimular una risa - ¡Chat!

\- ¡Es…! – el chico estaba a nada de revelar lo que ocultaba pero se quedó callado de nuevo y desvió de nuevo la mirada mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior – Solo pensaba que… que te haré enojar más seguido

Ladybug frunció el ceño sin comprender - ¿qué?

– La verdad – el chico vacilaba entre hablar o no pero al final se rindió - ya venía preparado para enfrentar una ira mayor a la de Hawk Moth pero… _si vas a ponerte así_

\- ¡Chat!

\- Aunque en realidad tampoco quería decirlo porque pensé que quizá lo habías olvidado y por eso estabas tan… ¿mi lady?

" _Así que por eso estaba tan serio al principio"_ pensó la heroína mirándolo con los ojos en blanco para de pronto estallar en risa

\- ¿Ladybug?

\- Solo… Mejor no tientes tanto a tu suerte gatito – le dijo Ladybug divertida por su expresión – no eres el único que sabe tirar el cruzado de derecha – añadió dándole juguetones golpecitos sin fuerza en el costado haciéndolo sonreír otra vez – _Lo siento –_ volvió a decir Ladybug en tono más serio – _por eso… y por creer que estabas celoso… tu kwami quiso explicarlo pero no le di mucha oportunidad_

\- ¿Plaga? – preguntó sorprendido – Si… él dijo que más bien era _instinto protector –_ Ladybug sonrió ante esa expresión - _También lo siento… sé que sabes defenderte pero eso jamás ha impedido que quiera cuidarte y…_

 _\- Y realmente hoy te lo agradezco –_ añadió Ladybug recostándose de nuevo contra su hombro – por cierto… discúlpame con Plaga también

\- ¿Plaga? ¿ya son los grandes amigos?

\- Tu kwami… sabe ser encantador y es muy divertido… _me recuerda mucho a cierto gatito_

\- Espero que sea yo…

\- ¿no vas a ponerte celoso por tu kwami, no? – preguntó divertida

\- Claro que no – le respondió imitando su sonrisa, su tono de vos y desviando la mirada

\- Bueno, _en ese caso… se me ocurre algo_ … - dijo pensativa, dejando mucha curiosidad en su compañero - Por cierto, lindo detalle el de la lluvia de estrellas

Tras la máscara, Adrien sonrió complacido

.

 ** _But if you insist on knowing my bliss_**

 ** _(pero si insistes en saber el porque de mi dicha)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I tell you this_**

 ** _(Te dire esto)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Because your kiss_**

 ** _(Porque tu beso)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Your kiss is on my list_**

 ** _(tu beso esta en mi lista)_**

.

 _ **Because your kiss is on my list**_

 _ **of the best things in life**_

 _ **(Porque tu beso esta en mi lista...**_

 ** _... de las mejores cosas en la vida)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 _ **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**_

 _\- Ahora veo porque la amas_ – exclamaba Plaga con los ojos resplandecientes ante el postre que tenía ante sí, cortesía de Ladybug y cuyo ingrediente principal era el queso

\- Lo se… _mi lady es asombrosa_ – dijo Adrien en tono enamorado mientras sonreía con cierta picardía y le robaba un trozo del postre

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó Plaga - ¡es para mí!... ¡tú eres un celoso! – decía el kwami mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarle el trozo que Adrien alegremente saboreaba

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Ladybug y Chat de nuevo acudían a la entrada del Le Grant Paris, no es que quisieras más tratos con ese chico pero como seguramente el chico se habrá quejado por lo acontecido el día anterior, Ladybug insistió en ofrecer una explicación al padre el chico. No quería que sus tratos con el alcalde y el resto de la ciudad se vieran afectados por ese incidente

La limosina de nuevo aguardaba a las puertas del hotel, varias maletas eran transportadas desde el interior del hotel a la cajuela de la misma y el distinguido hombre de negocios salía del lobby con un portafolio en mano

\- ¡Señor Zen! – llamó Ladybug

El hombre se giró a ella de inmediato - ¡Ladybug!... realmente quiero agradecerte el recorrido que ofreciste a mi hijo – aquella respuesta sorprendió al dúo ¿acaso Akihiro se había quedado cayado después de todo? - seguro gracias a ustedes se llevará buenos recuerdos de Paris cuando parta también

\- ¿también? – repitió la heroína percatándose de que únicamente él subiría a la limosina – él… ¿él no viaja con usted?

\- No - respondió - ¿él no se los dijo? Mi hijo tiene otro motivo para estar en Paris… - Ladybug se preocupó al recordar que en realidad, ayer entre todo el ajetreo el chico si había mencionado que estaba en Paris con "dos" objetivos se preguntó cuál podría ser el segundo y sin querer su padre le dio la respuesta - Resulta que le gusta practicar patinaje artístico y fue seleccionado para competir junto con su compañera, otra talentosa chica… juntos van a retar al mejor estudiante de Philippe Candeloro, el instructor de la pista de hielo de aquí, de Paris… Ha ganado mucha fama desde… ¡miren! justo aquí viene ella

De las puertas del hotel salía la misma chica que un día antes había visto Ladybug, también con rasgos asiáticos, largo cabello castaño, lentes oscuros y una arrogante actitud como de una diva

\- Permítanme presentarles a Leiko… Leiko quiero presentarte a la heroína de Paris, Ladybug – la heroína con toda educación extendió su mano a la chica pero ella apenas si se molestó en rosar sus dedos contra ella sin siquiera mirarla

 _\- Hola –_ saludo sin darle mucha importancia

\- Y su compañero, Chat Noir

Con expresión aburrida la chica se giró un poco para dar el saludo al súper héroe – _Hola_ – le dijo en el mismo tono despectivo extendiendo su mano

 _\- Hola… -_ saludo Chat Noir con un tono de voz agradable mientras respondía dándole la mano. Sin embargo el tono de su voz le pareció demasiado interesante a la chica quien se giró completamente hacia ellos quedando boquiabierta al instante. Incluso se quitó los lentes oscuros y sus ojos evidenciaron una agradable sorpresa y una mirada de apreciación, de arriba abajo al superhéroe - _¡Wow!_ – Exclamó la chica de pronto sonriendo y aprovechando el saludo de sus manos, tiro ligeramente de él para acercarlo a ella - _Bendita la cuna donde dormiste, guapo_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

N/A: No diré más al respecto! Excepto: Por nada se pierdan el próximo capítulo! y por supuesto no se vayan sin regalarme un review! ¿les gusto la participación de Plaga? A mi sí! creo que despues de la Season2 puedo decir que es mi kwami favorito! Y esperó ver más de sus especiales participaciones tanto en FF como en la serie!

Tuve problemas con mi internet y por eso no actualice antes! De hecho tengo preparado algo más para ustedes!

 **¿qué creen? la próxima semana cumplo un año escribiendo para este Fandom y para ustedes lectores que me han dado una cálida bienvenida y les han gustado mis historias! Y ¿qué mejor forma de festejar? Tengo en mente dos oneshots** **(** independientes de este **) que quiero compartir con ustedes! haré imposibles por tener el primero a tiempo y, si quieren una idea de lo que trata pues les dejo una de las canciones que me están inspirando con la trama... es una canción que se que muchos amamos con locura**

 **.**

 _ **"Just the way you are"**_

 _ **Bruno Mars**_

 _ **.**_

Por último, quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que han dejado Review a mis otras historias y a animarlas a continuar por aquí! Siempre me esforzare por que continúen gustandoles!

 _YuukiMiakachan: Espero sigas por aquí! Gracias por tu review en Algo nuevo! y respecto a tu pregunta... Sí! Volveremos a ver a la amada/odiada pelirroja_

 _MerlineAinsworth y PokeshippingFanNaLu: Mil gracias por sus comentarios y de verdad esperó continúen por aquí! No me puedo creer todo lo que me dijeron! espero mis historias sigan siendo de su agrado y como ya dije, intentare siempre mejorar_

 _Y...! Como muchos, MUCHOS! me han preguntado si alguna vez voy a escribir una revelación de identidades (sobre todo después de escribir Algo Nuevo y lo que va de esta serie) no responderé ahora ni un si o un no PERO me parece oportuno decirles que si realmente sientes curiosidad al respecto entonces no se despeguen de esta serie y estén al pendiente de mis diversas actualizaciones! sobre todo por que... Planeo publicar un Spinn-off de **Algo Nuevo** y LES ASEGURO, que en muchos sentidos quedaran complacidos! _


	4. Reina Patinadora

**N/A: Hola! Hola!** Ya lo se! tarde infinitamente con este capítulo... les soy sincera al final no fue nada de lo que tenía planeado en un principio pero saben? estoy muy muy contenta con el resultado final y espero ustedes también lo disfruten y haya valido la pena esperar tanto por este capítulo

*Solo una cosa más antes de comenzar, les gustaría formar parte de mi próximo oneshot?... ¿como? se preguntaran, bueno solo tienen que participar en una trivia que dejaré al final de este capítulo... en verdad esperó que mucho participen, quizá les suene algo raro lo que tendrán que responder pero les aseguro que esa próxima historia va a gustarles muchos será algo interesante de leer

Sin más... CONTINUAMOS

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

.

" **Reina Patinadora"**

.

 _SINOPSIS:_

 _Al ver arruinados sus planes, una experta patinadora es akumizada con un poder sobre el hielo y las emociones del corazón._ _Ahora con poderes pretende robar a los héroes algo más que sus miraculous... ¿lo lograra? ¿hay acaso una forma de luchar contra el frió invernal, cuando este ataca un corazón?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Desde que Adrien Agreste comenzó a tomar lecciones en la pista de hielo de Philipe, el patinaje sobre hielo recobró su popularidad y no había un solo día en que la pista no estuviera concurrida. Habían sido muchos además del propio modelo los que comenzaron a tomar lecciones y el instructor no podía estar más contento

Aquella tarde, estaba particularmente saturada pues los alumnos compartirían con los patinadores ocasionales lo que poco a poco habían aprendido.

Recostado contra el barandal que dividía la pista de las gradas Adrien Agreste observaba a alumnos y visitantes dar vueltas por la pista. Al ver a varios dúos patinando juntos sobre el hielo no pudo evitar que su imaginación divagara con la idea de algún día compartir la pista junto a su amada heroína. Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante la idea. Patinando como pareja sin duda serían asombrosos, tendrían una coordinación envidiable e inigualable, pero sobre todo sería un momento increíble y romántico. Suspiró profundo y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más… algún día conocería a la chica tras el antifaz y aquello sería posible pero mientras tanto y si tenía suficiente suerte, convencería a la heroína de a usar sus trajes de hielo sin necesidad de un akuma y contando con un exclusivo favor de parte de su instructor, tendrían la pista para ellos solos… _Y eso sería doblemente romántico_ ¡Después de todo ser novios siendo superhéroes tenía sus ventajas! y es que no muchos podrían disfrutar de citas tan únicas como esas. Ahora la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era radiante de felicidad… O quizá era así como él siempre lucia desde que comenzaron a salir juntos

Sin embargo, cuando giro casualmente su mirada a su lado derecho frunció el ceño al ver que, con una postura semejante a la suya, Marinette también observaba a los patinadores desde el barandal. Tenía puestos sus patines y el resto del equipo pero no participaba… Pudo reconocer su expresión, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y pensativa, miraba a la pista como si también deseará estar ahí… _pero no sola_

Adrien dejó de recostarse contra el barandal e hizo ademán de acercarse a su pensativa amiga cuando sintió una palmada en el hombro que lo detuvo

\- ¿Te pierdes la acción? – preguntó Philipe – ¿Tan malo es para ti estar junto a principiantes?

Adrien rió y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello - ¡claro que no! Al contrario… - añadió devolviendo la vista a la pista y señaló a los patinadores – ha sido una gran idea compartir lo aprendido con los patinadores aficionados

\- Aun si no pueden mostrar tanto como _otros_ _podrían_ … - añadió mirando de reojo al modelo - ¿por qué no ofreces también una lección? Seguro que te lo agradecerían

Con eso, Philipe dio una última palmada en el hombro de su estudiante y volvió a la pista. Adrien entrecerró los ojos ante ese último comentario y enseguida volvió a buscar con la vista a su compañera de clases, seguía con la misma postura y expresión de antes

\- ¿de nuevo lo extrañas? – Marinette se sobresaltó y se sorprendió al girarse y encontrarse con el modelo

\- ¡Adrien! ¿qué…? ¿de que estas…? ¿Por qué no…?

\- Te entiendo… - de pronto fue Adrien quien devolvió la vista a la pista de patinaje y miro con atención pero a la vez parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio… _¿imaginando de lo que hablaba, tal vez?_ – Sería realmente de ensueño compartir la pista de hielo con alguien a quien tu…

\- ¡¿de ensueño?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡qué va! – respondía Marinette a toda prisa - ¿compartir la pista? No sé de qué estas…

Adrien se rio - ¿Por qué otra razón no estarías en la pista, divirtiéndote como el resto?

\- Porque… pues yo… - decía la chica algo nerviosa - ¡recuerda que soy bastante torpe! La última vez no paraba de caerme así que… si apenas puedo mantenerme en pie…

\- ¿sabes? – interrumpió el modelo - El propósito de esta exhibición era compartir lo que ya hemos aprendido con los patinadores ocasionales… no te comprometes a nada – dijo girándose hacia ella – pero aprendes lo maravilloso que es el patinaje y tal vez como resultado termines amándolo, si quieres…

Marinette observo como lentamente la mano de Adrien se extendía hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como alguien más tomaba la mano de Adrien al mismo tiempo que sintió como alguien más tiraba de su propio brazo y ambos eran forzosamente arrastrados a la pista. Confundida buscó con la mirada al modelo, y vio que al otro extremo se encontraba en la misma situación de ella. Ambos habían sido arrastrados como última parte de una cadena de patinadores que daban vueltas por la pista. Adrien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa con expresión divertida y siguieron el rumbo que el resto de los patinadores llevaban.

Continuaron girando por la pista, formando ocasionales círculos o dando giros sencillos. Marinette no podía negar que aquello era divertido y buscó de nuevo con la mirada al modelo y vio como este, desde su puesto en la otra fila le devolvía la sonrisa mientras de nuevo le extendía la mano. Titubeo unos segundos en levantar su mano, no muy segura pero Adrien nuevamente le sonrió al tiempo que asentía para infundirle confianza, entonces ella no dudó más en extender la suya. Sus dedos apenas se rosaron cuando justo en la entrada de la pista se escucharon unos aplausos

\- ¡Wow! – dijo una voz femenina aparentemente sorprendida

De inmediato todos se giraron para ver al pie de la pista a dos figuras desconocidas que los miraban con una postura arrogante y aunque les aplaudían era obvio que más que sinceridad había burla

\- ¿es lo mejor que hacen? – volvió a decir la chica que a pasos lentos ingresaba al centro de la pista

 _\- ¿Quiénes son? –_ murmuraban algunos - _¡ella es hermosa!_

La mayoría de los patinadores los miraban curiosos y murmuraban comentarios al respecto mientras los veían adentrarse a la pista. Sin embargo los puños de Adrien se apretaron automáticamente al encontrarse con ese chico que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra pero que lo miraba en forma arrogante, burlista, con algo de superioridad pero también retadora. Y eso que él no tenía idea de que ya se habían conocido – _Akihiro_ – murmuró Adrien sintiendo que aún tenían algo pendiente

Los pasos de la chica eran ágiles y con toques de gracia conforme avanzaba por la pista de hielo. Sentía sobre ella la mayoría de las miradas y eso solo la hacía sonreír aún con más arrogancia. Su traje era ajustado a su cuerpo bien esculpido dado su constante ejercicio, era de color rojo con detalles en rosa y seguía llevando suelto su largo y liso cabello. Siempre con esa forma de ser tan orgullosa que denotaba que disfrutaba de todas esas miradas y cumplidos que a su alrededor escuchaba dedicó una _"sutil"_ sonrisa al joven modelo, habiéndole reconocido a la perfección y pasando por alto a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de el mismo y que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera la había mirado, de nuevo la había ignorado como había hecho con su identidad heroica o eso parecía, pues su actitud fue mucho más arrogante cuando paso cerca de ella

" _¡Wow!... Bendita la cuna donde dormiste, guapo"_

Sí, aún la recordaba bien de aquel día en que las presentaron, en que no solo la ignoro sino que coqueteo frente a ella con Chat Noir y sin si quiera importarle su presencia ¡Coqueteo con _su_ Chat Noir!... La chica de coletas intentó respirar profundo para tranquilizarse aunque sus puños se mantenían apretados con la misma fuerza que había hecho aquel día… - _Leiko –_ murmuró Marinette con ojos entrecerrados

\- ¡ya lo sé! _–_ dijo en voz alta una de las chicas que aprendía patinaje y que sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos - ¡Ella fue la campeona en la última competencia de patinaje artístico! _Leiko_ la _"Reina patinadora" -_ La aludida adoptó de nuevo esa arrogante postura – y ese chico será su nuevo compañero _Akihiro_

" _¿la reina patinadora?" s_ e preguntó Marinette. Sabía que eran buenos, pero no tenía idea de que ella fuera conocida por un título semejante… Quizá eso explicaba la actitud de esos dos

 _\- ¿pero qué hacen aquí? –_ de nuevo alguien susurró pero fue lo bastante audible

\- Pensamos que ya estarían más que enterados – dijo ahora Akihiro cruzándose de brazos

\- Esta escuela se ha vuelto muy popular desde que… - Leiko detuvo un momento su vista de nuevo en Adrien y enseguida continuo – bueno, desde que volvió a tener estudiantes, parece que Paris volverá a unirse a las filas del patinaje artístico

\- o eso es lo que su popularidad parece indicar… - añadió Akihiro rodando los ojos casi fastidiado… _¿por qué?_

Se dice que aquí entre ustedes se encuentra el futuro campeón de patinaje y que cada estudiante brilla incomparablemente – añadió de nuevo Leiko - Akihiro y yo venimos representando nuestra escuela queriendo comprobar todo esto… ¡Buscamos un desafío de patinaje contra ustedes!

Un grito ahogado de impresión fue escuchado por la mayoría de los estudiantes y esto hizo que la chica patinadora riera con cierta burla - ¡Espero que nos demoren más de dos minutos!

\- Es cierto – respondió el chico imitando su tono engreído – la verdad es que hasta ahora Paris ha sido decepcionante en muchas cosas… hasta ahora no encontré nada de la diversión que esperaba – añadió haciendo que los puños de Adrien se apretaran todavía más, entendiendo bien a que o a quien se refería

\- Lo poco que pudimos ver casi nos hace desistir de este reto… Sin embargo creo que realmente resultaría interesante enfrentar a cada uno de ustedes hasta quedar cara a cara _con el mejor de todos_ – añadió de nuevo mirando de reojo al modelo

\- Y ver si lo suyo es algo más que fama – añadió Akihiro en tono retador

Adrien volvió a fruncir el ceño al escuchar eso último… Quizá era algo arrogante de su parte pero sentía que ese chico buscaba molestarlo a él de alguna manera

 _\- Y ganarle algo más que una victoria –_ añadió Leiko usando _ese_ tono especial

\- No veo necesario empezar con esta ventaja injusta – dijo Philipe apareciendo y hablando por primera vez contra los retadores – Creí que un mano a mano era lo que querían

\- Y aunque hubiera sido lo ideal – respondió Leiko – después de lo que hemos visto sería algo… _injusto_

Philipe frunció el ceño ante esa última frase y esta vez fue el chico quien le respondió

\- A diferencia de otros "dúos" no me gusta tener ventajas injustas como es un dos contra uno

Adrien giró los ojos, estaba seguro de que hablaba de su intervención como Chat Noir en el enfrentamiento que él consideraba era solo entre él y Ladybug ¿estaba loco? ¡Claro que iba a ir ayudarla! Además, él estaba akumatizado. Estaba a nada de responder que a él no le importaría esa "ventaja injusta"

\- Además de que sería aburrido – volvió a añadir Akihiro - y tampoco queremos arriesgar a que se lastime alguno de tus… _principiantes_

Se escuchó un sonido de queja de parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes ante ese adjetivo y a nombre de ellos, Philipe protesto - ¿principiantes? – reclamó casi en tono de ofensa

\- Sin ofender pero – dijo Leiko - haría caer a cualquiera de sus estudiantes sin el mayor esfuerzo

\- Mis estudiantes estaban divirtiéndose hace un momento – respondió Philipe – en una competencia formal no les sería tan fácil

Leiko volvió a reír en forma burlista - _¡Por favor_!... en realidad aquí no hay nada que valga la pena de enfrentar y comprenderá que patinadores de nuestra categoría no perdemos al tiempo con principiantes…

\- y como nadie aquí está a la altura ¿quiere de una vez mostrarnos lo mejor que tiene? Y ver si en verdad lo suyo es algo más que simple popularidad – retó Akihiro

Philipe apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Sin responder nada, simplemente buscó con la mirada a uno de sus estudiantes en particular pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada…

\- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? – Todas las miradas en ese momento se tornaron hacia Marinette quien avanzó por el hielo hasta quedar frente a frente con ese dúo aunque aún con cierta distancia de por medio - Todos aquí se han esforzado en dar lo mejor de sí, no pueden simplemente venir aquí y menospreciar todo su trabajo así como así

Ninguno de los dos patinadores abandono su arrogante postura, sin embargo, se miraron entre sí y enarcaron una ceja al mismo - ¿eso crees? – preguntó Akihiro esta vez

\- Estoy segura – respondió Marinette con seguridad mientras cruzaba los brazos al encontrarse de nuevo con ese chico, esta vez sin llevar su antifaz

Adrien miró a su amiga con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro y que a la vez denotaba impresión

\- Pero si aún insisten en enfrentar a mi mejor estudiante – dijo ahora Philipe - les aseguro que está más que a la altura y listo en el momento que lo deseen ¡Adrien! ¿Quieres darle una lección a ese par?

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en los rostros de ambos patinadores cuando por fin escucharon el nombre del modelo. Adrien intercambió miradas con ellos, con ese chico en particular que lo miraba en forma retadora… Sin embargo, dio un profundo respiro al tiempo que avanzaba para quedar a la misma altura de su instructor y su amiga

\- ¡No! - respondió con una increíble decisión al tiempo que sorprendía a todos los demás, incluso Marinette se giró a mirarlo desconcertada pero vio en él una sonrisa que sintió particularmente familiar… había seguridad en su expresión y no temor como muchos pudieran pensar ¿Qué planeaba? - Hacerlo sería tanto como aceptar que tienen razón y que nadie aquí vale la pena realmente… Marinette tiene razón, no tienen derecho a tratar de menos a ninguno de los estudiantes y decir que no valdría ni la pena de enfrentar… estoy seguro que cualquier otro estudiante estaría más que a la altura si les diera oportunidad

Marinette le sonrió agradeciendo que le apoyara y ambos vieron gustosos como muchos estudiantes volvían a levantar la cabeza recobrando el ánimo. Lo cierto es que si se habían sentido intimidados por la pareja de patinadores y más aún ante la idea de enfrentarlos, sobre todo después de los comentarios que habían hecho al respecto pero de alguna forma las palabras de esa chica y el apoyo de su compañero, el mismo Adrien Agreste (quien si era considerado por muchos el mejor estudiante) les devolvieron la seguridad y la confianza que comenzaban a perder

\- ¿Sabe que creo instructor Philipe? – dijo una de las chicas estudiantes – Creo que estos dos han alardeado mucho pero al final lo suyo hasta ahora no es más que _"fama"_

\- ¡Es cierto! – añadió otro de los chicos – Han estado diciendo que nosotros no estamos a su altura pero ¿ellos lo están acaso?

Leiko miró de reojo a Akihiro como no creyendo lo que escuchaban - ¿ _ustedes_ … _están retándonos?_ – Leiko rio no pudiendo creerlo - ¿enserio?

\- ¿no dijeron que fácilmente podrían hacernos caer a cada uno de nosotros? – le preguntó de vuelta el chico

\- ¿por qué no demostrarlo? – retó la chica que antes había hablado

Leiko enarcó una ceja como analizando la situación – No era esto lo que pensaba pero… _sí es lo que quieren_

Akihiro se apresuró y la tomó del brazo queriendo detenerla - Leiko ¿estás loca? Esto no era lo planeado, _la instructora nos matará sí…_

\- ¡Tranquilo! – respondió con arrogancia – Si están lanzándome un reto no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados – la chica se giró de nuevo hacia el resto de los patinadores - Debo decirles que nuestra instructora nos matará si se entera de esto así que… ¡Esperó que realmente valga la pena! - exclamó al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus guantes y lo lanzaba contra el hielo frente a sus retadores, en una forma de aceptar ese reto

.

.

La pista fue despejada, los patinadores visitantes salieron de ella y pasaron al área de las gradas dejando en el hielo únicamente a los mejores estudiantes de Philipe y al dúo visitante

Marinette, lejos de ocupar un asiento en las gradas permaneció recostada de nuevo contra la barandilla que los dividía. Realmente esos dos debían ser muy seguros respecto a sus habilidades en patinaje para haber aceptado un reto semejante. Prácticamente se trataba de enfrentar ellos solos a todos los estudiantes de Philipe y eso no parecía importarles. Vio con atención como cada alumno se posicionaba a lo largo de la pista de hielo mientras que el dúo se mantenía frente a ellos sin preocuparse de enfrentar a solos a once personas… _Esperen ¿once?_

El dúo tomo posición al igual que el resto de los patinadores y sin perder tiempo se lanzaron contra ellos. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Akihiro se deslizo por el hielo realizando una especie de barrido que hizo caer al menos dos de los estudiantes de Philipe. Leiko por su parte realizaba giros complicados que podían resultar hasta hipnotizadores para el ojo de cualquier chico y lo comprobó cuando vio que uno de los chicos patinadores la miraba casi embobado, Leiko no tardo en percatarse y le sonrió de forma coqueta, cuando hubo captado aún más su atención comenzó a patinar en su dirección sin soltarle la mirada lo que provocó que el chico quedará aún más hechizado por ella

Al estar ya lo bastante cerca, Leiko ejecutó otro giro más y le tomó una de sus manos tirando de él casi como si buscará sus labios lo que provocó que el chico entrecerrará los ojos y se distrajera completamente ignorando el barrido en el hielo que la chica ejecutó y que lo llevó al suelo junto a los otros. Victoriosa Leiko se volvió a incorporar y sonrió alejándose del chico sin darle mayor importancia

Marinette continuo observándole moverse por la pista con una ceja enarcada. Al parecer esa chica tenía costumbres semejantes a su compañero Akihiro…

Momentos después la sonrisa coqueta volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Leiko esta vez acompañada de un guiño dirigido a alguien que no estaba en la pista. Marinette siguió la dirección en que la chica miraba y dio con el único que chico que no formaba parte del reto

Adrien se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, también recostado contra la barandilla miraba con atención el desafío, y notó cuando Leiko le guiño coqueta antes de volver a girar por la pista _sin quitarle los ojos de encima_

Con expresión seria, Philipe observaba desde el otro extremo de la pista como, aunque sus estudiantes daban pelea, ambos patinadores los hacían caer sin ningún tipo de piedad. Tenía que aceptar que eran buenos, quizá más de lo que hubiera esperado y aunque estaba orgulloso de ver como sus discípulos habían respondido al reto se pregunta por qué el chico del que podía estar aún más orgulloso era el único que no tomaba participación… _¿qué estaba esperando?_

\- ¿soy yo o te están dedicando el numerito? – susurró Plaga asomándose desde la camisa de su portador y viendo como la chica no disimulaba en coquetear con él desde la pista

\- Enfrentándoles como un dúo hubieran sido fácil de vencer – respondió Adrien sin apartar de ellos su mirada analítica. Prestaba atención y tomaba nota de cada detalle, de cada movimiento – Teniendo la compañera indicada, por supuesto – añadió pues aunque no negaba que eran muy buenos, fácilmente se dio cuenta que no tenían lo principal que se necesitaba para luchar como un dúo. No tenían confianza, no compartían ningún vínculo, de hecho aunque el reto era de ambos, actuaban por separado

\- ¿es por eso que no estas participando? En tu mente te imaginas enfrentarles lado a lado con tu amada Ladybug

Adrien sonrió en forma soñadora – Se que ella jamás aceptaría – le respondió sin dejar de sonreír – _pero te aseguro ¡qué no tendrían oportunidad!_

Sabía que así era, pero también estaba seguro de que Ladybug jamás aceptaría usar sus poderes solo para responder un reto como ese aunque… ¿no la movería ni siquiera el hecho de que se tratará de estos dos en particular? Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel día que conocieron a esa chica, a Ladybug no pareció importarle demasiado…

Adrien salió de sus pensamientos súbitamente al ver como ahora Leiko se acercaba a alguien que no estaba participando.

Marinette continuaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y percibió con facilidad como se esforzaba en conseguir la atención del modelo con esas expresiones coquetas. Sin darse cuenta había fruncido el ceño mientras continuaba observándola y de alguna forma la patinadora se percató de esto y por un momento desvió su atención del modelo para enfocarse en ella. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a patinar en su dirección e imitando el movimiento que su compañero había hecho recién comenzaba el reto, se deslizó por el hielo intentando golpear sus patines para que cayera sin embargo…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hola – saludó el superhéroe extendiendo su mano hacia a la chica_

 _La chica, se despojó de sus lentes de sol al tiempo que respondía al saludo e incluso lo aprovechaba para tirar de su mano y acercarlo a ella_

 _Bendita la cuna donde dormiste… guapo_

Quizá fue ese recuerdo, quizá fue recordar lo que sintió al escuchar ese cumplido dirigido a su compañero superhéroe, quizá fue la forma en que lo miró lo que hizo que ahora que la volvía a ver sin que ella llevará su antifaz, se llenará de seguridad, de una confianza que solo sentía cuando combatía el mal y que la impulso a dar un salto digno de la heroína enmascarada y esquivar su ataque, impidiendo que la patinadora la llevará al suelo como había hecho con todos los demás

Con expresión seria, Leiko se incorporó y sin despejar de ella su mirada continuó dirigiéndose al resto de los estudiantes que seguían en pie

 _\- Muy Impresionante –_ dijo una voz masculina que le resultó familiar y que aparentaba ser suave y caballerosa – no entiendo _cómo es que no te consideran de las mejores estudiantes de Philipe… de lo contrario formarías parte del reto_

\- Marinette no es estudiante frecuente de Philipe– Intervino la voz de Adrien – pero de serlo estaría entre ellos

Akihiro se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Adrien quien por fin había ingresado a la pista. No respondió nada, se limitó a sonreír y pretendiendo tomar por sorpresa al modelo estiró al aire una de sus piernas como si de una patada de artes marciales se tratará con el fin de desestabilizar al modelo quien justo a tiempo esquivo, se agachó girando en el hielo dibujando un circulo completo y volviendo a su posición inicial rápidamente

Marinette vio como Akihiro pareció retroceder en cuanto Adrien volvió a estar en pie, se preguntaba a que se debía o que planeaba cuando vio que a espaldas de Adrien la chica volvía a aparecer ejecutando unos giros que ya le había visto antes hacer. Leiko giro en medio círculo al tiempo que tomaba uno de los hombros de Adrien para provocar que se girara…

 _Si, definitivamente ya había visto eso antes_

Marinette sabía lo que pretendía y, quizá fue por el mal recuerdo que Akihiro le dejo, o porque aun sin haber tratado con ella el verla coquetear con Adrien le recordó lo que había hecho con Chat Noir… Quizá tenía otra razón o quizá no tenía ninguna en claro cuando frunció el ceño y con un sutil y casi imperceptible movimiento dio un "golpecito" al guante que antes esa chica había dejado caer en la pista causando que antes de que pudiera acercarse al rostro del modelo, la chica resbalará…

Los tres patinadores de Philipe que continuaban en pie se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que en todo el local se escuchó un grito de asombro tras haber visto caer a la chica

.

.

Leiko corría furiosa por los pasillos camino a los vestidores de la pista. Sentía que había hecho el mayor ridículo de su trayectoria ¡Y eso la enfurecía! ¡Había sido humillada! Pero en parte también se golpeaba así misma pues sabía que de no haberse distraído con la idea de no solo vencer a Adrien Agreste y con él a toda la escuela de Philipe… de llevarse no solo semejante victoria sino que con ello se robaría también un beso del codiciado modelo… _Tendría eso como mayor trofeo…_ De no haberse perdido con esa idea, hubiera visto cuando pusieron ese guante en su camino

¡Sí! ¡Ella misma lo había arrojado! Y es por eso que en realidad no podía culpar a nadie ¡Pero sabía que alguien lo había puesto en su camino! ¡Como deseaba dar con esa persona y hacerle pagar por arruinar sus planes!

¡Era más que obvio quienes habían ganado el desafío! ¡Y no era justo! ¡Ella era la mejor y la habían enviado a Paris a demostrarlo!... Ahora además de todo, estaría en problemas con su instructora… y al volver también tendría que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros

\- Te distrajiste – dijo voz desconocida a su costado. Al incorporarse para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con una chica que como ella era de rasgos asiáticos, tenía el cabello oscuro y hasta la altura del cuello y vestía un traje rojo de esgrimista… Leiko frunció el ceño contra la desconocida – eres buena patinando pero no difícil de vencer ¡No cuando te distraes por dejar que tus emociones tomen el control! Oficial o no en un duelo debes mantener más frías tus emociones o cualquiera te haría caer

Sin añadir más, la desconocida dio media vuelta y salió del vestidor dejando a sus espaldas a una chica mucha más furiosa de lo que ya estaba. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡¿Quién rayos se creía esa tonta?!

Sentía como cada parte de su ser era invadido por la furia y por ello no se percató cuando una mariposa negra se introdujo al guante que tenía en mano - _**Reina Glaciar ¡soy Hawk Moth!**_

.

.

\- Estoy realmente orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ustedes por su determinación al responder al desafío – decía Philipe a sus alumnos quienes lo escuchaban atentamente con excepción de Adrien quien cada tanto desviaba su vista en dirección a los vestidores preguntándose qué habrá pasado con esa chica. Buscó con la mirada a Akihiro, este se encontraba sentado en las gradas con el móvil en mano completamente indiferente a lo que hubiera pasado con su compañera… _¿no debería al menos haberse asegurado que ella estuviera bien?_

Philipe termino de hablar con sus estudiantes y estos se dispersaron por la pista dando por concluida su práctica del día.

Adrien salió de la pista para quitarse el equipo de patinaje cuando una voz familiar le saludo, alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba ver ese día

\- Adrien gran trabajo en la exhibición… Esperó te desempeñes igual en esgrima esta tarde

\- ¡así será! – le respondió – Y gracias por venir, Kagamí – la chica le medio sonrió a modo de despedida y continuo caminando hacia la salida, Adrien de verdad que no esperaba que fuera a presenciar la exhibición de ese día… Decidió dejarlo pasar y proceder a entregar los patines cuando… El cabello de Adrien fue alborotado por un extraño y frio viento que se sintió por todo el lugar e hizo estremecer a todos los presentes… algo raro pues se trataba de un lugar cerrado donde no debía haber corrientes de aire

\- ¿es extraño que eso siga sin agradarme? – murmuró Marinette al ver a la esgrimista despedirse de Adrien. Había acudido a la exhibición para verlo a él, era más que obvio pero no se refería a eso únicamente...

\- ¿por eso hiciste tropezar a la patinadora? – respondió Tikki - ¿no crees que pudo haber otra manera de impedir que…?

\- ¡Eso fue distinto! Ella y su compañero Akihiro tienen las mismas costumbres, parece no importarles jugar con los demás para conseguir lo que quieren… y eso no me agrada – concluyó Marinette desde las gradas recordando su no muy honorable intervención en la victoria de Philipe. Marinette suspiró y se puso de pie dispuesta a también despedirse de Adrien para por fin abandonar la pista cuando a las gradas también llegó viento tan helado que la hizo tiritar - ¿tendrán problemas con el aire acondicionado?

Sin explicación aparente la que empezó como una ligera brisa se convirtió en un viento helado que no pudo ser ignorado más tiempo y como respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, provocado por la fuerza del viento y enseguida vieron a como Kagamí era empujada por el viento hasta hacerla caer contra el frio hielo de la pista

Con algo de dificultad la esgrimista se incorporó y enseguida en la entrada vieron aparecer a la nueva víctima akumatizada. Su cabello había crecido mucho más, ahora era de color blanco dando la impresión de estar cubierto de hielo y era alborotado por el viento. Llevaba patines y en sus manos unos guantes que parecían hechos de hielo mismo al igual que los patines

\- ¡¿ **Con que yo me distraje eh?! –** reclamaba la chica del akuma - **¡Esto no es esgrima! ¡Esto es patinaje! ¡No tenías derecho a burlarte de mí! ¡de criticar un área que no dominas! ¡O de juzgarme en una competencia en la que no participaste! –** decía la chica al tiempo que extendía hacia ella uno de sus brazos y enviaba una poderosa ráfaga de viento helado que Kagamí apenas si pudo esquivar- **¿Qué pasa? ¿tus emociones ya no son tan frías? ¡Permíteme ayudarte! –** volvió a exclamar al tiempo que lanzaba contra ella otra poderosa ráfaga que esta vez dio contra su corazón

Todos la miraron con atención. Nada cambió en ella pero podían notar un tenue temblor que poco a poco se iba incrementando al tiempo que su piel se tornaba a un tono más pálido, casi blanco y lo mismo ocurría con su cabello. LA chica del akuma sonrió disfrutándolo y enseguida su mirada cambio de dirección. Sus fríos ojos ahora se enfocaron en los patinadores estudiantes de Philipe y lanzó contra ellos una ráfaga de viento helado que los hizo retroceder

 **\- ¿QUIEN FUE? ¡RESPONDAN! ¡ÉL QUE ME HIZO CAER! ¡SABEN QUE DE OTRO MODO NO ME HUBIERAN GANADO! ¡LO SABEN! –** exclamó furiosa al tiempo que ponía uno de sus patines en punta y la golpeaba contra el hielo provocando que todos los que ahí continuaban se desestabilizaran - **¡PUEDO VENCERLOS! ¡A TODOS!** \- añadió en un grito comenzando a patinar por la pista - **¡Reina Glaciar los desafía!** \- exclamó mientras nuevamente lanzaba contra ellos uno de sus guantes pero al hacerlo miles de escarchas de nieve y aire helado golpearon a los chicos. Sin perder más tiempo Reina Glaciar comenzó a atacar a los patinadores hasta verlos a todos en el suelo pero ahora sus ataques eran mucho más implacables y despiadados

Adrien entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba y comenzó a correr para transformarse pero inesperadamente sintió que algo lo tomaba por los brazos impidiéndole avanzar

 _ **\- No, no, no –**_ dijo esta vez en un tono más suave - _**¿A dónde crees que vas?**_ **¡Mi mayor trofeo y victoria se queda aquí! –** exclamó al tiempo que disparaba contra Adrien - **¡Esto sigue entre tú y yo!**

\- ¡O mejor entre tú y yo Reina Glaciar! – dijo la voz de la heroína de pie justo a un lado del modelo, protegiéndole con su yoyo como escudo

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamaron todos los presentes en tono de alivio

La villana la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con superioridad – **No estás a la altura Ladybug**

\- ¿eso crees? ¡Probémoslo! – respondió con decisión la heroína - ¡Todos salgan de aquí!

La mayoría de los presentes no dudo en obedecer a la heroína, incluso Kagamí con algo de dificultad logró salir de la pista pero cuando Adrien estaba a nada de seguirlos, de salir de ahí para poder transformarse para ayudar a la heroína sintió de nuevo que lo retenían y de un momento a otro su espalda chocaba contra la baranda y alrededor de sus muñecas se formaban una especie de esposas hechas de hielo, reteniéndolo – _**en un rato nos veremos tú y yo, guapo**_ – añadió Reina Glaciar dedicándole un guiño al modelo

 _\- Eso ya lo veremos –_ murmuró Ladybug - ¿Estás lista? – dijo la heroína al tiempo que patinaba por la pista lanzándose contra ella, sin embargo a una increíble velocidad Reina Glaciar logró esquivarla, dio un salto y aterrizó sin problemas al otro lado de la pista

Ladybug volvió a intentar atraparla pero la chica se movía increíblemente rápido por el hielo

 **\- ¡Mi turno!** – dijo el akuma al tiempo que extendía su brazo y el guante en su mano desaparecía, era lanzado hacia la heroína

\- ¡Cuidado Ladybug! – exclamó Adrien luchando inútilmente con las ataduras de hielo

Rápidamente Ladybug se desplazó por la pista escapando con éxito de ese ataque pero igual siendo amenazada por el viento helado que este provocó

 **\- ¡Te dije que no estabas a la altura Ladybug! -** le dijo mientras la escarcha continuaba llenando la pista, dando la impresión de que nevaba. El frio comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más difícil de soportar. Buscó al modelo con la mirada, se encontraba luchando por zafarse de las esposas pero había en él un casi imperceptible temblor indicando que ese frio comenzaría a afectarle tarde o temprano

 _\- ¡Plaga! –_ susurró Adrien casi en tono desesperado al ver a Ladybug en medio de esa tormenta invernal

El kwami, quien también tiritaba de frio se asomó discretamente por la camisa del chico – _¡Plaga trans…!_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –_ respondió el kwami alarmado - ¡No! _¿no pensarás en transformarte frente a todos?_

 _\- No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada, ella me necesita… ¡ahora! ¡Las ga…!_

\- ¡Adrien! – escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por la familiar voz de la heroína al tiempo que veía como con su yoyo golpeaba y destrozaba el hielo que aprisionaba a Adrien - ¡Sal de aquí! – le dijo al modelo tras ponerlo en libertad

Adrien dudo un momento entre irse pues Reina Glaciar sonreía de forma arrogante al ver como Ladybug luchaba con acercarse a ella en medio del viento y la escarcha que la amenazaban. Ladybug intentó de nueva cuenta patinar en su dirección pero el poder de Reina glaciar se incrementó y casi la derriba contra el suelo

Sentía cada vez más frió, su traje parecía no ser lo suficiente para protegerla, por eso había hecho lo posible por liberar al modelo, sabía que para él sería menos soportable esa situación, aunque ese breve instante de distracción le costó estar ahora donde estaba. En medio de todo, logró ver la silueta de una mariposa formarse en el rostro de la chica akumizada y supo que Hawk Moth se comunicaba con ella, probablemente le decía que era el momento de tomar su miraculous… _No iba a ponérselo tan fácil_

\- ¡AMULETO ENCANTADO! – Un reflejó rojizo emergió del yoyo, dando forma al nuevo objeto de la suerte… - ¿un guante? ¿qué se supone qué…? – Su visión especial le indicó el guante de su oponente _¡Claro!_ Dijo mentalmente, recordando la costumbre ella de lanzar un guante al aceptar o lanzar un reto. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como alguien golpeo contra sus patines haciéndole caer por el hielo a varios metros de distancia lejos del Amuleto

 **\- ¡Esto acabo antes de empezar Ladybug! –** dijo Reina Glaciar

La heroína intentó incorporarse pero sintió un horrendo frió recorriéndole, casi paralizándola… era tan intenso que apenas y podía moverse

 **\- Este desafío termina ¡Y yo ganó! –** añadió extendiendo su mano hacia sus aretes - **Fuiste muy tonta al pensar que podrías ganar tú sola…**

\- ¡No está sola! – dijo una tercera voz

\- ¿ _Adrien_? – murmuró Ladybug

\- ¡Y creí que era mi victoria la que querías! – volvió a decir el modelo

Pareció funcionar, Reina Glaciar alejo su mano de los pendientes de la heroína y giró para hacer frente al modelo quien pareció retirarse uno de sus guantes y hacer ademán de lanzarlo contra ella

\- ¡No Adrien! – dijo Ladybug con su voz algo temblorosa por el frio - No tienes que… ¡esto es peligroso!

\- Mejor escúchala ehh… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ¿ _Agreste Junior_? – dijo Akihiro quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen pero ahora estaba al borde de la pista, de pronto muy interesado como sí de alguna forma hubiera estado esperando por eso. Adrien entrecerró los ojos y sus puños se apretaron al volver a oír eso último

Ladybug aun temblaba de frió, pero pudo ver que gracias a la oportuna intervención de Adrien y a la inesperada participación de Akihiro, Reina Glaciar había desviado por completo la atención de ella. Así que, viendo que era un momento que aprovechar, la heroína se incorporó lo suficiente para esta vez ser ella quien golpeará los patines de la villana llevándola a una irremediable caída. No duró allí más de cinco segundos, Reina Glaciar levantó la mirada y de nuevo la enfocó en Ladybug al tiempo que volvía amenazaba con lanzar contra ella otro de sus ataques… esta vez apuntaba a su corazón

\- ¡No! – exclamó Adrien al tiempo que concluía con sus acciones y lanzaba ese guante contra ella, ganando de vuelta su atención - _¡Yo te desafío!_

Reina glaciar sonrió y dispuesta a aceptar ese nuevo reto, hizo lo que la heroína esperaba. Comenzó a quitarse su propio guante dispuesta a lanzarlo contra Adrien cuando una cuerda se ató a su muñeca, impidiéndoselo… Solo tenía que terminar de quitárselo, Ladybug estaba segura de que ahí se encontraba el akuma sin embargo nunca esperó que lejos de luchar contra ella, Reina Glaciar se aferrará a la cuerda de su yoyo y tirará de ella

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Adrien otra vez comenzando a avanzar hacia ellas

 _\- ¿no hubiera sido más útil si te hubieras transformado?_ – preguntó Plaga en voz baja

 _\- Chat Noir no hubiera podido detenerla…_ desde el principio estaba interesada en desafiarme a mí – respondió

\- ¡No te equivoques! ¡Yo lo estaba! ¡Y lo haré ahora! – dijo la furiosa voz de Akihiro quien de pronto le obstruía el paso y sin perder ni un instante comenzaba a atacar a Adrien – Le robaré una victoria a Adrien Agreste… Ya me siento famoso

Adrien frunció el ceño sin tomarse la molestia de responder mientras esquivaba sus ataques pensando en cómo deshacerse pronto de ese sujeto y poder ayudar a Ladybug

La heroína no pudo resistirlo más y Reina Glaciar terminó de nuevo lanzándola hasta el otro extremo de la pista al tiempo que volvía a causar otra tormenta en la pista

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Adrien al verla de nuevo ser víctima de ese ataque, momento que Akihiro bien aprovecho para hacerle caer en la misma dirección que la heroína - _¿estás bien Ladybug?_ – preguntó el modelo a la chica, su tono era preocupado pues vio como ella tardó un poco más de lo normal en volverse a incorporar

 _\- Es un akuma complicado –_ respondió en un hilo de voz

 _\- Estas temblando –_ le dijo Adrien en un susurro

 _\- No es nada –_ dijo ella intentando restarle importancia pero su cuerpo cada vez tiritaba más y más contra su propia voluntad e incluso se tuvo que encoger de hombros en un intento de soportarlo… De pronto la sensación de frio aminoró un poco al tiempo que sintió un ligero peso extra en sus hombros. Levantó la vista y vio como Adrien le sonreía con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de carmín, algo provocado por el frió seguramente y no llevaba puesta su típica camisa blanca de manga larga… Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa y Adrien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, podría quedarse todo el tiempo viéndola sonreír de no ser porque estaban a merced de un akuma quien en ese instante les recordó su presencia

 **\- Vaya, vaya… Adrien, parece que eres bueno llamando la atención de las chicas que gustan vestir de rojo** \- decía la Reina Glaciar, haciendo que el modelo se aclarara la garganta y desviará la vista - **Tengo que admitir que tienes buenos gustos Ladybug**

-Fue sumamente decepcionante **–** dijo ahora Akihiro – Verte caer a la primera…

Los pendientes de Ladybug entonces dieron la primera alerta

 _\- ¡Sal de aquí!_ – dijo Adrien – _yo puedo distraerlos_

 _\- ¡No! –_ respondió Ladybug, esta vez había una mayor seguridad en su voz - ¡Tú sal de aquí! Y no te preocupes, yo estaré bien – decía mientras se acomodaba mejor la camisa del modelo, pasando sus brazos por las mangas – _Chat Noir llegará pronto_

Sin darle tiempo de responder vieron como a sus costados les rosó un nuevo ataque de parte de Reina Glaciar y al siguiente instante un nuevo viento helado corría por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que vieron a Reina Glaciar y a Akihiro avanzar hacia ellos… La escarcha que acompañaba el viento les dificultaba un poco la vista pero veían sus siluetas acercarse cada vez más

Los pendientes dieron la segunda alerta - _¡debemos salir de aquí!_ – murmuró Ladybug mirando que la entrada estaría bloqueada nuevamente

" _Eso haremos"_ pensaba Adrien

De pronto, Ladybug sintió como alguien aferraba con fuerza su mano izquierda. Ladybug levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los de Adrien, había decisión en ellos y una increíble seguridad que de alguna forma le transmitió, la miraba como si sin palabras buscará decirle que podía confiar en él. Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa de nueva cuenta mientras también se aferraba a su mano. Adrien sonrió para sí mismo complacido por ese hecho… ¿de alguna forma ella sintió que estaba a lado de su Chat Noir? ¿Con su novio?

La sonrisa de Adrien se ensanchó aún más y miro a sus rivales, ahora mucho más seguro de su victoria

A la par, patinaron juntos en dirección al dúo de patinadores. Reina Glaciar se adelantó usando sus poderes, enfocando sus fríos ojos en el modelo… La frialdad de su mirada fue reemplazada de nuevo por una expresión coqueta mientras volvía a girar en dirección a él al mismo tiempo que…

\- ¿una última oportunidad Ladybug? – sugirió Akihiro

Todo ocurrió rápido y a la vez. Reina Glaciar quiso atacar los labios del modelo quien la evadió con un impresionante saltó al mismo tiempo que Akihiro se inclinaba hacia Ladybug con las mismas intenciones y pudo conseguirlo de no ser por que algo se aferró a su cuello y se lo impidió… era el mismo Adrien

Sus patines volvieron a tocar el hielo

No esperaron un segundo más. Ladybug y Adrien volvieron a avanzar contra sus oponentes – sí que eres muy bueno – le dijo la heroína mientras avanzaban

Adrien sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse – ehh ¿gracias? – respondió sonriendo algo nervioso

Con gracia y elegancia, Reina Glaciar levantó los brazos, Akihiro la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire al tiempo que comenzaba a girar avanzando contra sus contrincantes

Reina Glaciar extendió una de sus piernas mientras levantaba sus manos usando su poder, trayendo consigo ese viento helado que volvía a dificultar la visión de los demás. Akihiro y Reina Glaciar avanzaban hacia ellos, los giros y los patines de Reina Glaciar hacían que su avance fuera peligroso sumado al poder de la chica, parecía que en verdad no tendrían opción sin embargo…

\- ¡Es mejor que estés arriba! – dijo Adrien tomando por la cintura a Ladybug y lanzándola por encima de ese peligroso par. Adrien continuó su avance, agachándose lo suficiente para esquivar los patines de hielo de Reina Glaciar pero lo suficiente para golpear con su puño derecho el costado de Akihiro quien se doblego de dolor al instante, soltando sin contemplaciones a su compañera

" _¡Como me gustaría verte sin ese traje!"_

Habiendo hecho caer al patinador, aquella frase volvió a sonar en su mente esta vez siendo él quien sonrió orgulloso. Justo después de eso Adrien tuvo suficiente tiempo para deleitarse con la visión de Ladybug girando por el aire hasta volver a aterrizar con seguridad en el hielo. Quizá ni el propio Adrien se percató si quiera de lo mucho que sus ojos brillaban

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – dijo Reina Glaciar contra su compañero quien seguía doblegado contra el suelo

\- _Golpea duro para ser modelo_

Reina Glaciar levantó de nuevo la vista para ver como sus oponentes lograban por fin salir de la pista. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Akihiro y llenos de frialdad lanzó su más poderoso ataque contra él justo antes de salir tras sus presas

.

.

Ladybug y Adrien permanecieron ocultos unos instantes durante los cuales vieron a Reina Glaciar salir de la pista y los buscaba con la mirada. Sin éxito, de nuevo apareció en su rostro la figura de una mariposa indicando que Hawk Moth se comunicaba con ella y acto seguido comenzó a desplazarse hacia la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Todo cuando tocaban sus patines se convertía en hielo pero su poder difería a _Frozer_ pues no parecía demasiado interesada en convertir Paris en un reino de hielo y tampoco congelaba a cuanta persona se encontraba, sin embargo su sola presencia era suficiente para provocar frio de ese que hiela hasta el tuétano

Los pendientes de Ladybug dieron una tercera alerta pero ella continuaba con la vista fija en la villana hasta que la perdió de vista

\- Es mejor ir tras ella… Chat Noir aparecerá y…

\- ¡No! – dijo Adrien - ¡Yo estoy…! – se detuvo de golpe al ver que estaba a nada de decir una imprudencia – estoy agradecido porque me permitieras ayudarte contra ese par

\- No, gracias a ti Adrien – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera - _te pusiste en peligro por ayudarme y… -_ entonces Ladybug sin querer volvió a estremecerse de frio y se aferró a la camisa del chico que seguía llevando puesta

 _\- ¿estás bien? –_ preguntó Adrien en un tono más suave pero a la vez preocupado pues vio que la piel expuesta de su rostro estaba un poco más blanca de lo normal y comenzaba a temblar de frio… Le dio la impresión de que su piel estaría helada y automáticamente encamino una de sus manos a su rostro pero se detuvo en el último segundo… recordando que por mucho que quisiera, en ese momento no llevaba su antifaz y por lo tanto no podía acercarse y abrazarla como sentía que debía hacer para protegerla del frio

\- Si – respondió ella logrando controlar el frio que sentía cuando fue consciente de que seguía llevando puesta su camisa y esperó no haberse sonrojado – no te preocupes – añadió mientras se quitaba la prenda, estremeciéndose al hacerlo pues había resultado inesperadamente cálida

\- ¿estarás bien? – volvió a decir Adrien tomando de vuelta su camisa, deseando decirle que la conservará pero consciente de que no lo haría

\- No te preocupes, Chat Noir aparecerá pronto y nos haremos cargo, tú solo mantente a salvo y… _gracias de nuevo, realmente debes ser el mejor estudiante de Philipe – c_ oncluyó la heroína logrando que las mejillas de Adrien volvieran a teñirse de carmín y continuo observándola mientras se alejaba, más apurada de lo normal pues estaba a nada de des transformarse

 _\- Lo soy… siempre que tengo a la compañera indicada – murmuró_ Adrien con una sonrisa enamorada mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa y la miraba con la misma expresión ensoñada

 _\- Ya puedo imaginar que nunca querrás deshacerte de esa camisa –_ dijo Plaga sacándolo de su ensueño

 _\- Ya no hay que perder tiempo Plaga, hay que traer a Chat Noir_ – dijo Adrien en voz baja

 _\- sigue siendo erróneo… tu objetivo –_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz femenina que habló con mucha dificultad. Adrien se giró para ver de quien se trataba

Agamí había visto todo, había visto como los ojos de Adrien brillaban al mirar a la heroína… y también que aquel día que la había invitado a patinar no dijo la verdad respecto a sus habilidades en patinaje… Eso fue lo último que tuvo en mente antes sentir como su cuerpo quedaba completamente helado, paralizado y Adrien contemplo justo en el momento en que su compañera esgrimista se convertía en una estatua de hielo solido… Adrien sintió que su corazón temblaba al caer en cuenta de que e _se_ era el verdadero poder de Reina Glaciar y… _¡Oh no!_ Pensó Adrien recordando que Ladybug también había sido víctima de ese poder, a eso se debía que sintiera más frio de lo normal

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - Debo ir con Ladybug_

 _._

 _._

Marinette se había ocultado en un callejón lejos de cualquier ojo y desde ahí le fue fácil ver a Reina Glaciar sobre el tejado de un alto edificio. Su mirada era fría mientras sus manos se movían a la par que giraba sobre uno de sus patines y el viento y la escarcha invernal comenzaban a invadir toda la ciudad - **¡Soy Reina Glaciar! ¡Y el frió ahora reinará en todo Paris!**

 **-** Tenemos que darnos prisa Tikki - dijo Marinette luchando con el frió que continuaba sintiendo, intentaba ignorarlo pero suponía que era ocasionado por la presencia de Reina Glaciar, aunque cada vez le era más complicado... Ni siquiera había podido procesar la idea de como Adrien le había ayudado y que incluso había llevado puesta una prenda de él

\- Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo - respondió Tikki mientras devoraba una galleta - ¿tu estarás bien? - preguntó al ver como su portadora intentaba no temblar

\- Si... ha sido un akuma difícil, eso es todo - respondió recordando la forma en que atacó a Agamí y al resto de los patinadores – parece que eres más vulnerable cuando te dejas llevar por tus emociones – dijo analizando la forma en que actuaba, siempre estaba relacionado con emociones... el miedo en los patinadores, la furia en Akihiro… Adrien en cambio no parecía tan afectado en comparación – Con esta chica habrá que mantener la mente fría y eso significa…

\- _¿enserio Reina de las nieves?_ – dijo una orgullosa y casi burlona voz a espaldas de la villana - _¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu temperatura?_

Desde su escondite, Marinette identificó a la perfección la voz de su compañero y pudo ver como poco a poco la villana se giraba y sonreía gustosa al ver frente a ella al héroe de París – _**Chat Noir**_ …

Muy inteligente, Chat Noir comenzó a luchar contra la villana pero asegurándose de alejarla de donde pudiera causar mayores daños. Sin embargo, de nuevo para Marinette no paso desapercibida la forma en que lo miró... el tono con el que pronuncio su nombre... _¿se atrevería a volver a coquetear con él?..._ Marinette sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa idead, sobre todo al recordar que lo último que debía hacer con esa chica era dejarse llevar por las emociones - ¡Date prisa Tikki! – dijo Marinette intentando no temblar por el frió que sin explicación sentía que incrementaba

\- ¡Estoy lista Marinette! - respondió la kwami

\- ¡Stalak Tikki Motas Fuera!

Un brillo rojizo la cubrió, y de vuelta se vio a sí misma vistiendo de vuelta su traje de patinaje... Suspiró antes de salir tras el akuma... Solo esperaba no volver a escucharla llamando _"guapo"_ a su novio

.

.

 **\- ¿Qué tal si para esta noche cenamos gatito helado?** – decía Reina Glaciar intentando acertar uno de sus ataques contra el superhéroe

\- ¿se puede saber que te tiene tan helada de ira? – respondió Chat Noir mientras esquivaba ágilmente sus ataques

\- **¿Y no te gustan las chicas frías, gatito? -** añadió con cierta coquetería - **No entiendo que haces con una entonces...** **una chica que ni siquiera se inmuta cuando coquetean frente a ella con el chico que le gusta... -** Reina Glaciar negó con la cabeza como si realmente lo desaprobara

\- ¡Ladybug sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse!

 **\- ¡Vaya, eso suena tan romántico! -** añadió preparándose para lanzar otro ataque con el chico cuando una cuerda se ató a su muñeca

\- _Gracias_ \- dijo Chat Noir apoyando su barbilla casualmente sobre su bastón - _mi lady saca lo mejor de mí_

A espaldas de Reina Glaciar, Ladybug le sonrió a su compañero

\- **¿te unes a la fiesta de nuevo, Ladybug? -** añadió la villana soltándose de su agarre - **Tal vez ahora quieras explicar** **¿Cómo haces para ignorar a un chico _tan atractivo?_**

Los puños de Ladybug se apretaron pero se esforzó por mantenerse tranquila... Al ver que de nuevo no se inmuto, Reina Glaciar sonrio mientras volvía a atacarlos. Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban sus ataques mientras casualmente ella continuaba hablando

 **\- ¿sabes? Por mucho que tuviera intenciones de congelar París sería técnicamente imposible… con este chico por aquí _no creo que nadie sienta_ _frió_** **¡por cierto! Me encanta el nuevo traje de patinaje… hace que ese _six_ _pack_ resalte **

Ladybug apretó los ojos y los puños repitiéndose que no podía perder el control y aunque el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Chat Noir, se giró a su lado para ver como Ladybug continuaba inalterable… ¿es que de verdad no le molestaba para nada?

La villana comenzó a acercarse a Chat Noir usando esos giros especiales que seducían a casi cualquier chico - **Enserio que... _Bendita la cuna donde dormiste_ … **_**guapo**_ – Reina Glaciar se lanzó a los labios del sorprendido superhéroe cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba por el cuello impidiéndole acercarse siquiera un centímetro más

\- ¡Bendita la más grande de tu casa! – exclamó Ladybug alejándola de su compañero

Con una orgullosa sonrisa Reina Glaciar se incorporó para ver a Ladybug un paso delante de su compañero, como si de una barrera se tratará - **Pareces empeñada en entorpecer mi desempeño Ladybug**

\- ¡Haré más que entorpecer tu desempeño si insistes en acercarte a Mi Novio! – el rostro de la villana se sorprendió pero fue mucho mayor el asombro del chico a su lado

 **\- ¿tu novio?**

\- Como escuchaste ¡Chat Noir y yo estamos saliendo! _No permitiré que te acerques a él_

Una sonrisa de fascinación adorno el rostro del chico " _¿enserio Mi lady? ¿Frente a toda esta gente?"_ pensaba Chat Noir por la inesperada confesión de su compañera, no le importó gritarlo frente a toda la ciudad… ni siquiera le importo que con eso su "secreto" llegará a su fin

 **\- Excelente entonces… -** rió orgullosa Reina Glaciar lanzándose contra ellos, Ladybug tomó la delantera para enfrentarla pero jamás se esperó la villana se limitará a extender su brazo y tocar justo en su corazón... El frío que antes había sentido ahora la invadió con mayor intensidad, haciéndole caer de rodillas contra el suelo temblando de forma incontrolable

 **-** ¡Ladybug! - exclamó Chat Noir corriendo a su lado

 **\- Suerte amando a un tempano de hielo**

.

.

\- _¿Ladybug? -_ dijo Chat Noir en tono suave mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro, ella solo temblaba y él la veía preocupado, su piel y su cabello comenzaban a adquirir un tono pálido - _¿qué puedo hacer?_

\- _Tttengo mucho fffrío -_ dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Chat Noir pareció preocuparse más cuando vio como sus patines comenzaban a convertirse en hielo... Era obvio que él no iba a permitir que se congele pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... Solo se le ocurría una cosa, y que antes había tenido el impulso de hacer - V _en aquí…_ \- le dijo envolviéndola con sus brazos - _estas helada_

\- _nnno... Chat Noir... vas a congelaartee -_ intentó protestar, sin embargo no puso mayor resistencia al sentir lo reconfortante que eran los brazos de su compañero e incluso ella misma se acurruco contra su pecho. A su alrededor podían escuchar cómo la gente gritaba al ser víctimas de Reina Glaciar- _Chat, debes..._

 _\- shhh... Ladybug, lo siento, debí advertirte que su poder funciona si las emociones..._

 _\- ¡Lo se! -_ logro responder ella mientras seguía temblando en sus brazos - _Lo sabia..._ _supongo que no pensé con claridad yo... sabia que iría tras de ti_

Chat Noir pudo ver un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas - _pero si bien sabes que eres la única –_ le dijo el chico provocando que su corazón se acelerara, Ladybug sonrió y pronto notaron que el frió en ella comenzaba a minorar... Ladybug levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Chat Noir, de pronto sentía que era como estar cerca de un sol brillante

.

 _No siento frío cerca de ti_

 _Dentro de mí brilla el sol_

 _._

 _Tanto ruido, tanta soledad_

 _gente que corre sin parar_

 _Tras la puerta, ese universo de infinita paz_

 _._  
 _Necesito la calma que tú me das_

 _._

Chat Noir acaricio con el dorso de su mano los labios de la heroína y poco a poco se inclinó hacia ella mientras su abrazo alrededor de ella se volvía más protector, con sumo cuidado sus labios acariciaron los de ella, estaban helados hasta que Ladybug le devolvió el beso y el frío desaparecía por completo

 _Se cae el cielo y que más da_

 _Tenemos nuestro mundo_

 _El día sigue siendo azul_

 _Si estamos juntos_  
 _No importa nada más... que aquí jamás será_

 _._

 _INVIERNO_

 _._

 _Nubes, viento, miedo, lluvia,_  
 _Noches grises ni una l_ _una_

 _por tu invierno de oscuridad_

.

 _Tú me besas_

 _._

 _tú me curas_

.  
 _Tu calor y tu ternura_  
 _¡No lo dejan entrar!_

 _._

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Las pequeñas mariquitas recorrieron cada rincón de París que había sido afectado por la Reina Glaciar... Habiéndose deshecho de esa frío congelador y a lado de su compañero, la lucha no había resultado tan complicada como en un principio hubiera pensado

Por último, las mariquitas cubrieron a Reina Glaciar dejando en su lugar a la patinadora Leiko quien confundida miraba a su alrededor - ¿qué paso?

\- ¡Bien hecho! - festejo el dúo de héroes

\- ¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?! - dijo una voz desconocida - ¿qué han hecho ustedes dos? - dijo dirigiéndose tanto a la confundida chica como al chico que acababa de ser descongelado

\- ¿Yanmei? - dijo Philipe sorprendido, parecía conocer a la recién llegada, una mujer de su misma edad y al parecer de orígenes chinos

\- Cuanto tiempo, Philipe - respondió la misma

\- Pero ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertado el patinador

\- Ella es nuestra instructora - dijo Leiko con la mirada baja

\- ¿QUÉ? - exclamó Philppe como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría

\- Lamento que este reto no se haya ejecutado de la forma en que debía ser - decía Yanmei en tono profesional - Nos retiramos ahora Philippe, pero vamos a volver para desafiarte... cuando mis estudiantes estén realmente a la altura... ¡Nos vamos! - ordenó a los dos chicos

\- Esperó con ansias mi pronto regreso a esta ciudad - dijo Leiko - Para obtener todo lo que no conseguí ahora... Su mejor estudiante será un digno rival, esperó encuentre una digna compañera para enfrentarle en un mano a mano y obtener la victoria que esta vez me robaron... _y mi trofeo también._.. Esa chica, la de las coletas, la vi ejecutar un salto difícil... podría funcionar - concluyó diciéndole a Philipe antes de seguir a su instructora

\- Al final, _Ladybug,_ siento decir que no eras lo que esperaba... Hay en ti algo realmente irritante, _piensa demasiado en ti -_ añadió Akihiro mirando a Chat Noir a modo de "despedida" - _Nos veremos_

Los superhéroes intercambiaron miradas mientras veían alejarse de París a esos dos, pero con la promesa de volver...

\- Estoy realmente agradecido por lo que hicieron - dijo Philipe a los superhéroes - gracias a ustedes mi pista de hielo seguirá funcionando y siendo un lugar seguro para los estudiantes, me gustaría agradecerles de alguna forma

\- No, no es necesario - dijo Ladybug - no es nada, en realidad es...

\- ¡En realidad! - interrumpió Chat Noir - Tal vez algo… - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba de la mano a Ladybug quien lo miro con sospecha... ¿y ahora que planeaba?

 _._

 _._

 _\- Se que no es algo demasiado tradicional, pero -_ dijo Chat Noir tomando de la mano a Ladybug y dando vueltas por la pista de hielo. Las luces eran bajas, y una suave melodía de piano se escuchaba de fondo, eran los únicos ahí... disfrutando de eso - _tienes que admitir que no cualquiera tiene citas tan exclusivas_

 _\- No, no cualquiera... y es perfecto, gran idea gatito -_ respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió pensando que, después de todo, no tuvo que esperar tanto para realizar lo que esa mañana deseó al ver a otros compartir la pista

Chat Noir tomó la otra mano de Ladybug y comenzó a hacerla girar por la pista, ella reía mientras lo hacían y pensaba que aquello era increíble, no tenía dudas, no pensaba en que podría caerse como en otras ocasiones le había pasado... Podría pensar que se debía a que en ese momento portaba su traje de heroína pero quizá la verdadera razón era la forma en que su compañero la tomaba de las manos... era como si solo eso le infundiera una enorme confianza, porque estaba segura de que jamás la dejaría caer... Recordó su pequeño enfrentamiento esa mañana contra Akihiro y Reina Glaciar, su derrota consistió en eso justamente, ellos no compartían ningún vínculo, nada de confianza en el otro... Sonrió pensando en que la clave era como siempre, tener al compañero indicado...

\- ¿qué? - preguntó Chat Noir ante la forma que la chica lo miraba

\- Creo que olvide agradecerte, por no dejar que me congelara esta tarde

Esta vez fue el chico quien sonrió - _Conmigo tú corazón jamás pasará frío, mi lady... y es una promesa -_ aseguró con una increíble seguridad, era como si en otras palabras le prometiera a ella y así mismo, ser el mejor novio que ella pudiera desear... el chico que se merece

Hipnotizada por su intensa mirada, Ladybug comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su compañero, cuando inesperadamente él los desvió con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios

\- Supe que esta tarde - dijo Chat Noir - tuviste la de cierto chico al enfrentarte a Reina Glaciar

\- Ahh - titubeo Ladybug unos instantes - no vas a ponerte... c _eloso ¿o sí?_

\- ¿Celoso por que te ayudará cuando estabas en peligro? Claro que no - aseguró el héroe

\- Bien... porque ya sabes que tú eres mi favorito - aseguro Ladybug al tiempo que le daba un golpesito al cascabel de su traje

\- Lo se... y ¿qué piensas de ese chico? ¿fue muy valiente? - preguntó de nuevo el héroe, extrañamente interesado

Ladybug pareció pensarlo un momento - ... _sí, fue muy valiente - aseguró r_ ecordando todo lo que Adrien se había arriesgado ese día por ayudarle, al levantar la vista vio que Chat Noir seguía sonriendo, se le hizo extraño, no como si fuera a molestarse más bien como si estuviera complacido - ¿realmente no vas a molestarte, cierto?

El chico negó - No... Creí que quedamos en que uno no se pone celoso por un _simple cumplido_ \- dijo citando las palabras que la misma Ladybug había dicho cuando conocieron a Akihiro - Aunque, debo ser sincero mi lady... jamás esperé que fueras a sacar las garras con esa chica

\- ¿no estarás pensando en que me puse celosa? - dijo Ladybug

\- ahh... _¿¡Chat Noir y yo estamos saliendo?!_ \- cito de nuevo sus palabras, imitando el tono que había usado - Frente a toda la gente... supongo que oficialmente nos despedimos del _"Secreto de amor"_

\- Bueno... admito que no recordé nada de eso cuando ella ¡quiero decir! ¡Es que...! - titubeaba la chica buscando un buen argumento - Has de saber que Reina Glaciar tenía unas costumbres parecidas a las de Akihiro, no parece importarles demasiado utilizar a otros para conseguir lo que quieren y eso me...

\- ¿pone celosa? - sugirió Chat Noir

Esta vez fue Ladybug quien sonrió casi victoriosa - Me parece que ahora se le llama _"instinto protector"_

 _\- ¿enserio? ¿instinto protector? -_ dijo Chat Noir enarcando una ceja - _¿mi lady se sintió protectora con su gatito? - añadió acercándose demasiado a su rostro, logrando sonrojar las mejillas de la chica_

 _\- ¿no fue ese tu caso? - respondió Ladybug en ese mismo tono de susurro_

 _\- bueno,_ Tampoco puedo juzgar a Akihiro por sentirse atraído por ti… raro seria no hacerlo - le dijo el chico

Ladybug lo miro complacida - ¿sabes? Leiko también tuvo sus acertaciones… es imposible sentir frió a tu lado, solo olvido una cosa... Que _Solo yo coqueteo contigo_

Ambos rieron a la par y continuaron dando vueltas por la pista de hielo, disfrutando de ser los únicos ahí... De esa ventaja que tenía ser novios siendo superhéroes

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hacen bien en disfrutarlo chicos! Hacen bien...!

Hola de nuevo lectores! ¿qué les pareció? Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero esperó que les haya gustado... Para el próximo capítulo ¿qué puedo decirles? Ladybug ya dejo a la luz su "secreto" y estaremos viendo lo que ocurrirá a consecuencia...

El dúo de patinadores volverá en el futuro, verán en que circunstancias y todo lo que provocaran...ya lo tengo planeado! Por cierto, tambien veremos a su instructora... No estoy del todo segura pero el nombre que le dí me parece que es el mismo de una rival de Philipe en el patinaje, así que ya pueden imaginar que más ocurrirá

* * *

¿Recuerdan que les hable de un nuevo oneshot? Bueno, me gustaría que muchos de ustedes lectores, formaran parte de esa historia ¿como? bueno, puedo adelantarles que la trama de ese Fic estará ligado con ciertos acontecimientos del capítulo FROZER... a modo de spoiler puedo decirles que habrá una participación muy interesante de parte de Gabriel Agreste... En cierta forma el Fic tendrá su lado divertido pero también serio... y ¿canción? ¡Canción!... Quisiera revelarles todo mi soudtrack porque en este Fic si es muy completo, si gustan pueden escuchar _" **Mátalas** "_ o **"That's how you know"** ¡Ah! y recuerden que su posible título será "CASANOVA"

Ahora sí, viene su participación... Simplemente tienen que dejar en los reviews UN CONSEJO, UNA FRASE, O ALGUN ACTO que crean puede funcionar para conquistar a alguien... no importa si es Cliche o algo muy loco o original! Despues solo tendrán que darle lectura al Fic y ver como es que formaran parte de él! Espero muchos participen! NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Una cita de verdad

**"Una cita de verdad"**

.

 _SINOPSIS: Ladybug y Chat Noir intentan tener una cita normal, pero les resultará más difícil de lo esperado ahora que todo París está enterado de su romance y no pierden oportunidad de cazar a sus héroes en algún momento romántico ¿lograrán tener una cita después de todo?_

 _._

\- ¿estás bien Marinette? – tuvo que preguntar Tikki desde el interior del bolso en el que era transportada al ver como su portadora avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela mirando a su alrededor un tanto paranoica

 _\- ¡no Tikki!_ – respondió en un grito susurro – ¿olvidas que a estas alturas ya todo el mundo debe saber que yo _… que Ladybug salé con Chat Noir_? – añadió en voz más baja

Su kwami la miro sin comprender - Sí, pero…

 _\- ¿pero?_ – protestó la chica – seguro ahora ocurrirá lo que nos temíamos, todo el mundo lo sabe y ahora estarán sobre nosotros y ahora sí Chat Noir va a molestarse porque esta vez fue _él_ quien me pidió que tuviéramos discreción y fui justamente _yo_ quien lo estropeo todo después de todo lo que habíamos hecho por ocultarlo ¡y todo fue por esa chica que…!

\- ¡Marinette respira! – pidió la kwami

La chica de coletas detuvo su apresurada habla y siguió el consejo de su kwami, dio un rápido pero profundo respiro y fue entonces que se percató de que los chicos a su alrededor estaban más tranquilos de lo que esperaban - ¿qué…? ¿ _En realidad a nadie tomo por sorpresa_? – murmuró para sí misma

. ¿qué Lady y Noir se haya hecho real? – preguntó Alya tomándola por sorpresa con un brazo en sus hombros y excesivo entusiasmo – definitivamente chica debes ser tú la única a quien tomó por sorpresa, esos dos siempre habían parecido novios

\- ¿e _nserio? –_ murmuró para sí misma con expresión pensativa

Entonces el timbre de clases se escuchó

\- Y mejor vámonos, no querrás llegar tarde con la señorita Mendeleive

Marinette observo a su amiga correr en dirección al laboratorio pero en vez de seguirla siguió de pie en el mismo sitio para luego dar un largo respiro de alivio - ¡vaya! Tenías razón Tikki – dijo con una mano en la cintura –y quizá Chat Noir y yo no deberíamos preocuparnos

\- Ni de cerca… _Algo me dice que a Chat Noir no le disgustará tanto la idea_ – murmuró Tikki mirando de reojo a cierto chico rubio que se encontraba al otro extremo del patio de la escuela en dirección a los casilleros

 _._

Con una radiante sonrisa, más radiante de lo usual, Adrien acomodaba en su mochila sus libros para la siguiente clase

\- No pareces muy molesto con la idea de que su secretito se haya ido por la borda – dijo Plaga mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de queso

\- ¿molestarme Plaga? – respondió como si fuera obvio – Eso jamás, ¿te imaginas? Ahora que a nadie le tomará por sorpresa lo nuestro ya no tenemos que ocultarnos y podremos salir con mayor libertad… - de pronto sus ojos brillaron con una idea en mente - _¡Es más!_ – murmuró con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados

.

En realidad aquella tarde no tenían planeado verse, habían acordado previamente la ruta que cada uno seguiría en su patrulla ese día y así ambos podrían volver a casa temprano para no levantar sospechas en sus respectivos hogares por sus constantes desapariciones

Ladybug había concluido con su ruta y estaba por volver a casa no sin antes llamar a su compañero para despedirse sin embargo fue su yoyo el que sonó con una alerta de llamada. Sonrió mientras deslizaba la pantalla para responder - ¿terminas temprano gatito? ¿Hay novedades?

\- Todo en orden mi lady – respondió -¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Paris está en orden – dijo la heroína – y no parece haber señas de que eso pueda cambiar

\- ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar en nuestra guardia? – respondió con un evidente tono presuntuoso

Ladybug también se rió – Tienes razón – respondió en un tono más serio – supongo que entonces podemos irnos…

\- ¡No! – exclamó con prisa Chat Noir desde la bocina del comunicador - ¡Espera!

\- ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir! – el chico pareció vacilar antes de responder – Sé que acordamos que hoy volveríamos temprano pero…

\- ¿Chat?

\- Pensaba que… ahora que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por aquello del secreto podríamos… - Chat Noir pareció tomar un profundo suspiro y enseguida su voz volvió a tener la seguridad y coquetería de siempre cuando añadió – _Mi lady_ _¿te gustaría comenzar esta romántica semana compartiendo conmigo nuestra primera cita oficial?_

.

Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, una muy agradable por supuesto… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras haber oído la inesperada pero linda invitación de Chat Noir… Desde que se habían vuelto novios se habían visto casi todos los días por las noches antes o después de las patrullas, pero además de eso y de las apariciones de akumas no habían compartido ninguna cita de verdad, una cita autentica

Con el asunto de mantenerse en secreto un tiempo aquello ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente, y la idea le entusiasmo

Al ser algo improvisado, por supuesto que no habían tenido tiempo de planear cuidadosamente lo que harían, Chat Noir había preguntado su opinión sobre que le gustaría hacer y le noto sorprendido con su sencilla petición

 _"¿un paseo?"_ Había preguntado Chat Noir, parecía que él tenía en mente algo mucho más elaborado, sin embargo no la iba a contradecir si era lo que quería

Ladybug aterrizó en la zona principal del parque del Trocadero y miró a su alrededor esperando la llegada de su compañero. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada al menos dos veces y enseguida dirigió de nuevo su mano a su yoyo cuando…

 _¡Boo!_ – susurraron justo en su oído

La chica se sobresaltó pero al instante dos fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura al tiempo que escuchaba una agradable pero divertida risa a sus costillas - ¿te asustaste, buga _boo_?

\- Sí, sí que gracioso – dijo Ladybug cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestarse pero mirándole de reojo con cierta coquetería

\- ¿perdonaría mi lady semejante atrevimiento? – añadió con voz mucho más suave al tiempo que hacía una reverencia pero levantaba sus gatunos ojos verdes que la miraron de forma coqueta mientras la sorprendía entregándole lo que parecía ser una rosa envuelta en papel cristalino

Inevitablemente ella sonrió sorprendida pero complacida y la tomó entre sus dedos y fue cuando se percató de que no era una precisamente una rosa cualquiera – está hecha de…

\- Chocolate – complemento Chat Noir mirándola expectante

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo la conseguiste sin ser San Valentín?

Chat sonrió complacido por haberla sorprendido y porque le hubiera gustado ese pequeño detalle – _Tengo mis secretos… ¿Y qué dices?_

Ladybug volvió a sonreír - _Sí lo dices así…_ \- respondió

Chat Noir sonrió aún más complacido mientras se incorporaba – En ese caso – dijo mientras levantaba el brazo y se lo ofrecía - ¿Me permite mi lady acompañarla mientras pasea por el parque?

\- No tenías que preguntar – respondió tomándole del brazo

.

\- Entonces, un casual y sencillo paseo por el Trocadero – decía Chat Noir – jamás pensé que tu petición para primera cita fuera tan... _sencilla_

\- ¿no te agrado el plan? - preguntó ella

\- No es eso, me gusta estar contigo así se trate de un plan complicado como vencer akumas o de simplemente compartir una caminata

\- Entonces esperabas un plan complicado como si se tratará de un Amuleto Encantado – bromeo Ladybug

\- Eso creo – respondió también riendo un poco pero poniéndose un poco serio enseguida – o porque s _iempre pensé que tendría que ser algo súper impresionante lo que te conquistará -_

Ladybug se quedó en silencio unos segundos por esa confesión – entonces... esperabas que te pidiera algo imposible como… - la chica pareció pensarlo – ¿Cenar en la cima del Big Ben en Londres?

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja y volvió a sonreír – Mi lady, esperaba me pidieras una cita en la Luna o incluso en Marte

 _\- Mmm…_ ¿ahora que lo dices…? – fingió considerarlo para luego reír

Continuaron caminando unos segundos más en silencio, y entonces Ladybug se percató por fin de que no estaban en un tejado, de que caminaban realmente por el Trocadero y que no eran los únicos ahí… de pronto sintió un millón de miradas sobre ellos

\- Puedes relajarte mi lady, París está completamente en paz

La chica dudo un momento en si podía o no hacerlo, miro a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente, la gente a su alrededor no solo estaba en paz, a salvo de cualquier peligro sino que además parecían al pendiente de sus propios asuntos y no realmente de si sus héroes se paseaban del brazo por el parque

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – añadió Ladybug despreocupándose por completo de ello

\- Elegiste un buen lugar para dar un paseo mi lady, ¿algún sentimiento especial detrás de tu elección?

\- _¿tú crees?_ bueno, hemos combatido a varios súper villanos aquí

\- Entonces ¿elegiste este lugar por un nostálgico romanticismo entre los dos? – le dijo en tono coqueto

 _\- No empieces –_ le dijo la chica en tono juguetón - pero… _tal vez - añadió_ encogiendo un poco los hombros

\- ¿sí? ¿enserio? Debo aceptar que no me esperaba eso

\- ¿sorprendido? Entonces ¿Guardas recuerdos fuera de las batallas relacionados con este lugar?

\- Ningún recuerdo como civil que pudiera tener en este lugar podría competir con uno donde tú aparezcas… y es enserio

\- ¿aunque esté relacionado con enormes bebes? – añadió la heroína mientras ambos reían

\- En especial si está relacionado con enormes bebes – respondió provocando que la chica riera un poco más - ¿y tú? ¿tienes algún recuerdo de este lugar fuera de un combate?

\- Ahh - La risa de Ladybug de pronto se afectó y titubeo al recordar que en ese mismo lugar había soñado tener una muy elaborada cita con cierto chico, una cita que incluía helado y un paseo en bici-taxi… cita que nunca llegó a efectuarse y como bien había dicho, fue reemplazada por una épica batalla junto a Chat Noir… aquello le devolvió la sonrisa

\- ¿Ladybug?

\- El mejor lo tengo contigo – respondió ella mirandole de reojo – _y_ probablemente sea hoy... ¡claro! eso además de una épica batalla contra un bebe de 10 toneladas

\- Eso me recuerda – dijo Chat Noir acortando la distancia entre sus rostros – que debería pronto de cumplir mi promesa – Ladybug lo miro sin entender – aquella serenata que prometí

Ladybug volvió a reírse – _Mmm_ – murmuró pensativa pero con una sonrisa – mejor no te preocupes… quisiera conservar la salud de mis oídos

Chat Noir enarco una ceja pareciendo ofendido – ¿Mi lady sigue cuestionando mis facultades para el canto? – Añadió cruzándose de brazos – mayor razón para demostrarte lo contrario ¿no crees? – preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa acortando de nuevo la distancia

\- Creo que prefiero creerte – bromeó Ladybug recostándose ligeramente en su hombro

" _ **¡Aww!" "¡Qué romántico!"**_

Ambos héroes se separaron de golpe para ver desde un montón de gente que a sus espaldas les seguía y enfocaba con los lentes de los celulares o con flashes de cámaras. Y por si fuera poco, frente a ellos se encontró un drone que tenía incorporado una cámara y era seguido por un reportero que llevaba micrófono y una cámara más profesional que de inmediato los enfoco

\- Transmitiendo en vivo para Nadia Chamak, Gente de París y grandes fans de nuestros héroes podemos confirmarles que lo que tantas veces sospechamos es totalmente oficial y pudimos comprobarlo después de sorprender al dúo de héroes compartiendo una romántica escena justo aquí en el trocadero… chicos, ¿saludan a sus fans?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros cuando esa multitud comenzó a ovacionarlos. Ladybug y Chat Noir sonrieron nerviosos y saludaron tímidamente a las cámaras, intercambiaron miradas y al siguiente instante desaparecieron por los tejados de París mientras los fans no se perdían ni un solo momento incluso de su repentino escape

\- ¡Pero a donde van! – decía el reportero - ¡Continúen! ¡Por nosotros no se detengan!

.

.

\- Tal vez no fue buena idea detenerse a conversar – decía Chat Noir con la respiración agitada

 _\- No –_ decía Ladybug también normalizando su respiración – Tal vez no fue tan buena idea lo del paseo en si… _Lo siento Chat,_

\- ¡No! No lo hagas – añadió rápido al ver que su lady parecía perder todo el anterior entusiasmo que vio en ella ante la idea de su primera cita - mi lady, estaba siendo un momento perfecto...

\- Si, hasta que ocurrió que temíamos y se arruino el plan que me propusiste

\- No, no, no mi lady, no te culpes por ello, Tal vez solo debimos elegir otro horario, uno menos concurrido

\- … _realmente lo siento Chat_ – entonces por fin él se dio cuenta que no se disculpaba precisamente por su falló en la cita – Si esa chica no hubiera pretendido nada contigo no me hubiera molestado y hoy hubiéramos…

\- Me gusta la idea de que te molestará – dijo Chat Noir interrumpiéndola, Ladybug se giró para mirarle y vio como él desviaba la mirada como si estuviera guardándose algo para si mismo... _¿hablaba enserio?_ – mi lady deja de preocuparte – añadió tomándole de las manos - ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este percance y lo volvemos a intentar?

\- ¿Una segunda primera cita? – sugirió Ladybug -¿no estarás hablando de volver al parque?

\- ¿Por qué no? lo más probable es que solo fue la sorpresa de vernos, Mi lady no es como que realmente todo el mundo se haya enterado de lo que paso con Reina Glaciar y estén al cien por ciento pendiente de nosotros

\- Tal vez... _tengas razón -_ añadió Ladybug algo esperanzada

Sin embargo el sonido del mismo drone con cámara que antes vieron, de nuevo les tomó por sorpresa acercándose a ellos

 _\- O tal vez no… -_ murmuraron al mismo tiempo mientras escapaban de nuevo de ese Drone que insistía en perseguirlos

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Y como últimas noticias gente de Paris, les traemos la confirmación de nuestras sospechas"**_

" _ **Tras muchas veces haberlo negado, finalmente Ladybug acepto sus sentimientos por su compañero de batallas Chat Noir, justamente durante un enfrentamiento contra una súper villana que tuvo la osadía de flirtear con el guapo súper héroe enfrente de la heroína quien no tardó en detenerla, y en reclamar al chico como Su Novio"**_

 _La pantalla de televisión mostraba escenas de la última batalla contra Reina Glaciar_

 _\- Pareces empeñada en entorpecer mi desempeño Ladybug – había dicho reina Glaciar_

 _\- ¡Haré más que entorpecer mi desempeño si insistes en acercarte a mi novio! – respondió la furiosa heroína_

" _ **Y anoche obtuvimos la última confirmación que necesitábamos"**_

 _Enseguida la pantalla mostró al dúo de héroes caminando muy juntos por el Trocadero_

" _ **Encontramos al dúo de héroes en un plan bastante romántico…Por supuesto, se mostraron algo tímidos ante las cámaras…"**_ _La pantalla mostró de nuevo la escena donde desaparecen "_ _ **Pero seguiremos al pendiente y les mostraremos más sobre sus héroes favoritos, seguro no será la última vez que les veamos en plan romántico…"**_

\- ¡Y ahí se fueron las últimas esperanzas! – exclamó Marinette apagando la televisión y dejándose caer de espaldas contra la silla

\- Marinette…

\- ¡Se acabó Tikki! – añadió mientras daba un click en la pantalla del computador y le mostraba el Ladyblog – Incluso Alya estará siguiéndonos esperando nuestra confirmación oficial… adiós a la idea de una cita normal

\- ¿Chat Noir no dijo algo sobre intentarlo de nuevo? – sugirió Tikki para animar un poco a su portadora

\- ¡Todo mundo estará sobre nosotros! Me gustaría saber que se le podría ocurrir para burlar al mundo entero…

.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó Plaga esquivando cuando su chico arrojó lejos su celular después de haber visto algo que al parecer no le agradaba

\- ¡Era nuestra primera cita Plaga! _¿Por qué tenían que arruinarlo?_ – murmuró Adrien

\- Y pensar que ahora las cámaras te perseguirán con o sin máscara ¿no deberías ya estar acostumbrado? – dijo Plaga

\- ¡Pero Ladybug! _A ella nunca le ha gustado la idea de ser perseguida por los medios, ¿lo olvidas? Esto era justamente lo que ella no quería –_ Adrien suspiro – parecía tan entusiasmada como yo ante la idea de una primera cita… - decía recordando en su mente como la expresión de la chica había cambiado después del incidente con las cámaras

\- ¿primera cita? - preguntó Plaga - ¿qué es lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora entonces?

\- -¡hablo de una cita de verdad Plaga!

Ante un último suspiro de su portador, el kwami dejo de lado las bromas y sus intentos por molestarlo al ver su semblante - ¿no se habían hecho ya a la idea de que sería complicado? - Pregunto Plaga en un tono más serio

\- Si – respondió Adrien – si, si pero _..._ hasta ahora no habíamos hecho más que charlar en los tejados… _ella estaba tan emocionada –_ suspiro – _Si tan solo pudiera..._ \- Adrien se quedó recostado contra el sofá, mirando al techo y de pronto sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese brillo tan característico. Enseguida se incorporó y recogió su celular ya más entusiasmado

\- ¿y ahora qué? - dijo Plaga acercándose curioso ante su repentino entusiasmo - ¿no me digas que encontraste la forma de evadir al mundo entero?

\- ¿Y que tal y sí? – respondió Adrien mostrándole orgulloso lo que tenía en la pantalla del teléfono, la expresión sorprendida de Plaga ante lo que vio lo hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso

.

.

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _No puedo creer que haya aceptado…_ \- murmuraba Adrien con una radiante sonrisa mientras corría de un lado a otro por su habitación, su baño y su guardarropa, Plaga simplemente lo observaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo duraría haciendo aquello

\- ¿No era de esperarse? La chica sale contigo – respondió Plaga como si fuera algo obvio

\- Sí, pero supuse que después de lo que paso con los reporteros no querría intentarlo tan pronto… - respondió a toda prisa mientras sostenía en cada mano una percha de ropa y se las mostraba a su kwami – Plaga ¿crees que vestir de negro sería demasiado formal?

Plaga lo miro como si no pudiera creer lo que decía - …Creo que olvidas que tú siempre…

 _Tal vez algo más casual –_ murmuro el chico pensativo mirando el segundo gancho que tenía en mano - ¿crees que esto me quedaría bien?

\- ¡Toda tu ropa está diseñada a tu medida! ¿lo olvidaste? – exclamó Plaga – Pero también estas olvidando que…

\- ¿crees que usar la fragancia que lleva mi nombre sea demasiado engreído? – volvió a preguntar Adrien señalando el envase

\- ¡A la cita ira Chat Noir! – exclamó el kwami logrando que Adrien cayera en cuenta de todo y esbozara una inocente sonrisa

.

 _De acuerdo…_ \- decía ahora Chat Noir – _todo está en orden -_ añadió dándose una última ojeada en el enorme espejo para luego salir por la ventana en dirección a donde habían acordado verse

Había llegado algo temprano, Ladybug todavía no aparecía

Se emocionó al pensar que sería la primera vez que se reunían fuera de una batalla o una patrulla siendo novios oficiales… _Novios…_ Su sonrisa fue especialmente enamorada ante esa palabra

Pensó de pronto que esta cita realmente tendría que ser especial desde un principio, desde una primera impresión… Como había prometido en la pista de hielo, tenía que demostrarle que nunca se arrepentiría de haberle aceptado, después de invitarla a salir tantas veces tendría que ver que valía la pena haber dicho "sí" esta vez

¿Debía saludarla de otra manera? ¿Quizá algo más especial?

El chico quizá sin pretenderlo adquirió una coqueta mirada – _Hola preciosa –_ dijo a modo de practica – No, tal vez algo más clásico… - se aclaró la garganta – _buenas noches bichito…_ No, no le gustaba mucho cuando la llamaba así… _Buenas noches bella dama…_ mejor pero… tal vez solo... _Buenas noches mi lady…_

 _\- Sí, mi lady es perfecto –_ dijo una suave pero divertida voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresaltó

.

.

\- ¿Los viste? – dijo Alya excesivamente entusiasmada señalando a la distancia como el dúo de héroes avanzaba en dirección a aquel restaurante – Es una cita, estoy segura

\- Si - dijo Nino - si se dirigen en dirección del Le Restaurant Café Georges no puede tratarse de algo más… Chat Noir si se lució esta vez – apuntó Nino tomando a la chica por el brazo – ahora ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿estás loco? Soy la única que lo sabe, jamás lo dejaría pasar ¡vamos!

\- ¿Qué? ¿piensas espiarlos? ¿no crees que quieran algo de privacidad?

\- ¡Voy a ganarle la primicia a Nadia! – respondió entusiasmada dirigiéndose también al restaurante

\- ¿sabes que aquí solo entras con semanas antes de recervación? – dijo intentando detenerla pero su novia apenas lo escuchó y se dirigió a la puerta de servicio

Nino suspiro – _Voy a arrepentirme de esto…_ \- murmuró antes de seguirla

.

 _Le Restaurant Café Georges_ estaba situado en el último piso del Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno, Ladybug intento disimular su impresión por ese lugar desde el momento que entraron, era elegante, moderno y vanguardista. Avanzaron por el vestíbulo hasta una concurrida zona donde apenas sí había algunas mesas disponibles – _No puedo creer que hayas conseguido que cenemos aquí –_ murmuró en voz baja a su compañero

Chat sonrió – _En realidad mi lady no es aquí donde cenaremos –_ le dijo como si todavía se guardara más sorpresas bajo la manga y comprobó que así debía ser cuando vio que el mesero les conducía escaleras arriba y esta vez sí que no pudo disimular no estar impresionada con lo que vio

Se encontraban en la Terraza del edificio, por lo que sabía era la zona más exclusiva de ese lugar. Tenían la hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel y otras encantadoras zonas de Paris, el cielo nocturno bellamente estrellado y aunque había varias mesas, había una en especial justo al pie del barandal, adornada con copas, platos y rosas en el centro de la mesa… mesa solo para dos

\- Tomen asiento – dijo el mesero sacándola de su impresión – en unos momentos les atenderán

\- Mi lady… - dijo Chat Noir apartando la silla para que tomara su lugar, enseguida él hizo lo mismo tomando sitio frente a ella – y ¿qué te parece? – preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo por repentino silencio

\- Esto es increíble Chat - dijo mirando encantada a su alrededor - ¿Cómo lograste reservar para hoy mismo y sobre todo… _no resultará esto algo costoso?_

\- Ahh – Chat pareció vacilar – Un súper héroe tiene muchas puertas abiertas mi lady – dijo esperando que fuera suficiente y no tener que hablar sobre lo que podía conseguir su apellido como civil - _No te preocupes por el resto -_ añadió con un coqueto guiño

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más el mesero volvió con dos menús en mano

.

\- ¡Alya! ¿no crees que estas llegando demasiado lejos? – decía Nino en voz baja mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su novia que por algún milagro aún no era descubierta

\- Mayor razón para no desistir – respondió preparando su teléfono y subiendo las escaleras que daban a la terraza

.

Completamente aislados de la realidad, Chat Noir y Ladybug compartían en total tranquilidad aquella cena, no podía ser más perfecto, el lugar, la vista ¡todo! y Ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por que alguien más les sorprendiera

\- ¿Entonces dices que Búho negro también te pareció uno de los más difíciles? – decía Ladybug mientras cenaban – lo sé, casi toma los prodigios... Tú turno – dijo Ladybug

Chat Noir pareció pensar muy bien lo que preguntaría y por la sonrisa que adopto, Ladybug casi podía adivinar lo que tenía en mente pero... - Exactamente _¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte?_

La chica casi se ahoga y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín - ¿... _Qué_?

\- Si – respondió Chat Noir con total calma como si le hubiera preguntado la hora – ya sabes – preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola con tal intensidad que logró ponerla aún más nerviosa – cuando fue que al fin logre que te fijarás en mi, conseguir un lugar en ese corazón tuyo

\- Yo… - dijo desviando la vista – ¡no tengo idea! – soltó sin más esperando funcionara, sin embargo Chat Noir solo se rió un poco pero siguió mirándola de la misma forma _\- tal vez…_ _no podría... yo..._ \- titubeaba ella intentando ignorar sus profundos ojos verdes que tenía sobre ella y que pretendían hacerla hablar – ¿qué te hace pensar que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de ti?

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja – Ah, no lo sé… tal vez por aquello de… _"Cuando tengas tiempo en tu apretada agenda"_

\- ¡Sí, claro! – respondió Ladybug rodando los ojos con ironía

\- Además, nunca mencione nada de que llevaras _"Tanto tiempo"_ enamorada de mí...

Ladybug al principio le miro con ojos entrecerrados para enseguida, imitar su postura - ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿realmente cuánto tiempo llevabas enamorado de mí?

Chat sonrió y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla aún con los brazos cruzados - ¿qué te hace pensar que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de ti? – respondió usando su misma pregunta

\- Ah… Tal vez por aquello de… - Ladybug hizo una pausa, se recargo contra la mesa y ladeo un poco la mirada – _"Hola, hola, estoy se cabeza cada vez que te veo mi lady"_

Chat Noir se rió ante su imitación – Sí... puede ser por algo de eso – añadió en un tono más serio mientras cruzaba su brazo por le mesa y le tomaba una mano - _Funciono -_ murmuró

Y con eso, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas... por esta vez, Chat Noir realmente se sentía con suerte, hasta ese momento todo era perfecto _¿que podría arruinarlo?…_

- **¡No**! – gritó de pronto una voz femenina desde las escaleras – **Ya les dije que no cometí ningún delito**

\- **Haberse infiltrado en este restaurante de manera clandestina ¿no le parece un delito?**

\- ¿ _Alya_? – murmuró Ladybug sin poder creerlo, que era la voz de su mejor amiga y la chica que forcejaba con uno de los empleados el lugar en ese momento

\- **Escuche viejo ¡Digo señor!** – decía la voz de otro chico – **nosotros ya nos íbamos**

 _\- ¿Nino? –_ murmuró Chat Noir con la misma expresión de Ladybug

Ambos superhéroes se miraron entre sí y abandonaron su mesa para ver que pasaba

\- No solo llamare a seguridad jovencito, llamaré a la policía - afirmó el empleado del restaurante

\- ¡espere! -dijo Ladybug al comprobar que si se trataba de sus amigos

\- ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Chat Noir

\- Que estos dos se infiltraron al restaurante - respondió el mesero

\- ¡Nosotros no nos infiltramos! – decía Alya

\- Claro que no viejo ¡digo señor! En realidad nosotros…. Ah nosotros – decía Nino intentando encontrar una buena excusa

\- ¿no me digan? ¿pretendían cenar? – dijo el mesero con sarcasmo

\- ¡SI! – respondió Nino – Pero hemos cambiado de opinión, si nos permite…

\- ¡Seguridad! – llamó el mesero

\- ¡No! – dijo Ladybug – ellos... - titubeo pensando en como podían ayudarles - ellos... venían con nosotros – añadió sorprendiendo a los presentes, discretamente le indicó a Chat Noir que le siguiera el juego

– Si - dijo Chat Noir - Así que por favor consiga una mesa para ellos

El mesero pareció titubear pero finalmente parecía creerle - De acuerdo – dijo el mesero – acompáñenme… - dijo a Alya y Nino

Ambos héroes dieron un respiro mientras volvían a su mesa - Al menos no paso a mayores - dijo Ladybug

\- Ni lo digas - dijo Chat Noir - este lugar tiene normas muy estrictas respecto a la seguridad, no puedes pensar en entrar aquí sin reservar... - Y esta vez fue Ladybug quien lo miro desconcertada por su conocimiento sobre el tema

\- Y... ¿como es que tú...?

\- ¡Y por supuesto! - añadió a toda prisa el chico - salvar la ciudad todo el tiempo

\- Siento informarle señor Chat Noir que dentro nuestras mesas están agotadas, sus amigos tendrán que quedarse aquí – Sin darles tiempo de responder el mesero preparo una segunda mesa al lado de la de los héroes – enseguida volveré con otros menús

- _¿todo bien mi lady?_ – le preguntó en voz baja al ver que su sonrisa se afectaba ante los nuevos invitados

\- _Realmente aprecio a Alya y Nino pero… no se suponía que era entre tú y yo, además..._

 _\- Lo se mi lady pero no podía dejar que los arrestaran ¿no crees? te propongo seguir con nuestra cena y que ellos hagan lo mismo... no puede ser peor que una multitud de fans y reporteros_

Ladybug volvió a reir - Eso creo - dijo volviendo a su mesa, sin embargo al hacerlo...

\- ¡En exclusiva para Ladyblog! – dijo poniendo la cámara frontal de su celular y situándose en medio de los héroes – Mi novio y yo estamos compartiendo una cena con nuestros héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir

\- Ah… Alya – trato de decir Nino

\- Nino ¡también saluda la cámara!

Los héroes suspiraron resignados mientras Alya concluía con su toma

\- Escuchen chicos, siento todo esto – decía Nino - Realmente les agradezco que nos salvaran de seguridad

\- Esta bien – dijo Ladybug

\- Si, no se preocupen - añadió Chat Noir - No fue nada

\- No pagar la cuenta tambien es motivo de arresto - dijo el mesero con tono de advertencia mientras les entregaba el menú a los chicos nuevos y sonreía discretamente con malicia para si mismo - ¿están seguros de querer ordenar?

\- ¡¿Pero de que están hechos los platillos?! - exclamó Nino mirando los precios del menú

\- Si no pueden pagarlo, llamar a seguridad sigue siendo una opción - añadió el mesero - ¿han decidido que ordenar?

\- _Elijo la prisión -_ murmuró Nino

\- ¿disculpe? - llamó el mesero

\- ¡ordenaran lo mismo que nosotros! - interrumpió Chat Noir - Y... no se preocupe, como dije antes, son nuestros invitados

\- De acuerdo ¿eso significa joven Chat Noir que...? - decía el mesero

\- Que... yo pagaré - respondió

Ladybug nuevamente le miro creyendo haber escuchado mal _¿no era esto ya lo suficientemente costoso?_ \- _¿Chat?_

 _-_ enseguida traeré las ordenes - dijo el mesero

\- Realmente te lo agradezco viejo - dijo Nino en cuanto el mesero se fue - No tenía nada de esto planeado pero- añadió cruzando su brazo por los hombros del superhéroe - _¿sabes? dudo que haya podido darle una mejor cita a Alya y si ella no lo considera la mejor cita de su vida soy capaz de lanzarme de la Torre Eiffel_

Detrás de la máscara a Adrien le alegraba haber podido hacer algo como eso por su mejor amigo pero por otro lado...

\- ¡Esto es genial…!cenar junto a tus superhéroes favoritos - decía Alya mientras juntaba totalmente ambas mesas y Ladybug dejaba caer el rostro contra la palma de su mano

" _Y si Ladybug me corta después de esto… yo los ar_ _rojare de la Torre Eiffel"_ Pensó Chat Noir al ver que nuevamente su plan de primera cita era estropeado ¿cómo es que así le demostraría que nunca de arrepentiría de haber aceptado? ¿como sería aquella la mejor cita de su vida?

Con expresión resignada continuaron cenando en cuanto el mesero volvió con los platos de sus amigos, ambos ssuperhéroes pensaban que podían seguir disfrutando de la noche a pesar del cambio de circunstancias, que ser una cena entre superhéroes pasó a ser una cena junto a dos buenos amigos... de todos modos no había forma de que la situación empeorara... ¿o si?

\- **¡¿COMO QUE ES UNA CENA EXCLUSIVA Y NO PUEDE DEJARME ENTRAR? ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUIEN SOY?**

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encogieron de hombros e incluso se estremecieron al creer reconocer esa voz... esperando equivocarse

\- ¡Mi Papi es el alcalde de Paris! ¡Y por si no lo sabe! ¡Yo, Chloe soy nada menos que Queen bee! ¡Amiga personal de Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¿no es así Ladybug? – preguntó acercándose efusivamente a su mesa – Y estoy segura de que no tienen problema en que me quede con ellos ¡diles Ladybug!

\- Yo… - decía Ladybug

\- ¡Dice que sí! – dijo Chloe tomando asiento entre los dos superhéroes - ¡De prisa! ¡Traedme un plato! – dijo chasqueando los dedos

Ladybug de nuevo suspiro intentando no perder el control – Linda noche ¿no? – intento comentar disimulando ironía

\- _No comprable contigo mi lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir con un guiño queriendo levantarle el ánimo, por la sonrisa de ella lo hubiera logrado de no ser por...

\- Wow, eso si que confirma que están saliendo – dijo Nino

Los héroes dejaron caer los hombros recordando que ya no estaban solos

\- ¿Y si ya conseguiste que salga contigo porque seguir fingiendo con esos cumplidos? _simplemente ridículo_ – dijo Chloe

\- ¡Chloe! – dijo Alya - ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- ¿y ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí? – dijo Chloe con tono despectivo

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir nos invitaron a acompañarlos en la cena… - respondió Nino

\- Tenía que ser… - dijo Chloe - de otra manera ustedes dos no podrían estar en un lugar como este

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - protestó Alya

\- Que este chico jamás hubiera podido invitarte - dijo señalando a Nino - Es mas ¿Por qué no se van a un lugar mas apropiado para ustedes? Ni siquiera se como los dejaron entrar

\- ¡Y yo no entiendo como te dejan entrar a ti! - dijo Alya

\- ¡Yo soy la hija del alcalde!

\- Señoritas – dijo el mesero situándose en medio de ambas – temo decirles que si no se comportan tendré que sacarlas de aquí por perturbar a la clientela

\- ¡CAYESE! – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡No podría echarme de aquí aunque quisiera! ¡Yo puedo echarlo de aquí si quiero! – dijo Chloe

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó el mesero - ¡¿Ustedes las trajeron cierto?! - añadió dirigiéndose a los héroes que se sobresaltaron al instante - Haré que salgan de aquí y me asegurare de que no los vuelvan a dejar entrar...

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - dijo Chloe - ¡usted esta despedido!... ¿y que paso con mi platillo?

\- ¡Tu no puedes despedirlo Chloe! – dijo Alya

\- ¡ **USTEDES DOS! –** exclamó el mesero mientras era cubierto por una sombra negra dando paso a un nuevo súper villano que enseguida tomo en cada mano a las dos chicas y amenazó a los súper héroes - **¡Me asegurare de que no vuelvan a poner un pie en este lugar! ¡Y además les quitare sus miraculous!**

\- _Akumizaron al mesero_ – murmuró Ladybug retrocediendo junto con su compañero mientras los amenazaban y ella desataba el yoyo de su cadera

\- _Vaya cita ¿eh? - r_ espondió Chat Noir mientras extendía su bastón a la par de Ladybug

\- ¡ **¡QUEDARAN BETADOS DE ESTE LUGAR PASA SIEMPRE!**

.

.

Con expresión agotada, Ladybug tomó el objeto proporcionado por su poder y lo lanzó - ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y el mesero recupero su apariencia normal

\- ¡Ganamos! – festejaron sin muchas ganas chocando sus puños

\- _¿Qué me paso?_ – dijo el mesero

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir – dijo de pronto un hombre de elegante traje – quiero agradecerles que hayan salvado mi establecimiento, para agradecerles quisiera que se quedaran a cenar, la casa invita esta vez...

Algo entusiasmados los héroes se miraron entre sí, la idea parecía gustarles pero justo en ese instante sus miraculous sonaron, apenas si les quedaban unos minutos además, el akuma había provocado la atención de muchos reporteros que ya tenían los lentes sobre ellos... Suspiraron resignados

\- Nos encantaría pero… - decía Ladybug

\- Lamentablemente ya no tenemos tiempo a nuestro favor - añadió Chat Noir

\- ¡Oh! Entonces ¿que haremos con la cena? - preguntó el chef con un marcado acento francés

\- No podría desperdiciarse además, - dijo una de las meseras - ya habíamos re organizado la mesa en la terraza - dijo señalando el último piso del edificio

Mientras ellos aún hablaban intentando convencerlos, los héroes notaron a dos chicos que se apartaban dela multitud que los rodeaban

\- En ese caso... - dijo Ladybug avanzando entre la multitud

\- Tal vez puedan tomarla ellos en nuestro lugar - añadió Chat Noir mientras junto a su compañera se situaban junto a esos dos chicos

\- ¿qué? - dijo Alya

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Nino creyendo que era un error

\- disfruten la cena – dijo Chat Noir justo antes de que su anillo volviera a parpadear seguido por los aretes de la heroína, al instante se miraron... Los ojos de ambos reflejaban un sin de emociones que solo ellos comprendieron sin una palabra

\- _Nos veremos Chat Noi_ r - dijo Ladybug

\- _Adiós mi lady_ \- dijo él antes de que cada uno se fuera por caminos distintos

Los meseros se apresuraron a atender a Alya y Nino quienes solo se miraron entre sí tras ver el semblante decaído y la expresión triste y resignada de los héroes

.

.

 _ **Al siguiente día…**_

\- A quien queríamos engañar… quizá deberíamos resignarnos a simplemente vernos por las noches en los tejados – Ladybug dio un profundo respiro mientras se recostaba contra el tejado en el que se encontraban

A su lado, Chat Noir simplemente le tomó de la mano mientras veían al cielo, pensando en que podría decirle y en que en realidad por mucho que quisiera decirle que no era momento de rendirse, a él mismo le costaba creérselo la verdad era que tendrían que alegrarse si podían verse aquella noche sin ningún problema o algún drone persiguiéndoles…

\- Al menos esto nada podría arruinarlo - le dijo el chico

\- ¡Hey! – llamó alguien desde abajo - ¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir!

El dúo se encogió de hombros ya esperando lo peor cuando miraron abajo...

\- ¿Alya? – murmuró al ver a su amiga y a su novio desde la calle haciéndole señas para que bajaran, el dúo se miro entre sí y con un suspiro bajaron del tejado...

\- ¡chicos! ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Ladybug al dejarse caer

.

Ladybug comenzaba a preguntarse porque sus amigos los guiaban al interior del patio del colegio en sábado y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Chloe estaba ahí también

\- nos enteramos que anoche era su primera cita y que gracias a nosotros quedo estropeada - explicaba Nino

\- queríamos disculparnos y agradecerles por que además de todo tenían la oportunidad de reponerla y terminaron cediéndola a nosotros - dijo Alya - Perdón por no entender que querían algo de privacidad

\- No solo la arruinamos sino que además de todo, ustedes lo agradecen dándonos la oportunidad a nosotros de compartir una cita en ese elegante restaurante - dijo Nino

\- Y sabemos que esto no es nada en comparación con eso pero… de alguna forma queremos compensarlos por ello...- dijeron al tiempo que abrían las puertas de la escuela

Ambos héroes se sorprendieron al ver que justo en el centro de la cancha había una mesa habilitada para dos personas con comida muy bien elaborada

\- Pensamos que la escuela en sábado sería el último lugar donde alguien podría molestarlos

\- Y yo ordene el servicio – dijo Chloe

\- Así que… disfrútenlo - dijeron Nino y Alya mientras salían y cerraban las puertas a sus espaldas dejando les solos

\- ¿estabas enterado? – preguntó Ladybug mientras tomaba asiento

\- No tenía idea - respondió tomando lugar frente a ella - fue un lindo detalle hacer esto ¿no crees?

\- Lo se… son buenos amigos después de todo - apuntó Ladybug

Por fin, ambos tomaron los cubiertos dispuestos a comenzar con la comida cuando…

\- ¡Oigan!

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron frente a ellos un chico con ropa deportiva y un balón en mano junto al menos otros seis chicos – es hora de nuestra practica

\- Ah, no teníamos idea – dijo Chat Noir – pero si es así…

\- ¡No! – dijo Ladybug – nuestros amigos trabajaron mucho preparando esto y no vamos a irnos

\- Mi lady…

\- ¡No! - protestó - No nos vamos a ir

 _ **Minutos después…**_

\- ¿estás diciendo que podrías hacer una lista de tus akumas favoritos? – preguntaba Ladybug sin poder creer lo que su chico le decía

\- De todos y cada uno siempre guardo un lindo recuerdo… _que combatí a tu lado -_ añadió con un coqueto guiño

Ladybug lo miro enternecida y sonrió mientras se tomaban de la mano a través de la mesa – _Aww, eso suena tan…_ ¡oigan! ¡Tengan más cuidado! – exclamó contra uno de los chicos cuando lanzaron el balón hacia su mesa

\- ¡lo sentimos!

\- ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Cuál dirías que fue tu villano favorito si tuvieras que elegir? – decía Chat Noir mientas instintivamente esquivaba el balón que insistía en pasar cerca de ellos

\- Te sorprendería - respondió ella

\- Tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme _bugaboo_ … estaba listo para que me pidieras un paseo por Marte y simplemente pediste un pase en el trocadero… y hoy eliges almorzar en medio de un practica de baloncesto

\- Tienes que aceptar que esta idea si fue muy original… - bromeó Ladybug ignorando el balón que insistía en pasar cerca de ellos

.

.

.

.

\- Alya y Nino parece que realmente disfrutaron de la cena de anoche… fue muy amable de tu parte Chat Noir, desde un principio dejar que se quedaran a cenar

\- Te lo dije no iba a dejar que los arrestaron… que todo tuviera un trágico final por supuesto nunca fue parte del plan - añadió ahora como si fuera un recuerdo divertido

\- No podía ser de otra forma con Chloe por ahí – rió Ladybug junto a él

\- Y fue una gran idea la tuya no mencionar lo del baloncesto cuando nos preguntaron como estuvo todo

\- No iba a defraudar a los chicos contándoles que en ese momento apareció el equipo de baloncesto para su práctica, realmente se esforzaron

\- Lo sé – respondió Chat Noir – realmente lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones

\- Y eso es lo que cuenta… - dijo Ladybug ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa

De pronto la sonrisa de Chat Noir adquirió cierto misterio al tiempo que se incorporó del tejado en el que se encontraban y le extendió una mano – Ven conmigo entonces

\- ¿qué? – ella lo miro sin entender pero acepto poniéndose de pie – pero ¿A dónde? Ya terminamos la patrulla de esta noche

\- Ya lo verás, tu solo… cierra los ojos

Ella continuo sin entender pero lo hizo - ¿y como se supone que llegue a cualquier parte que quieras ir sino puedo ver nada? ¡Ahhhh! – exclamó al sentir que el suelo desaparecía y de pronto se encontraba en brazos de Chat Noir que le cargaba al estilo nupcial - ¡Chat! ¿qué…?

\- Confía en mí mi lady… solo cierra los ojos y agárrate fuerte

La chica dudo un momento y pensó en protestar hasta que le explicará lo que pretendía pero algo en la mirada de él se lo impidió, y sintiendo un extraño _deja_ _vu,_ cruzo sus brazos por su cuello y se recostó contra su pecho, sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba cálidamente contra él con los ojos cerrados

Chat Noir sonrió mirándola fascinado unos segundos como se había acomodado perfectamente entre sus brazos y una vez que se aseguró que ella no abriría los ojos, comenzó a avanzar por los tejados

Tardaron un poco en llegar y Ladybug comenzaba de verdad a preguntarse que tenía en mente cuando por fin el chico se detuvo. Cuidadosamente la dejo en el suelo hasta que se estabilizó y retiro los brazos de su cuello - espera un momento… aún no abras los ojos

\- No lo haré – respondió ella entre una sonrisa

Pudo jurar que Chat Noir tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar – Bien… abre los ojos

Una expresión de agradable asombro paso por su rostro, incluso abrió un poco los labios entre la sorpresa mientras sentía que se la iba el aliento seguido por una sonrisa emocionada, igual que su corazón - ¡Wow! ¡Chat Noir! – decía maravillada mientras veía a su alrededor - ¡Esto es… magnifico! – decía mirando las velas, los pétalos de rosa en el suelo y los pequeños ramos en el barandal... cada pequeño detalle que adornaba el balcón _¡Ese mismo balcón!_ – Lo recreaste… _todo –_ añadió mirando la rosa que Chat Noir le ofrecía como había hecho e _n aquella ocasión_

\- Y esta vez estas aquí a tiempo – dijo a modo de broma, ella sonrió

\- Pero… _¿Cómo?_

\- Bueno… aunque admito que si fue emocionante almorzar y ver de cerca un partido al mismo tiempo, no fue precisamente muy romántico y… creí que nos merecíamos una cita sin nadie alrededor a quien queramos golpear por interrumpir… sé que un balcón no es lo más tradicional pero esta si es una cita exclusiva de superhéroes - añadió trayéndole otra nostálgica sonrisa a la chica pues era la misma frase que había usado aquel día... _Cita de superhéroes... ¡Si! Eso era perfecto -_ y… pensé que a mi… _a mi novia_ – añadió sintiendo y causándo un agradable escalofrió en la chica mientras le tomaba una mano e intentaba disimular una sonrisa enamorada ante eso último, ante usar la palabra novio y tomar de la mano a Chat Noir al mismo tiempo - _le gustaría tener una cita de la que si conserves un lindo recuerdo…_ y no es que no hayan sido lindas las citas anteriores pero…- decía en un tono más divertido al que ella se unió

\- Habla el que guarda lindos recuerdos de los akumas – dijo ella

\- ¿De cual no lo haría? – dijo él como si fuera algo obvio

Ella bajo un poco la mirada - ¿reina Glaciar? – sugirió – después de todo si yo no hubiera perdido el control con ella nada de los desastres anteriores hubieran pasado y hubieramos...

\- Guardo un muy lindo recuerdo de ella – ella le miro con el ceño fruncido no creyéndolo pero él de nuevo tenía esa expresión de estar guardando un secreto

\- No - dijo ella - no hay manera

\- Si la hay… _fue la primera vez que me llamaste tu novio_

Ladybug sonrió al instante pero bajando un poco la mirada -... ¿ _lo eres, no?_ \- dijo siento que se sonrojaba frente a su compañero... ¡no! _Su novio..._

¿cuanto demorarían esas emociones ante esa palabra?

\- ¿todo bien mi lady? – preguntó Chat Noir cuando Ladybug se había detenido y mantenía la vista fija en sus manos enlazadas

\- Si – respondió – es solo que… pensaba, pensaba que es raro, nos hemos tomado de la mano muchas veces pero…

\- Pero justo ahora fue especial…

Era después de todo la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano por algo más que un akuma... aunque ya tenían varios días siendo novios, la verdad es que fue hasta ese momento que vio lo real que era aquello

\- Entonces... _¿me haces el honor mi lady?_ – dijo tomando la única vela encendida en el barandal

\- Será un placer, gatito

Mirándola intensamente a los ojos, Chat Noir volvió a sonreír y sin soltar su mirada comenzó encendiendo la primera de las velas - _Mi lady me quiere..._

Ella sonrió - _Mucho -_ dijo encendiendo la siguiente vela

\- _Un poco -_ dijo él con la siguiente

Y continuaron de ese modo hasta encender juntos la última vela - _Con locura!_

* * *

 **N/A: Si! soy yo! después de un buen rato he vueltoo! ¿les gusto? ¿entendieron las referencias? ¿me dejaran un review?**

 **Les dire como** Dato Curioso **que este capítulo tenía contemplado publicarlo hace un mes, el 14 de Enero... exactamente un año después del estreno de "Glaciador" algunos aún no lo olvidamos...**

 **Como otro** Dato **les diré que al principio había pensado en la escena final en el balcón, justo cuando su cita por fin va a comenzar había pensado en mandarles algo de lluvía, concluyendo el capítulo con esa escena ironica e imposible... pero no pude hacerlo! Por otro lado me encanto usar la idea de las velas, siempre me gusto en** Glaciador **cuando Chat las apaga y usa la frase "Con locura"**

 **También** **les comentó que en este capítulo hubo algunas** pistas **de cosas que pasarán en futuros capítulos de esta serie ¿las notaron?**

Y... no estoy muy segura! el siguiente capítulo bien puede tener la participación especial de las dos nuevas heroínas, o bien ser un especial relacionado con mi oneshot " **Mi Favorito"** ¿alguien lo recuerda? ¡Y si aun no lo hacen! Les invito a leer " ** _Como ser un casanova"_** pronto tendre listo el segundo capitulo y les gustará más que el primero y si se dan la vuelta por allá ¡Me dejan un review!

 **Como último dato, les comparto que yo misma me di cuenta que en los capitulos anteriores de esta serie, yo misma me refería entre ellos como "** _Mi compañero/a" s_ **iendo este el primero donde uso la palabra "Novio/A" ¿lo habían notado?**


	6. Rena Rouge VS Queen bee

" **Rena Rouge VS. Queen Bee"**

 **.**

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Las últimas batallas han requerido de la ayuda de las nuevas compañeras de equipo sin embargo estas parecen empeñadas en discutir por sus diferencias llegando incluso a afectar al equipo completo ¿logrará Ladybug que se lleven bien? Y ¿terminará afectando también su reciente noviazgo con su compañero? ¿Podrán verse por fin como compañeras de equipo?_

 _._

\- ¡Ya la tenía! – reclamaba con las manos en la cintura la chica en traje anaranjado y orejas de zorro. Queen bee en cambio la escuchaba entornando los ojos fingiendo que no le importaba en lo mínimo lo que esa chica pensará, incluso fingió bostezar - ¿Por qué tenías que interferir?

\- ¿disculpa? ¿ _tú_ la tenías? – acusó de vuelta la chica en traje de abeja

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Rena Rouge

\- ¡Fue mi poder el que por fin la detuvo! – respondió Queen bee en tono de alarde

\- ¡Pero era innecesario! – añadió Rena en tono casi frustrado - ¡Nos estuviste retrasando durante todo el combate!

\- Esta vez fue Queen bee abrió sus ojos con incredulidad y asombro - Te recuerdo que tú, _sea quien seas –_ dijo con ademán despectivo - nunca has tenido el miraculous por más de unas horas – con arrogancia la chica de amarillo cerro los ojos y levantó el mentón en gesto altivo - así que no eres ninguna experta, yo en cambio…

\- ¿no vas a alardear por aquella ocasión en que casi haces que mueran los pasajeros del metro?

Ladybug y Chat Noir aterrizaron en el tejado donde se encontraban sus compañeras, por su expresión ambos parecían agotados y no es para menos, ese último súper villano había sido complicado, tanto que habían requerido de ambas chicas para vencerlo, sin embargo no todo salió como lo planeado y termino siendo aún más complicado para el dúo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas al ver que seguían discutiendo aun después de la pelea, Ladybug suspiró y dejo caer los hombros sin muchas ganas mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ellas – _chicas…_

\- ¡Yo nací para esto! – alardeo Queen bee

\- ¡Por favor! – dijo Rena - ¡tú tienes por accidente el miraculous!

\- ¡Chicas! – dijo Ladybug en un tonó más fuerte logrando así la atención de ambas. La heroína de nuevo respiró pausadamente - ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

Y de nuevo esa pregunta pareció provocar a ambas chicas pues enseguida comenzaron a hablar al unísono

\- ¡Chicas, chicas, _basta_! – llamó de nuevo Ladybug - Han estado discutiendo todo este tiempo, incluso durante la batalla… ¿saben lo que pudo hacer ese villano?

 _\- Sí, díselo a la "reina" –_ murmuró Rena Rouge cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos

 _\- ¡No es mi culpa Ladybug! –_ protestó la Reina - _que esta chica este tan celosa de mis asombrosas habilidades heroicas_

\- ¡¿ _Tus habilidades_?! – protestó Rena Rouge con puños cerrados

\- ¡Soy más útil que tú con tus ilusiones! – atacó Queen bee

\- ¡Chicas! – exclamó nuevamente Ladybug para que se detuvieran – _Todos somos un equipo…_ No se supone que peleemos entre nosotros, tal vez tengan diferencias pero si dejan que estas interfieran en un combate ¿saben lo que podría pasar?

Ambas chicas bajaron la mirada, parecían tomar enserio las palabras de la heroína

\- De acuerdo Ladybug – dijo Rena Rouge después de un profundo respiro. La heroína sonrió y espero la respuesta de la otra chica quien después de unos segundos respiro resignada

\- De acuerdo Ladybug…- entonces miró de reojo a la chica de traje naranja – _Acepto tus disculpas_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ_?! – protestó Rena Rouge

Ladybug dejó caer su rostro en la palma de su mano al ver que otra discusión comenzaba, sus hombros eran tensos hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su hombro derecho - _¿y si escapamos? –_ susurró una dulce pero coqueta voz en su oído sacándole una sonrisa, al girar un poco la vista se topó directamente con los ojos esmeralda de su novio - _Voto porque las olvides un rato y vengas conmigo –_ susurró Chat Noir

 _\- Tentador_ – respondió ella imitando su coqueta voz pero enseguida suspiro y devolvió la vista a las chicas – pero no puedo, debo evitar que Rena y Queen bee se ahorquen – dijo señalando su nueva discusión

 _\- Devuelve entonces sus prodigios antes de que eso ocurra –_ bromeó Chat Noir - _creo que el maestro tiene serias normas sobre eso –_ añadió haciendo reír a la heroína

\- Te veré más tarde _gatito_ – añadió ella con un golpecito en su cascabel, Chat se despidió enviándole un beso al aire y ella le observo irse hasta perderlo de vista o más bien hasta que nuevamente fue consciente de la discusión entre las heroínas nuevas, de nuevo suspiro antes de avanzar para nuevamente pararlas y devolver sus prodigios

 _._

 _._

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ahí estás! – saludó Chat Noir al ver a su heroína aterrizar junto a él en el tejado donde se encontraba esperando por ella - ¿qué tal te fue? – preguntó mientras ella se sentaba su lado

\- Logre que no se ahorcaran… - dijo con un suspiro y una media sonrisa que casi al instante fue reemplazada por una expresión pensativa, Ladybug acuno su propio rostro en sus manos y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, algo que Chat Noir no tardó en notar

\- ¿Por qué tan callada mi lady? – preguntó, ella le miró de reojo – Si estas en compañía del superhéroe más fascinante de Paris y tienes la suerte de que también sea tu novio – dijo el chico dedicándole un guiño y presumiendo un poco con sus brazos

Ladybug lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa que ocultó exitosamente y volvió a mirar fijamente a la ciudad

\- ¿estás bien mi lady? – preguntó esta vez directamente y sin bromas

Después de dudar un poco, dio otro suspiro - _No…_ \- respondió mientras estiraba sus brazos y se recostaba un poco contra el techo

\- ¿preocupada por las chicas nuevas? - preguntó el chico sin dejar de mirarla

\- ¡Tú las oíste! No les importa si el súper villano es o no muy peligroso Chat, ellas solo… ¡Han discutido por todo! ¡Podrían… Podrían incluso discutir sobre a quien pretende atacar primero el akuma!... ¿te parece muy gracioso? – preguntó al ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro - ¡No lo es! – dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo - ¿Qué tal y es un akuma mil veces peor que el de esta tarde? ¡O peor! – Ladybug comenzó a extender sus brazos con gran dramatismo como si de pronto aquella escena fuera cobrando vida en la mente de la heroína - **¿qué tal y logra capturarnos a ambos? ¡Y ellas en lugar de ayudarnos discuten sobre quien golpeará primero al villano! ¡Terminaremos siendo filmados por los fans y estaremos en tendencia de** _ **Youtube**_ **! ¡El akuma se burlará mientras toma nuestros miraculous! ¡Todos nos recordaran como los peores héroes de la historia por llevar a Paris al desastre! ¡Hawk Moth habrá ganado y querrá conquistar el mundo!–** Ladybug dejo caer los hombros con dramatismo y entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las sutiles risas de su compañero quien había observado divertido aquello, y también algo fascinado

\- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? – reclamó la chica

\- Lo siento, solo… No tenía idea de que también pudieras ser tan dramática mi lady – dijo sin quitarle su profunda mirada de encima causando que ella se sonrojara - _me gusta, es lindo_

 _\- ¡Eso no puede gustarte!_

\- Me gusta… _tú me gustas_ – insistió acercándose peligrosamente a ella

 _\- ¡Deja de sonreír Chat Noir!_ – pidió alejando su rostro con un toquecito en su nariz, como antes hacía – _hablaba enserio… Se está volviendo un trabajo a tiempo completo –_ añadió aunque esta vez sonando menos abrumada

 _\- Mi lady esta estresada_ – dijo esta vez con mucha ternura en la voz y en su sonrisa al tiempo que ofrecía su mano a la heroína quien, sonriendo, la acepto entrelazando sus dedos - _¿sabes que te gustaría?_ – ella le miró interesada - Pasar un agradable rato a lado de tu chico favorito – añadió con un coqueto guiño y señalándose discretamente a si mismo

Ladybug sonrió – buen intento _gatito_ \- la chica devolvió la vista al cielo – pero hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?

\- … _Lo sé_ \- murmuró esta vez siendo él quien suspirará.

Después de sus últimos intentos de tener una cita y terminar rodeados de público indeseado decidieron nuevamente limitar sus encuentros a las noches tras la patrulla en tejados cuidadosamente elegidos, al menos hasta que el asunto de su noviazgo se enfriará un poco, quizá no pasarían desapercibidos pero ya no tendrían drones tras de ellos

Ladybug observó de reojo que esta vez era Chat Noir quien se había desanimado un poco al recordar aquello… tampoco lo culpaba – Aunque ¿sabes? Siempre… s _iempre puedes seguir insistiendo –_ sugirió sacándole una nueva sonrisa a su chico

 _\- También lo se… ¿olvidas porque estás conmigo?_ – Ladybug se rio junto con él - ¿mejor?

Ella asintió - _gracias kitty_ …solo espero que ellas mejoren o en verdad se saldrá de control en las próximas batallas

Chat se encogió de hombros – Con el próximo akuma, siempre podemos ser solo tú y yo ¿no crees?

\- ¿enserio Chat? – la chica enarcó una ceja - ¿ya estás pensando en un próximo akuma?

\- Una _Meowision_ siempre es buen pretexto para verte – guiñó de nuevo Chat Noir

Ella rió un poco mientras se recostaba en su hombro – Por cierto, pésimas tus anteriores bromas

\- Solo quería animarte

\- … _Lo lograste_

Tras la máscara Marinette suspiró pero no con pesar esta vez, pensó en lo que su compañero había dicho, quizá una batalla no era como una cita donde pudieran acordar ser solo ellos dos, pero quizá… solo quizá, en las próximas batallas no requerían la ayuda de ambas chicas, así que por ese momento eligió relajarse, igual y esas dos aprendían pronto a llevarse bien

 _._

 _._

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- ¡AHHH! – exclamaba frustrada Rena Rouge - _¡Chloe!_ – volvió a murmurar con los puños apretados mientras veía como Queen bee avanzaba por los tejados mirándola de reojo con expresión arrogante – _Ya verá… -_ murmuró con ojos entrecerrados mientras empuñaba su flauta y la apuntaba en su dirección - _**¡Mirage!**_

.

.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – reclamaba Queen bee - ¡Pretender engañarme con tus estúpidas ilusiones!

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_ – respondió Rena con fingida inocencia y brazos cruzados - ¿la "Reina" cayó en la trampa?

De nueva cuenta con una expresión agotada, Ladybug y Chat Noir aterrizaron en el mismo tejado de sus compañeras. Chat observó cómo al instante Ladybug apretaba los ojos con fuerza al ver que nuevamente discutían, y al parecer mucho peor que la vez anterior

\- Veamos que tan bien pueden caer los zorros… _**-**_ decía Queen bee mientras desataba su trompo de su cintura - _**¡Picadu…!**_

\- ¡Chicas esperen! – llamó Ladybug antes de que invocará su poder esta última - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Queen bee y Rena Rouge intercambiaron miradas con sus ceños fruncidos y comenzaron a bombardear a la heroína de rojo hablando al mismo tiempo, llegando incluso a tirar de sus brazos cada una para ganar su atención

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿quieres decirle a esta chica que deje estorbarme?

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Dile que deje de bobear!

\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna boba!

\- ¡Lo eres!

\- ¡ _chicas por favor, es suficiente_! - intentaba decir Ladybug sin éxito

Las voces de las tres ahora sonaban al mismo tiempo al grado Chat Noir, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen comenzó a sentirse abrumado… - _Oigan… chicas, ¡chicas! ¡Escuchen! –_ Intentaba decir el chico sin éxito - _¡chicas! –_ decía siendo ignorado - ¡YA BASTA! – Dijo elevando más la voz, esta vez logrando silencio exitosamente - ¿quieren solo dejar de pelear y hacer las paces?

 _\- ¡Claro!_ – dijo Queen bee con ironía - En cuanto _ella_ se disculpe

\- ¿yo? – Exclamó Rena - ¡No voy a disculparme!

\- ¡chicas! Recuerden que somos un equipo – dijo Ladybug

\- ¡Exacto! – añadió Chat Noir - Si siguen discutiendo ¿qué va a pasar con el…?

 _\- ¡Equipo! ¡Equipo!_ – repitió Queen bee con sarcasmo - ¿quieren callarse?

 _\- ¿qué?_ – repitió Rena - ¡Tú cállate!

 _\- ¡No!_ ¡Tú cállate! – replicó Queen bee – Chat Noir ha dicho que te calles ¿no lo oíste antes?

 _\- ¡No!_ ¡Te dijo a ti que te calles!

 _\- ¡Claro que no!_... – dijo Queen bee – Chat Noir me adora

\- ¿enserio? – murmuró Ladybug

\- ¡Solo escúchate! – dijo Rena con frustración

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡ambos me adoran! ¡Todos me adoran!

\- ¡Ya cállate!

\- ¡No, tu cállate!

Chat Noir rodó los ojos con desgano - ¡CHICAS!

\- ¡TU CÁLLATE! – Le gritaron ambas a Chat Noir con tal furia y ceño fruncido que él solo atinó a levantar las manos en señal de inocencia y comenzó a retroceder

¡OIGAN! – Quiso protestar Ladybug pero siendo ignorada por ambas, atino a buscar a su compañero con la mirada pero le encontró al borde del tejado - ¡Chat!... _¿A dónde vas?_ – dijo señalando a las chicas

El chico solo le señalo su anillo que – oportunamente – parpadeaba con su tiempo contado, lanzó un beso al aire en señal de suerte a la heroína y ella envidio como se alejaba del lugar por los tejados, en cuanto lo perdió de vista se volvió a ellas

\- Chicas… ¡chicas! – insistía una y otra vez - ¡CHICAS!

\- ¿qué? – protestó primero Queen bee - ¿quieres decirle a esta chica que no se meta en mi camino?

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien se metió!

\- ¡Rena! – protestó Ladybug

\- ¿qué? ¿Quieres decirle a la Reina que esto no se trata de alardear? ¡Que deje de creerse una gran heroína! ¡No lo es!

\- ¡Soy una gran heroína!- respondió Queen bee – Jamás he caído ante ningún akuma, Tu en cambio fuiste la primera en caer el día de los héroes

\- ¡A ti esto se te subió a la cabeza!… ¿debo recordarte todo lo que ocasionó el que no quisieras devolver el prodigio en primer lugar?

\- ¡Se dé buena fuente que tampoco tenías intención de devolver tu prodigio! ¿No es cierto Ladybug?

\- Chicas, todos somos equipo… Además ¡Es tarde! – Dijo señalando sus pendientes que también comenzaban ya a parpadear - ¡debo devolver sus prodigios!

\- Dile entonces que no vuelva a intentar sacarme de la jugada con sus estúpidas ilusiones – acusó Queen bee

\- ¿qué? – preguntó Ladybug desconcertada

\- ¡eso era! – respondió Queen bee - Quería dejarme fuera para llevarse todo el crédito esta vez

\- ¡Lo ves! Es todo lo que le importa ¡el crédito!

\- **¡Díselo Ladybug!** – exclamaron al mismo tiempo contra la heroína de rojo

\- ¡ya basta! – exclamó Ladybug cansada - ¿sabes Queen bee? Si eres arrogante, una heroína no trata solo de ser alabada por sus hazañas

\- ¡Lo ves! – dijo Rena Rouge

\- ¿y sabes Rena? – dijo Ladybug girándose a ella - No se supone que nos pongamos trampas unos a otros dentro del equipo, no es una competencia entre nosotros mismos

Ambas chicas la miraron sorprendidas – _Vaya…_ \- murmuró Rena Rouge

 _\- la heroína perfecta ha hablado_ – dijo Queen bee

\- ¿Qué? – replicó Ladybug – yo jamás dije que fuera perfecta

 _\- Qué bien_ – dijo Queen bee cruzándose de brazos

 _\- Por qué no lo eres_ – añade Rena Rouge en su misma postura - Ni tu ni tu amado y eterno compañero lo son

 _\- ¿Qué_?

 _\- ¡Tú y Chat Noir también han discutido en medio de las batallas_! – decía Queen bee - ¿no es cierto?

 _\- Y no son capaces de vencer por separado – d_ ecía Rena con las manos en la cintura

\- Parece que como _Antibug_ después de todo tenía razón – dijo Queen bee levantando la cara en señal de orgullo - sin Chat Noir no serías nada

Ladybug resopló sin poderlo creer _¿en qué momento dejaron de pelear entre ellas y se tornaron en su contra?_ – Pero yo jamás he negado lo mucho que significa Chat Noir para el equipo ¡y nunca hemos…!

 _\- ¡Ay! Eso es tan romántico_

\- ¡Rena! – reclamó la chica de rojo

\- ¿qué? – protestó Queen bee - ¡También se distraen a veces! ¡Solo están coqueteando entre ustedes!

\- Nunca hemos puesto en riesgo a nadie por ello – respondió Ladybug

\- ¿Y nosotras si? – protestó Rena

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Ladybug agitando las manos para que no se desviara más la conversación _¡Tenía que devolver los prodigios!_ \- ¡Yo nunca dije…!

\- Pues si hacemos tan mal equipo entonces ¡no volveré!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡no puedes hacer eso! – protestó Queen bee – Yo pensaba en decirlo y ahora todos creerán que te imite

\- ¡chicas no hay tiempo para esto! – decía Ladybug - ¡debo devolver sus prodigios!

 **\- ¡No!** – dijeron a la vez

\- Me niego a volver a formar parte del estúpido equipo – dijo Queen bee – Esta Reina se las arreglará sola – concluyó lanzando su trompo y retirándose llevándose consigo la peineta antes de que pudieran detenerla

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – decía Ladybug - ¡Se llevó el prodigio!

\- Bien pensado – dijo Rena retirándose también – tampoco lo devolveré si no haces nada contra ella

\- ¡pero que…! – Ladybug dejo caer los hombros y de nuevo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras perdía su transformación

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki al verla

\- Tikki ¡esto está muy mal! ¿Qué voy a decirle al maestro?

\- Tranquila Marinette, ya pensarás en algo

La chica suspiro, resignada escuchó a su kwami, dirigiéndose de vuelta a clases, pensando en que ese día no podía empeorar…

.

.

Después de asegurarse que nadie observaba, Chat Noir perdió su transformación y ahora Adrien suspiró profundo mientras volvía al salón de clases

 _\- Gran suspiro -_ susurró Plaga desde el interior de su camisa mientras devoraba un poco de queso

 _\- Solo pensaba en Ladybug –_ respondió el modelo

 _\- ¡Qué sorpresa! –_ dijo el kwami con ironía

 _\- ¡No de esa forma Plaga! –_ corrigió Adrien aunque adoptando un pícaro brillo en sus ojos – _Aunque sí… -_ pero enseguida se obligó a concentrarse - pensaba que las diferencias de las chicas nuevas están no solo afectando al equipo, es Ladybug quien lleva toda la presión… - suspiró recordando de nuevo la expresión algo agobiada que la chica tenía estos últimos días cada vez que tenía que lidiar con las chicas peleoneras – quisiera hacer algo por ayudarla… _que se sienta mejor al menos_

\- O más bien buscas un pretexto para salir con ella – comentó el kwami

 _\- Que gracioso –_ concluyo Adrien por fin entrando al salón de clases y ocultando a su kwami de la mirada de los demás

Adrien tomo su asiento aun pensando en cómo habría resultado todo para Ladybug al lidiar con esas chicas que este día parecían más furiosas que nunca, una parte de él se regañaba por haberla dejado sola y eso era una razón más para querer hacer algo por ayudarla

Salió un poco de sus pensamientos cuando la profesora llamó al orden a la clase y vio pasar junto a él a su compañera Marinette con un semblante bastante decaído mientras se dirigía a su asiento, Adrien frunció el ceño, parecía que ella también estuviera pasándola mal, pues por lo regular era una chica bastante positiva. Al otro lado, Alya avanzaba con pasos duros y un semblante de furia, ni siquiera respondió al saludo de Nino ¿era acaso que todas las chicas estaban teniendo un mal día?

\- ¡muy bien! – dijo la entusiasmada señorita Bustier – Ya que todos tienen las instrucciones para el próximo proyecto ¡es hora de formar los equipos!...

Con semblante aburrido y sin mucho interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Alya y Marinette escuchaban como los equipos iban cobrando forma aun sin escuchar sus nombres en ninguno de ellos

" _Tal vez si tuve algo de la culpa" p_ ensaba Alya " _No deberíamos haberle hablado así a Ladybug"_ discretamente observo el collar que seguía llevando en su cuello _"Tal vez debía…"_

\- ¿Nena? – llamó Nino desde el pupitre de abajo discretamente - ¿todo bien? – Alya negó sin muchas ganas - ¿tarea en mi casa esta tarde?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alya cuando Nino sin una palabra más apretó con una de sus manos antes de que la profesora pudiera verlos.

A su lado, Marinette desvió la mirada, de pronto sintiendo algo de envidia pues el conocer sus identidades heroicas entre ellos les permitía compartirlo todo y más que todo, estaba segura de que sí tan solo tuviera a Chat Noir así de cerca él también haría lo imposible por hacerla sentir mejor

" _Al menos este día no puede empeorar"_ pensó

\- Y el ultimo equipo será formado por… - decía la profesora observando su lista - Marinette, Alya y Chloe

\- ¡¿Qué?! – protestaron a la par Alya y Chloe

" _Y si pudo"_ pensó Marinette dejando caer el rostro contra la mesa

Segundos después el timbre de salida se escuchó por fin, la profesora dio las últimas instrucciones y el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula. Cuando casi el salón estuvo vació por completo Marinette suspiró con algo de pesar, apretó un poco sus ojos y comenzó a levantarse sin muchas ganas cuando sintió una como una suave y cálida mano apretaba una de las suyas. Sorprendida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la reconfortante mirada esmeralda de Adrien…

 _._

 _Para que la vida no te pese tanto_

 _Te haré una maleta con tus desencantos_

 _Y la mandare de viaje muy lejos_

 _Para que las penas no nublen el cielo_

 _._

 _\- ¿Adrien? –_ preguntó con cierto asombro - _¿qué…?_

 _\- ¿estás bien?_ – preguntó el chico con voz suave

 _\- S,si –_ titubeo – _yo solo… estaba… -_ Marinette titubeó de nuevo al notar que Adrien seguía tomándole la mano, al notarlo Adrien la apartó

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – parecías algo decaída hace un momento y… - era cierto, había notado ese inusual animo en su amiga desde que volvieron a clase. Recordó de alguna forma que Ladybug podría estar pasándola tan mal como ella parecía y que el día anterior ese simple hecho parecía haberla reconfortado – Pensaba en animarte

 _\- Funcionó_ – dijo Marinette sonriendo nuevamente, sonrisa que Adrien le devolvía al instante al verla nuevamente animada y feliz por haber conseguido su cometido

.

 _Para que la risa te brille de nuevo_

 _Pintare las tardes de un azul intenso_

 _._

\- ¡Me niego rotundamente a trabajar con ustedes! – decía Chloe desde afuera del aula irrumpiendo con la repentina tranquilidad

\- ¡¿y cómo crees que es para mí lidiar con el terror que representas?!... _Chloe –_ murmuraba Alya extrañamente furiosa

Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras las veía

 _\- Será complicado que trabajen juntas si siguen discutiendo así – c_ omentó el modelo al observar también la discusión entre ambas chicas, Marinette suspiró

 _\- Dímelo a mí… -_ murmuró Marinette con algo de sarcasmo

Pronto ambas chicas parecieron darse por vencidas, al menos por el momento, y cada una dio media vuelta para ir por un rumbo distinto

Adrien y Marinette las observaron intercambiando miradas – Al menos ya se detuvieron

 _\- Por hoy… -_ murmuró Marinette recordando que aún tenía que recuperar ambos prodigios y que definitivamente no habían terminado de pelear

Pronto el celular de Adrien sonó con una alerta de retraso – Lo siento Marinette, debo irme o llegaré tarde a la sesión… - dijo colgándose su mochila al hombro y yendo apresurado a la salida – _hasta mañana_

\- ¡Sí! ¡hasta mañana! – respondió - **¡Adrien!** – volvió a llamarlo al recordar algo, el chico se detuvo y se giró hacia ella - _Gracias_

Adrien le sonrió – _De nada –_ se despidió reteniendo el repentino impulso de reverenciarla como cuando se despedía de Ladybug… quizá fue solo la sensación de _deja vú._ Su celular volvió a sonar mientras corría para su próxima sesión, sonrió recordando que pronto se vería de nuevo con Ladybug

.

.

Ella había llegado temprano aquella noche, observaba las estrellas sin mucha atención mientras se recostaba un poco contra el frió tejado. _Suspiró._ Si bien Adrien había logrado levantarle un poco el ánimo era imposible que se olvide por completo de todo. Sentía una fuerte tensión en los hombros y estaba casi segura de que no podría dormir esa noche

 _¿Cómo haría para recuperar los prodigios? ¿Enviaría el maestro a su kwami a buscarla ante su retraso? ¿También tendría problemas con él por aquello? ¿Le cuestionaría su elección? ¿De verdad ya no contaría con la ayuda de las dos chicas en futuras batallas? ¿De verdad ellas creían todo lo que habían dicho sobre ella y su compañero aquella tarde? Y en ese caso ¿afectaba su desempeño en batalla el que fuera novia de su compañero?_

De nueva cuenta apretó los ojos con un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos en un vano intento de destensarlos

 _\- ¡Buenas noches mi lady! –_ saludó Chat alegremente mientras aterrizaba en el mismo tejado donde su heroína ya lo esperaba

Ella suspiró e intento sonreírle – Hola _gatito_

 _\- Hey… ¿todo bien? –_ preguntó con voz suave y dulce al no tardar en notar su desanimo - ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

Ladybug lo miró y parecía debatirse entre hablar o no, después de todo, esos pequeños ratos por las noches era el poco tiempo que podían pasar como juntos como _"novios",_ quizá no debería usarlo para hablar de sus problemas como superhéroes. Sin embargo, recordó de nuevo cuando vio a Alya y Nino conversando y fue cuando nuevamente Chat puso su mano en su hombro que decidió no ocultar más esas emociones… después todo, con nadie más que él podría compartir aquello

 _\- ¿Mi lady?_

 _\- ¡Fue un desastre, Chat Noir! –_ exclamó al tiempo que sin pensar en lo que hacía se dejaba caer contra su hombro y llevaba sus manos a su cuello. Sintió que él se tensó al momento que lo hizo pero pronto se relajó y la rodeó con fuerza con ambos brazos - _¡Todo está muy mal! Ni siquiera me devolvieron los prodigios, el maestro debe estarse preguntando porque no volví ¡ellas no quieren volver al equipo!… ¿Cómo se supone que_ _ **voy**_ _a resolverlo? –_ preguntó levantando la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos y luego volvió a bajarla, parecía que de verdad no encontraba la salida

 _\- Mira a tu lado –_ susurró Chat Noir haciendo que ella fijara sus ojos en él - _**Vamos**_ _a resolverlo –_ añadió recalcando el plural

Inevitablemente ella sonrió, y esta vez fue una sonrisa autentica. Ladybug volvió a recostarse y él sin saber que más hacer o decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, se limitó a abrazarla aún más fuerte y a tomar su mano con fuerza y a la vez ternura y delicadeza, ella le devolvió el gesto

Parecía que eso le confortaba y si así era, Adrien no tenía ningún problema en quedar así el tiempo que ella lo necesitara

 _._

 _Para que del alma juntes los pedazos_

 _Construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo_

 _Y nos quedaremos por noches y días_

 _¡Sin que nos importe que traiga la vida!_

 _._

Permanecieron de esa forma unos minutos más, hasta que Ladybug sintió su mente lo suficientemente despejada y ya no sintió esa tensión en sus hombros y brazos fue que pudo percatarse de que el "tejado" en el que estaban era inusualmente cómodo, cálido y confortante. La heroína abrió los ojos y se percató de donde había estado en realidad todo ese rato

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó levantándose de golpe al percatarse que estaba en el regazo de su novio quien la miro desconcertado – Yo…

 _\- ¿Ladybug…?_

\- Yo… no me di cuenta ¡es eso! ¡lo siento! Y…

 _\- No hay problema -_ le dijo con voz tranquila - _Mi lady…_ – _–_ dijo extendiéndole su mano nuevamente en invitación, ella dudo un poco en aceptar

 _\- ¿sí? ¿no estas…_? ¿no estarás… algo… _incómodo_ Chat Noir? – preguntó encogiendo un poco los hombros y sonreía con inocencia

Él le sonrió – _Purr supuesto que no –_ bromeó y nuevamente extendió sus brazos hacia ella moviendo incluso los dedos de sus manos haciendo más irresistible aquella invitación – _Ven aquí_

Ladybug sonrió, no había manera de que alguien rechazará semejante invitación… tampoco había forma de no dejarse encantar por ese chico…

 _Nadie como tú para hacerme reír_

 _._

 _Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

 _Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir_

 _._

 _¡Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad!_

 _De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz_

 _._

Lentamente volvió a sentarse en su regazo hasta que los brazos de su chico la rodearon de nuevo y ella se acomodó entre su hombro y su cuello mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cascabel de su traje

\- ¿de verdad no estarás incomodo _gatito_? – preguntó ella a pesar de estar perfectamente acomodaba y sin ganas de apartarse - _¿Chat? –_ y al no tener respuesta la chica levantó la mirada solo para ver a su novio con sus ojos cerrados, rosando su cabello con su mejilla y sonriendo en señal de que disfrutaba de como ella jugaba con su característica campanita. Ella sonrió por su expresión – _eres un consentido Chat Noir_

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró enarcando una ceja – _Lo dice la Lady que se acurrucó en mis brazos_

Ella rodó los ojos pero volvió a sonreír _– No te emociones…_

\- No lo haría… - dijo el con una evidente sonrisa

\- ¿de verdad no vas a cansarte Chat Noir? – volvió a preguntar ella - siempre se te pueden dormir las piernas – dijo con una risita

\- ¿realmente estas preguntando eso mi lady? – preguntó el con una sonrisa al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de moverse – Enserio – dijo él – sabes que me encanta tenerte conmigo

Ella sonrió emocionada, su chico lo notó de inmediato

\- ¿mejor? – le preguntó. Ella asintió sin separarse de él y Él le sonrió de vuelta - ¿sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo? – dijo mirándola a los ojos - Lo que sientas, lo que quieras decirme, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, _mi lady_ …

– Si, lo se… _**merci chaton… -**_ le dijo - _después de lidiar tanto con ellas realmente necesitaba…_

\- ¿estar a mi lado? – sugirió él en tono coqueto mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Ella rodó los ojos imaginando lo que diría – no te culpo, después de todo ese estrés ¿qué mejor que estar al lado de tu chico favorito? Necesitas de algo que te haga realmente bien y…

\- … _Y tú me haces realmente bien –_ le dijo con un golpecito en el cascabel. Ladybug sonrió victoriosa al ver su expresión, le había tomado por sorpresa incluso había dejado de coquetear y alardear

Ella le sostuvo la mirada en silenció unos segundos y…

\- ¿quieres salir mañana después de la patrulla, _gatito_?

El chico salió un poco del anterior asombro, abrió sus ojos y ahora la miro desconcertado para luego mirar a su alrededor como si no fueran los únicos en el tejado – Es… ¿es a mí?...

Ella enarcó una ceja y rio divertida

\- Lo siento mi lady es solo que, como habíamos acordado que no saldríamos por un rato… y ayer no pude convencerte ¿Cómo…?

\- Lo sé – dijo ella – pero tu terquedad es increíblemente poderosa… Enserio, no sabemos si habrá un akuma pronto y si en ese caso necesitaremos ayuda extra, y si ellas de verdad no vendrán a ayudarnos, _y sobre todo…_ \- Ladybug sintió que sus hombros volvían a tensarse al recordar que ni siquiera fuera de la máscara se libraría de esas discusiones entre compañeras

 _\- Shh –_ dijo él al tiempo que acunaba su mejilla y volvía a recostarla contra su hombro mientras la abrazaba, pronto la sintió relajarse de nuevo

 _\- Y sobre todo…_ \- volvió a decir ella esta vez sonriendo – _dijiste que esto me haría realmente bien_ _ante el posible estrés_ – dijo y mientras sin darse cuenta iba cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír

Pasados unos minutos, Chat Noir sonrió al verla tan tranquila su regazo, por increíble que fuera, Ladybug se había dormido en sus brazos. Sonrió complacido por eso, por haberle sido de ayuda - _porque pareciera que a cierta Catarina de verdad le gustan mucho los brazos de su gatito – s_ usurró él mientras acariciaba su cabello – _Lo que sea por ti, mi lady_

 _._

 _._

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada Marinette corría por los pasillos de la escuela, y por primera vez en meses no se debía a un retardo, más bien a su estado de ánimo. Después de haber pensado que aquella noche no podría conciliar el sueño, estar en brazos de Chat Noir había resultado reconfortante y extrañamente relajante, y al final había dormido mejor de lo que hubiera pensado ¡Y ni hablar de su estado de ánimo! Aunque por supuesto no se quitaba de su mente el problema que aún tenía que resolver con sus compañeras de equipo, ahora se sentía mucho más optimista respecto a eso

Fue el blanco de varias miradas mientras avanzaba en dirección al salón de clase y saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Desde un _¡Hola!... ¿Qué tal?..._ hasta un formal _¡buenos días!_ Dirigido a los profesores que a su paso encontraba

 _\- ¿Marinette? –_ preguntó Alya con incredulidad al ver a su amiga tan radiante

 _\- ¡Hola! –_ dijo ella - ¡Y Hola Nino! – el aludido respondió saludando con la mano mientras intercambiaba miradas con su novia. Marinette por su parte caminó incluso de espaldas mientras les saludaba hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien

 _\- ¿Marinette?_ – dijo una suave voz

 _\- ¡Oh Adrien! Lo siento –_ se disculpó encogiendo un poco los hombros pero sin dejar de sonreír

 _\- No importa –_ dijo él tomando nota de su nuevo estado de ánimo – Ya te ves mejor

\- Lo estoy _–_ respondió ella sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - _De verdad…_

 _\- ¡Hey, Marinette! –_ Llamaron a los lejos

Ambos se giraron para ver a algunas de las amigas de la chica llamarla desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras

 _\- ¡Ya voy!_ … ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos en clase Adrien! – se despidió Marinette mientras el chico rubio respondía agitando una mano y la veía alejarse para enseguida dirigirse a los casilleros con una sonrisa en el rostro que Plaga pudo distinguir incluso desde su escondite

\- ¿qué te traes ahora, _Casanova?_ – preguntó Plaga

\- ¿ _Casanova_? – repitió Adrien frunciendo el ceño – Solo me alegra que se encuentre mejor Plaga, había pensado en…

\- ¿también hacerla dormir en tu regazo?

Adrien volvió a fruncir el ceño - No te burles Plaga… con mi lady fue distinto, se veía realmente mal y solo quería ayudar a que pasará buena noche y se sintiera mejor

\- … _Vaya que funcionó –_ Murmuró Plaga al recordar el semblante de la chica hacia unos segundos atrás

Adrien volvió a suspirar sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban los ojos de su kwami – Tal vez, pero… quisiera hacer algo más por ayudarla. El asunto de las chicas nuevas aún no está resuelto y…

\- ¿enserio? Tal vez no quieres hacer eso – dijo el kwami consiguiendo toda la atención de su portador

\- ¿Por qué no? No me gusta que mi lady este estresada

\- Porque en el momento que esas tres se vuelvan amigas y ese "estrés" desaparezca, ella te dejará de lado

Adrien lo miró serio un par de segundos para luego reír a carcajadas - ¡Por favor Plaga! Yo soy su novio ¿lo olvidas? – Dijo orgulloso por el título – y para tu información, mi lady ha estado bastante cariñosa últimamente

\- Entonces mejor que disfrutes de tus últimos besos, porque en el momento que ellas tres se vuelvan amigas será " _Adiós gatito"_ … – decía mientras mordía un trozo de queso y vio de reojo que Adrien le miraba enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con mucha seguridad – Por muy su novio que seas, las amigas están antes que un chico

Adrien volvió a reírse - ¿enserio Plaga?

 _O eso me ha dicho Tikki –_ murmuró el kwami

Adrien volvió a sonreír, tomó sus libros de su casillero y luego volvió a cerrarlo y al instante fue escuchado un alboroto en el patio de la escuela - ¿qué estará pasando? – Se preguntó Adrien corriendo apresurado hacia las canchas - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclamó alarmado ante la escena

" _ **¡Esto es un ultraje!" "¡No puede hacernos esto!" "¡Quiero mi cara de vuelta"**_ Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban de parte de las victimas del nuevo akuma. Desde su lugar Adrien podía ver algo que tenían en común… Todos y cada uno cubrían su rostro con ambas manos como si hubieran sufrido recientemente alguna quemadura y sufrieran por el dolor…

\- ¡Adrien! – llamó Nino a cierta distancia

\- ¡Nino! – dijo Adrien reuniéndose con el resto de su clase - ¿qué está pasando?

Y como respondiendo a su pregunta, al instante el lugar fue invadido por una risa malvada característica de una nueva súper villana - ¿Quién _se atreve a menospreciar el poder del maquillaje en las mujeres? –_ Decía desde las sombras - _**¡¿QUÍEN?!**_ – reclamó en ahora tono furioso mostrándose a la luz

La silueta correspondía a la de una mujer, en sus manos y a modo de arma llevaba una brocha de maquillaje pero del tamaño de una espada de kendo. Su imagen era estrafalaria… Un peinado alto y un maquillaje exagerado, casi como una máscara cubría todo su rostro y unas enormes uñas postizas contribuían a que su imagen incluso provocará escalofríos - **¡Estúpidos! ¡Pero ahora yo! ¡Madame Makeover! ¡Les haré tragarse sus palabras!**

Acto seguido, la nueva villana agito su enorme brocha enviando con ello una ola de polvo, brillo y mucho color hacia todos los presentes causando el efecto antes mencionado en todos a quienes fuesen tocados… Pero no parecía ser lo peor, cuando la sensación de quemazón comenzaba a desaparecer y los involucrados alzaban la mirada…

\- ¡Nooo! – exclamaron muchos al ver que su rostro se encontraba excesivamente maquillado y su cabello parecía haber recibido descargas eléctricas

\- ¡Vaya bebes! – dijo Chloe quien observaba todo junto al resto de la clase – Solo es un poco de maquillaje… ¡De muy mal gusto por cierto!

\- Por una vez supongo que estoy de acuerdo – dijo Nino – pudo haber sido peor – añadió encogiendo los hombros cuando…

\- ¡Mylen! – exclamó Ivan al ver a su novia nuevamente cubrir su rostro como si este le quemará, ella había sido una de las primeras víctimas pero a primera vista parecía que los efectos no iban más allá de un exagerado cambio de imagen sin embargo, todos observaron horrorizados como la imagen de la chica poco a poco iba cambiando hasta verse tan estrafalaria como la misma "Madame Makeover"… y no era todo

\- ¿Mylen? – preguntó Iván

 **\- ¡Tú…! -** murmuró ella mientras lentamente alzaba la mirada y en su mano aparecía una enorme brocha como la de la villana y repentinamente furiosa comenzaba a atacar a quien era su novio

\- De acuerdo… eso es mucho más que peor – dijo Nino al ver que no era solo Mylen, sino todas las chicas a quienes antes había tocado el poder de "Madame Makeover"

\- ¡debemos salir de aquí! – murmuró Adrien

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Por Aquí! – decía Marinette desde el otro lado abriendo una salida de emergencia - ¡rápido! – decía mientras hacía salir a los estudiantes que seguían ilesos

 _ **\- Conque sí…**_ **–** murmuró con ojos entrecerrados la malvada Madame enfocando su vista en alguien

 _\- Oh no… -_ murmuró Alya al ver que la villana apuntaba hacia nada menos que a su mejor amiga… al parecer esperaba tomarle por sorpresa cuando…

\- ¡CUIDADO MARINETTE! – exclamó Adrien justo a tiempo

La chica de coletas se giró y con un increíble reflejo evadió el ataque del akuma quien al instante enfureció, mas no contra la joven…

 **¡TÚ! –** exclamó apuntando su poderosa brocha contra el chico rubio - **¡¿Quién te crees para intervenir en mi plan?! –** decía la furiosa villana mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Adrien- **¡Por algo mi plan no incluye hombres!**

" _¡Adrien!"_ pensaba Chloe con expresión alarmada – Ni siquiera lo pienses – murmuró con ojos entrecerrados y puños apretados al tiempo que dejaba salir a la luz a su kwami - ¡Pollen… A zum…!

\- ¡Me parece que te equivocaste de chicos Madame Makeover! – dijo una nueva y recién llegada voz que atrajo toda la atención

\- ¡Rena Rouge! - Alabaron muchos la aparición de la chica

Gustosa, la akumizada olvidándose tanto de Adrien como de Marinette cambió de rumbo yendo tras la heroína quien de inmediato se concentró en alejar a la villana de ahí

 _\- Con que no te interesa el crédito…-_ murmuró Chloe cruzando los brazos mientras observaba como la villana y la heroína se alejaban - _Voy a mostrarte aquí quien es la reina…_

Marinette, oculta y lejos de los demás, observó cómo Chloe era envuelta por un brillo dorado y ahora siendo Queen bee salía en dirección a donde antes se había dirigido Rena Rouge

\- ¿Crees que logren detenerla? – preguntó Tikki a su portadora

\- Creo que _Madame Makeover_ entregará el akuma a voluntad después de intentar lidiar con ellas – respondió Marinette

.

.

.

Desplazándose rápidamente por los tejados, Ladybug recorría la ciudad buscando a la nueva villana hasta que su yoyo sonó con una llamada

\- ¡Chat Noir! – respondió al instante - ¿has visto al akuma?

\- En efecto, _bichito… y_ déjame decirte que realmente está _maquillando_ su plan

Ladybug rodó los ojos – Tienes razón, fuera del mal chiste creo que he entendido lo que planea, ¡por cierto! Has… ¿has visto acaso a Rena o a Queen bee?

\- De hecho – respondió – están tan… entusiastas como siempre

\- De acuerdo, escucha, necesito que distraigas a _Madame Makeover_ mientras llegó, que no añada más soldados a su ejército y sobre todo, que no les haga un cambio de look ni a Rena ni a Queen bee

\- ¡cuenta con eso _mi bichito_!

Chat Noir cerró la pantalla de su arma y se giró hacia donde se encontraban las chicas nuevas y la súper villana

\- ¡Te equivocas si crees que dejaré que te lleves el crédito de vencer a este mal intento de maquillista! – decía Queen bee contra Rena mientras evadía los ataques de la akuma

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! – protestó Rena - ¡Tú no eres una súper heroína!

\- ¿así? – dijo Queen bee - ¡Ni tú! ¡tú eres una…!

 **\- ¡¿Quieren quedarse quietas ya y callarse?! –** Gritaba frustrada Madame Makeover después de muchos ataques fallidos

\- ¡Una súper loca! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rena y Queen bee

 **\- ¡Basta las dos!** – exclamó Madame Makeover agitando su poderosa brocha haciendo caer a ambas, sometiendolas - **¡Me tienen hartas!**

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa Madame? – la villana se giró al instante para que ahora era Chat Noir quien se unía al combate - ¿llegó tarde al salón de belleza?

\- ¡ **Eres un…!** – gritó furiosa lanzando un ataque contra él, que esquivo fácilmente - **¡Quédate quieto!**

 _\- No…_ La verdad es que no necesito de ningún maquillaje, mi encanto es natural – respondió esquivando nuevamente el ataque

 **\- ¡¿No me digas?!**

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Rena

\- ¡Detrás de ti Chat Noir! – añadió Queen bee

Pero sin tener tiempo a nada, Chat Noir sintió como sus brazos eran apresados a su espalda ¡Nada menos que por el ejército que ya había formado Madame Makeover!

" _Ahora Madame Makeover"_ Decía Hawk Moth " _¡quitale el prodigio! ¡Su anillo!"_

 _ **¡Aun no Hawk Moth!**_ – respondió la villana - _**¡Solo es la carnada perfecta para conseguir el de Ladybug!... ¡Llévenlo con los otros!... ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por maquillar a cierta heroína! –**_ añadió mientras mantenía a las heroínas amenazadas para que no interfirieran… Cuando el héroe estuvo a suficiente distancia, Madame Makeover siguió a su ejército de chicas maquilladas

.

.

 _\- Vaya…_ \- murmuró Queen bee aún con la respiración agitada cuando por fin se hubo ido la villana - ¡Al menos ningún mal maquillaje afecto mi rostro!

\- A su lado, Rena Rouge apretó los dientes - ¿enserio? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?! ¿Y Chat Noir? ¿No agradeces que te haya salvado?

\- Era su deber proteger damas indefensas – respondió la chica de rayas

\- ¡Tú no eres ninguna dama! – exclamó Rena Rouge inconscientemente empuñando su flauta

\- ¡Pero tampoco estoy indefensa! – respondió Queen bee mientras estiraba la cuerda de su trompo

\- ¿no? – dijo Rena - ¡Ya quiero ver la reacción de Ladybug cuando sepa que por tú culpa tienen a su novio!

\- ¿mi culpa?... ¡También te salvo a ti!... _Yo lo tenía bajo control_

\- ¡veremos si Ladybug piensa lo mismo! No volverás a usar ese prodigio ¡No te lo mereces!

Queen bee se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y tú sí? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Algo como "Oh Ladybug, intente dármelas de una gran heroína pero cuando la villana me apreso junto a la asombrosa Queen bee, tu novio tuvo que salvarnos ¡Y ahora la villana lo torturará hasta morir!"

 **\- ¡** ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de asombro al ver a Ladybug de pie junto a ellas

.

.

 _\- Oh no… Chat Noir… no otra vez_ – decía Ladybug mientras observaba desde lo alto de un edificio como su novio era apresado junto a otros chicos en un callejón sin salida y eran rodeados por todas las seguidoras de Madame Makeover ¿qué pretendía hacer con ellos?... Mejor que no se lo imaginará – _Te sacaré de ahí –_ susurró

\- ¡Era lo mínimo que podías hacer! – decía la voz de Rena, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ladybug - ¡después de todo es tu culpa que capturaran a Chat Noir!

\- ¿mi culpa? – protestó Queen bee

Ladybug respiró intentando mantener la calma – chicas… chicas… - decía sin éxito, pensó por un momento olvidarse de ellas y concentrarse en el verdadero problema cuando observo una sombra que se movía y acercaba poco a poco a las nuevas heroínas - ¡CUIDADO!... ¡No!

Pero fue tarde, la malvada risa de Madame Makeover inundo el lugar tras haber usado su poder en Rena Rouge y Queen bee que ahora se quejaban por el repentino ardor en el rostro - **¡Tengo que admitir que no pensé que me fuera tan fácil!... Deberías conseguirte un mejor equipo Ladybug…. Sobre todo porque también perderás a tu principal guardián –** dijo señalando a Chat Noir a distancia - **¿y ahora qué?... ¿no vas a tomarlo enserio?**

Ladybug frunció el ceño con decisión – Tiene razón ¡basta de bromas!... ¡ **Amuleto Encantado!**

Un brillo rojizo inundo el lugar y pronto un objeto cayó en manos de la heroína… - ¿crema desmaquillante?... ¡¿Cómo se supone que…?! ¡Ahhh! – gritó al recibir un fuerte golpe que la derribó e hizo que tanto el Amuleto como su yoyo se fueran de sus manos

\- ¡Tic Tac Ladybug! – dijo la villana apresando sus manos y apuntándole con la brocha - ¡Tardaste demasiado!

" _Ahora ¡Sus aretes!"_ Decía Hawk Moth

 _ **\- ¡Será un placer!**_

.

\- ¡auxilio! ¡ayuda! – decían desde el callejón de abajo una gran cantidad de chicos y hombres de diversas edades

\- ¿Por qué no usas tu Cataclismo? – preguntaron a Chat Noir

\- ¡No puedo usarlo contra personas! ¡Podría hacerles daño! – respondió él

\- ¡Pero ellas nos harán daño a nosotros! – exclamaron con cierto temor al ver al ejército de chicas avanzando lentamente hacia ellos mientras sonreían de forma malvada… realmente daban miedo

.

Ambas tenían la respiración agitada, el ardor que provocaba el ataque de esa villana era realmente insoportable, al grado que no eran conscientes de nada que pasará a su alrededor

Poco a poco esa quemazón fue disminuyendo, algo que las alegro pero a la vez las desconcertó ¿no tenía otro efecto ese maquillaje?

\- ¡No puede ser! – decía Queen bee tocando su rostro sin abrir los ojos – no soporto la sensación de este maquillaje barato en mi rostro… - entonces entre abrió los ojos y vio a su compañera tomando con algo de dificultad un objeto del suelo – oye ¿Por qué no te convertiste en una zombie mal maquillada?

\- Esto… - decía Rena Rouge intentando enfocar su vista en el objeto rojo con lunares que había recogido – es… ¿crema desmaquillante?

\- ¿desmaquillante? – dijo Queen bee – ¡dámela!

\- ¡No! ¡súper loca esto no es para ti! – dijo Rena comenzando a forcejear con Queen bee

\- ¡Dámela! ¡Ahora! – decía Queen bee

\- ¡suéltala!

\- ¡Tú suéltala!

\- ¡Basta Chloe!

\- ¡Soy Queen bee!... – dijo la misma aplicando más fuerza - ¡ES MÍA! – exclamó victoriosa al tiempo que se la arrebataba de las manos a Rena Rouge con tal fuerza que…

.

 **Será un placer –** había dicho Madame Makeover

Ladybug sintió las largas uñas de la villana dirigiéndose a uno de sus aretes cuando…

 _¡ES MÍA!_ – escuchó la voz de Queen bee y al instante vio como el frasco de crema desmaquillante caía sobre la villana volcando todo su contenido en su rostro

 **¡AHHHHHHHH! –** gritó de dolor la villana con las manos en el rostro, siendo ella la que sintió una fuerte quemazón

 **.**

Todos los chicos tenían los ojos cerrados esperando lo que sea que fuese la tortura que esas chicas aplicarían en ellos… Cuando pensaban que era el fin, todo a su alrededor se detuvo

Chat Noir se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio alegre que todas esas chicas habían vuelto a la normalidad… No había una gota de maquillaje en su cara

 _¡Genial!_

 _._

 **¡Ahhhhhhhh! –** continuaba gritando la villana,

Ahora más furiosa que antes, empuño su brocha y la dirigió a las tres heroínas que ahora la miraban horrorizadas por la forma en que rostro se había casi desfigurado. Madame Makeover levantó la brocha preparando su ataque cuando…

\- ¡CATACLISMO!

Y el arma se desintegró en sus manos antes que pudiera hacer algo - ¡¿Tú?!

\- Siento interferir, pero lo cierto es que ninguna de estas chicas necesita maquillaje – dijo Chat Noir robando una sonrisa a las tres chicas por ese cumplido indirecto - ¿Mi lady?

.

.

.

¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Acto seguido, miles de pequeñas catarinas aparecieron e iban reparando cada daño antes provocado por ese akuma

Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambiaron miradas y al instante levantaron los puños. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de chocarlos la mirada de ambos se desvió buscando a sus nuevas compañeras quienes por primera vez en muchos días se encontraban en silencio, dándose la espalda y mirando al suelo con expresión culpable

\- ¿Rena?… ¿Queen bee? – preguntaron acercándose a ambas

 _\- Ladybug… Chat Noir…_ Yo… - decía Rena alzando la vista – Lamento todo esto… Haber estado discutiendo con Queen bee, nuestras diferencias al final si afectaron al equipo… _Lo…_

 _\- Lo siento… -_ añadió Queen bee también alzando la mirada – Todo fue culpa mía… Lo siento Ladybug, había prometido no volver a fallar como heroína… Tal vez tenías razón – dijo a Rena Rouge – Volví a fallar y casi toman los prodigios de ambos…

 _\- ¡También yo!_ – dijo Rena – Nuestras discusiones solo trajeron problemas por… no querer entender que formábamos parte de un mismo equipo… _Ladybug…_ \- titubeo acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro – Yo… devolveré el prodigio y… _retiro todo lo que dije antes, sobre ti y Chat Noir…_

Queen bee las miró de reojo y bajo la vista – También devolveré el prodigio Ladybug… Y, _siento lo de antes… Por decir que tampoco eras una buena heroína… No era cierto…_ entenderé si… - decía mientras llevaba su mano a su peineta como si pretendiera retirarla

\- … ¿les parece gracioso? – preguntó Rena al ver que ambos disimulaban una sonrisa

\- ¡Vamos chicas! – dijo Ladybug

\- No dejaran de formar parte del equipo – añadió Chat Noir

\- ¿Qué? ¿enserio? – preguntaron al unísono

\- Después todo – dijo Ladybug - fue una de sus discusiones lo que nos salvó esta vez

\- Claro que… los fans prefieren verlas sin pelear – añadió Chat Noir señalando al borde del edificio a la multitud que aclamaba a los cuatro héroes por igual

\- Y nosotros también – añadió Ladybug al tiempo que, junto con Chat Noir extendían los puños hacia ellas - ¿Ganamos?

Entonces, Rena Rouge y Queen bee se miraron entre ellas…

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Queen bee – Tus ilusiones de vez en cuando son… muy buenas

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Rena - ¡Pues tu paralizando akumas eres… _Excepcional_!

Y por primera vez Rena y Queen bee se sonrieron en complicidad al tiempo que chocaban puños con el dúo de héroes - ¡GANAMOS!

.

\- ¿Nos veremos más tarde, mi lady? – decía Chat Noir señalando su anillo parpadeando, ella asintió

\- Adelántate – le dijo - yo devolveré los prodigios…

Ladybug estaba a punto de retirarse junto a las dos chicas cuando una voz desconocida las interrumpió…

\- ¡oigan! ¡chicas!

Cuando las tres se giraron, se percataron de que era nada menos que la mujer antes akumatizada… Ahora lucía como toda una dama, con ropa, maquillaje y peinado de muy buen gusto

.

.

.

Chat Noir sonreía emocionado mientras admiraba la bella rosa que llevaba en sus manos, desviando de ella sus ojos solo para mirar el cielo estrellado… ¡Sí! Tendrían la atmosfera perfecta para su cita de esa noche… aquello le entusiasmaba pues hacían ya varios días que no tenían tiempo para ellos solos. Pero ahora, seguro que con el asunto de las chicas nuevas resuelto, todo iría mejor, podría pasar más tiempo con su lady y sobre todo…

 _\- ¡Hola gatito!_ – saludó una alegre voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo sonreír

 _\- Buenas noches mi…_ lady – titubeó al ver que junto a su amada heroína se encontraban nada menos que Queen bee y Rena Rouge – Y chicas… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó mientras ocultaba la rosa a sus espaldas

\- No, no hay ningún problema – respondió Ladybug sin dejar de sonreír y sin percatarse de la expresión de su novio – Rena y Queen bee estarán aquí por esta noche, quieren familiarizarse un poco con esto de las patrullas

\- ¡Yo pido la zona del Sena! – dijo Queen bee comenzando a avanzar

\- ¡No, no eres tu quien elige! – protestó Rena siguiéndola

Ladybug rió – _Parece que simplemente disfrutan de discutir –_ le dijo en un susurró a Chat Noir - ¡¿Nos sigues?!

\- ¡Pero, mi lady! – intentó Chat Noir detenerla pero ella ya había comenzado a ir tras sus compañeras. El chico suspiró y sonrió sin muchas ganas. Por un lado le agradaba ver que las tres chicas parecían llevarse mejor pero por otro… lentamente sus ojos miraron la rosa que aún llevaba en sus manos y enseguida miró en dirección a donde Ladybug se había ido… - _¿y nuestra cita?_ – preguntó aunque ella ya no le escuchaba

De pronto, recordó lo que antes le había dicho su kwami

" _mejor que disfrutes de tus últimos besos, porque en el momento que ellas tres se vuelvan amigas será "Adiós gatito"…Por muy su novio que seas, las amigas están antes que un chico_

Adrien intentó sacarse aquello de la mente… _No, eso no iba a pasar…_ ¿cierto?

Además, una fecha especial para ambos… se avecinaba

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

 **N/A: Por fin! lo logre!...** **I'm back!... Me perdí mucho tiempo lo se pero les juro que ahora me quedaré por aquí un buen rato ¿saben por que?... bueno, primero ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusta? Bueno, este capítulo únicamente será una introducción para los próximos tres, por que déjenme decirles que los próximos capítulos serán especiales ¿por que? Será una especie de trilogía dentro de la serie donde, les adelanto, que Ladybug/Marinette estará descubriendo al menos tres cosas importantes sobre _Chat Noir_ **

**¿pista? Como spoiler de los tres capítulos (no dire de cual exactamente) les invito a escuchar** _"Las cosas pequeñas"_ **de** _Prince Royce_

 **Mientras tanto, les comparto que la canción que sonó (y me inspiró) en la escena LadyNoir en el tejado, (y en la pequeña escena Adrinette en la escuela) se llama** _"Nadie se va a marchar"_ **Los invitó a oirla, incluso mientras leen dichas escenas**

 **xcierto ¿les gusto la escena Adrinette?... ¿se la esperaban?**

Por último, quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores que se han unido a esta serie, los _follow y favorite_ y a los más recientes reviews de Marichat29019, YuukMiakachan, y _Mich Rangel; xcierto, me alegra que estes por aquí, ojala sigas leyendo (soy fan de varias historias tuyas)_

 _._

 _Nos leemos!_


	7. Un chico adinerado

"Un chico adinerado"

.

 _SINOPSIS: **"Por ti todo lo puedo"** Le decía él ¿significaba esa frase algo más de lo que aparentaba?... Una fecha especial para el dúo está acercándose cada día más y ambos piensan en encontrar el regalo perfecto para el otro, sin embargo en el trayecto Ladybug descubrirá sobre Chat Noir algo que no se esperaba ¿cambiará en algo lo que hay entre ellos?_

 _._

Las calles, los escaparates, los grandes carteles. Cada pequeño rincón se encargaba de que nadie olvidara la próxima fecha importante en la ciudad de Paris... Aquello resultaba increíble, ya había pasado un año desde que Hawk Moth lanzó su primer akuma, Corazón de piedra, pero también era un año de contar con la protección de los héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir. Era increíble cuanto había pasado en el transcurso de ese año y no había la menor duda de que cada ciudadano en Paris, desde el más pequeño hasta las grandes celebridades, se esforzarían por demostrar su gratitud al dúo de héroes

 _\- ¡Wow! –_ exclamó Tikki que observaba desde el balcón de Marinette la emoción que llenaba la ciudad – Debes sentirte orgullosa Marinette, ¡todo Paris esta emocionado!

 _\- ¡ya lo sé Tikki!_ – decía Marinette con una sonrisa - ¿te imaginas? ¡todo un gran festejo solo para mí y para Chat Noir! _Apenas puedo creerlo…_ \- murmuró con un suspiro

\- Han hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo a la ciudad, Paris esta muy agradecido con ustedes – añadió Tikki – seguro que Chat Noir y tú recibirán muchos regalos – dijo la kwami mirando en dirección a la estatua que habían construido en honor a los héroes, esa zona estaba siendo preparada especialmente para albergar los regalos que estarían destinados para el dúo de héroes

Marinette volvió a suspirar – _Si… hablando de regalos_ – murmuró mirando sin mucho ánimo su libreta de diseño que llevaba en sus manos

\- Sabes que a Chat Noir le gustará lo que sea que tú le des

\- Si, lo se Tikki – volvió a decir sin mucho ánimo al tiempo que arrancaba la hoja y la desechaba junto a otro montón que yacía en el suelo y suspiró – _Si tan solo tuviera algo…_

Tikki miró a su portadora que volvía a garabatear al azar en la nueva hoja en blanco. Era cierto, su portadora ya tenía varios días dándole vueltas a ese tema sin mucho éxito. No entendía por qué pero cada idea que tenía era fácilmente descartada y pronto se encontraba de nuevo sin nada y la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca… Había subido al balcón esa mañana buscando un poco de inspiración, de nuevo sin mucho éxito

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo la kwami volando hacia el montón de hojas en el suelo – Cada buena idea que te viene a la cabeza siempre la desechas…

\- Porque al final no me parecen _tan buenas_ … _Parece que hoy tampoco tengo inspiración –_ volvió a murmurar la chica de coletas - ¿y si al final no tengo nada?

\- Al final, tu siempre encuentras el regalo perfecto – dijo Tikki - ¿recuerdas cuando ayudaste a Alya para darle un regalo a Nino? ¡O cuando convenciste a tu abuelo de venir al cumpleaños de tu padre!... ¡Eres una excelente obsequiadora Marinette!

La chica sonrió y enseguida suspiro de nuevo – Quizá es eso mismo -dijo comenzando a caminar por el balcón – Con papá supe que nada le haría más feliz que ver al abuelo después de veinte años, pero no creo que sea el caso con Chat Noir – Tikki disimuladamente hizo una mueca mientras la escuchaba – Con Nino al final basto con unir las cosas que más quería por sobre todo lo demás y…

\- ¡ahí lo tienes! – exclamó la kwami

\- ¿preguntarle a Chat Noir? no es lo que quiero Tikki…

 _\- No lo hagas… -_ respondió la kwami en un tono más serio

\- ¿entonces como…?

– No tuvieron que preguntarle a Nino que era lo que más le gustaba… tampoco a tu padre…

 _\- Lo sé, simplemente lo supe ¡pero no hoy!... además lo conozco bien, y… -_ Marinette suspiró dejando caer los hombros - _siendo honestos ¿sabes lo que respondería si le preguntara sobre lo que más quiere en el mundo?_

\- Ahhh… _¿A ti?_ – sugirió Tikki enarcando una ceja

\- Si – respondió ella – ¡A Ladybug! _su lado romántico siempre dirá que su más grande sueño era que Ladybug le correspondiera y luego_ comenzará con sus coqueteos y dirá algo como que sería lindo que me amarrara un moño de regalo y… ¡Vamos Tikki! – dijo al ver que la kwami empezaba a reír – No es gracioso…

\- ¡Y eso confirma lo que dije antes Marinette!... _Chat aceptará ¡Y amará! Lo que sea que le des…_

Marinette sonrió un poco ante esa idea – Y eso nos lleva al principio – le dijo volviendo a suspirar - _¡quiero acertar realmente! No quiero que sea un regalo cualquiera, No que simplemente sonría al verlo porque venga de mí y lo agradezca de la misma forma en que agradeces una bufanda o un suéter como les que te dan en navidad que ya vienen incluso con la envoltura desde la tienda, quiero algo realmente especial… ¿Cómo encuentras algo así de perfecto Tikki?_

Tikki volvió a suspirar pero esta vez sonrió con empatía. Sí tan solo su portadora supiera que ya tenía un baúl lleno de regalos para los cumpleaños del mismo chico a quien ahora no le encontraba un regalo que representará a la perfección lo que su corazón le quería decir - _Te lo dije antes Marinette… Solo tú, por sobre todos – r_ ecalcó señalando en dirección a los regalos que empezaban a llegar a la estatua - _podrás saber cuál es ese regalo perfecto… Al final lo sabrás…_

 _\- Si, espero eso sea pronto –_ murmuró volviendo a mirar la hoja en blanco

 _\- Tal vez ya lo sabes… -_ sugirió Tikki de nuevo

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

Marinette se sobresaltó al instante al escuchar el sonido de la alarma de su celular. Y su sobresaltó fue aún mayor al ver a que correspondía…

\- ¡Oh no! ¡llegaré tarde! – exclamó la chica volviendo de inmediato dentro de su habitación y bajando apresurada las escaleras de su cama

\- ¡Marinette! – dijo Tikki – hoy no tendrás clase

\- ¡Lo se Tikki! – replicó ella mientras tomaba su bolso y se lo colocaba – Se suspendieron para las preliminares del próximo torneo de Esgrima… ¡Adrien estará ahí! Y todos acordamos ir para apoyarlo… - concluyó mientras se apresuraba a bajar de su habitación

.

.

\- ¡llego tarde! ¡llego tarde! ¡es muy muy tarde! – repetía Marinette una y otra vez mientras corría todo lo que podía en dirección a la escuela. Se sintió aliviada al por fin pisar los escalones que conducían a la entrada y casi respira de alivio al por fin abrir la puerta de no ser porque… - _**¡oh no!**_ – exclamó queriendo golpearse así misma - ¡Y es por esto que debía llegar temprano! – murmuró al ver el lugar completamente saturado – Ni siquiera puedo ver nada… - decía intentando pararse de puntitas

\- ¡Ni te preocupes! – dijo una voz desde la parte de arriba de las gradas – Adrien ni siquiera notará que no estás en primera fila para apoyarlo – decía Chloe

\- ¿y tú sí? – añadió Marinette algo molesta pero notando que Chloe esta vez tampoco estaba en primera fila

\- ¡No, no lo estoy! – respondió en su típico tono caprichoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡Pero a ella sí la notará! – añadió señalando a quienes ocupaban esta vez los primeros puestos

 _ **¡Kagami Tsurugi ha calificado para participar en el torneo! –**_ Anunciaron por el micrófono

 _\- Kagami… -_ murmuró Marinette torciendo un poco la boca al ver como la chica esgrimista se reunía con su madre en la primera fila después de haber concluido su participación en la preliminar. La madre de la chica, lejos de darle una clásica felicitación se limitó a hacer una medio reverencia que la chica le devolvió y enseguida volvió a inclinarse frente a la persona que ocupaba el asiento contiguo a su madre. Se trataba de un hombre al que nunca antes había visto con ellas. Era mucho mayor que su madre, su cabello ya tenía tonalidades grises y aun así su complexión física denotaba que en su juventud había llevado un estricto entrenamiento. Su personalidad parecía fría, altiva y seria. Aun cuando felicitó a la joven por su pase al torneo, se veía orgulloso más no demostró gran algarabía… _¿de quién se trataba?..._ Quizá hubiera indagado más al respecto de no ser la repentina furia que sintió ante la pretenciosa mirada que la chica esgrimista le digirió mientras ocupaba su puesto en primera fila junto a su madre. Aún no tenía del todo claro porqué seguía teniendo esas reacciones, sus sentimientos por su compañero de batallas eran claros, pero había algo en todo _**eso**_ que seguía sin agradarle

 _ **¡Nuestro próximo duelo! ¡Combatiendo Adrien Agreste!**_ Anunciaron seguido de una ovación de parte del público

Marinette suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó en voz baja su kwami desde su escondite al ver que su chica retrocedía

\- Tiene razón Tikki, desde aquí no podre ver nada, Adrien ni sabrá que estuve aquí además ya tiene a…

\- Marinette ¿no vas irte, o si? ¡Adrien seguro está contando contigo!

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió – Pero no sé qué podría…

\- ¡tú eres Ladybug! – insistía Tikki - ¡Tú nunca te rindes!

" _¡Tú eres Ladybug!"_ resonó en su mente _**\- ¡Eso es!**_

.

.

 **¡Vamos Adrien! ¡Adrien! ¡Puedes vencerlo Adrien!**

El joven modelo escuchaba ovaciones en su honor de parte del público. Podía distinguir desde las gradas las voces de Nino, Alya, Chloe y muchos de sus compañeros. En primera fila pudo ver a Kagami y su familia que no quitaban sus ojos de él sin embargo aquello le recordó que su propio padre no se encontraba entre el público, su compañera esta vez sí había tenido más suerte que él en ese sentido…

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que esa breve distracción casi le cuesta un punto contra su oponente.

 _\- Vamos… Adrien, vamos –_ murmuraba cierta heroína que observaba desde la parte de arriba del colegio, oculta de cualquiera que pudiera verla. Ansiaba poder animarlo en voz alta como el resto de sus amigos pero sería extraño y hasta peligroso que se percatarán de su presencia.

Sin embargo, notaba que el chico no estaba luchando como de costumbre, parecía que algo más ocupaba su mente

Adrien nuevamente logro esquivar el segundo ataque de su oponente cuando…

" _¿es Ladybug?" –_ oyó decir a su rival

 _\- ¿Qué?_ – murmuró Adrien, pensando por un momento que solo buscaban distraerlo pero a la vez sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba. Tras un rápido movimiento que desvió a su oponente, Adrien se permitió levantarse el casco y dar solo un vistazo. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo al ver realmente que su amada heroína estaba ahí, apoyada sobre un poste de luz de la escuela, a una prudente distancia de la plataforma de esgrima… ¿para verlo a él?… _¿por qué?_ Realmente no lo sabía. No sabía si se trataba de un espejismo, de un producto de su mente o de una simple casualidad pero ella estaba ahí y podía jurar leer en sus labios y en su mirada un _**"Tú puedes"**_

De inmediato Adrien sonrió, una sonrisa enamorada que enseguida se convirtió en una sonrisa de seguridad mientras se volvía a su oponente levantando el florete

 _\- Por ti todo lo puedo… -_ murmuró al tiempo que volvía a bajarse el casco y se dirigía a embestir a su oponente

.

.

 _ **¡TOUCHE!**_

Un millón de aplausos y gritos celebraban la victoria de Adrien quien se había ganado ya su pase al próximo torneo. Adrien se quitó por completo el casco que cubría su rostro y con la mirada buscó a su alrededor. Ignorando por el momento las muchas ovaciones de sus fans, los saludos lejanos de sus amigos e incluso la interesada forma en que lo miraba aquel hombre que acompañaba a las mujeres Tsurugi, hasta que dio con la inesperada invitada.

A distancia, Ladybug lo saludó agitando una mano y sonriéndole en señal de felicitación por su victoria, desde abajo Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que apuntaba el florete hacia ella en señal de haberle dedicado el acto y su triunfo,

Y fue aquello lo que finalmente hizo consciente a los demás de la presencia de la heroína

" _¡¿ES LADYBUG?!" "¿pero que hace aquí?" "¿habrá algún akuma?" –_ murmuraban muchos en el público al ver sorprendidos como la mismísima Ladybug agradecía con otra sonrisa al modelo antes de despedirse y desaparecer por los tejados sin saber que a sus espaldas Adrien contenía las ganas de lanzarle un beso al aire. Y que solo salió de su ensueño cuando fue rodeado por sus amigos que lo felicitaban

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Eso estuvo increíble! – decía Nino

\- ¡Asombroso Adrien! – dijo Kim dándole una palmada en el hombro

\- ¡realmente diste el mejor espectáculo hoy! – dijo Alya enfocándole con la cámara de su celular - ¿tienes algo que decir a…? _¿Marinette?_ – murmuró Alya al ver a su amiga a lo lejos intentando abrirse paso entre la gente - ¡Marinette! – la llamó de nuevo - ¡Niña, Niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo avanzando hacia ella y encontrándola en el camino

\- ¡Bueno! – empezó a responder Marinette algo nerviosa - ¡Es que yo…! _¿Adrien? –_ añadió al ver que el chico rubio caminaba detrás de su amiga

\- ¿Marinette? – dijo Adrien también acercándose a ella – cuando no te vi junto al resto pensé que tampoco habías venido…

\- ¿no venir? ¡por favor! ¡Claro que vendría! – comenzó Marinette a intentar explicarse – yo…

\- ¡Claro que vino! ¡Ella no se lo hubiera perdido! ¿Cierto Marinette? – decía Alya pensando en darle una mano a su amiga sin embargo…

\- ¡sí!... _Lo siento –_ añadió la chica de coletas en un tono más calmado – es solo que… se me hizo algo tarde pero… ¡aquí estoy! - añadió con una sonrisita mientras cruzaba sus manos

\- No importa – dijo Adrien también sonriendo – al final me alegra que hayas venido – añadió tocando con su hombro con una mano, en un casi abrazo

Marinette sonrió para el modelo mirando su mano en su hombro – Si, es cierto – dijo – al final no me perdí de nada e incluso puedo decir que… - decía mientras imitaba su gesto y también cruzaba una mano por los hombros del modelo - _tú realmente eres el futuro campeón del torneo…_ \- añadió Marinette

Adrien pareció sorprendido al principio pero enseguida se rió también junto a la chica – _Gracias_

.

.

 _\- Tenías razón –_ murmuraba ese hombre desconocido que acompañaba a las mujeres Turugi y que seguía sin apartar la mirada de Adrien – _es el indicado_

\- Tal como dije… Entonces – preguntó la madre de Kagami - ¿da su aprobación?

\- No solo la doy – respondió ese hombre en el mismo tono serio – Pienso que deberíamos acelerar los planes… y así evitar posibles _distracciones –_ añadió mirando la interacción entre el chico rubio y esa chica de coletas, y sin haber pasado por alto lo anteriormente acontecido con la heroína de traje rojo

.

.

\- ¡Wow! ¿con que el futuro campeón de esgrima? ¡Debo felicitarte amiga! ¡Ni un solo titubeo! – decía Alya mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia fuera de la escuela

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿ya era tiempo no? – respondió Marinette sintiéndose también orgullosa de eso. Le alegraba que ella y Adrien ahora tenían una mucho mejor interacción, podía tratar normalmente con el modelo sin más titubeos… _aquello era estupendo, ¡Se sentía estupendo_!

\- Realmente estoy orgullosa amiga – dijo Alya – ¡Y buena jugada! A muchas no les agrado para nada ver esas sonrisitas entre ustedes – Marinette volvió a reír mientras escuchaba - debiste ver sus rostros ¡Chloe! ¡Lila!

\- ¿jugada? –protesto Marinette - Adrien realmente se lo merecía

\- ¡Si, si claro!... _Incluso Kagami –_ añadió con un tono especial

\- Respecto a ella – dijo Marinette recordando algo - ¿has notado a ese hombre que las acompañaba? ¿tienes idea de quién es? _No dejaba de ver a Adrien…_

\- No tengo idea – respondió Alya sin darle mucha importancia - ¡pero claro que no dejaba de verlo! ¡tú debiste verla! no le agrado para nada… Aunque ahora no puedo decir que hablas con el corazón – añadió en un tono más serio - Adrien estuvo realmente bien, demostró que es de los mejores en esgrima _¿sabes que incluso Ladybug se detuvo a observarle?_

\- ¿Ladybug? – dijo Marinette fingiendo asombro - ¿estuvo aquí?

\- Sí, no tenía idea de que le gustara tanto la esgrima… - respondió Alya volviendo a quedarse seria - aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¡tiene sentido! su amado _gatito_ , como ella le llama, es muy hábil con las espadas también

Marinette sonrió discretamente " _Si, lo es_ " pensó

\- ¡claro que Adrien hoy estuvo más que a la altura! – decía Alya - ¡Marinette! – exclamo de pronto - ¿y si el chico tras las máscara de Chat Noir estuvo entre los aspirantes al torneo? Eso explicaría la presencia de Ladybug… ¡solo piénsalo! ¿Qué animaría más a un chico enamorado que ver a su amada heroína entre el público?

Marinette comenzó a negar con la cabeza - ¡No Alya! ¡Claro que no! Lo de Ladybug… seguro fue casualidad, ha ayudado a Adrien con los akumas antes, por eso se detuvo y…

\- Una casualidad que bien pudo haber hecho muy feliz a cierto chico... _Como_ _alguien_ _hizo feliz a Adrien –_ añadió con picardía hacia su amiga

Marinette sonrió, era cierto, a diferencia de lo que dijo Chloe, Adrien si parecía haber notado su ausencia, le alegraba que Tikki hubiera insistido al final para que no se retirara sin antes ver a Adrien… Sin embargo su sonrisa se afectó un poco al considerar lo que su amiga dijo _¿participaría Chat Noir en torneos como esos?..._ Suspiró al pensar que de ser así, ella en realidad no podría estar ahí para apoyarle como merecía. Le alegraba entonces que Adrien fuera feliz con la presencia de sus dos identidades y aquello aumento más su deseo de encontrar ese regalo perfecto. Uno que además indicara a Chat Noir que ella deseaba estar con el todo el tiempo pero ¿Cómo encontrar algo con tanto significado?

\- ¡Buenas tardes señoritas! – saludó un hombre joven de elegante vestimenta que se acercaba a ellas con muchos volantes y folletos en mano de los cuales extendió un par a cada una de ellas – Formo parte de la joyería _Van Cleef & Arpels_ y quiero mostrarles algunos de nuestros más nuevos diseños en joyería – decía mientras abría uno de los folletos y les mostraba diversos accesorios para dama - ¿hay algo que les guste?

\- Ahh – titubearon ambas mirándose entre sí – No, en realidad ahora no es buen momento - dijo Alya – ya nos íbamos y…

\- En realidad no queremos adquirir nada para nosotras en este momento – añadió Marinette

\- ¿No para ustedes eh? – dijo el joven - ¿Y para un chico especial? – añadió logrando detenerlas - ¿tienen alguien en mente?

\- Ehhh, bueno yo… - decía Marinette desviando la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba

\- Nosotras… yo… - titubeo Alya también

El joven vendedor sonrió ante la reacción de ambas – Los accesorios no están hechos únicamente para las chicas, y puedo decirles sinceramente que viniendo de una chica especial pueden significar mucho… Tenemos una gran variedad de artículos que podrían gustarles – decía mientras mostraba en el folleto los accesorios para chicos, los cuales de pronto Marinette comenzó a observar con interés " _viniendo de una chica especial pueden significar mucho…"_ Había dicho… _¿podría ser?..._ Su repentina atención fue algo que el joven notó y no pasaría por alto - Si buscan algo para un chico especial, les aseguro que con nosotros encontrarán el regalo ideal

" _encontrará el regalo ideal"_ Resonó en su mente otra vez… _"Un chico especial"…_ _De verdad ¿podría ser?_

Marinette comenzó a mirar con mayor interés los accesorios que le mostraban. Había desde elegantes relojes hasta pulseras, muñequeras, anillos… Se rió un poco al intentar imaginarse a ella misma entregando uno de esos a Chat Noir y a él recibiéndolo. ¡Sí! eran brillantes, sofisticados y elegantes pero, ninguno le parecía que tuviera el suficiente significado ¿joyería? ¿En que estaba pensando?

\- ¿le gusta alguno, señorita?

\- No – respondió Marinette apartando la mirada del folleto – en realidad no es lo que busco… ¡no es que busque algo en específico! – añadió apresurada para que Alya no sospechará – ¡en realidad no busco nada! Me refiero a que…

El joven sonrió – Creo que usted requiere de algo con mucho mayor valor… - dijo mientras cerraba el folleto que les mostraba y lo cambiaba por otro. La portada de este era mucho más elegante

\- ¡no!- insistió Marinette – en realidad yo no…

\- ¿Qué tal algo de nuestra línea para enamorados? – sugirió mostrándoles el nuevo folleto

\- ¿línea para enamorados? – preguntaron ambas al unísono

\- Sí – respondió el joven con un brillo especial en la mirada y cierto toque de sentimiento en su voz – _"Juntos para siempre"…_ \- dijo señalando el nombre de la colección - Esta colección está inspirada en al menos tres antiguas leyendas muy románticas… Una de ellas, el " _nudo del amor_ " – dijo señalando un dúo de pulseras cuyo diseño era exactamente un simple nudo entre dos cordones aparentemente sin valor – Cuenta que para ver si el amor de una pareja iba a perdurar, cada uno debería tomar una ramita de un árbol y hacer el nudo con ellas. Si el nudo se mantenía y creciese durante un año, su amor perduraría en el tiempo – Ambas chicas miraron asombradas las pulseras que el joven les mostraba mientras les relataba aquello. ¿Cuántas veces no habían visto nudos como esos desconociendo su significado? – Otra de ellas cuenta como un joven emprendió un viaje en busca de fortuna para que al volver pudiese casarse con su amada. Después de muchas travesías, el joven fue vendido como esclavo donde aprendió a lo largo de varios años el oficio de diseñar y fabricar joyas. Nunca pudo quitar de su mente a la mujer que amaba y pensando en ella diseño un símbolo especial del amor que sentía por ella – decía señalando diversos dijes, pulseras y anillos cuyo símbolo era un corazón sujetado por dos manos distintas – Y… mi favorita – añadió el joven de nuevo con ese toque especial en su voz - _"El oro siempre brillara" –_ dijo esta vez señalando un dúo de anillos – _Representa la historia de cómo un joven muy pobre, procedente de Italia se enamoró de una chica adinerada ¡una princesa!... Pero temiendo al rechazo, por no tener nada que ofrecerle al momento declarar su amor decidió esperar por cinco años reuniendo cada_ _centavo que ganaba hasta poder comprar un anillo, oro blanco con un diamante y dos zafiros_ – tal como el de la imagen que mostraba. La emoción era palpable en la voz del chico – _Ella se enamoró de él –_ concluyo saliendo de su pequeño ensueño para de nuevo enfocarse en las chicas frente a él – Todas las historias son diferentes entre sí pero todas aseguran que si dos personas los comparten – decía señalando diversos dúos de pulseras, collares, anillos etc. – _… Estarán juntos para_ _siempre… - a_ ñadió con un suspiro fijando su mirada en ese último dúo de anillos - Un regalo ideal ¿no creen? – añadió percatándose de como brillaban los ojos de Marinette ante cada dúo que le mostraba

Especialmente habían llamado su atención, un dúo de cadenas cuyo dije se trataba de un corazón que podía dividirse en dos. Uno más que tenía grabadas las inscripciones en ingles de _"Her King & His Queen"_. Y se habían enternecido especialmente al ver uno cuyos dijes se trataban de nada menos que un par de gatitos, uno blanco y uno negro dando forma al Ying y el Yang junto a la leyenda _"Forever"_

Sin querer había comenzado a sonreír al ver ese último hasta que su mirada se detuvo en los precios de cada uno de esos… - ¡No! – Respondió de pronto apartando la vista del catálogo - En realidad, como le dijo mi amiga, no teníamos pensado comprar nada… Siento que haya perdido el tiempo

El joven al principio pareció triste pero pronto recobro su amabilidad – No se preocupe… estamos igualmente siempre a sus órdenes – concluyó entregando una tarjeta a chica

\- Gracias – respondieron ambas antes de seguir con su camino, mientras ese joven buscaba nuevas personas

\- Por un momento creí que sí comprarías algo – decía Alya

\- ¿yo? ¡Por favor! ¿para que querría yo uno de esos? ¡sabes que no salgo con nadie y…! – intentaba explicar Marinette – y no soy mucho de usar joyas, además…

– Tienes razón – asintió Alya - no todas somos como Chloe que alardea por comprar cosas como esas todos los días… bueno, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sonriendo, Marinette se despidió de ella con una mano hasta que la perdió de vista, entonces su sonrisa se esfumo y suspiró mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa – Y pensar que por un momento si pensé en haber hallado algo perfecto… ¿gracioso no Tikki? Valen mucho más de lo pudiera permitirme en los próximos… ¡Diez años! – exclamó con su habitual dramatismo

\- Un regalo no debe ser costoso para ser valioso Marinette – dijo Tikki – Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes

La chica volvió a suspirar – Lo sé, pero hay veces como estas que desearías poder… - Marinette dejo de hablar y su rostro de pronto adquirió ese brillo que tenía siempre que venía a ella una gran idea, una gran fuente de inspiración. Y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro

Acto seguido, apresuro el paso en dirección a su hogar… ¡Lo tenía! ¡Sí! ¡Eso tenía que ser perfecto!

.

.

\- ¿Por qué envías un mensaje a una florería? – preguntaba Plaga mientras devoraba un trozo de queso y a la vez miraba hacia el celular de su portador - ¡¿No estarás hablando enserio?! – preguntó de nuevo al ver lo que Adrien seleccionaba, el chico solo sonrió y confirmo su pedido - ¡debes estar loco! ¡las flores se dan en los árboles! ¿Quién se gasta esa cantidad en flores? ¡¿no me digas que ese será tu regalo espectacular que tanto has estado buscando?! ¿Flores? ¡Se las das todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué…?

\- Claro que ese no será mi regalo Plaga – respondió Adrien con mucha calma y una sonrisa mientras terminaba de guardar su equipo de esgrima – Este es solo para obsequiárselo esta noche cuando nos veamos… Mi regalo para ella será algo mucho más especial que un simple ramo de flores, eso sería muy poco para ella

\- ¿simple ramo? – reclamó Plaga - ¡¿Viste lo que pagaste?!

\- Sí, pero sé que ella no aceptaría algo más ostentoso – explicó el chico rubio ignorando la expresión boquiabierta de su kwami ¿ _vendían flores por más que ESO? –_ Solo quiero agradecerle que haya venido a la exhibición de esgrima… _apenas puedo creer que ella estuvo aquí –_ murmuraba Adrien en tono soñador mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba a fuera de la escuela – Aunque no haya sido más que casualidad, fue muy importante para mí que viniera

\- … _al menos Tikki tuvo una buena idea –_ murmuró Plaga pensando que de lo contrario su chico hubiera tenido problemas con su padre si lo hubieran rechazado en el torneo por no poder concentrarse

 _\- Si –_ añadió Adrien - _Definitivamente tengo que encontrar algo increíble para ella…_ _no se merecería menos_ – murmuró mientras bajaba por las escaleras a donde ya lo esperaba su guardaespaldas cuando repentinamente alguien lo detuvo

\- ¡Joven! – Le dijo un muchacho unos años mayor que él, con vestimenta elegante y unos folletos en mano – queremos invitarlo a visitar nuestra joyería – decía mientras le extendía uno de los folletos

\- Ahh – titubeo Adrien dudando en tomarlos pues justo en ese momento sonó la bocina del auto, apurándole

\- Contamos con una nueva e innovadora línea de joyería que…

\- Lo siento – interrumpió Adrien – tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora enserio debo irme

\- De acuerdo – dijo el muchacho tomando nota del coche que aguardaba por el chico rubio – Toma y… - dijo entregándole una tarjeta y el folleto que tenía la portada más lujosa de todas - visítanos cuando quieras

\- ¡Gracias! – concluyo Adrien tomando la tarjeta y el folleto y apresurándose a entrar al auto

.

.

.

 _¡ah! –_ suspiró Adrien al tiempo que arrojaba lejos su celular y se dejaba caer contra el enorme sofá de su habitación _\- ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar nada para ella?_

Como una última opción, había hecho la clásica búsqueda de Google con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo, al menos una idea pero tras no encontrar más que los típicos clichés descartó por completo la idea de volver a googlearlo… Nada de eso era lo que buscada

\- ¿qué tal una dotación de por vida de Camembert? – sugirió Plaga logrando que Adrien solo rodará los ojos - ¿qué?

\- Busco que Ladybug se enamoré Plaga – dijo Adrien - no que me corte para siempre

\- ¿a qué clase de chica no haría feliz un buen queso?

\- Estamos cumpliendo un año de conocernos – respondió Adrien en tono pensativo - tiene que ser algo… _especial, estupendo, asombroso, dulce e increíble… ¿realmente no entiendes nada sobre el amor, Plaga?... ¿Nunca ha habido nadie a quien le quieras demostrar lo mucho que significa para ti?_

El kwami negro permaneció en silencio unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de su portador para al final desviar la mirada - Pienso que solo estas exagerando – respondió el kwami aun sin mirarlo a los ojos – Si tanto quieres demostrarle lo que vale para ti… ¡entonces solo ve a esa joyería y comprarle lo más caro que encuentres!

Adrien volvió a rodar los ojos y a dejarse caer contra el sofá

\- ¡Lo ves! – Dijo Plaga – Eres tú el que no sabe nada de chicas ¡a todas las chicas le gustan las cosas brillantes!

Adrien le miro de reojo mientras dejaba caer los hombros _¿Qué no le había escuchado? -_ ¡Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier chica Plaga! – Protestó – _Es Ladybug_ … _Ella es una chica asombrosa, súper inteligente, muy especial… muy hermosa_ … No es alguien a quien puedo impresionar o hacer feliz con algo por que sea costoso…

 _\- Vaya… -_ murmuró Plaga mirándolo incrédulo - Uno de los pocos adolescentes en el mundo con una cuenta bancaria millonaria y una tarjeta personalizada en letras doradas piensa escatimar con la chica que más ama

 _\- Nunca dije que fuera a escatimar Plaga –_ añadió con una galante y radiante sonrisa y su mirada tenía ese brillo especial de cuando tienes un as bajo la manga – No voy a hacerlo… Nunca escatimaré con ella

\- ¿entonces cuál es tu problema? ¡no tienes límites! ¡Tú puedes comprarle cualquier cosa!

\- ¡Pero ese es el problema Plaga! ¡No quiero darle _cualquier cosa! –_ recalcó Adrien - quiero… quiero que sea algo con lo que, al abrirlo, ella no tenga que fingir una sonrisa, quiero que este _realmente feliz_ … No simplemente darle una tarjeta que ya tiene dedicatoria escrita como en San Valentín… algo que haga que se sorprenda sin que tenga que fingir… como si yo descubriera… _su más oculto sueño_ … y así, sepa cuán importante es ella para mí, pero todo parece… _poco_ –Adrien volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, caminó pensativo hasta su enorme ventanal donde se recostó mirando hacia la ciudad - _¿Qué habrás soñado amor me pregunto sin tardanza? –_ susurró para sí mismo - _¿con que podría hacerte feliz?..._ ¿Cómo das con el regalo ideal, Plaga? _¿Cómo pones todos tus sentimientos, tus sueños en un solo objeto?... ¿es posible? ¿Encontrar algo que represente todo lo que sientes, algo con tanto significado_?

El kwami simplemente lo miro sin saber que pensar exactamente. Ese chico le sorprendía, no siempre conocías a alguien con sentimientos tan firmes y tan intensos como él

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Plaga en un tono más serio - ¿crees que tu amada Ladybug ya tiene algo para darte? – sugirió Plaga

Adrien sonrió – No – respondió con seguridad – _porque no tiene que darme nada…_

.

.

\- Y… ¿Qué te parece Tikki? – decía Marinette de nuevo en su balcón, ahora con una sonrisa muy emocionada mientras le mostraba a su kwami lo que había dibujado en su libreta de diseños

.

.

\- Soy yo quien debe encontrar algo perfecto – Adrien volvió a suspirar - _lo que más quiero ella ya me lo dio…_

.

.

La kwami miro al diseño realmente sorprendida, asombrada por lo talentosa que podía llegar a ser su portadora. Y poco a poco sonrió tan emocionada como lo estaba su portadora. Lo que le mostraba, lo que había dibujado en ese trozo de papel, parecía sencillo pero realmente había logrado plasmar todo lo que había deseado

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Tikki logrando que su chica se emocionará aún más

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron mientras contemplaba su diseño ¿Realmente había logrado poner lo que Chat Noir más amaba y lo que ella quería expresar en ese diseño?

¿Y él? - _… ¿crees que a él le guste? –_ se preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo

.

.

\- Y además, ella _sabe que amaré lo que sea que elija…_ \- añadió Adrien

.

.

\- ¡Él lo va amar, Marinette! – aseguró Tikki logrando sonrojar a su emocionada portadora ante la idea

.

.

\- Y es lo que me preocupa… yo amaré lo que sea que ella elija para darme, pero… no encontrar nada lo suficientemente bueno, ella es tan asombrosa que lo que yo elija pudiera verse como nada en comparación

\- Nunca digas nunca entonces – respondió Plaga al tiempo que le mostraba ese mismo folleto al que antes no le había dado importancia

Adrien frunció el ceño al ahora prestarle cuidadosa atención a la portada

.

.

\- Tal vez tenías razón Tikki – dijo Marinette aun mirando su diseño – no tiene que ser costoso para ser especial…

\- y Chat Noir no mediría su valor por lo que pudiera costar – añadió Tikki

.

.

\- ¿ _"Juntos para siempre"? –_ Leyó Adrien en voz alta al tiempo que comenzaba a ojear ese folleto…

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/A: Hola Hola! ¿recuerdan que les hable de unos capítulos especiales? ¡Pues han comenzado! ¿qué les pareció este? ¿me dejan un review si les gusto? ¿uno al menos? Pronto es mi cumpleaños! Háganme feliz! Jeje... ¿qué creen que pase? ¿qué será lo que Marinette eligio? ¡apuesten!**

 **Xcierto, ¿recuerdan a la akumatizada del capítulo anterior? No la pasen por alto! Y el misterioso hombre que apareció en la exhibición de esgrima ¡tampoco! Nada de esto es casualidad... si quieren saber de que hablo no se pierdan los próximos capítulos! y... ¿escucharon "** Las cosas pequeña **s"? ¿no? ¡Haganlo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **y xcierto! Saludos a** _Darkdan-sama_ **por ser el único review del capítulo anterior! Me alegra que te haya gustado y lo que dijiste sobre que Hawk Moth ha estado muy calmado... ¡tienes razón!... no te preocupes, que actuará muy muy pronto!**


	8. Un chico adinerado Parte 2

" **Paris Fleur"** Era reconocida como una de las mejores y más famosas florerías de Paris. Y no únicamente por la selección y calidad de sus flores, era más bien el hecho de que cuando un corazón enamorado cruzaba sus puertas, encontraba siempre entre mil opciones, una que expresaba sin palabras sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa enamorada adornaba el rostro del más reciente cliente de esta florería. Miraba con ojos brillantes cada uno de los arreglos florales que hay exhibían. Desde canastas, ramos, coronas… Y no fue hasta que se detuvo frente a uno de ellos y lo observo cuidadosamente que comprendió a que se debía la fama de esa tienda

" _ **Siempre en mi mente"**_

Leyó. Era la frase que acompañaba a un bello ramo con doce rosas color rosa matizado. El chico que observaba se emocionó aún más conforme avanzaba y miraba el resto de los arreglos _**"Día soleado" "Romance en primavera" "Tú enamorado" "Dulces pensamientos"**_ Era sin duda el mejor lugar para cualquier romántico nato

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¡bienvenido a "Paris Fleur"! – saludó una joven chica que aparecía en el mostrador con un buen número de papeles en mano

\- Buenas noches – respondió el visitante a la tienda

\- ¿busca algo en particular? ¿para un cumpleaños, un aniversario tal vez? – preguntó la chica sin levantar la vista - Podemos preparar lo que desee y siempre puede complementar con chocolates, globos o un peluche…

\- En realidad – el chico pareció titubear – no estoy seguro de que ordenar, pienso… - una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada - voy… _voy a confesar mis sentimientos a alguien… -_ La chica levantó la mirada, sonriendo con empatía al tímido chico que era su cliente

 _\- Claro –_ murmuró la chica recordando que no era el primer caso que se le presentaba – Tenemos una gran variedad para su elección, podría recomendarte… _"Belleza barroca"_ – dijo la chica mostrándo un ramo compuesto por siete hermosas peonias de color rosa – Las peonias tienen una particular belleza y un agradable perfume, transmiten inocencia, sinceridad… ¡oh! Y también está _"Abrázame fuerte" –_ añadió la chica mostrándole un segundo ramo – Está compuesto por lirios rosados, claveles rojos en miniatura y…

El chico la escuchaba mientras sus ojos vagaban por el resto de los ramos que ofrecía la florería en un intento de elegir por sí mismo. Y si bien todos eran hermosos, no fue hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un bellísimo y único ramo que descansaba en una repisa individual apartada del resto, que su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa

 _\- Joven… ¡joven!..._ ¡Joven! – llamó la dependiente

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico sobresaltado, volviendo a ponerle atención

\- ¿le ha gustado alguna de estas opciones?

 _\- En realidad…_ \- titubeo mirando de reojo al ramo aquel, era único entre todos - ¿Qué hay de… _ese?_ – dijo señalando de reojo el ramo antes mencionado

La chica al servicio siguió la dirección de su mirada, aunque casi podía adivinar a cual ramo se refería. No era el primero en preguntar por el ese día

La chica sonrió al ver que se refería a ese mismo – En realidad ese no es un diseño endémico de nuestra florería, se trata de un pedido, fue hecho especial, para un VIP

El chico sonrió sin dejar de admirar el ramo – Es realmente hermoso

\- Sin duda que lo es – dijo la dependienta

\- Quien haya elegido la combinación, tiene buen gusto – añadió el cliente

 _\- Y grandes sentimientos_ – puntualizó la chica – Las rosas son de siempre, el perfecto símbolo de romance y amor verdadero, y no se ofrecen a nadie si no es la persona que ocupa tu corazón – los ojos del chico brillaban mientras escuchaba fascinado la explicación – las orquídeas por otra parte, son su combinación perfecta, o lo fueron en este caso y no solo en sentido estético, pues no son solo obviamente elegantes, son una abierta declaración de amor

El chico sonrió sin quitarle sus ojos al ramo – _Es más que perfecto –_ murmuró el chico pensando que, sí así era, sí en realidad la explicación de esa chica era real, el ramo era ideal no solo a los ojos sino también al corazón. Estaba compuesto por dieciocho rosas rojas, acompañado por al menos diez hermosas orquídeas cuyo color era una mezcla de lila y rosa con un toque blanco casi plateado. Parecían terciopelo y su brillo de diamantes. Eran la combinación perfecta en más de un sentido. Sin duda, había sido concebido para deslumbrar - ¿Podría ordenar uno igual?

Ah…- la chica titubeo mirando entre el ramo y su cliente – _Claro…_ Como le dije fue un diseño especial, pero supongo que no habrá problema… - decía mientras tomaba de entre las muchas notas que llevaba en mano, una pequeña que le paso a su joven cliente – Este es el costo…

El chico seguía sonriendo cuando tomó la pequeña nota en sus manos. Entonces su sonrisa se esfumo y la empleada podría incluso jurar que lo vio palidecer - ¡¿QUÉ?!

.

.

" **Un Chico Adinerado"**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Marinette sonreía sin dejar de mirar con ojos brillantes el hermoso ramo que descansaba en la mesa de su balcón. Había tenido que dejarlo ahí para no despertar sospechas con sus padres en caso de que entraran a su habitación, aunque en realidad era tan hermoso que se moría por ponerlo en un lugar más especial donde pudiera verlo todo el tiempo

" _Wow"_ murmuró mientras alargaba una mano y tocaba con suma delicadeza los brillantes pétalos de las orquídeas. Eran hermosas y aun así no opacaban de ningún modo las rosas que complementaban el ramo. Sus pétalos eran brillantes, de un rojo intenso y al tacto eran semejantes a terciopelo

\- ¡WOW! – exclamó Tikki quien también observaba por primera vez el ramo, la noche anterior no había podido hacerlo – Chat Noir sí que se lució esta vez

 _\- ¡Lo sé!... Sabía que podía ser detallista pero no imagine que…_ – dijo sin dejar de mirar el ramo con expresión fascinada - _¡es decir! ¿Dónde encuentras flores tan hermosas? –_ añadió mientras volvía a tocar las brillantes orquídeas - _Realmente me gusta_

Por la forma en que miraba el ramo y la forma en que hablaba, Tikki estuvo por un momento tentada a preguntar si esa última frase se refería a Chat Noir o al propio ramo hasta que su portadora la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Tikki! – dijo de pronto – hay que darnos prisa – añadió colgándose su tradicional bolsa donde llevaba siempre a su kwami

\- ¿prisa? No estás en horas de clase, Marinette

\- Lo sé, y pretendo aprovechar el tiempo, _quiero terminarlo pronto…_ \- añadió mostrándole una fina cadenita de la cual colgaba un dije incompleto y cuya forma aún no era muy definida – y necesito comprar algunas cosas… _Vamos Tikki –_ dijo abriendo la bolsa para que ingresará su kwami y a la vez, guardar en ella la cadenita y volvía a bajar a su habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada al ramo

.

.

\- Entonces ¿ni el diamante más legendario del mundo te pareció suficiente? – preguntó Plaga oculto en la camisa de su portador – Sigo insistiendo que la dotación de Camembert es la mejor opción

\- Y yo insisto en que buscó hacer feliz a mi novia – le respondió en voz baja - _no que termine conmigo_ – añadió discretamente mientras bajaba del auto ante la atenta mirada de su chofer

 _\- Terminará contigo cuando llegue ese día y tú no tengas nada_ – dijo Plaga

\- Eso no pasará – respondió rápido el modelo antes de que su mente comenzará a imaginarse los peores escenarios que su kwami no tardaría en describir - porque si tendré algo para ella – añadió con seguridad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde sería su próxima sesión de fotos y su kwami rodaba los ojos

 _\- Lo has dicho al menos unas cuarenta veces –_ dijo Plaga

\- Porque sé que lo voy a lograr, ¡daré con ese regalo perfecto Plaga! ¡Lo sé!... Solo que, tal vez, solo necesito… - Adrien permaneció pensativo unos segundos y cuando instintivamente alzó la mirada, sonrió al ver quien caminaba por la acera de enfrente - ¡Hey! ¡Marinette!

 _\- ¿Adrien?_ – murmuró ella al girarse y ver que era nada menos que el modelo quien la saludaba y cruzaba la calle en su dirección

\- ¡Marinette! – volvió a decir al alcanzarla – _que gusto encontrarte –_ dijo con una sonrisa que tomó por sorpresa a la chica

\- Eh ¿enserio? – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros – Yo no… ¡digo! Que yo no esperaba encontrarte y… _olvídalo_ ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – añadió sonriendo y recobrando un poco el control, sonando más normal

\- De hecho sí – respondió Adrien algo nervioso se tocaba el cabello – Puedo _¿puedo_ _preguntarte algo que… quizá suene extraño?_

\- Eh… ¡claro! – respondió ella – Yo…

\- Tu ayudaste a Alya con aquel regalo para Nino en su cumpleaños ¿cierto? – dijo tocando con su mano uno de los hombros de la chica - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– Ehh… yo… - Marinette pareció pensativa unos segundos, notando lo serio que había sonado el modelo en su pregunta, parecía que tras esa pregunta había algo realmente importante, incluso tuvo que bajar la mirada por lo intensos que eran los ojos del modelo en ese momento, parecía que pondría cuidadosa atención a lo que sea que ella dijera – _Yo solo…pensé…_ Pensé en cosas que pudieran hacerle feliz – respondió logrando concentrarse

 _\- ¿Cosas que le hagan feliz? –_ repitió Adrien de nuevo con expresión pensativa

\- Si – añadió Marinette - ¡tú sabes! lo que más le gustara, lo que más amará por sobre todo demás – decía sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Adrien, parecía que realmente tomaba notas mentalmente de lo que ella decía – después, fue más sencillo de lo que crees

Adrien salió de sus pensamientos con esa última frase, y le sonrió de nuevo a la chica frente a él - Claro, tu eres una excelente obsequiadora… Siempre das con algo perfecto

 _\- ¿tú crees? –_ murmuró Marinette sonriendo discretamente – _Eso espero…_ \- añadió en un susurró mientras miraba discretamente hacia su bolso, donde había guardado lo que en ese momento esperaba fuera su más preciado y mejor regalo

\- ¿dijiste algo? – dijo Adrien

\- ¡No! – dijo ella a toda prisa – dije que… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Adrien volvió a desviar la mirada mientras suspiraba - ¿nunca has querido encontrar algo especial para alguien, pero nada te parece… _suficientemente perfecto_?

Y esta vez fue Marinette quien bajo la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente identificada – _Más frecuente de lo que crees_

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Adrien, ella asintió – y… _¿qué tal te fue_? – preguntó curioso mientras se recargaba en la pared de la acera con un brazo

Ella suspiró – bueno, después de muchas ideas descartadas… al final, simplemente lo supe, había estado buscando algo que le hiciera realmente feliz y… - ella se encogió de hombros – _Creo que después de todo, lo encontré -_ dijo volviendo a mirar de reojo hacia su bolsa, pensando en lo que esta atesoraba en su interior

 _\- Algo que le haga feliz… -_ Murmuró Adrien mientras la escuchaba, y entonces la miró de reojo - ¿y qué hay de ti, Marinette?

\- ¿de mí? – preguntó ella desconcertada

\- Sí – dijo Adrien girándose en su dirección - ¿A ti que te haría feliz?

\- Eh – titubeo ella, sintiendo no solo que la pregunta la tomaba por sorpresa sino que de nuevo la mirada de Adrien se volvía increíblemente intensa – A… ¿A mí?

\- Si – volvió a decir Adrien - Sí te concedieran lo que más quisieras el mundo, cualquier cosa ¡sin límites!... _¿qué pedirías?_

Marinette parpadeo un par de veces mientras intentaba asimilar la pregunta de Adrien – eh… yo…

Adrien desvió su mirada - _Lo siento si fue algo atrevida mi pregunta_

\- ¡No! No te preocupes – respondió Marinette – Solo que… ¡me tomó desprevenida! ¡Es eso! No me esperaba que…

\- Supongo que es algo tonto preguntar algo así directamente, como dije eres una excelente obsequiadora y siempre encuentras algo perfecto

\- ¡No! – dijo ella - No es tonto – respondió ella recordando que por un momento ella misma lo había considerado

\- Pero tampoco es lo más original – sugirió Adrien sonriendo, pero enseguida volviendo a bajar la mirada, algo que ella notó

 _\- O más bien "innecesario"_ – sugirió Marinette volviendo a captar la atención del modelo

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Alguien me dijo una vez que sí buscaba encontrar el regalo más especial de todos, sería algo que solo _yo_ descubriría – dijo Marinette recordando las palabras de Tikki aquel día – y creo que al final así fue… _simplemente lo sabes_ – añadió con una sonrisa especial – y quien sabe… quizá, des sin querer con su más grande sueño

" _Su más grande sueño"_ resonó en la mente de Adrien, eso era lo que más anhelaba. Entonces le devolvió la sonrisa

" **¡Joven Agreste!"**

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver que tanto su guardaespaldas como su fotógrafo aguardaban por él al otro lado de la calle

Adrien suspiró – Lo siento, debo irme, tengo una sesión de fotos

\- Claro, nos vemos luego – dijo Marinette despidiéndose con una mano – no los hagas esperar

Adrien sonrió de nuevo para ella – y Marinette… _-_ dijo deteniéndola al tomarla por los hombros – _gracias_

Marinette no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa – _Cuando quieras_ – Adrien le sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta para nuevamente cruzar la calle, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado mientras caminaba al que sería su camerino durante la sesión

Pensaba _¿también sería su caso?_ Como dijo Marinette _Al final ¿simplemente lo sabría?..._ ¿Realmente eso pasaría?

\- Adrien – dijo Natalie en la puerta del camerino sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Si, Natalie? – respondió él

\- Aquí tienes – dijo ella entregándole una elegante caja con el símbolo de la joyería _Van Cleef & Arpels _– Dentro encontrarás lo que tienes que modelar hoy, recuerda que el concepto es una perfecta combinación entre los accesorios y la línea de ropa _Agreste,_ elige con cuidado

\- Eh, si – dijo Adrien mientras abría la caja y se sorprendía un poco con su contenido – gracias Natalie

Ella asintió – y date prisa, el equipo ya espera por ti – concluyó cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Adrien continuaba observando el contenido de aquella caja. Sabía que hoy modelaría joyería pero no esperaba que le confiaran modelar lo más costoso de su línea

.

.

\- ¿Por qué estaría Adrien preguntando todo eso? – se preguntaba Marinette mientras caminaba - _Parecía que era realmente importante… ¿podría ser que…?_ – añadió pensativa recordando la expresión de Adrien pero quedándose repentinamente en silencio

- _Tal vez también piensa en darle un regalo a alguien_ … ¿Marinette? – preguntó su kwami ante su repentino silencio

 _\- Shh –_ susurró ella, señalando que en la acera de enfrente, donde se encontraba nada menos que la joyería _Van Cleef & Arpels, _se estacionaba nada menos que un conocido auto color rojo - ¿ _Kagami?_ – murmuró

\- ¿qué hará aquí? - susurró Tikki

 _\- Va a la sección para chicos –_ susurró Marinette al ver que la esgrimista entraba directamente a esa sección de la joyería. De pronto frunció el ceño mirándola con sospecha

 _\- ¿Marinette?_

\- ¿Crees que busque algo para Adrien? – dijo Marinette sin dejar de observar a lo lejos para de pronto dejar caer los hombros creyendo entender todo - ¿Crees que lo que Adrien busca… _sea para ella?_ – volvió a preguntarse recostándose contra la pared

.

.

\- De acuerdo, señor Adrien – dijo el fotógrafo de acento italiano al tiempo que bajaba el lente de la cámara – Tomemos un breve descanso mientras se prepara la siguiente parte de la sesión

En cuanto el fotógrafo le dio la espalda, Adrien abandono su pose anterior para por sin relajarse, incluso suspiró algo agotado al tiempo que caminaba un poco por el parque para dejarse caer y recostarse contra un árbol. Sin esperar más, buscó su celular y abrió una de las muchas fotos que tenía de su heroína favorita y sonrió - ¿ _qué es lo que realmente te haría feliz? Mi lady_ ¿ _de qué están hechos tus sueños? –_ murmuró en voz baja pero audible para su kwami quien desviaba su mirada de entre su portador y la chica en el móvil y escuchaba sus susurros

\- ¡En otras palabras! – exclamó Plaga rompiendo toda su atmosfera – Solo vas a averiguar lo ella desea secretamente y se lo comprarás

Adrien suspiró rodándolo los ojos - ¡Plaga!

\- ¿qué? ¡ya se, ya se! – dijo el kwami – de nuevo todo eso sobre que ella no es la chica a la que impresionas con algo costoso ¡Pero vamos! ¿A quién no le impresionaría eso? incluso a ti que estás acostumbrado te impresiono ver lo que hoy ibas a modelar ¡a pesar de que tienes un montón de _estos_ en casa! – dijo señalando el elegante reloj en su muñeca

\- ¡Plaga! – protestó incorporándose un poco - ¿quieres ya dejar de…?

 **¡Ahh! –** escuchó a sus espaldas

Adrien se giró y vio como a unos pasos de él, un desafortunado chico tropezaba y caía por completo contra la tierra. Adrien de inmediato se incorporó y avanzó hasta él

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó extendiendo su mano al chico para ayudarle

\- Sí – respondió el chico levantándose con ayuda del modelo – No fue nada... _¡Oh no!_ \- murmuró con expresión alarmada mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿buscas esto? – dijo Adrien entregándole una caja que contenía una única orquídea lila con toques satinados, algo que le pareció bastante familiar – no te preocupes, está intacta

\- Vaya – dijo el chico volviendo a tomar la caja con un suspiro de alivio _– Gra… -_ el chico titubeo al por fin prestar atención al chico que le había ayudado - g _racias… -_ añadió repentinamente intimidado

\- ¿seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Adrien

\- ¡Si, si! – respondió a toda prisa el chico mientras retrocedía – gracias ¡digo! Agradezco tu ¡SU! _Ayuda… Con… Con su permiso_ – concluyó a toda prisa antes de correr en la dirección que antes iba

\- ¡De nada! – dijo Adrien quedándose algo extrañado por la repentina actitud de ese chico - ¿ _"Con SU permiso"? –_ repitió frunciendo el ceño - ¿qué le pasaría?

\- ¿Qué será? – dijo Plaga con cierto sarcasmo – Tal vez la riqueza que no pasa inadvertida

\- ¿qué?

\- ¡Ya, por favor! Solo mírate – dijo señalando el atuendo que llevaba para su sesión ese día. Portaba lentes oscuros, una camisa desabotonada en la parte superior a modo de exponer la cadena que adornaba su pecho, el reloj que antes había mencionado e incluso había cambiado sus habituales tenis rojos por unos más formales y elegantes en color negro - Te ves como todo un _chico adinerado_ , te guste o no eso impresiona… ¿me escuchaste?

 _\- ¿podría ser algo más? –_ murmuró Adrien con tono pensativo sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la que ese chico iba

\- ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? – reclamó Plaga

\- … Creo que lo conozco – dijo Adrien creyendo efectivamente haber visto antes a ese chico

\- ¡de acuerdo! Continua ignorando mi sabiduría – dijo Plaga – Pero no te quejes cuando los demás transeúntes empiecen a reverenciarte

\- ¡Señor Agreste! – volvió a llamar el fotógrafo - _¡Continuamos!_

Adrien volvió a suspirar, volvió a la sesión de fotos aun intentando recordar donde había visto antes a ese chico y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar en lo último dicho por su kwami…

.

.

\- ¿estás bien Marinette? – preguntó Tikki al ver a su portadora que caminaba por la calle sin el mismo entusiasmo de antes

 _\- ¿Realmente buscará algo para ella? –_ murmuró la pensativa chica

\- _Marinette -_ insistió la kwami - ¡Marinette! - exclamó sobre saltando a la chica

\- Tikki ¿qué...?

\- ¿Te molestaría, Marinette?

\- ¿qué? ¡no! No tendría porque… además, Adrien solo buscaba una segunda opinión, ¡no es como que...! ¡Además! es lindo que se preocupe por realmente encontrar algo especial y no solo comprarlo siendo que él no tiene limitaciones en ese sentido, incluso que vaya él mismo a elegirlo, eso solo se hace cuando realmente te importa y…

 _\- Y te preocupa que tal vez ella realmente le importa_ … - sugirió Tikki

\- _si..._ ¡No! ¡quiero decir! Adrien me importa ¡claro! pero supongo que no debe preocuparme demasiado es solo que... de algún modo… algo en todo _eso... Adrien y ella..._ sigue sin agradarme… como si algo no estuviera bien, pero no es como si estuviera celosa ni nada...

\- ¿Qué hubieras respondido entonces? – preguntó Tikki – Cuando Adrien te pregunto sobre lo que _a ti_ te haría realmente feliz

Marinette suspiró – Yo… - de nuevo la chica de coletas se quedó en silencio _– No lo sé… -_ respondió con expresión pensativa _¿lo que más quiere en el mundo? Nunca lo hubiera pensado - Y s_ upongo que realmente no importa… como tu antes dijiste Tikki, es algo que solo uno mismo podrá descubrir… Realmente le deseo suerte haciendo sonreír a la reina de hielo

Tikki rió – ¿segura que no estás algo celosa?

\- Claro que no… - respondió con un suspiro y un tono más soñador - algo como eso no me pone celosa - añadió en un tono mucho más tranquilo

\- ¿Por Chat Noir? – sugirió Tikki. Discretamente su portadora asintió y sonrió – Algo me dice que él si se las verá en aprietos…- comentó Tikki

\- ¿Chat Noir? – preguntó ella

\- Si – respondió Tikki - sí como tú está buscando darte un regalo…

Esta vez fue Marinette quien sonrió - ¿Chat Noir en apuros por algo como eso?... _No –_ dijo con convicción - seguro pensará en algo súper lindo y romántico – añadió intentando imaginar ese posible escenario… _¿Una cena romántica? ¿Miles de rosas? ¿Ambas?_ \- no puedo pensar en algo específico porque siempre que creo que he conocido todo sobre él, siempre encuentra la forma de sorprenderme con algo perfecto en el momento indicado… _él siempre sabe hacerme sonreír… solo él_

Desde el bolso, Tikki observo asombrada a su portadora, sabía que al ahora ser novia de su compañero de batallas habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero al parecer no tenía idea de a qué grado - ¿por eso te esforzaste tanto con un regalo para él? – preguntó su kwami

Sin responder, Marinette se limitó a sonreír

.

.

A pesar de que ese día tenía libre todo el tiempo del mundo, continuaba corriendo por las calles de Paris como si este se le agotará. Y es que lo que pronto haría le entusiasmaba y aceleraba su corazón

Hasta ese momento todo iba de acuerdo al plan… o bueno, casi. Era cierto que lo que llevaba en sus manos era una única orquídea y no el ramo que la noche anterior le había impresionado. Esperaba que ella la apreciara de igual forma en que hubiera amado aquel otro ramo, era cierto que una orquídea individual no era tan impresionante pero había puesto todo su corazón en ella y por eso, su amada no tendría nada que envidiar a la que fuera la dueña del impresionante ramo que vio aquella noche

Sonrió cuando vio por fin las puertas de la joyería para la que había estado trabajando durante ya mucho tiempo, las puertas que tantas veces había cruzado como un empleado, hoy por fin las cruzaría como cliente… Un cliente que adquiriría una de las mejores reliquias que esa joyería ofrecía… Tal como contaba la leyenda en el catálogo, él también viviría una historia de amor muy pronto… Tendría un " _Juntos para siempre"_

\- ¡Farid! – saludó un hombre de traje que ese día atendía el mostrador - ¿Qué…? – entonces titubeo al reparar en la vestimenta del chico. Al parecer el uniforme que portaba diariamente para presentarse a trabajar le hacía ver mucho más elegante. Hoy era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme y su ropa no solo era sencilla sino que podía incluso ver rastros de polvo en ella - _¿qué te trae por aquí? –_ dijo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo – hoy no trabajas

El aludido no dejo de sonreír mientras caminaba hacía el mostrador ignorando la forma en que lo miraba la gente a su alrededor – Lo sé – respondió sonriendo mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel algo maltratado… era una hoja de sus catálogos, la misma en que se mostraba uno de los más hermosos y también costosos modelos, un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y dos zafiros… Uno de los que contaban en las leyendas. El hombre elegantemente vestido lo miró sin entender – _Quiero adquirirlo –_ dijo con seguridad

.

.

Unos minutos después, el entusiasta chico que antes había entrado a la joyería ahora salía de ella con una triste mirada dirigida al suelo. Un nudo en su garganta reemplazaba su anterior sonrisa. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al recordar las risas burlonas que sonaron a su alrededor cuando le dijeron el costo del anillo

" _Solo mira cómo se viste" "¿Cómo pretendía comprar algo tan fino?"_

Su entusiasmo se había afectado en ese momento, pues era sin duda mucho más de lo que tenía contemplado... Un repentino _deja vu_ apareció cuando sintió que incluso había palidecido como había ocurrido anoche en la florería

" _No"_ había dicho aún con rastros de su anterior sonrisa " _Creí que había precios especiales para quienes trabajamos aquí"_

Y esas burlas a su alrededor aumentaron cuando menciono aquello con una última esperanza. Y fue cuando incluso el hombre que le atendía suspiró, intentando sin mucho éxito no usar un tono despreciativo _"…Ese es el precio especial"_ le dijo acabando con su ilusión _"Lo siento Farid, pero a este paso tendrían que pasar años para que compres algo aquí… ahora si me disculpas, debo atender al resto de los clientes"_

Y lo último que vio antes de salir de la joyería, fue como recibían a una familia elegantemente vestida… Un trato muy distinto al que él había recibido

 _Soy un idiota… -_ murmuró apretando los ojos - _¡soy patético!_ – añadió teniendo en su mente a la chica por la que había hecho todo aquello ¿en que había estado pensando? Ella probablemente reaccionaría igual que toda ese gente, lo rechazaría ¡jamás estaría a su altura! ¡Ella estaría con alguien que si fuera digno de ella, y a él jamás lo notaría!

 _ **"¡¿POR QUE TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ?"**_ se preguntaba

– _Si tan solo pudiera…_ \- murmuró pensando en aquel chico con el que se había topado en el parque. Tan solo con ropa elegante como esa hubiera recibido un trato muy distinto… Bajo la mirada hacía la orquídea que seguía llevando en sus manos… Si hubiera podido en su lugar comprar aquel impresionante ramo… Pero no, esa orquídea así como sus manos vacías en la joyería le había devuelto a su realidad… Y su tristeza fue reemplazada por una enorme furia, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía…

 _¡¿Por qué no podía?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Por qué eran así las cosas? ¿Por qué no era alguien como ese elegante chico del parque? ¿Por qué él no podía comprar rosas costosas sin preocuparse por el costo? ¿por que no podía ofrecerle a la chica que ama todo lo que quisiera?_ _¡¿Por qué?!_

" _ **Ladrón de riquezas" –**_ le dijo de pronto una voz en su cabeza – **"soy Hawk Moth" "Por todas partes no has encontrado más que humillaciones y rechazos, es realmente injusto que lo que más quieres no esté al alcance de tus manos" "Quieres hacer y darle todo a la mujer que amas… Yo puedo ayudarte" "Podrás hacer tuyas todas las riquezas de Paris" "Todo cuanto tenga un increíble valor será tuyo y podrás ofrecerlo a tu amada" "Incluso las más prestigiosas joyas… con una sola excepción… Las joyas que portan Ladybug y Chat Noir tendrás que entregármelas a cambio" "¿Qué dices?"**

 _\- Que empiece el asalto, Hawk Moth –_ respondió con una arrogante sonrisa dejando que una oscura sombra lo cubriera

* * *

 **N/A: Vamos a pretender que no tarde un mes en actualizar ¿sí? Debo decir que este capítulo debió de ser mucho más largo, pero ya no quise hacerles esperar más... Debo añadir que perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo reescribí porque no quedaba conforme ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Déjenme hacerles una promesa. Y ahora enserio. Actualizaré pronto y ¿qué tal una apuesta? En el final del siguiente capítulo _ustedes_ van a palidecer... ¿hacemos la apuesta? **

**Y hablando de palidecer, ¿lo notaron? El chico del akuma (llamado Farid) es el mismo que en el capítulo anterior intento vender joyas tanto a Adrien como a Marinette y él mismo que al principio apareció en la florería... ¿si recuerdan que Adrien había hecho un pedido especial, verdad? No lo pasen por alto, que será relevante, así como la joyería que Adrien esta modelando, lo que Plaga dijo y la pequeña aparición de la esgrimista**

Y por último pero no menos importante... este capítulo pretendía publicarlo al menos el pasado 24 de mayo... ¿Quienes vivieron ya una Noche de Arabia? ¡Si no lo han hecho! Les animo a ver la peli de Aladdin ¡A mi me encanto tanto que estoy pensando en... _**otra noche de Arabia gozar!**_ ¡Dejen review si entienden esa última referencia! _Por que es muy enserio...! (PISTA: Chequen los otros Fics que he escrito)_

 ** _Saludos a darkdan-sama, Ladyaqua y Rebecasz ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_**


	9. Un chico adinerado Parte 3

N/A: Vale! ok lo admito! Eso de actualizar un mes después no es exactamente lo ideal pero enserio! Pensé por un momento que no le vería fin a este capítulo pero por fin lo logre! Quiero decirles y darle las gracias por que en la última actualización me sorprendieron con la velocidad de sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Espero sigan por aquí a pesar de mi retraso!

Saludos a **Rebeca (** cuyo review tarde en entender pero me alegra tenerte aquí!) **Pit zahad, darkdan sama, manu y Aidee blackburn: xcierto,** Realmente me esforce en el final de este capítulo, espero sean sinceros sobre la apuesta de si les sorprendió lo suficiente

¿listos para ver Titiritera 2.0?

Sin más! Continuamos!

* * *

Un Chico Adinerado

Parte 3

.

" _¿por eso te esforzaste tanto en encontrar algo para él?"_ Había preguntado la curiosa kwami roja sin obtener por respuesta nada más que una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su portadora… Una sonrisa que denotaba que había algo que estaba guardándose para ella misma… Como un secreto… Como si fuera a hacer algo más que solo obsequiarle algo a su compañero de batallas

Y realmente así era. Marinette sonreía para sí misma mientras caminaba y pensaba en ese pequeño secreto que hasta ese momento había elegido guardarse. De pronto deseaba tenerlo ya terminado y que llegará ya el momento de entregárselo, le emocionaba pensar en cuál sería su reacción al verlo ¿ _haría algún juego de palabras? ¿Coquetearía con ella? ¿O sería su lado dulce y sensible el que saliera a flote? ¿Sonreiría y sus ojos brillarían de esa forma que a ella tanto le gustaba?... ¿realmente lo amaría tanto como imaginaba?..._

El suspiró soñador que la chica dejo salir solo avivó más la curiosidad en la kwami respecto a lo que su portadora estaba guardándose. Y más aún cuando sin darse cuenta, Marinette se había detenido a mitad del camino para mirar atentamente unos rosales que adornaban el parque

\- Marinette – murmuró Tikki - ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó cuándo vio a la chica sonriendo como una niña que está a punto de cometer una travesura

.

.

 **¡RING!**

El repentino y fuerte sonido de una alarma contra robos activándose acabó con la tranquilidad de aquel día. Todos los transeúntes en derredor se volvieron para identificar de donde venía la alerta de peligro pero su sobresalto fue mayor al ver que no se trataba de un ladrón cualquiera

" **¡VUELVE AQUÍ LADRÓN!" "¡atrápenlo!"** Gritaba principalmente un hombre que vestía un elegante traje, uniforme de una de las más prestigiosas joyerías de la ciudad

El nuevo súper villano se giró hacía él - **¿Conque alguien como yo jamás tendría algo así? –** le dijo con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro mientras le mostraba lo que llevaba en sus manos; Se trataba de un anillo. No uno cualquiera. Un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y dos zafiros… _El mismo anillo que antes le habían negado a…_ Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron ante la sorpresa, creyendo reconocer a quien estaba detrás del nuevo súper villano e incluso tembló un poco cuando este lo miró de una manera tan fría que casi le heló la sangre. A pesar de ese repentino sentimiento de temor, le miró con atención. Una camisa a rayas en tonos blanco y negro sobre la cual llevaba una elegante chaqueta de cuero, un antifaz oscuro que cubría su rostro y una gorra… El akuma era un auténtico ladrón pero aun así intentaba ver en ese villano a quien antes fue su humilde y sencillo empleado, quizá con la esperanza de que se tratara de otra persona… - _¿Farid? –_ preguntó con voz algo temblorosa

El akuma sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma altanera, incluso levantó el rostro y lo miró por encima - ¿Quién? ¿El mismo tonto al que antes humillaste? – El chico negó con su dedo índice – _**Nunca más…**_ \- añadió dándole la espalda – No apaguen esa alarma… este asaltó aún no termina – añadió de nuevo con esa misma fría expresión

.

.

¿Qué opinas de esto? – Marinette se aclaró la garganta - _Con ansias locas deseaba verte hoy –_ dijo seguido de una palmada que se dio ella misma en el rostro - ¡No!

Tikki pareció reírse discretamente - ¿Por qué estas intentando imitar las frases de Chat Noir?

Marinette dejó caer los hombros – _él hace que parezca fácil –_ murmuró mientras miraba y sonreía un poco a una única rosa roja que llevaba en sus manos

" _Para ti, mi lady"_ Resonó en su mente la voz de Chat Noir… Una sencilla frase dicha por él estando de rodillas ante ella extendiéndole una rosa que había robado al ramo de un repartidor… Realmente parecía sencillo pero era significativo. Era algo que ella aún tenía presente, que aceleraba su corazón al recordarlo y le robaba sin querer una sonrisa como la que ahora tenía en el rostro

 _¿Y él?... ¿sonreiría de esa misma forma enamorada si la situación fuera a la inversa?_

\- no te preocupes – dijo Tikki al verla suspirar de nuevo - aun tienes algo de tiempo antes de la patrulla esta noche

O eso creía, hasta que de la nada miles de alarmas contra robo comenzaron a activarse a lo largo de la calle por la que transitaban

\- ¿serán ladrones? – se preguntó Tikki

\- Si lo son, serán unos muy peligrosos – respondió Marinette notando que cada vez eran más las alarmas que se activaban y a su vez la gente a su alrededor se sobresaltaba y comenzaba a huir de la zona

 _Esa_ sonrisa especial reapareció en el rostro de Marinette mientras discretamente volvía a mirar la rosa en sus manos – _Tikki…_

 _¡Marinette! –_ dijo la kwami casi en tono de regaño creyendo adivinar lo que la chica pensaba

\- ¿qué? La policía necesitará ayuda ¿no? – dijo en tono muy convencido - _¡Transfórmame!_ – dijo sin darle más tiempo a su kwami para protestar y enseguida un brillo rojizo la cubrió y al instante volvió a sonreír hacia la rosa – _Ver a Chat Noir será un bono extra… -_ añadió con voz picará para sí misma mientras abría el compartimiento de su yoyo para proteger la rosa y notando que ahí mismo se encontraba el que sería su regalo. Enseguida lanzó su yoyo y comenzaba a avanzar por los tejados para localizar al ladrón

.

Pronto, Ladybug se encontró en la que parecía haber sido la sede del primer robo. Y por lo que pudo averiguar en poco tiempo, no se trataba de un ladrón cualquiera como bien había imaginado… Según le informaron, se movía demasiado rápido para ser un simple ladrón o como para que cualquier policía o guardia alcanzara si quiera a ponerle una mano encima – _Un akuma... –_ murmuró Ladybug para sí misma mientras analizaba rápidamente un inventario de lo que hasta ahora había sido robado

Por lo que podía deducir, el nuevo villano tenía consigo algo semejante a un detector que lo guiaba hacia donde hubiera cosas de valor increíble… pero no de cualquier valor. No cuando su primer objetivo había sido nada menos que un artículo de la colección de joyería _**"Juntos para siempre**_ _"_ … _¿tendría ese detalle algo que ver con su akumatización?_

 _¿Cuál podría ser su siguiente objetivo? –_ Se preguntó Ladybug al tiempo que volvía a lanzar su yoyo para avanzar por los tejados directo a la zona bancaría… Después de todo, ¿no sería ese el principal objetivo de un ladrón que se respete?

.

.

Las alarmas en derredor se habían activado una tras otra así como el repentino revuelo de la gente hacían más que obvio que el peligro estaba cerca

\- ¡Se suspende la sesión de fotos! – anunció el fotógrafo - ¡Joven Agreste! ¡Póngase a salvo!... ¿Joven Agreste? - alarmado, el fotógrafo se giró hacia el guardaespaldas del modelo quien tenía la misma expresión de sobresaltó ante la repentina desaparición del chico - ¡Encontrad al señor Adrien! – exclamó movilizando de inmediato a todo el personal y no solo porque no querían buscarse problemas con Gabriel Agreste, sino porque tampoco querían problemas con respecto a la joyería que el modelo llevaba consigo

.

Sin embargo, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que nadie le seguía, el famoso modelo se recostó contra la pared del callejón que había elegido para transformarse y se tomó unos segundos para que su respiración se normalizara – Parece que no notaron mi ausencia de inmediato – murmuró Adrien

\- ¡Qué extraño! considerando tu llamativa personalidad – le dijo Plaga aun oculto en la camisa del modelo

\- Muy gracioso – fingió reír el modelo - ¡Plaga! ¡las…!

 **¡Beep! ¡Beep!** Sonó a sus espaldas y de inmediato se dio la vuelta sobresaltado para encontrarse con alguien de apariencia de ladrón sonriéndole de manera altiva

\- Mira nada más… Excelente detector me dio Hawk Moth… nunca se equivoca…- dijo señalando discretamente algo en su pecho que parpadeaba - Me trajo nada menos que hacia él chico adinerado ¡excelente adquisición tendré!

Fue entonces cuando Adrien recordó lo que su kwami había dicho y se percató de que había olvidado quitarse todo lo que le habían proporcionado para sus fotos. Eso incluyendo la ropa y por supuesto los costosos accesorios

Adrien levantó la vista a quien al parecer era la nueva víctima akumizada y, al encontrarse voluntariamente en un callejón sin salida pensó solo en esperar el asaltó… ya recuperaría las cosas robadas cuando se transformará, sin embargo…

 **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**

El famoso detector parpadeó con aún más fuerza, señal de que algo con un increíble valor estaba acercándose a él… algo que alegró al villano pero también lo desconcertó – _…¿Qué no eras el más rico de por aquí?_

.

.

Ladybug respiró profundo cuando se dejó caer en el tejado de otro banco. Era el cuarto que visitaba y hasta ese momento estaba intacto… _Si no buscaba dinero ¿qué clase de riquezas robaba ese akuma?_

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la sobresaltó - _¿Ladybug? ¿tú buscas atraparme a mí? –_ La heroína de inmediato se puso en guardia ahora frente a frente al nuevo villano quien estaba justo al otro extremo del mismo tejado

\- ¡Ladrón de riquezas! Debo decirte que el robo es ilegal en Paris – le dijo la heroína preparando su yoyo

– Justamente _tú –_ añadió el akuma en tono pensativo, ignorando lo que ella dijo – Tú, que seguro estás acostumbrada a ser objeto de las más esplendidas atenciones, a recibir los más ostentosos obsequios _, -_ decía en un aparente tono calmado mientras caminaba en torno a la heroína aun en la distancia,

Ella por su parte, aunque no bajaba la guardia sí comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante lo que el akuma decía… _"ostentosos obsequios" "Esplendidas atenciones"…_ ¿ _a qué se refería?_

Tú qué sabes lo que siente una chica cuando su amado hace y da todo por ella – continuo el akuma - ¿lo sabes, no? ¿no es un _"juntos para siempre"_ … lo que todas anhelan? – añadió al tiempo que le mostraba el famoso anillo, el que consideraba su mayor adquisición

Por unos breves segundos, los ojos de Ladybug admiraron el anillo, y no tanto por su obvia belleza sino por haber recordado su significado… _"juntos para siempre"… Amor… Después de todo ¿esa era la razón de su akumatización? ¿Estaba pidiéndole una oportunidad a ella para poder estar con la chica que ama?_

El akuma sonrió ante la expresión que había adquirido la heroína - ¿Lo entiendes, eh?

Ladybug de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse – Pero te aseguro que esta no es la forma correcta

\- El método es lo de menos – dijo al akuma en tono despreocupado – es… cosas de chicos enamorados… tal vez no lo entiendas, pregúntale a tu novio ¡claro! no todos podemos permitirnos ciertos lujos pero… Haría cualquier cosa para ofrecer todo a la chica que amo… _Ladybug –_ le dijo en un tono más serio y con un toque de… _¿suplica?_ \- no eres la única que se merece tal _... fortuna –_ añadió con una sonrisa especial pues justo en el momento que dio un paso hacia la heroína, su detector volvió a parpadear con la misma fuerza que antes, cuando estuvo a punto de asaltar al modelo Agreste

El Ladrón levantó los ojos hacia ella, Ladybug titubeo ante la mirada que le dirigió y entonces el akuma sonrió… ¿Por qué? _¿El detector la enfocaba a ella? ¿Qué podría tener ella que a él le interesará?_

.

.

\- Estuvo cerca… - respiró Adrien aliviado cuando se vio libre del akuma sin haber sido asaltado

\- También pensé que eras el más rico de por aquí ¿me preguntó quién te supero? - dijo Plaga en tono despreocupado

\- Pronto lo sabremos ¡Las Garras! - dijo Adrien extendiendo su anillo sin darle oportunidad de nada más

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡ _olvidaste…_! – intentaba decir Plaga mientras era absorbido por el anillo

 _¿A dónde pudo haber ido?_ – murmuró el ya transformado Chat Noir mientras observaba desde la cima de un edificio intentando localizar al nuevo villano y salvar a quien sería su próxima víctima… ¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntaba

" _ **¡¿qué?! ¿Qué es esta basura inútil?"**_

Sus agudos oídos reconocieron de inmediato la voz de Ladrón de Riquezas quien al parecer discutía con alguien a unos tejados de distancias

" _ **¿Es tuya? ¡Qué decepción!"**_ Seguía burlándose el akuma mientras esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de su oponente… alguien que vestía de rojo

 _¿Mi lady?_ – murmuró Chat Noir al tiempo que extendía su bastón y comenzaba a avanzar en esa dirección

 _._

\- ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡ya! – gritó Ladybug al akuma mientras le atacaba con su yoyo

\- ¡Uy! Supongo que lo quieres de vuelta – decía el villano burlándose de ella - ¿Quién hubiera dicho que era _esto_ lo que mi detector anunciaba? - decía el sonriente Ladrón mientras miraba con menosprecio la fina cadenita que ahora llevaba en sus manos – No debe ser tan bueno como pensé sí me trajo hasta esta basura

Al instante, Ladybug se sintió furiosa al ver que en las manos del akuma se encontraba el que sería el regalo para su novio - ¡Suéltalo! – exclamó volviendo a atacarlo

\- Debo decir que esperaba obtener más de alguien como tú… _tal vez_ _ **alguie**_ _n debería gastar menos en flores y más en joyas dignas de ti…_

\- ¿qué? – murmuró desconcertada Ladybug, deteniendo por un momento sus ataques

Entonces la silueta de una mariposa apareció en el rostro de Ladrón de Riquezas, señal de que Hawk Moth se comunicaba con él… al instante el akuma sonrió – Temo que conservaré tu basura inútil por un tiempo más… Y si me disculpas, creo que me será de más provecho volver con ese chico rubio… _-_ dicho esto, el akuma se dejó caer de lo alto del edificio

Ladybug pensó en darle alcance pero ya no pudo volver a verle. Entonces suspiro para pronto preocuparse por algo más que su regalo robado - _¿Un chico rubio?_

\- Servidor, mi lady

Ladybug al instante se sobresaltó ante esa coqueta y familiar voz. Se giró para encontrarse nada menos que a su compañero que la miraba manteniendo una coqueta y casual postura – Chat Noir

\- No se tu mi lady pero me parece que la policía necesitará algo de ayuda… Con dos ladrones libres por Paris no sé qué esperar

\- ¿dos? – preguntó Ladybug frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

\- Si – respondió Chat Noir acercándose a ella poco a poco – Tú sabes, un Ladrón robando las Riquezas de Paris… _y tú robando mi corazón_ \- añadió con tono cálido y un coqueto guiño

Ladybug le sonrió - ¿merezco ir a prisión?

 _Mmm…_ \- Chat Noir pareció pensarlo – Creo que prefiero no levantar cargos…

\- ¿seguro? – sugirió Ladybug sin dejar de sonreír e imitando su tono coqueto

\- Si, tal vez… _No lo quiero de vuelta_

Ladybug volvió a sonreír mientras agitaba el cascabel de su cuello – Tal vez… _no pensaba devolverlo_

\- ¿Coqueteando, Mi lady? – dijo Chat Noir algo sorprendido ante ese gesto y a que ella le siguiera el juego sobre la prioridad del akuma

\- Tú lo vuelves fácil – rió Ladybug recordando que minutos antes le estaba siendo imposible – _Por cierto… -_ Ladybug discretamente buscó su yoyo, en donde tenía a resguardo la rosa que antes había elegido pensando en él… - Quería decirte que… sobre las rosas que ayer me regalaste… no es que me refiera solo a las rosas – Chat Noir comenzó a sonreír mientras ella seguía - ¡No estoy excluyendo las orquídeas! ¡quiero decir que...! - Se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, y a la vez extrañamente cursi y romántica… _¿Así se sentía Chat Noir cada vez que escogía una rosa para ofrecerle a ella?_

 _\- ¿Mi lady?_

– Creo que, quiero... lo que intento _dedic_... ¡decir! - decía ella desviando la mirada intentando reordenarse cuando... - ¿estas usando un reloj?

Y de pronto el nervioso fue él, recordando nuevamente lo que antes Plaga le había dicho y que había olvidado quitárselos aún después del casi asalto con el akuma – Eh… eh… Si – respondió discretamente ocultando su muñeca – _Pensé que podría servir para atraer al akuma… -_ improviso - ¿querías decirme algo mi lady? – añadió para desviar el tema

\- Eh… - Ladybug titubeo retirando su mano del compartimiento de su yoyo – Si, pero ¡puede ser después! ¡sí!... Tienes razón, debemos ir por el akuma primero ¿no crees?

\- ¡Sí!... - coincidió él - ¿tienes algún plan?

Ladybug se quedó pensativa – Su poder… funciona de una extraña manera – dijo recordando lo que había podido ver por ella misma – parece que tiene un detector que lo lleva tras algo de increíble valor pero… es _extraño_

\- ¿Qué no haya tenido por prioridad nuestros Miraculous? – sugirió Chat Noir

\- Si… pero además, no siempre lo lleva tras el valor monetario… - murmuró Ladybug recordando lo que le había robado a ella - y ningún banco hasta ahora ha sido asaltado

\- ¿Sugieres que hay riquezas de particular interés para él?

\- Su primer asalto fue en la joyería _Van Cleef & Arpels… _Un anillo para dama, _solo eso –_ destacó de acuerdo con él

\- ¿un akuma de intereses románticos?... No sería el primero – dijo Chat Noir – quizá hasta comprensible en cierta manera

Ladybug lo miró de reojo recordando lo que el akuma le había dicho

" _El método es lo de menos… es… cosas de chicos enamorados… tal vez no lo entiendas, pregúntale a tu novio ¡claro! no todos podemos permitirnos ciertos lujos pero… Haría cualquier cosa para ofrecer todo a la chica que amo…"_

\- ¿Justificas que su akuma sea justamente un ladrón?

\- Hawk Moth pudo haberle dado poderes distintos pero… sus sentimientos están presentes, incluso en la que fue su prioridad en su primer asaltó… Estará muy enamorado, lo suficiente para desear tenerlo todo, riquezas, joyas… todo para ponerlo a los pies de la chica que ama… - entonces la miro de reojo – _quiere conquistar el mundo, para luego ofrecérselo a ella…_

Ladybug pareció quedarse pensativa... No solo por la gran comprensión de Chat Noir para con el akuma o porque parecía que hablará de si mismo... Recordó de nuevo las palabras de Ladrón de Riquezas... realmente parecía que estaba pidiéndole una oportunidad… que le dejará libre para cumplir su objetivo… que se pusiera en lugar de esa chica para poder permitirlo… que él estaba en lo correcto… _y que Chat Noir podía confirmárselo…_

\- ¿Mi lady? – preguntó de nuevo Chat Noir ante la forma que repentinamente su lady lo miraba - ¿estás bien?

\- Si – respondió ella – es solo que… él… Ladrón de Riquezas, dijo que dirías algo así

Chat Noir sonrió - Supongo que entre enamorados nos entendemos… la verdad, _Si al mar pudiera robarle sus estelas y a las flores su fragancia… Lo primero que haría sería entregártelas a ti…_ La prisión vendría después – añadió con una risa

Ladybug rodó los ojos - Ni siquiera lo sugieras – regaño

\- ¡vamos mi lady! Solo… veía el lado romántico de esto aunque… Si me prometes tu corazón a cambio ¿no valdría la pena? – dijo el héroe de traje negro recordando lo que su amiga había dicho antes… sobre descubrir lo que ella más quiere… lo que entre todo, le haga feliz… Ver su sonrisa ante ese deseo cumplido… Sin duda valdría la pena

 _\- ¿enserio?_ – volvió a decir Ladybug siguiéndole el juego

 _\- ¿lo dudas?_

 _\- Pues que suerte que tú no eres el akuma –_ le dijo en tono juguetón- ¿robar estelas al mar y su fragancia a las flores? Creo que va más allá de simplemente asaltar una joyería…

 _\- bueno tú escoge, Mil lunas de mil colores… Formar tu nombre con el viento de Plutón… Un balcón frente a una constelación de estrellas –_ sugirió - Por ti todo lo puedo, mi lady

 _\- Sí que estas romántico hoy –_ dijo Ladybug bajando la mirada ante lo intensos que eran sus ojos pero justo en ese momento las alarmas en la ciudad volvieron a activarse

\- Parece que el ladrón volvió a dar golpe – dijo Chat Noir - Será mejor darnos prisa antes de dañe a alguien

\- Yo te sigo – le dijo Ladybug – _romantic boy_ – susurró para si

.

\- No era parte del plan pero… un botín extra no está nada mal – decía Ladrón de amores ante todo lo que ahora tenía en su poder. Sin ayuda del detector había robado al azar a diversos ciudadanos, gracias a su poder no tuvo el mayor problema en hacerlo, incluso sus victimas lo miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados por la facilidad en que lo había hecho... ¿como era posible?

\- ¡Manos en alto! – dijo Chat Noir a sus espaldas

Y al instante, el detector parpadeo, Ladrón de riquezas sonrió – ¡claro!... _Chat Noir…_ Esperó que resultes una mejor presa que tu novia, he de decir que aunque anoche me impresionaste hoy me has decepcionado

 _\- ¿anoche? –_ murmuró Chat Noir sin bajar la guardia

A unas calles de distancia, Ladybug estaba a la espera de que su compañero lo distrajera lo suficiente para poder atraparlo, pero también esperaba que Chat Noir no diera mucha importancia a que ella fuera una de las victimas del asalto... por otro lado ¿de que hablaba? ¿él y Chat se conocían?

Lentamente, y casi despreocupado el ladrón se giró hacia él y continúo como si nada a pesar de la postura amenazante de Chat Noir que tenía su arma lista para atacarle

Ladrón de Riquezas sonrió de forma arrogante como si supiera que eso no funcionaría de ninguna forma y sin previo aviso… - _¡STEAL! –_ dijo al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y al instante…

Chat Noir lo miro sorprendido cuando aquel reloj desapareció de su muñeca y Ladrón de Riquezas lo tenía en sus manos… sin ningún esfuerzo o lucha

– _increíblemente costoso…_ – murmuró el akuma analizando el reloj - Cualquiera que gasta esas cantidades en flores mínimo debe poseer tres de estos

\- _¿Flores?_ – murmuró Chat Noir de nuevo... _¿podía ser...?_

\- Pero… ¿quieres un consejo? Piensa menos en ti y más en la chica que _dices_ amar… - Ladrón de Riquezas abandono su expresión arrogante al sentir más de cerca el arma de Chat Noir, amenazándole junto a sus ojos verdes repentinamente furiosos

\- _No vuelvas a cuestionar lo que siento por Ladybug_

\- Si la amas tanto ¿Porque no estas muy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella? – añadió el akuma tentando a su suerte

\- Estoy dispuesto a muchas cosas por ella… ¿quieres ver? – respondió cambiando su arma a su otra mano y alzando la otra como si pensara invocar su súper poder

\- Y yo que creí que tenías sentido del romanticismo, para más que solo escoger rosas… _sigo decepcionado…_ Preocúpate por gastar menos en flores y más en algo de joyería que sí sea digna de ella… - entonces bajo el volumen de su voz - ¿no crees que debería estar acostumbrada a las cosas más finas y elegantes? A las chicas eso les gusta ¿no lo sabes?

 _\- O tal vez no a todas las chicas las impresionas con algo costoso ¿no lo sabes? –_ respondió Chat Noir imitando su tono retador - _si es tú caso tal vez deberías buscar a alguien menos interesada_

\- ¡No te metas con ella! – Exclamó Ladrón de Riquezas comenzando a atacar a Chat Noir quien no tardó demasiado en responder

\- ¡Sí tuviste que robar para que ella este contigo…!

\- ¡Haría lo que sea por ella…! ¡Aunque no me lo pidiera…! Yo sí quiero darle todo lo que se merece… A cualquier mujer la complaces de esa forma… _Debiste ver como brillaron los ojos de tu lady cuando le mostré la joya que pienso obsequiarle a mi chica_ \- añadió de nuevo en voz baja

\- ¿qué? – Ese comentario hizo que Chat Noir bajará la guardia

\- Yo jamás dejaría que la chica que amo este por debajo de otra… Y Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez si hay algo que quiero robarle a _tu hermosa lady_ – dijo Ladrón de Riquezas en tono provocador

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!- exclamó Chat Noir volviendo a atacarlo con más fiereza

Evadiendo sus ataques, Ladrón de riquezas pareció manipular algo en su detector… él mismo que tenía forma de _orquídea... y_ usando sus habilidades de Ladrón, el nuevo villano desapareció sin que pudiera tocarlo – _Lo perdí… -_ murmuró Chat Noir al tiempo que activaba su comunicador para poner al tanto a Ladybug

 _\- Chat Noir! ¿Qué paso?_ – dijo Ladybug a través de la bocina

\- Lo siento, escapó… Envíame tu ubicación, y ten cuidado mientras llego - decía Chat mientras comenzaba a avanzar

- _Pero ¿Por qué?_

\- Ladrón de Riquezas va tras de ti

\- _¿De mí? – se sobresaltó Ladybug – Pero ¿por qué…?_ ¿Chat?

 **"Deberías gastar menos en flores"** **"¿Tu romanticismo no va más allá de elegir rosas?"** Chat Noir intentaba atar cabos ¿el akuma le conocía?... Y parece tener una particular obsesión por... **"¡Tú hermosa Lady!"**

 _\- ¿Chat?_

\- Ladybug… Creo que sé a dónde va

.

.

Ladybug concluyó la llamada y al instante Chat Noir le envió la ubicación del posible lugar a donde el akuma se dirigía... _La florería Paris Fleur ¿Por qué el akuma iba a dirigirse ahí?_

Ladybug comenzó a avanzar por los tejados intentando entender a este villano... ¿por que iba a una florería?

 _"tal vez_ _ **alguie**_ _n debería gastar menos en flores y más en joyas dignas de ti"_

 _¿Gastar menos en flores?_ ¿A qué se refería? ¿tenía algo que ver con la florería a la que Chat Noir se refería?

.

.

Ladybug aterrizó a unos pasos de distancia de la florería y se alarmó al instante de ver que el interior de la elegante florería se encontraba prácticamente destruido, como si un torbellino hubiera arrasado dentro, las flores, las coronas y los ramos estaban destruidos y los pétalos yacían por la extensión del suelo… Era evidente que el akuma ya había estado ahí

\- _No había creado tanto destrozo en otros lugares en los que robó –_ apuntó Ladybug mirando a su alrededor, caminando entre las flores estropeadas - _¿qué pudo ponerlo tan furioso aquí_?

\- ¡Chat Noir! – escuchó exclamar a una chica que llevaba el uniforme de la florería hacia su compañero que ya se encontraba ahí – Qué bueno que llegas…

\- ¡Joven Chat Noir! – saludó un hombre algo más mayor – Que gusto tenerlo de vuelta, aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias…

 _¿joven?_ murmuró Ladybug ante ese saludo - _¿te conocen? –_ murmuró Ladybug avanzando hacia su lado

\- Y su afortunada Lady… un honor que nos visiten – saludó aquel hombre con una reverencia a la heroína quien respondió algo nerviosa mirando de reojo a su compañero quien se encogía de hombros - Y me es un honor tenerte ahora también como héroe, en compañía de su afortunada compañera

\- Sobre eso… ¿pueden decirnos que paso? – preguntó Chat Noir

Ladybug observaba asombrada por la forma en que su novio ahora era quien manejaba la situación… realmente parecía que era conocido en esa florería, y no solo conocido sino que era muy bien recibido… incluso era tratado con excesivo respeto al igual que ella quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser saludada con tanta formalidad… ¿Era por su ramo? Ese que tanto le había gustado ¿Chat Noir lo había adquirido ahí?... pero ¿Un simple ramo le traería tanto renombre en ese lugar? ¿o era el hecho de que era un famoso héroe?

Curiosa, se inclinó al suelo al reconocer entre las flores maltratadas una orquídea semejante a las de su ramo y se impresiono no solo por la frase romántica que la acompañaba, sino con el preció… siendo una orquídea destinada para venta individual… _¡¿Cuánto había gastado Chat Noir en ese ramo?!_

\- ¿Fueron asaltados por el akuma, entonces?

\- Eso es lo más extraño joven Chat Noir – relataba ese hombre – Ni siquiera se interesó en el efectivo… venía buscando, algo que no iba a encontrar… Un ramo especial que era único en su existencia…

 _"Una hermosa Lady_ " Chat Noir pareció entender lo que ese elegante hombre le decía y se quedó pensativo solo unos segundos… ¡si! Tenía que ser él… el mismo chico que se encontró siendo Adrien unas horas antes en el parque, el mismo que una noche antes se encontró con él en la puerta de esa misma florería cuando había ido a recoger el ramo antes de encontrarse con Ladybug

\- Mi lady… se quién es el akuma… ¿Mi lady? – insistió al ver que ahora era la chica quien se había quedado pensativa y justo un par de segundos después se levantó mirándolo sobresaltada… como si hubiera descubierto algo aún más importante

\- ¡Y yo sé a dónde va! - le dijo

\- ¿qué? ¡Ladybug! ¡Espera! – exclamó cuando sin decir nada más Ladybug salió de la florería y lanzó su yoyo avanzando lo más rápido que podía

.

Había dejado su ramo en su balcón, si el detector guiaba hasta ahí al akuma su identidad quedaría expuesta. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba… No entendía que interés especial podía tener el villano en ese ramo pero si Chat Noir había gastado tanto… no quería imaginar que cantidad, solo para dárselo ¡no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo tan fácil a Ladrón de Riquezas!

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando aterrizó en su balcón sin ser vista por nadie y vio su ramo hasta ahora intacto y tan hermoso como siempre… Sonrió, Chat Noir podía hacerla feliz regalándole una única rosa roja como siempre había hecho… sentía que esas flores eran especiales entre ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez se había lucido con ese obsequio… ¿Por qué habría gastado tanto?

Con delicadeza tomó el ramo en sus manos y asegurándose de que no sufriera daño avanzó por los tejados… aunque no demasiado

\- **Me parce que ese ramo ya no te pertenece Ladybug**

.

.

 _Vuelve pronto – había dicho la chica al servicio en la florería, entregándole su recibo y el cambio en efectivo que el rechazó al instante_

 _¡consérvalo y gracias! – se despidió corriendo hacia la salida repentinamente ansioso por estar con la dueña del ramo, pasando cerca del otro cliente que había en la tienda, que le miró de una forma que no pudo interpretar, a él y al ramo en sus manos… y fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño, creyendo haberle visto antes hasta que notó en su ropa el logotipo Van Cleef & Arpels… ¡Claro! Era el mismo chico que esa mañana le ofreció aquel catálogo de joyería – suerte - le dijo justo antes de salir de la florería_

Si, tenía que ser ese chico. Pensaba Chat Noir mientras avanzaba por los tejados en búsqueda de su lady y del akuma… ¿él pudo haber sido causa del akuma? ¡Imposible!... ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Cuál era en realidad su proposito? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenerlo a él y a Ladybug como principales objetivos?

\- **¡No!** – escuchó la voz de Ladybug

Y entonces vio como a unos tejados de distancia, su compañera entre furiosa y quizá un poco decaída, veía su ramo ahora en poder de Ladrón de Riquezas quien se rió ante su expresión – ¡puedes pedirle otro! Que deje de escatimar... **Este será para otra hermosa lady**

\- **Lamento recordarte que no hay otra** \- dijo a sus espaldas Chat Noir - **por eso ese ramo es exclusivo y único… como mi lady -** decía mientras lo atacaba intentando inútilmente arrebatárselo

\- ¿Qué no lo entienden? - decía esquivándole- No me pueden atrapar ¡soy el mejor ladrón!

Y dicho eso... desapareció...

 _\- ¡No!_ – murmuró Ladybug cuando Ladrón de Riquezas volvió a desaparecer. Apretó con fuerza los párpados rememorando el momento en que le arrebato el ramo de las manos, sintiéndose tan mal como cuando le robó el que sería el obsequio de Chat Noir… _¿por qué?_

 _-_ ¿Ladybug? - dijo Chat Noir al notar su expresión

Sintiéndose repentinamente enojada con ese akuma levantó la vista en su dirección - ¡Amuleto Encantado!

Miles de pequeñas catarinas envueltas en el resplandor rojizo dieron forma al objeto inesperado de esta ocasión… quizá aún más inesperado de lo que creía

\- ¿el catálogo de la joyería? – murmuró Ladybug al tener en sus manos el mismo catalogo que un día antes aquel chico le había ofrecido con las famosas joyas legendarias "juntos para siempre" - ¿pero qué…? – murmuró mientras lo ojeaba sin entender y termino por dejarlo caer al suelo restandole importancia ¡¿Cómo ese catálogo le iba a ayudar?!

 _\- Hey…-_ De pronto sintió un suave toque en su hombro que la hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verdes - mi lady ¿estás bien?

\- No – respondió ella – ¡También robó el ramo!... _Lo siento_ – dijo en tono más que de disculpa

\- ¿Tú…? ¿qué?

\- Lo siento – volvió a decir mirándolo a los ojos – Debí cuidarlo mejor… Tal vez ponerlo en un sitio más seguro o...

\- ¿quieres otro? – ofreció Chat Noir en un tono tan normal que ella creyó no haberle oído bien

\- ¿qué?

\- Uno más impresionante y más hermoso… - ofreció

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No me refería a eso yo…

\- podemos añadir más orquídeas o rosas o las que más te gusten, girasoles, tulipanes, lirios… Una, dos ¡mil! Te daría cuantas quieras… Incluso podría encontrar una que lleve escrito tu nombre

Ladybug sonrió y le dio un golpecito a su cascabel – Chat… como galanteo es perfecto pero… no me refería a eso, solo no quería que pensaras que no valore suficiente el ramo… ya no tienes que gastar

\- Yo jamás escatimaría contigo… ¿lo sabes, no? Si quieres un mundo lleno de flores, lo tendrías…

Ladybug de nuevo bajo la mirada, sonriendo de nuevo – sería algo difícil de explicar en casa

\- Si vuelves a sonreír, bien valdría la pena

\- Pero ¿sabes? Para eso no siempre son necesarias las… _hazañas poderosas…_ ¡Eso es! _–_ añadió de pronto cayendo en cuenta de algo y de inmediato levantó el folleto buscando algo en particular en sus páginas

\- ¿prefieres en su lugar algo de joyería? – sugirió Chat Noir

 _\- No_ – respondió con prisa la heroína sin dejar de ver el folleto hasta que dio con la página que deseaba y sonrió – Chat… ¿a donde me llevarías a cenar esta noche?

\- Ah – el chico la miro extrañado al principio por esa inesperada petición, pero vio algo en su mirada que le indicó que tenía algo bajo la manga además… tampoco es que se fuera a negar – Al fin del mundo si quieres, bugaboo

\- Solo al restaurant más elegante y romántico de la ciudad – le dijo de nuevo con "ese" algo especial en su sonrisa - ¿se te ocurre algo?

\- Percibo que hay un plan detrás de esta coqueta y hermosa invitación

\- Solo sé cómo derrotar a Ladrón de Riquezas - añadió Ladybug

\- Tengo el lugar perfecto

\- Sorpréndeme, entonces

.

.

\- Realmente me sorprendiste – dijo Ladybug al verse ahora ante las elegantes puertas de _**Le Dali** _

\- Cuando me hablaste del posible plan de Ladrón de Riquezas no pude imaginar otro lugar… - dijo Chat Noir - si tienes razón, será aquí a donde vendrá

\- ¿Cómo sabias sobre este lugar?

\- ¡cosas que uno escucha! – dijo Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros intentando sonar casual

El Restaurant era aún más impresionante en su interior. El lujo estaba en el aire. Elegantes mesas, caras pinturas decorativas, candelabros ¡incluso el techo! – Aunque ¿no crees que será algo difícil dar con la chica?

\- Debe tratarse de una chica italiana - dijo Ladybug - e _spero..._

 _\- ¿italiana? -_ murmuró Chat Noir - ¿las similitudes pueden ser tantas?

\- Algo debe significar el Amuleto Encantado - dijo Ladybug - además, debe ser alguien...

\- _Ella -_ murmuró Chat Noir señalando discretamente a la elegante chica para quien las puertas se abrían en el momento – Lía Antonella

\- ¿la conoces? - preguntó Ladybug sorprendida

\- Es una modelo en Italia - respondió Chat

\- Si es ella…- dijo Ladybug - Ladrón de Riquezas no tardará en aparecer

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, el sonido de miles de cristales rompiéndose, señal de que se había roto uno de sus enormes ventanales, inundo el lugar seguido del sobresalto de los clientes

Ladybug sabía que era uno de sus planes más locos y arriesgados pero ¿qué opción tenían? No podían si quiera tocar al Ladrón ¡tenía que arriesgarse! Además, el Amuleto Encantado debía significar algo…

\- A partir de este momento este lugar queda cerrado para todos ustedes – decía Ladrón de Riquezas a los clientes sobresaltados – Su exclusividad se limitará a mí y la chica que amo, ahora puedo permitirme esto y más

\- Y yo siento decirte que para algo así requieres de recervación – dijo Chat Noir enfrentándole

\- ¡otra vez tu! – grito el akuma contra el héroe – Tanto te cuesta entender que ya no eres el único que puede ofrecer flores y cenas impresionantes… ¿no este lugar supera a L **e Georges**?

\- Este lugar no tiene terraza - dijo Chat en tono despreocupado - ¡Y claro! Eso era primordial para mí y mi lady

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Me parece que es tiempo también de robar tu miraculous!

\- ¿mi anillo? Lo siento, _está por encima de tus posibilidades_

\- ¿eso crees?

- _¡Nunca tendrás algo así!_

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó el akuma furioso al volver a escuchar esa humillante oración

\- ¡Mejor detente ya! – exclamó Ladybug también apareciendo en escena – Todos los asaltos que has cometido ¿tienes idea de cuantos problemas pueden traerte ante la ley?

\- ¡No me importa su estúpida ley!

\- No a Ladrón de Riquezas - dijo Ladybug - ¿y qué tal a _Farid?_

 _¿Farid?_ pensó la elegante chica al escuchar ese nombre en voz de la heroína. Y por una vez se permitió salir del escondite donde estaba

\- Solo por el asalto a la joyería ¿sabes cuánto te puede costar? – dijo Ladybug mostrando el catalogo y casualmente arrojándolo al suelo, y que discretamente fue tomado por una delicada mano

\- Correría ese y más riesgos por ella… _Lía_ vale eso y más para mi

Era lo que quería escuchar…

\- ¿Farid? - dijo una voz femenina y delicada - ¿realmente eres tú?

\- ¡¿Lía?! ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿realmente eres tú? ¿Farid, quien conozco? – por primera vez el orgulloso Ladrón de Riquezas bajo la mirada y asintió – Y ¿todo esto es… p _or m_ í? Entonces tú… No, ¡imposible!

\- Pero lo es… _es verda_ d - dijo Ladrón en tono suplicante

\- _Nunca lo imagine_ \- murmuró Lía

. ¿para qué? Antes no tenía nada que ofrecerte, no valía nada ¡Y así! – dijo señalando su forma akumizada - Puedo darte muchas cosas… Puedo llevarte a cenar a lugares impresionantes ¡puedo obsequiarte flores costosas en diseños únicos y exclusivos! – dijo extendiéndole el ramo que pertenecía a Ladybug

 _\- También podría ser más original -_ murmuró Chat Noir algo molesto de que ofreciera el ramo que él creo para Ladybug a otra chica...

 _"shh"_ le dijo Ladybug aunque tampoco podía negar que le había molestado

\- Puedo caminar a tu lado sin desentonar – añadió señalando el reloj que había robado a Chat Noir - pero sobre todo… puedo prometerte que me quedare contigo, siempre – añadió al tiempo que le mostraba el famoso anillo con zafiros - _¿no es lo que quieres?_

La chica parecía estar con emociones encontradas pero parecía lograr concentrarse cuando dijo... - No pensé que alguien fuera capaz de tanto por mí... No tenías que hacer nada de esto para acercarte a mí…

\- Claro que si… - respondió el ladrón - Y haría lo que sea... Solo pídelo

 _Enserio no tiene originalidad – murmuró de nuevo Chat Noir_

\- Lo que quiero... es oírtelo decir, sin un botín robado a tus espaldas, sin un akuma de por medio… Solo a ti, Farid, el chico que conozco… no a Ladrón de Riquezas

" **¡No!"** decía Hawk Moth al ver las intenciones de su villano **"¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!"**

Pero le ignoró... Y voluntariamente, cumpliendo su palabra, como bien dijo, de acatar cada deseo de su amada... se quitó el akuma

.

.

 **¡Miraculous Ladybug!**

Pronto miles de pequeñas catarinas repararon todos y cada uno de los daños causados por el Ladrón de Riquezas quien pronto recupero su forma normal…

\- ¿qué me paso? – se preguntó confundido en el suelo de ese restaurant, ahora con su habitual ropa sencilla, levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver frente a él nada menos que a la chica por la que tanto suspiraba - ¡Lía! ¿qué…?

La chica se arrodillo a la par de él y le sonrió – Fuiste akumatizado – explicó

Farid bajo la mirada – Yo…

\- Y debo decirte, que nunca pensé que un súper villano tuviera tan grandes sentimientos

\- ¿qué… que quieres decir? – decía intentando recordar que había pasado con él… hasta que al objeto akumizado, su famoso detector también volvió a la normalidad… una única orquídea. Farid alzó la vista justo cuando la chica capturaba sus labios con los suyos, en un beso que lo tomó desprevenido pero al que correspondió con gran sentimiento

.

.

Por último, las catarinas devolvieron a Chat Noir el costoso reloj y a Ladybug su preciado obsequio... Ambos, discretamente intentaron ocultarlo uno del otro. Chat ocultándolo en uno de sus bolsillos y Ladybug devolviendo la cadenita al interior de su yoyo donde volvió a encontrarse con aquella rosa...

\- Fue un plan arriesgado - dijo Chat Noir sacándola de sus pensamientos - pero efectivo - añadió extendiendo su puño hacia ella

¡Ganamos! - festejaron a la par

\- Al final su fuerza resulto también su debilidad - dijo Ladybug - Algo que Hawk Moth no considero

\- Hacer lo que este en tus manos por la chica que amas… Hawk Moth no debe tener idea de eso – apuntó Chat Noir – de lo que es amar… _a una lady especial –_ dijo al tiempo que le extendía el ramo que antes Ladrón de Riquezas le había robado y ahora volvía a sus manos

\- Creí que era "una hermosa lady" - dijo Ladybug tomando de vuelta el ramo

\- Recuerda, que solo hay una para mí - dijo Chat Noir

Ladybug sonrió – Sobre eso… ¿sabes? Yo quería… - Chat la miró expectante, notando de nuevo que Ladybug rozaba su yoyo con sus dedos sin atreverse a abrirlo

\- ¿mi lady?

Los ojos de Ladybug iban entre el ramo y su novio y al final, su mano se alejó por completo del yoyo – Quería agradecerte de nuevo por el ramo - dijo con cierta prisa - sabes que me encantó y que… no tenías que molestarte ni gastar tanto…

\- Contigo jamás voy a escatimar ¿por ti todo lo puedo, recuerdas? - Ella asintió sonriendo de vuelta

.

.

Aquel hermoso ramo volvió a ocupar su lugar en el balcón de Marinette y justo a su lado, descansaba un pequeño florero que guardaba una única rosa roja… la misma que antes había estado entre las muchas que adornaban el parque y que Marinette había robado

\- ¿Marinette? – dijo Tikki - ¿Por qué no se la entregaste?... ¿Marinette?...

Y sin sobresaltarse, y sin responder, su portadora se limitó a levantar al aire la fina cadenita con su dije ahora completamente terminado

¡Wow! – exclamó Tikki - ¡Chat Noir lo va a amar! ¡Es fantástico! – decía la entusiasmada kwami hasta que reparo en que su portadora no mostraba el ánimo que tenía cuando empezó a trabajar en él… cuando se giró hacia ella, aunque la encontró sonriendo de forma especial ante su nuevo diseño terminado, había algo raro en ella… en la forma que miraba su regalo

\- ¿Marinette?

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué es esta basura inútil?"_

Las palabras de Ladrón de Riquezas seguían resonando en su mente

¿Basura inútil? Le había llamado basura inútil al que ella consideraba sería el mejor regalo del mundo ¿había posibilidades de que Chat también lo viera como algo inservible? Su mente grito que no pero… Suspiró, seguro eso se debía a que el akuma iba tras cosas valiosas económicamente hablando… Ella misma no entendía porque su poder había robado su regalo en primer lugar

Pero... por otro lado...

 _Tu que seguro estas acostumbrada a ser objeto de las más costosas atenciones_

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Las más costosas atenciones _?_

\- Tikki... ¿no notas… que las rosas que me dio Chat Noir, son particularmente hermosas? – respondió Marinette en tono serio y pensativo

Tikki sonrió – Tal vez las ves así porque vienen de él…

\- ¡No! – exclamó ella – no me refiero a eso, solo pensaba… Tikki ¿Cuántos chicos pueden permitirse pagar un ramo así?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?... _¿Marinette?_

.

.

.

" _Debiste ver como brillaron sus ojos cuando le mostré la joya que le obsequiaré a mi chica"_

" _Piensa menos en ti mismo y más en algo digno de ella"_

No tenía dudas sobre lo que antes había dicho, que Ladybug no era una chica a la que impresionas con cosas costosas… Sin embargo, ese comentario logró sembrar algo de dudas en su mente… Plaga también se lo había dicho, y la forma en que Ladybug miró esas cosas le hizo cuestionarse así mismo _… ¿realmente estaba escatimando?_

Sin decir nada, Adrien se levantó de golpe y volvió a buscar entre sus cosas el catalogo de joyería que antes le había ofrecido Farid

\- ¿el chico sigue en busca de algo ideal? - dijo Plaga - Creí que habías descartado la joyería por completo... ¡Oye!

.

 _Mientras tanto... Por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la mansión Agreste, Natalie avanzaba a paso lento en dirección a la habitación de Adrien con una elegante caja en sus manos_

 _Sus pasos parecían dar a entender que quería retrasar lo más posible su llegada a la habitación del chico_

 _Suspiro pesadamente al recordar lo que Gabriel Agreste le había dicho momentos antes, cuando le entrego esa caja que llevaba en sus manos y le había encomendado una tarea que no quería cumplir_

 _._

\- ¿Realmente estas seguro de lo que haces? - cuestionaba Plaga en un tono incrédulo ante lo que hacia su portador - ¿es lo que quieres? Quiero decir... es algo muy...

\- ¿impresionante? - sugirió Adrien - Quiero nuestro propio _"juntos para siempre"..._ Plaga ¿te parece demasiado?

.

" _El plan no ha funcionado como se había planeado... temo que habrá que adelantar los planes… y así evitar ciertas, distracciones"_

 _Natalie volvió a suspirar al recordar las palabras que los Tsuguri habían dirigido al señor Agreste_

 _Titubeo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Adrien, sin atreverse a tocar_

 _¿como iba ella a decir celo?_

 _._

 _-_ Realmente la quiero... para siempre ¿qué podría impedirmelo? - añadió Adrien a su kwami hasta que inesperadamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió

\- Natalie - dijo Adrien - ¿pasa algo? - preguntó al notar la expresión en su rostro

.

 _"Debes poner al tanto a Adrien"_

 _había dicho Gabriel_

 _"La famila Tsurugi tiene un especial interés en él… Y piensan que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo formal…"_

 _"¿formal? ¿Qué clase de interés?"_

 _._

 _-_ ¿que es esto? - preguntó Adrien sin entender cuando Natalie le entregó una caja que contenía un finísimo collar

 _– S_ _e lo entregaras a la señorita Tsurugi en una ceremonia dentro de dos días_

 _\- ¿qué? ¿Kagami?... Natalie no..._

 _La asistente del señor Agreste tomó un profundo respiro_

 _\- ...Es tu regalo de compromiso_

 _-... ¿compromiso? - titubeo Adrien_

 _._

 _._

 _Si... había dicho Gabriel Agreste_

 _._

 _._

 _... Matrimonio_

 _._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	10. Un chico de compromisos serios

N/A: Ya ni pedir perdón es bueno pero ¡Ya volví! Y Que mejor que a pocos momentos del estreno de "Ladybug" (Y a una semana de Reflekdoll) ¡Por favor! Realmente era el episodio más esperado… Moría por ver como era la interacción de ambos con sus miraculous intercambiados ¡Y no me decepciono!... ¡Que rayos! ¡Adrien se veía increíble!

¿y hoy?... ¿Me regalaran un momentazo LadyNoir?... Habrá que esperar a ver!

Xcierto! Ese cap. tiene referencias a capítulos pasados en esta serie (Como _"Una cita de verdad"_ y las tres partes de " _Un chico adinerado_ ) ¡ahora si!

 **.**

.

.

 **SINOPSIS:**

 _Mientras Marinette se enfrenta al dilema de lo que significa salir con un chico adinerado, Adrien tendrá que tomar la decisión más importante hasta el momento… Renunciar a la chica que más ha querido o atreverse a desafiar a su padre y afrontar todo lo que eso conlleva ¿Qué decidirá?..._

.

.

" _ **¡wow!"**_ _exclamaron todas las chicas presentes ante la imagen que una orgullosa Alya recién publicaba en su cuenta de instagram. "_ _ **Es hermoso" "Es tan romántico"**_ _murmuraban a la par ignorando la sutil sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Marinette cuando también contempló la nueva imagen posteada_

 _Se trataba de nada menos que de Chat Noir, a las afueras del restaurant "Le Dalí" ofreciendo un bellísimo ramo de rosas y orquídeas a Ladybug tras la derrota de Ladrón de Riquezas. Detalle que la heroína recibía sonriente y con un sutil sonrojo que la cámara logro captar._

" **Una Lady especial"** **Encantador ¿no?... Oí que incluso el ramo tiene nombre… Este chico podría ganar un premio al novio del año… "¿pueden imaginar como la sorprenderá en su próxima celebración?"**

 _Era el comentario con el que Alya acompañaba su nueva publicación, la cual ya era bastante famosa_

" **Ladybug debe ser la chica con más suerte del mundo"** _comentaba Mylen en la fotografía_ " **Chat Noir realmente fue muy esplendido esta vez"** _añadía otro comentario_ **"Sí que lo fue ¿saben cuánto cuesta una sola de esas flores?"** _Decía el siguiente comentario bajo el nombre de Alix a quien pronto le respondieron:_ **"Tres cuartas partes de nuestros ahorros, probablemente"** **"Eso ya no es solo un romance, el chico está totalmente enamorado, Ladybug pronto necesitará un jardín o invernadero para ella sola"** _añadían un par de fans más_

 _Marinette casi suelta una carcajada, bromeando consigo misma, pensando que no era tan loca la idea de tener un jardín secreto bajo la identidad de Ladybug_

 _Sin embargo, su sonrisa se afecto al recordar que Chat Noir era totalmente capaz de acceder en el asunto del jardín privado… que Chat Noir podía ser muy esplendido… Y si ella lo permitía, se tomaría en serio la idea… Y no era que aquello le desagradará… Al contrario ¡Y ese era el problema!_

 _Su mirada se centró de nuevo en el comentario de Alya… ¿Cómo iba Chat Noir a sorprenderla en la próxima celebración?... Podía imaginarlo… Podía imaginar mil y un esplendidos escenarios..._

" _ **La terraza de Le Georges reservada para nosotros solos, mi lady"...**_ _Y de pronto se vio a sí misma frente a una elegante mesa, a su novio ofreciéndole un maravilloso regalo y un sinfín de meseros a sus servicios sirviendo platillos dignos de un banquete…_ ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo correspondería? ¿Cómo estaría a la altura?... ¡¿Cómo?!

 _¿mi lady?... –_ llamó Chat Noir - ¿Ladybug? – insistió al ver que su chica de pronto parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos

Era tarde, a sus espaldas el sol se despedía con sus últimos rayos en el cielo. Recién habían concluido con la última ronda de patrulla ese día y, quizá él mismo había estado tan pensativo que no se había percatado de que su compañera estaba probablemente tan distraída como él. Llegó incluso a pensar que podría estar en alguna situación complicada como la de él y a culparse por no percatarse antes _\- ¿Mi lady?_

Sin embargo, cualquier situación que Chat Noir pudiera idear no está ni de cerca a lo que pasaba por la mente de su dama…

 _Ladybug continuaba viéndose a sí misma en ese lujoso restaurante con meseros yendo y viniendo y… ¿eso era Champán?... ¿para que eran tantos tenedores? - ¿Señorita Ladybug, como toma usted el caviar?... ¿Ladybug?..._

 **\- ¡Ladybug!**

 _\- ¡No, no hay que cenar caviar!_ – exclamó de pronto sobresaltada y… _-¿Qué?_ – preguntó volviendo a la realidad y ver la confundida mirada que le dirigía Chat Noir

\- ¿qué? – dijo a su vez Chat Noir - ¿cenar?... ¿quieres ir a cenar?

\- ¿cena? ¿dije algo de una cena? – decía Ladybug de pronto nerviosa – ¡No! Claro que no… ¿Por qué diría algo de una… cena? - añadía con una risita nerviosa esperando que él le creyera

Chat Noir abandonó su expresión confundida, y mirando de reojo a la puesta de sol que tenían a sus espaldas, el chico sonrió - ¿Y si te invito?

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Ladybug sobresaltando también al chico- ¡ _quiero decir_! – añadió un poco más calmada y moviendo sus manos - ¡realmente no dije nada de cenar! Así que tú no tienes que…

 _\- No, de verdad…_ \- añadió él con un tono calmado, casi sonaba serio de no ser por esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba a la heroína – _Es buena idea, yo…_ \- de pronto pareció titubear al bajar la mirada para enseguida volverla a mirar con intensidad - _de hecho esperaba tener un rato más contigo fuera de la patrulla, hay algo que quiero contarte… ¿me acompañas?_ – ofreció extendiéndole su mano

Pronto Ladybug sonrió, encontrando repentinamente irresistible la invitación y, deseando aceptarla, comenzó a extender su mano hacia él _pero..._ – Nada de caviar, lo prometo – quiso bromear Chat Noir cuando la vio titubear

 _\- ¡Ah! También oíste eso… -_ murmuró Ladybug llevándose una mano a su cuello para enseguida volver a ver la mano de Chat Noir que seguía extendida para ella - _Lo siento gatito_ – dijo la heroína tomándole la mano por un momento pero para hacer que la bajara y la mantuvo así unos momentos – No puedo hoy _yo…_ _prometí…_ _volver temprano con mis padres_ – decía entre titubeos mientras acariciaba ligeramente su mano con sus dedos, pues una parte de ella realmente deseaba aceptar esa invitación – Así que, lo que quieras contarme… _puede…_ _¿esperar? –_ añadió en voz baja al ver cómo tras sus palabras el semblante del chico decaía, al igual que su sonrisa y su mirada

Chat Noir parecía haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que la otra mano de su lady se posaba en su mejilla, haciéndole levantar la mirada hacía ella… - _¿Qué ocurre?_ ¿ _Es importante?_ – preguntó ella con voz suave sintiéndose algo culpable por el anterior rechazo

 _\- ¡Sí, yo…! -_ se apresuró a decir el chico al tiempo que ,e tomaba su mano

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

Ambos suspiraron ante la repentina interrupción de sus prodigios

 _\- Parece que alguien tiene hambre_ – murmuró Ladybug retrocediendo un par de pasos

 _\- Que novedad_ – murmuró Chat Noir entre dientes pensando en lo oportuno que era el estómago de su kwami – _entonces_ – dijo con un suspiro – _supongo que te veré... mañana_

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Ladybug tomándole por un brazo para evitar que se fuera - Y… _¿y lo qué querías decirme?_ – preguntó Ladybug

Chat Noir la miró de reojo y…

\- ¡Chat! ¿Qué…? – decía una confundida Ladybug al de pronto sentir que los brazos de su compañero la envolvían en un muy fuerte e inesperado abrazo... Era tan fuerte... y tan cálido, _tan cargado de_ _sentimiento_ que por un momento, le recordó a ese tipo de abrazos que das cuando no has visto a alguien en meses... _o cuando te despides - ¿Chat? -_ volvió a decir mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello para responder al abrazo - ¿esta todo b...?

 _ **\- Nu-mi vor lua niciodată dragostea –**_ le escuchó murmurar

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ladybug apartándose solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, cuando sus miraculous dieron el segundo aviso

Él sonrió y junto su frente con la suya - _… Que te quiero…_ \- Sonó tan sincero que ella sonrió de vuelta a pesar de que continuaba confundida - _¿lo sabes, cierto?_

Ella asintió sin quitarse esa sonrisa emocionada - _Pues no lo olvides –_ añadió justo antes de robarle un pequeño beso en los labios y desaparecer como hizo aquella noche tras enfrentar a Glaciador… Y de nuevo, dejando a la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón agitado mientras lo veía alejarse en medio de la noche hasta que poco a poco volvió a sonreír acariciando sutilmente sus labios

 _\- Nos vemos pronto, mi gatito –_ murmuró ella antes de también desaparecer en dirección contraria, de vuelta a su hogar

 _._

.

 _Quizá muy pronto_ – murmuró Chat Noir al aterrizar de nuevo en el interior de su habitación

Y sin aún deshacer su transformación, caminó hacia su escritorio donde volvió a poner en resguardo una rosa roja que por tercera vez en esos días no había logrado entregar a su dueña… Sinónimo de que tampoco había logrado hablar con ella

Y enseguida se encontró con ese estuche que Natalie le había entregado días antes… - _Quizá muy pronto –_ volvió a murmurar con un suspiró recordando que una cercana y futura decisión podía desatar el desastre que lo reuniría más pronto de lo esperado con su compañera heroína… o bien, le haría no verla… nunca más

.

.

\- ¿Has revisado que todo esté listo para la recepción? – decía la formal voz de Gabriel Agreste que mantenía la vista fija en el retrato de su esposa mientras su asistente tomaba nota de sus palabras

\- Si – respondió Natalie – Pero…

\- Entonces puedes comunicárselo a los Tsurugi

\- Pero señor… - decía Natalie

\- ¿Y Adrien? ¿Te has asegurado que Adrien esté listo? El traje, el obsequio que le ofrecerá… tiene que observar todos los protocolos de ambas culturas cuando…

\- ¡Señor Agreste! - interrumpió Natalie, y se tomó un respiro cuando obtuvo la atención completa de su jefe – _Adrien no parece muy entusiasmado con esto…_ desde que se enteró no ha hecho más que insistir en hablar con usted… Y pienso que es para desistir – Gabriel frunció el ceño de inmediato al escuchar eso - _¿No…? ¿no cree que debería escucharlo_?

\- Ya he dado mi palabra ¡¿Insinúas que pierda credibilidad ante la familia Tsurugi?!... – dijo Gabriel con voz alta, seria y autoritaria – ¡Es un compromiso tan serio como el apellido Agreste! Nuestra imagen esta en juego

 _\- Pero señor –_ quiso insistir

\- Y Adrien tendrá que respetarlo – añadió Gabriel con aún más dureza que hizo a Natalie bajar la mirada - Sabe que no me debe decepcionar... De manera que nada va a cancelarse... P _uedes retirarte_

\- _…Si señor_ – dijo Natalie en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina donde se detuvo para comprobar que su jefe continuaba con sus ojos fijos en el retrato de la señora Agreste - _¿Cree que es lo que ella querría?_ – se arriesgó a decir

Y pudo asegurar que vio como Gabriel Agreste cerraba los ojos un momento - Adrien es un Agreste… y como lo que es, va a responder

.

.

CAPÍTULO 10

.

 **UN CHICO DE COMPROMISOS SERIOS**

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! La rosa regreso… _otra vez_ – dijo Plaga al observar la bella flor en el mismo lugar que había ocupado días atrás en el escritorio de su portador – Eso quiere decir que tu lady aún no está enterada de que hoy te arrojaran la soga al cuello

\- ¡No habrá ninguna soga en mi cuello Plaga! - protestó Adrien - Y tampoco se lo pienso ocultar.. solo que, parece que hay algo que también la tiene distraída estos días y ha sido... _complicado hablar con ella..._

 _\- ¡Si! -_ dijo Plaga - te da una excusa tras otra

\- Tu estomago tampoco fue de mucha ayuda - insinuó Adrien y enseguida suspiró - Como sea, pienso contarle todo a la primera oportunidad

\- ¡tik tak! - dijo el kwami - ¡Ya no lo harás! ¡Tu fiesta de compromiso es en unas horas!

\- ¿aun puedo hablar con papá, sabes? - dijo Adrien

 **¡Adrien!** llamaron de pronto del otro lado de la puerta

 **-** _Shh -_ pidió Adrien a su kwami ante el llamado - Adelante, Natalie

enseguida, la asistente del señor Agreste entró en la habitación con un gancho de ropa en la mano que a su vez era cubierto por un elegante forro negro – Tu padre te lo envía – dijo entregándoselo – quiere que te lo pruebes y te asegures que no haya ninguna falla

\- ¡Natalie! - interrumpió el modelo - ¿Crees... que ya pueda hablar con él?

\- Tu padre tiene el tiempo justo para presentarse en la fiesta – decía con voz formal pero de pronto se detuvo y bajo la mirada dando un suspiro pesado – _lo siento Adrien_ , intente que te diera tiempo, yo misma intente hablar con él pero no funciono, es inútil…

\- ¡Pero...!

\- _Adrien... -_ dijo Natalie tocando uno de sus hombros - _Tu padre dio su palabra y espera que hoy no lo decepciones, por favor... no insistas o no se como podría reaccionar... lo siento,_ pruébate el traje, volveré en un rato - concluyó retomando ese tono formal en su voz

Adrien observo el traje que Natalie había dejado en sus manos sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba pero no por felicidad precisamente - _¿Por que mi papá nunca quiere escucharme?_ \- murmuró entre dientes mientras inconscientemente sus manos se apretaban en puño contra el traje que sostenía

Entonces sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro - _Hey, chico_ \- dijo Plaga extrañamente serio seguido por un suspiró - odio decirlo pero... Ya sabias esto, hoy no tienes opción

Adrien levantó la mirada - ¿que... _que quieres decir Plaga_? - preguntó en voz algo baja, como no queriendo creer lo que su kwami insinuaba. Plaga a su vez pudo distinguir un ligero rastro de miedo en su voz

\- Tu padre no te hubiera escuchado igual... - le dijo - No te habría dado elección y lo sabes, ya no hay marcha atrás... escuchaste a su asistente, sabes lo que podría pasar si no le obedeces. No te dejará volver a la escuela, volverá a encerrarte en la casa y te pondrá extra vigilancia

Adrien mantenía baja la mirada mientras escuchaba a su kwami, sabiendo que tenía razón. Plaga por su parte observaba cómo el característico brillo en los ojos de Adrien iba desapareciendo conforme el hablaba... Y sabia que no era aún la peor parte para él - Incluso transformarte te resultaría complicado… - Plaga tomó un respiró - _y te sería casi imposible escapar para ver a tu lady_

\- ¡No, Plaga...! - dijo Adrien alzando la mirada, algo sobresaltado pero sonando casi suplicante

\- _Sabes que es cierto... Adrien -_ dijo Plaga de nuevo con su pequeña mano en el hombro de su chico quien lo miró de reojo con el indició de una sonrisa - ¿qué? - preguntó Plaga en tono más casual

\- Me llamaste... Es que fue extraño no escucharte llamándome _"niño"_ o " _chico_ " o...

\- No querrás que también te llame _gatito ¿cierto? -_ añadió Plaga cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada pero con un tono bromista que hizo reír a su portador

\- Definitivamente no - respondió Adrien imitando su tono de broma

Plaga sonrió disimuladamente al ver que al menos su ánimo se había levantado un poco - No es que fuera hacerlo... esa parte de los sobrenombres cursis le corresponde a tu lady

De inmediato la sonrisa de Adrien se afectó

\- ¡Vamos niño! Ya te habías animado

\- No quiero decepcionar a mi padre Plaga, nunca he querido hacerlo pero... _No quiero renunciar a ella, no ahora que por fin esta conmigo_

\- No tienes que hacerlo - dijo Plaga haciendo que su chico levante la mirada - _identidades secretas ¿recuerdas?_

\- ¿qué? - dijo Adrien de pronto con el ceño fruncido ¿había escuchado bien?

.

.

Tras un largo suspiro, Marinette avanzó a pasos lentos por los escalones del colegio. La jornada escolar había terminado y ahora se dirigía a su casa nuevamente muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos, incluso su mirada evidenciaba lo pensativa que estaba

 _"Hubiera sido lindo pasar más tiempo juntos anoche"_ pensó recordando con una pequeña sonrisa la invitación de Chat Noir la noche anterior e incluso sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al recordar ese pequeño beso que le robó al despedirse

 _¿Por qué lo rechazó entonces?_ Incluso Tikki se lo había cuestionado la noche anterior. Su kwami se había percatado de que aunque ella realmente deseaba decirle que sí, todos esos días no había hecho mas que darle una que otra excusa siempre que le pedía pasar tiempo con ella… Se sintió nuevamente culpable al recordar lo triste que parecía cuando ella se negaba, sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que lo que quería decirle la noche anterior era algo realmente importante... _Claro..._ pensó, _No es que un "te quiero" proveniente de Chat Noir careciera de importancia..._ _O que no le gustará que le dijera cosas lindas en... "extranjez"_. Rió un poco consigo misma al recordar esa frase de la que no pudo entender nada, llegó incluso a pensar que ni siquiera era un idioma registrado... ¿qué sería eso que su gatito quería decirle?

 _¡ah!_ se quejó mentalmente pensando que quizá se trataba de una más de sus frases capciosas, esas que habían aumentado desde su enfrentamiento con Ladrón de Riquezas

 _"Si al mar pudiera robar sus estelas y a las flores su fragancia" "Un mundo lleno de flores con una que lleve escrito tu nombre"_ " _Un balcón frente a una constelación de estrellas"_

Y no es que a ella le desagradarán, pero también desde aquel día sentía que Chat Noir usaba esas frases para algo más que coquetear... pues siempre iban seguidas de un _"Tú pide"_ o " _Yo jamás escatimaría contigo"_ o _"Por ti todo lo puedo"_

Marinette suspiró dejando caer los hombros, como hacía cada vez que esa idea la atormentaba. Abrió discretamente su bolsa desde donde Tikki la observó tomar con cuidado aquella cadenita de la cual colgaba el dije que había diseñado para obsequiarle a su novio y la miro... _¿Y si Chat Noir hablaba enserio? ¿Sí se lo decía porque sabe que realmente puede hacerlo? ¿porque en verdad puede cumplir cada promesa o cada uno de sus sueños?... ¿Y Sí Chat Noir era en realidad un chico adinerado?_

\- Supongo que ya te enteraste? - dijo una voz a su lado que la sobresaltó

\- ¡Ah!... ¡Alya! - exclamó al ver a su amiga a su lado con un semblante decaído - ¿De que...? ¿de que estas hablando? - preguntó mientras discretamente ocultaba la cadena

\- No tienes que fingir, Marinette - le dijo Alya mirándola a los ojos pero aún con ese semblante extrañamente triste - A sido una sorpresa para todos... Lo mantuvieron bien ocultó hasta esta mañana que fue cuando los medios lo hicieron público

\- Pero ¿a que te refieres...?

Alya puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga - Si de algo sirve, Nino me contó que Adrien no está de acuerdo con nada pero… es prácticamente imposible que se libre de esto, su padre no desistirá y él jamás irá contra su palabra

\- ¿Qué? ¿Adrien? - Marinette de nuevo la miró desconcertada aunque algo preocupada _¿Adrien tenía problemas? ¿por eso no había asistido a clase ese día? -_ Pero Alya...

\- ¡Esto no es justo! - interrumpió de pronto Nino apareciendo a lado de su novia - ¡Como quisiera decirle un par de cosas al "señor" Agreste!

\- ¡sabes que no funcionara, Nino! - le dijo Alya - Aunque toda la clase intentáramos hablar con él... solo empeoraría todo, Sí no escucha a su propio hijo, nadie va a...

\- ¡Alya! ¡Nino! ¡¿De que hablan?! - dijo Marinette

Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas... _¿realmente no estaba enterada?..._ Entonces, después de tomar un respiró, Alya le mostró a su amiga la noticia en su celular, donde se leía:

" **La familia Tsurugi, prestigiosos esgrimistas, fortalece su legado con una**

 **nueva alianza con nada menos que la familia Agreste,**

 **por medio de un compromiso matrimonial entre sus hijos**

 **Kagami Tsurugi y Adrien Agreste"**

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEE? - exclamó Marinette

.

.

\- ¿Plaga, realmente sabes lo que dices? - preguntó Adrien a su kwami en un tono particularmente serio

\- ¿qué? - dijo el kwami en tono despreocupado - Solo digo que así no tendrías problemas con tu padre, la chica de la esgrima podría incluso estar de acuerdo contigo en eso de guardar apariencias, no tendrías que decirle adiós a tu libertad, no tendrías que renunciar a nada ni despedirte de nadie, y sobre todo no tendrías que renunciar a...

\- _Si tendría... -_ dijo Adrien de nuevo con ese tono serio mientras se sentaba con expresión pensativa frente a su escritorio - _Si acepto todo esto, aun estando de acuerdo con Kagami, aun solo para no provocar la ira de mi padre, aunque sea solo por guardar apariencias..._ _Yo no podría seguir con Ladybug... aunque ella no sepa mi identidad, tendría que decirle la verdad... **y renunciar a ella**_

Los ojos de Plaga parpadearon de asombro ante las palabras de su portador, sobre todo porque de pronto ya no tenían ese rastro de miedo que percibió antes, y aunque su voz era seria no sonaba triste... más bien, era como si poco a poco comenzara a cobrar cierta fuerza y determinación... esa que solo había visto en él cuando era...

\- ¡¿Adrien?! - exclamó Plaga ante lo que estaba viendo

.

 _\- ¡Alya! - decía Marinette - ¿qué...? ¡Esto debe ser un error! ¡Esto... esto no esta bien! ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien es...! ¡digo! ¡Adrien no es...! ¡No! ¡No pueden...!_

 _\- Lo se... y lo siento mucho, Marinette - dijo Alya tomando a su amiga por los hombros_

 _\- ¿que? - protestó Marinette al ver a sus dos amigos con expresión resignada - ¡pero chicos! ¡hay que hacer algo! ¡Es...!_

 _\- Lo siento... pero esta vez ninguno de tus locos planes podría funcionar... Nada ni nadie puede detener esto - decía Alya con voz tranquila mientras que la respiración de su amiga se había agitado - Creo que ni siquiera la propia Ladybug con el más poderoso lucky charm_

 _\- ¡Pero...!_

 _\- Si hay alguien... - dijo Nino con voz seria_

 _\- Nino... - comenzó a decir Alya con otro suspiró_

 _\- ¡Adrien! - exclamó Nino - El aún puede negarse_

 _Alya volvió a suspirar - Pero sabemos que Adrien jamás desafiará a su padre_

 _._

 _._

 _-_ ¡Adrien! - dijo un alarmado Plaga - ¿qué te estas pensando? _¡Adrien!_

 _ **"Renunciar a ella"**_ había dicho hacía apenas unos segundos... ¿enserio?... Después de haber luchado por tanto tiempo, ¿iba a renunciar a ella solo por una orden de su padre...? ¿de verdad? Después de todo, ¿tan débil resultaba ser ese amor del que tanto presumía?

 _"Sí la amas tanto ¿Por que no estas muy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella?" ..._ Entonces, eso que Ladrón de Riquezas había dicho ¿era verdad?

 _"Estoy dispuesto a muchas cosas por ella ¿quieres ver?"_ había respondido Chat Noir mientras amenazaba con invocar su poder destructor... ¡Y podía jurar! Que Ladrón de Riquezas se había intimidado, había abandonado su arrogante expresión solo por esa retadora frase de Chat Noir... _Chat Noir... e_ l superhéroe que había afirmado un millón de veces ser capaz de todo. ¡Y lo había demostrado! Entonces... _¿por que Adrien había dicho aquello?_

\- ¡Adrien! - seguía llamando Plaga

 _"Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos ¿no dejaremos que nos venzan ¿cierto gatito?"_ había dicho Ladybug en un segundo enfrentamiento contra Clima Tempestuosa _"Como siempre, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bugaboo"_

\- ¡Adrien!

 _"Por ti todo lo puedo, mi lady"_ le había prometido Chat Noir

\- ¡Adrien! - insistía Plaga

 _ **"Nu-mi vor lua niciodată dragostea"**_ había dicho Chat Noir la noche anterior

\- ¡Adrien!

Recordó también sus propias palabras aquella noche que Natalie le había comunicado la noticia... Había creído haber ya encontrado el regalo que necesitaba, el que podría expresar lo que sentía por ella... _"Quiero nuestro propio 'Juntos para siempre'"_ había dicho ¿acaso "para siempre" duraría tan poco?...

\- ¡ADRIEN!

\- _No lo haré -_ murmuró Adrien, y aunque su tono era bajo... no sonaba débil

\- ¡¿qué?! - exclamó Plaga sin comprender - ¿de que estas hablando?

.

.

 _\- ¡Lo haría! - afirmó Nino - ¡Lo conozco!... si hay algo, ¡lo que sea! Lo bastante fuerte, lo bastante importante... lo motivaría lo suficiente para desafiar a su padre_

\- _Y sabemos que hasta ahora nadie ha logrado eso - murmuró Alya en tono más que resignado mientras a su lado Marinette bajaba la mirada_

 _Era cierto, hasta entonces ni sus amigos, ni su deseo de asistir al colegio ni nada había sido suficiente como para que Adrien cuestionará a su padre y este lo escuchara..._ _Entonces ¿eso era todo? ¿no había nada lo bastante importante como para que Adrien se negara?_

.

.

.

 _ **Solía morder mi lengua y aguantar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por el miedo a todo arruinar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Con todo que decir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **callé y luego seguí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Supongo que olvide tenía opción**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **De pie me puse al fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y seguiré así**_

 _ **.**_

\- De que las ordenes del señor Agreste no se cumplirán esta vez al pie de la letra - Poco a poco, Plaga vio como su portador volvía a ponerse en pie. Aún con ese traje en las manos, Plaga vio que ahora, de pronto había algo diferente... algo había cambiado... el porte de Adrien, era más decidido, más confiado... Su expresión decidida, valiente y fuerte y su mirada con un tinte de furia mezclado con osadía... _Como la de..._

\- Pero... - dijo Plaga no creyendo lo que veía

\- No voy a renunciar esta vez a lo que quiero Plaga... _A lo que más quiero..._ ¡NO ESTA VEZ!- exclamó Adrien al tiempo que su puño se apretaba y arrojaba el traje al suelo con la misma fuerza que si hubiera usado un Cataclismo

 **¡Adrien! -** dijo Natalie desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo Adrien no se inmuto - Tu padre y yo tendremos que adelantarnos a la recepción, tu guardaespaldas te acompañará ti pero te quedan ya solo unos minutos ¿el traje esta bien?

\- ¡Todo esta en orden Natalie! - respondió Adrien mientras le daba un empujón al traje en el suelo y comenzaba a avanzar por su habitación - Y no tienen que preocuparse... _estaré puntualmente -_ añadió con un toque se arrogancia... ese que identificaba a...

\- ¿ _que estas haciendo? -_ decía Plaga sin salir de su asombro y sin comprender bien lo que el chico hacía - ¡no lo entiendo! ¿no escuchaste? _Tu padre hará que el guardaespaldas te lleve arrastrando aunque tú te niegues_

\- No tendrá que hacerlo - respondió Adrien - _Porque sí me voy a presentar -_ añadió al despojarse de su camisa blanca y se dirigía a su enorme armario y tomaba un cambio de ropa

\- ¿Qué, que? ¡¿Qué? - exclamaba Plaga mientras Adrien se dirigía al espejo de su baño - ¿estas bromeando, cierto? ¿no estás diciendo lo que creo? ¿cierto?... ¡Eso hará que todo sea mil veces peor!... ¿si quiera estas escuchándome? ¡Harás que tiemble el universo!

... **_Si -_** respondió Adrien

.

.

En lo alto de su balcón, Marinette no quitaba la vista de la dirección en la que esa famosa fiesta se llevaría acabo… Sabia que Nino tenía razón, el único que realmente podría detener aquello era el mismo Adrien... pero sabia que Alya tenía razón también, él jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su padre... _Sin embargo..._

\- ¿Marinette? - dijo Tikki - ¿en qué piensas?

\- Sé que hoy Adrien solo seguirá las ordenes de su padre, pero eso no lo hará feliz... Y se que Kagami, independientemente de lo que siente por él, tampoco se atreverá a protestar, al igual que Adrien, siempre sigue sin cuestionar las ordenes de su familia…

 _Eso era entonces..._ Pensó Tikki al por fin comprender que era aquello que por lo que Chat Noir insistía tanto en hablar con ella... pero ¿acaso iba a terminar con Ladybug? _No... algo andaba mal... entonces... ¡Oh no!_

 _-_ Aun así - continuó Marinette ignorando la expresión que en ese momento tenía su kwami - Es extraño... no tengo dudas respecto a Chat pero... siento que eso no me agrada, no esta bien - Marinette suspiró - supongo que es eso... saber que esto no es justo para Adrien y...

\- ¡Marinette! - dijo Tikki apresurada tomándola por una manga - ¡Adrien tendrá problemas!

.

.

\- ¿No te vas a rendir verdad? - Preguntó Plaga tras otro suspiro al ver que su portador no se detenía

\- No - respondió Adrien, quien dejo de mirarse al espejo solo para mirar de reojo a su kwami

\- _¿qué?_ \- preguntó Plaga ante esa mirada que le dirigía

\- No sabia que pudieras ser tan responsable - dijo Adrien - por lo regular, eres tu quien me alienta a romper las reglas

\- ¡Porque romper la reglas es lo mio! ¡Yo, Plaga, kwami de la destrucción! ¡No de Adrien Agreste, el "ángel de Paris"!

Sin embargo, Plaga de nuevo se sorprendió cuando no escuchó de parte de su chico ningún suspiro de pesadez, ninguna frase con ese tono de voz timido... Al verlo, Adrien sonreía pero no era esa sonrisa tímida que aparecía en las revistas... Era la sonrisa que por lo regular iba acompañada por una máscara negra

\- Quita esa sonrisita, niño bonito ¿puedes decirme que harás cuando nada de esto funcione y París arda en llamas?

\- ¿recuerdas la idea de la isla desierta? - respondió Adrien sin quitar la picara sonrisa de su rostro

\- Si, si, una isla desierta lejos de todo y todos, vivir comiendo solo fruta y con ese hámster llamado… ¡¿Niño?! - exclamó Plaga al entender lo que quería decirle - ¿no estarás hablando enserio?

 _¿era enserio? ¡Hablaba enserio!..._ Plaga no quitaba su expresión de asombro ¿quien era este chico y que le había hecho a su portador?

.

.

Para cierto alivio de Tikki, Marinette se reía sin ganas ante su tono de alarma - _No los tendrá Tikki-_ le dijo Marinette - por _eso no hay que preocuparse..._ Jamás ha desafiado a su padre... Adrien no lo haría

Tikki observó como su portadora se quedo seria unos momentos, para que de nuevo una sonrisa desganada apareciera de nuevo en su rostro... parecía que se burlaba de si misma - ¿Marinette?

\- Solo pensaba Tikki... sí esto hubiera pasado un par de meses atrás, cuando yo... bueno, tu sabes - se explicaba - pensé _si saber de mis sentimientos hubiera echo alguna diferencia para Adrien -_ dijo con voz seria para pronto volver a reirse - _¿gracioso, no?_ Adrien desafiando todo y a todos... por mí... _No lo haría_

 _-... Pero Chat Noir sí -_ dijo después de unos segundos, la voz de Tikki

.

.

\- ¿sabes que esto de los héroes puede rayar en la locura? - cuestionó Plaga una vez más

Adrien suspiró - Tal vez - respondió y enseguida le miro a los ojos a su kwami - Se que todo esto te parece raro Plaga, ¡Y tienes razón! - le dijo sonando serio para enseguida retomar su arrogante sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para anudar los cordones de unas botas de combate oscuras...

 _¡espera!¡¿se había puesto botas de combate?!_

\- Adrien Agreste nunca rompería las reglas - explicaba - pero... _¿que para eso no esta Chat Noir?..._

Plaga nuevamente lo miró, sorprendido por última vez ese día pues su expresión de sorpresa se vio reemplazada por una con toques de orgullo

 **¡Adrien! -** llamó Natalie al otro lado de la puerta - Tu padre y yo nos vamos... El chofer ya te espera en la entrada

\- ¡De acuerdo Natalie! - le dijo Adrien y pudo jurar que la escuchó suspirar

\- _... Suerte, Adrien -_ concluyó la asistente del señor Agreste

\- ... _La necesitaré -_ murmuró Adrien al tiempo que tomaba aquel amuleto de la suerte que Marinette le había obsequiado... Esperaba que ese día funcionará tan bien como uno de Ladybug

\- ¡Suerte tendrás si no te arrestan! - murmuró Plaga - ¿ _Adrien? -_ añadió Plaga al ver el cambio en la mirada de su chico mientras observaba el amuleto en sus manos

 _\- Solo por eso hubiera querido antes hablar con Ladybug,_ _y contarle todo… de alguna forma, me sentiría más fuerte, quizá más valiente… esa fuerza que solo siento cuando ella está a mi lado… Eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para desafiar el furor de todos_

.

.

Marinette sonreía - _¿Chat Noir? -_ repitió con cierta ternura en su voz mientra sonreía pero esta vez su sonrisa era especial

\- Tikki... no creo que Chat Noir tenga que verse en una situación como esta, eso de comprometerte... Es una vieja costumbre que muy pocos observan... _Sin embargo... - s_ onrió más al recordar esa frase que Chat Noir tanto le repetía, todas esas veces que la defendía ante el peligro aun arriesgando su propia vida, todas esas veces y esas maneras especiales de demostrarle sus sentimientos... _¿Acaso Chat Noir si desafiaría al mundo entero por ella?_

 _si..._ sonrió ella ante ese pensamiento _\- Eso sería asombroso... increíblemente asombroso_

 _._

 _._

La puerta de Adrien sonó ante un nuevo llamado... su Guardaespaldas lo esperaba... ¡era hora!

\- De acuerdo Romeo, dejando de lado tus frases cursis - decía Plaga antes de volver a suspirar esperaba que por última vez en ese día - _¿Estas realmente decidido a destruir el universo?_

La arrogante sonrisa reapareció en Adrien - ¿ _que no es esa nuestra especialidad?_ \- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero negra e invitaba a Plaga a ocultarse... una forma indirecta de preguntar si después de todo, estaría con él

Plaga también sonrió - Aunque la chaqueta me parece demasiado... Hace años que no arruino propiamente una fiesta tan importante... - entonces el kwami flotó hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de su portador -... _¡Saca las garras, Chat Noir! -_ dijo al tiempo le daba un ligero golpecito en el cabello haciendo que uno de sus mechones rubios se despeinará y cayera por su frente... provocando que la arrogante expresión de Adrien aumentase

.

.

 _\- ¡Marinette! - decía Tikki mientras su portadora abandonaba el balcón y a toda prisa comenzaba a bajar las largas escaleras de su hogar - ¡Marinette! ¿a donde vas?_

 _\- Lo he pensado mucho Tikki... Y No pueden hacerlo esto a Adrien_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?..._ _Marinette ¿en que estás pensando?_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Estoy listo..._

La puerta de la habitación del modelo Agreste se abrió por fin. Y podía jurar que su guardaespaldas palideció _¿enserio iría vestido así?_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Qué tal vez... sea el turno de Ladybug de ocasionar algo de desastre - dijo Marinette sintiéndose repentinamente contagiada por el lado irresponsable de Chat Noir - ¿que opinas de arruinar una fiesta, Tikki?_

 _._

 _._

Adrien comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a la puerta de la limusina que lo esperaba. Apretó en sus manos el amuleto de la suerte que llevaba consigo y dio una última mirada en dirección a los tejados... Deseando antes de irse a desafiar al mundo, haber tenido al menos una mirada de parte de su amada Ladybug

 _¿que pensaría de que hoy harían rugir al lindo gatito?_

 _¿de que haría temblar Paris sin usar su Cataclismo?_

.

.

.

 ** _¡Oye mi voz! ¡Qué suena ya!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Como un trueno mi voz rugirá!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Preparate y escuchame!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Escucha mi rugido!_**

* * *

N/A: ¿qué más les puedo decir? ¡Corre Ladybug!... ok no pero ¿qué opinan? ¡Si creen que lo merezco, dejen un review!

Como adelanto puedo decirles que el siguiente capítulo... Será intenso!

Veremos una escena Ladybug/Plaga ya saben que amo como se llevan esos dos. El akuma aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo **¿Quién apuestan que será?..**. Porque déjenme decirles. Les había comentado que estos serían capítulos especiales y eso incluye a los akumas… Como se dieron cuenta, Ladrón de Riquezas era complicado de vencer pero considero que el siguiente será el segundo más fuerte de los cuatro que aparecerán en estos capítulos especiales… ¿por quien apuestan?

Respecto a la frase de Chat en _"extranjes"_ siento sino les digo lo que significa… _aún_ , pero será relevante en un futuro así que pronto lo sabrán... aunque si quieren hacerse spoiler pueden recurrir a un traductor, en lo particular recomiendo que no lo hagan para mantener las emociones pero... ¿Qué apuestan que dijo Chat Noir?

Tambien, en el siguiente ya se va a revelar que es lo que Marinette diseño para Chat Noir ¡Y verán en que situación! **¡apuestas, apuestas!** ¿qué será el regalo? ¿y cual será esa situación?

Xcierto, este capítulo esta inspirado principalmente en la canción de **_"Roar"_** pueden escucharla con _Katty Perry_ pero en realidad me base en el cover en español de _Kevin Karla y La banda_

Respecto a Adrien... Realmente he notado que en la serie subestiman esta parte de él. En "Oni-chan" muchos afirmaron que era un chico sin carácter entonces me dije... No es cierto, Chat Noir tiene carácter y le hemos visto sacar las garras muchas veces pero todas esas veces tienen algo en común, algo que será relevante en este y en los siguientes capítulos... ¿saben de que habló? Les daré una pista... esta en el mismo capítulo de "Onichan"

Nos leemos pronto!... ¡A disfrutar de "Ladybug" hoy!


	11. Un chico de compromisos serios P 2

**N/A: _"_** _Tu procedimiento me hizo padecer, Dejando en mi pecho, Una herida cruel, Y al verte rendido Por otra ilusión De celos y angustia... Mataste mi amor"..._ **Ok, Si, acertaron... Vi "Love eater" y mi reacción... creo que es obvia. Sin embargo... "** _Cuando te perdí, no me conforme, con la realidad"_

Así que... Si... Ritoru Deito, la escritora de la última esperanza esta reportándose!

Y, en base a lo que he visto a lo largo de las 3 temporadas... En base a una pequeña escena que vi en este fatal capítulo... Publicó este capítulo como una última apuesta en favor de Adrien!... ¡ **Continuamos!**

 **.**

 **UN CHICO DE COMPROMISOS SERIOS**

 **PARTE 2**

 **.**

" **No se asusten, son las noticias. Soy Nadia Chamak transmitiendo en vivo a las afueras del lujosísimo salón de eventos** _ **"Pavillon Vendome"**_ **a la espera del acontecimiento más importante de la ciudad en estos momentos"**

A las afueras de uno de los más lujosos salones de eventos en la ciudad, no solo Nadia Chamak sino también un millón de fotógrafos, camarógrafos, periodistas, paparazis y demás medios de comunicación luchaban por ganar un buen sitio entre la multitud que iba formándose

" **Muchas celebridades tanto del mundo del cine, televisión, deportes y por supuesto de la moda están invitados a tan importante acontecimiento"**

Continuaba Nadia Chamak mientras a sus espaldas dichas celebridades comenzaban el desfile al interior del salón

" **Por supuesto"** continuó Nadia al tiempo que una limusina se estacionaba frente al importante salón **"Entre los invitados de honor no podía faltar, claro, la importantísima critica de moda, Audrey Bourgois"**

Acto seguido y con su elegancia característica, la crítica de moda descendió de la limosina **"Acompañada por nada menos que el Alcalde de Paris, André Bourgois"**

Del brazo del alcalde, la crítica de moda avanzó por la alfombra roja dejando atrás las puertas abiertas de su limosina, en la cual alguien todavía se encontraba en el interior

\- ¿ _Mademoiselle_ Chloe ha cambiado de opinión? – preguntó su mayordomo quien mantenía las puertas abiertas de la limosina para el paso de la señorita quien parecía no tener intenciones de bajar - _¿Mademoiselle?_

" _¿cambiar de opinión?"_ En el interior de la limosina, la chica se mantenía sería. Su habitual porte arrogante permanecía pero parecía inmersa en sus sentimientos

\- ¿Quiere volver a casa? – ofreció de nuevo el mayordomo ante su silencio

\- … _No –_ respondió por fin Chloe después de un rato más de silencio – He mandado comprar este vestido en _"Gabriel's"_ especialmente para esta ocasión – añadió con arrogancia mientras señalaba su vestido de amarillo satinado con mangas traslucidas - no podría privar a toda esta gente de mi presencia

\- Es admirable, _madeimoselle_ Chloe, que acepte quedarse – dijo el mayordomo – Asumo que al tratarse de su mejor amigo, no puede dejar de acompañar al joven Agreste en su fiesta de compromiso… eso habla bien de usted

 _\- No hablaran bien de mi Jean Claude –_ añadió Chloe con una arrogante sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su mayordomo para descender por fin de la limosina – _No cuando se haya arruinado esta fiesta_

\- Pero _Mademoiselle…_ es el compromiso de su amigo Adrien

\- En realidad no – respondió Chloe – Porque mi Adrien no va a comprometerse hoy Jean Claude… _Eso corre por mi cuenta_ \- añadió antes de comenzar a avanzar por la alfombra roja, disfrutando de los flash de las cámaras que la rodearon mientras llegaba a la entrada del salón donde se detuvo de pronto ante el repentino revuelo a sus espaldas… anunciando dos importantes llegadas

Dos limusinas aparcaron frente al edificio. Las cámaras a su alrededor luchaban por obtener las mejores capturas. La puerta de la limusina plateada se abrió y una ovación recibió al diseñador Gabriel Agreste quien era seguido por su asistente, Natalie

Y no fue menor el recibimiento que obtuvo la familia Tsurugi cuando se abrieron las puertas de la limusina color rojo. Tomoe Tsurugi y ese misterioso hombre de elegante ropa tradicional japonesa avanzaron hasta estar frente a frente con el señor Agreste donde se saludaron por medio de una reverencia

Sin decir una palabra, ese hombre cuya presencia intrigaba a más de uno, extendió una de sus manos en dirección a la limosina roja y al instante unos elegantes zapatos tradicionales descendieron de la limusina para que enseguida, y con una elegancia indiscutible, Kagami Tsurugi hiciera por fin su esperada aparición

La impresión que los invitados se llevaron no se hizo esperar. Su cabello había sido adornado a juego con el elegante kimono rojo que vestía además de una catana que llevaba atada a su cintura.

La expresión de la chica era seria y casi se mantiene así de no ser porque al momento en que levantó la mirada se topó al instante con la arrogante y desafiante mirada de Chloe Bourgois que la observaba de pie a las puertas del salón … Gestó que Kagami no pudo evitar devolver

En su interior, y casi de un modo imperceptible para el resto, Gabriel Agreste sonrió con satisfacción al notar el desafió implícito entre ambas chicas quienes aún no se percataban de como una mariposa negra rondaba el lugar

.

 _\- ¿está totalmente seguro de esto? – preguntaba Natalie mientras veía como el diseñador Agreste invocaba su transformación y en su lugar aparecía Hawk Moth_

 _\- Nunca tendrá otra oportunidad como esta – respondió mientras atraía una mariposa a la palma de su mano – Hoy, puedo tener un villano cuyo poder no pueda ser comparado con ninguno de los anteriores_

 _\- ¡¿Pero a costa de Adrien?! – Protestó Natalie - Puede estar corriendo riesgos_

 _\- ¡Ya deberías saber que nunca pondría en riesgo a Adrien! – Respondió Hawk Moth – Él será quien corra menos peligro hoy… Teme mejor por los miles de corazones que hoy se sentirán destrozados… Sentimientos de dolor pero sobretodo de venganza… venganza implacable – la mano de Hawk Moth se cerró alrededor de una mariposa blanca mientras aún hablaba – sed de poder para hacer justicia…_ _de tomar revancha ante una humillación… El villano que este akuma maleficie será increíblemente poderoso… ¡Ve malvado akuma! ¡A la espera de alguien sediento de poder y venganza!_

 _._

 _¡Sí!_ Pensaba Gabriel, _no se había equivocado…_

\- Luce usted muy hermosa, señorita Tsurugi – dijo Gabriel cuando Kagami estuvo por fin frente a el

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Agreste – respondió la chica con una reverencia

\- Su hijo estará más que complacido – respondió ese misterioso hombre – ¿O no?

\- Puedo asegurar que mi hijo ya se siente complacido – respondió Gabriel

\- Entonces ¿a qué se debe su retraso? – preguntó tajante - ¿O es que acostumbra hacerse esperar?

Gabriel se mantuvo serio _\- contacta con el guardaespaldas y averigua la razón del retraso_ – dijo discretamente a Natalie quien obedeció al instante – No tiene de que preocuparse señorita Tsurugi – añadió Gabriel – puedo asegurar que mi hijo tiene un especial interés en esto

\- Y debe tenerlo – respondió de nuevo ese hombre – Aunque, de ser así no veo porque nos hace esperar ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa tomarse? – volvió a decir ese hombre en tono despectivo

\- Lo que se tenga que tomar – respondió Gabriel en el mismo tono sosteniendo la dura mirada de ese arrogante hombre, no dispuesto a soportar más su actitud arrogante

Ante su tono, ese hombre pareció sorprendido… Como no muy acostumbrado a recibir respuestas de ese tipo… Su mirada se endureció y parecía que iba a añadir algo más cuando…

\- ¡Señor! ¡Adrien llegó! – anunció Natalie

Al instante, todos los demás presentes se giraron hacia una segunda limusina plateada que se estacionaba frente al gran salón.

De la cabina enseguida descendió el guardaespaldas quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Y aunque no fue demasiado obvio, de manera casi imperceptible, el guardaespaldas pareció tomarse un respiro antes de por fin abrir la puerta

.

.

 _ **Momentos antes…**_

" _Motas fuera"_ dijo tras un suspiro y perdiendo al instante su transformación

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki cuando vio a su portadora recostada contra una chimenea, en un tejado cuya vista era perfecta para observar aun en la distancia todo lo que acontecería en tan famosa fiesta

La kwami por su parte, no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión que mantenía su chica - ¿Marinette? ¿Realmente no vas a intervenir?

\- Lo he pensado Tikki y… creo que no hay nada que _Ladybug_ o mucho menos yo pueda hacer

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Solo mira, Tikki! – dijo apuntando en dirección al salón de eventos – Todo está perfectamente planeado, ambas familias están hay, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay como parar eso… - concluyó al tiempo que se dejaba caer contra el tejado para quedar sentada mirando aún en esa dirección – _supongo que siempre debí saberlo_

\- Y… - añadió Tikki - ¿vas a quedarte a observar desde aquí?

Marinette suspiró de nuevo – supongo que ni yo, ni Ladybug tenemos motivos para estar aquí… Tikki ¡Trans…!

\- ¡Marinette espera! – apuró Tikki

La chica de inmediato dirigió de nuevo su atención en dirección al salón de eventos donde vio llegar una segunda limusina plateada – _Adrien llegó…_

.

.

 _En su interior, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes apretaba fuerte en sus manos su Amuleto encantado personal, deseando que funcionara como nunca antes_

Todos miraron expectantes mientras la puerta de la limusina se abría. Adrien podía sentir que miles de miradas estarían sobre él en cuanto saliera… _y no se equivocó._ Desde el momento que el primer pie toco el suelo se escuchó un gritó ahogado por parte de todos los presentes en señal de sorpresa…

\- ¡¿ADRIEN?! – exclamó Gabriel Agreste en primer lugar al ver por fin el aspecto de su hijo

\- ¡¿Ese es mi Adriekins?! – exclamó Chloe en tono alarmado

\- ¡Adrien! – exclamó Kagami - _¿Qué haces vestido así?_

\- ¡Gabriel! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – exclamó el hombre misterioso - ¡Te exijo una explicación, Ahora!

\- ¡Mi padre no tuvo nada que ver! – dijo la fuerte y decidida voz de Adrien, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes pero sobre todo al hombre al que se dirigía

\- ¿ _Qué…? –_ logró murmurar ese indignado hombre mirando despectivamente a Adrien quien no se intimido ni por un segundo

Devolviendo la desafiante mirada, Adrien comenzó a avanzar en su dirección sintiendo como los flashes de las cámaras no paraban de apuntar en su dirección como si estuviera en una pasarela… Conforme sus pasos avanzaban, sentía que todos lo barrían de pies a cabeza con la mirada… Tomando nota de su aspecto

 _Botas de combate, chaqueta de cuero negra… mechones rubios perfectamente despeinados…_ Podía darse cuenta del desagrado que había provocado en los rostros de la familia Tsurugi incluyendo a la propia Kagami ¡Y ni hablar de su propio padre!

\- ¡Natalie! – exclamó Gabriel - ¡¿Creí que te habías…?!

\- ¡Natalie no tiene nada que ver! – interrumpió Adrien

\- ¡Te exijo una explicación entonces, Adrien! – dijo la furiosa voz de Gabriel

\- ¡Y la tendrás, Padre! – respondió Adrien en el mismo tono, causando un enorme asombro en la expresión de su padre

.

.

\- Pero… _¿ese es Adrien?_ – Decía Marinette con un hilo de voz mientras, perpleja, continuaba observando - _¿Qué ocurrió con él?..._

\- Tal vez después de todo, si hay alguien capaz de parar todo esto – respondió la kwami

\- ¡Pero Tikki! - exclamó de pronto Marinette más alarmada - ¿no lo ves? ¡No hay forma de que su padre le perdone esto!

\- Tal vez si te necesite después de todo – apuntó su kwami

.

.

La expresión de asombro desapareció pronto del rostro de Gabriel para enseguida mirar a su hijo con el ceño fruncido… gesto que el chico rubio imitó y sostuvo su mirada unos segundos para enseguida desviarla y dirigirla a la chica del kimono rojo que lo observaba a no mucha distancia

 _\- Kagami…_ \- comenzó a decir Adrien con voz suave mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella

Cada paso que Adrien recorría le parecían eternos… Kagami sentía su corazón temblar y discretamente sus puños se apretaron mientras luchaba porque sus ojos y su rostro no transmitieran ninguna emoción… Sin embargo _¿Cuánto más podría fingir?..._ Sus manos apretaron el regalo que había adquirido en aquella joyería mientras Adrien se acercaba a ella… Pero no de la forma en que lo había imaginado

Cuando eligió ese obsequio pensó en entregárselo a Adrien en cambio por el regalo de compromiso que él le daría… Él, vistiendo un elegante traje, iba a arrodillarse frente a ella, sus ojos verdes brillarían cuando la mirara y ella sería la causa de su radiante sonrisa… _Pero…_ _no era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo_

 _\- Lo siento –_ dijo Adrien por fin frente a ella - Sé que estoy rompiendo todas las reglas… Que _esto_ – dijo señalándose a sí mismo - no es lo que todos esperan que ocurriera hoy

\- ¡Adrien detente ya! – decía Gabriel Agreste

\- Pero es la verdad – Adrien cerro sus ojos un momento, tomó un profundo respiró y una de sus manos parecía apretar algo entre ellas – Kagami… - añadió de nuevo dirigiéndose a ella – Todo este tiempo has sido una gran amiga para mí, y una asombrosa rival… Tener esgrima contigo es algo realmente inspirador… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica – Y como antes te he dicho, me alaga que me consideres un oponente a tu altura

Muchos a su alrededor no entendían lo que ocurría… _Las palabras del chico_ ¿llevaban el rumbo que aparentaban? _¿Después de todo si se llevaría a cabo ese compromiso? ¿eso sonaba a declaración?_

\- A sido divertido y asombroso el tiempo que he convertido contigo Kagami – continuaba Adrien – Realmente tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo

Por ese breve instante, Kagami pudo distinguir sinceridad en la mirada de Adrien, había dulzura en sus palabras y en la forma en que la veía… Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y casi logra sonreír cuando…

\- Y esa felicidad… _No voy a dártela yo_

Un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de todos los presentes

 _¿Qué?_ Solo pudo pensar Kagami mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse… Quizá no había escuchado bien pero… No era así… No cuando esos ojos verdes no la miraban con dulzura… No cuando Adrien no sonreía, no cuando se veía más serio y decidido que nunca… No cuando vestía así… _Ese no era su chico perfecto_

 _¿En qué momento sus palabras tomaron otro rumbo?_

\- Lamento sí en algún momento mis acciones denotaron algo equivocado – continuo Adrien – Hubiera querido no lastimarte y es por eso que elegí ser honesto contigo, conmigo mismo y con todos

\- ¡Adrien! – interrumpió Gabriel - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No puedes…!

\- ¡Si puedo Padre! – respondió Adrien - ¡Sí cuando esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos!

\- ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Se lo que es mejor para ti! – decía Gabriel - _Vas a comprometerte con la señorita Tsurugi_ – le dijo aún más serio - ¡Mi hijo merece a una reina a su lado!

 _\- ¡Y la tendré! –_ Respondió Adrien en tono serio pero desafiante al igual que su postura… su voz había sido un susurro inaudible para el resto de los invitados pero lo suficientemente audible para que Kagami escuchara

Y por fin lo entendió todo… _¿Así que eso se sentía perder?_... _¿Eso sentía creer que tienes el trofeo en tus manos para que al final te digan que alguien te supero?_

 _¡¿A quién engañaba?! Siempre lo supo… ¡Siempre debió saberlo!_

 _¡Le hicieron creer que ella sería esa reina! ¡Que sería la prometida de Adrien Agreste!..._

Debió saber desde un principio… Desde la llegada de su abuelo a Paris… Desde que le informaron sobre el compromiso… _Así que no era más que un estúpido arreglo de su madre y su abuelo… Sobre todo de su abuelo_

 _._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _Kagami observaba su reflejo frente a aquel enorme espejo. Su cabello había sido adornado, sus zapatillas eran altas y a juego perfecto con el kimono rojo, que era costoso y fino, obsequio de los Agreste por supuesto…_

 _\- Estas perfecta Kagami… no hay duda que complacerás a tu prometido – había dicho su madre_

 _\- Si – respondió ella – "mi prometido" – repitió para sí misma pensando en lo feliz que esas dos palabras le hacían_

 _\- ¿Has olvidado a la diosa Otohime? - dijo una profunda y seria voz a su lado que la sobresaltó. Pronto Kagami alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la seria expresión de su abuelo_

 _\- la diosa que contrajo nupcias con El príncipe Hotori – respondió_

 _Su abuelo asintió - Un príncipe que no era más que un humano insignificante… El candidato perfecto entre toda la dinastía, que debía sentirse privilegiado porque en su descendencia correría sangre poderosa_

 _._

No tenías que ser tan intelectual para entender lo que su abuelo había querido decirle… Ella debía estar altiva y orgullosa por brindar honor a su familia pero aún más era el enorme privilegio para la familia Agreste… o al menos así era para el señor Tsurugi…

Kagami frunció el ceño… _Su abuelo bien pudo haber elegido a cualquier otro candidato por encima de Adrien… Entonces ¿después del todo él tenía razón? ¿Qué había de ella? Ella siguió todas las reglas, obedecía siempre las órdenes, quería dar honor a su familia…¿Dónde estaba el final feliz que le habían prometido?_

Sin embargo, gracias a esa última frase de Adrien apenas audible, sabía que Adrien no hablaba solo por su sentido de justicia…

 _ **Eso significaba solamente una cosa…**_ _El corazón de Adrien continuaba siendo de otra chica_

Sentía que su sangre hervía… que la quemaba por dentro y que de pronto una extraña fuerza enardecía su furia y la atraía cual magneto a cobrar venganza

 _¡No! ¡Eso no era justo para ella! ¡Ella debía ser su prometida! ¡Ella iba ser su reina! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Cuándo APARECIÓ ESA CHICA? ¿Quién SE CREÍA PARA ARREBATARLE LO QUE ERA SUYO?_

Al levantar la vista, identificó esa extraña fuerza como una mariposa negra que rondaba el lugar… Y solo podía significar algo… ¡Era su oportunidad!

 _¡Sí! ¡Ella debía ser la reina! ¡IBA A MOSTRARLE A ESA OTRA CHICA DE LO QUE ERA CAPAZ! ¡Y ELLA TENDRÍA LO QUE MERECÍA!_

En un movimiento que no pasaría desapercibido, Kagami desenvaino la catana que habían atado a su kimono y la apuntó al akuma dándole la oportunidad de poseerla

\- ¡Kagami No! – exclamó Adrien

Discretamente, Gabriel Agreste sonrió para sus adentros. Sin embargo su sonrisa pronto se esfumaría…

Cuando, justo antes de que la mariposa pudiera entrar en la catana…

Hubo una furia, y una sed de venganza aún mayor que desvió al akuma de su anterior objetivo

\- ¡NOOO! ¡BASTA! – exclamó el furioso señor Tsurugi al tiempo que comenzaba también a empuñar la catana que llevaba consigo - ¡TU! – dijo a Adrien - ¡NUNCA HABÍAN HUMILLADO TANTO A UN TSURUGI! ¡Y NO SERÁS TU QUIEN LO HAGA!

El señor Tsurugi desenvaino la catana permitiendo que en ella entrará aquel malvado akuma… una oscura sombra negra cubrió por completo al hombre

Un grito ahogado fue la respuesta de la multitud ante la forma en que su aspecto fue distorsionado

Y ahora, empuñando aquella catana cuya hoja ahora mantenía la forma de un relámpago, el nuevo súper villano enfocó su mirada en un único objetivo

\- ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! ¡HAS HECHO LA PEOR DE LAS OFENSAS! ¡¿Quién TE HAS CREÍDO?!... **¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

 _CONTINUARA…_

* * *

N/A: Si, esta es mi última apuesta en favor de Adrien... ¿Soy la única que espera que al final, el cuadro amoroso resurja de las cenizas como un Fenix?... ¡en fin! Dejen sus reviews su opinión sobre este capítulo y díganme ¿cuantos verán mañana el fin de temporada sin esperar por los otros dos episodios (más cardíacos)?

De hecho me gustaría pedirles algo... quienes decidan verlo ¿podrían dejarme en algún review un poco de anestesia y/o palabra de ánimo? No estoy segura de verlo aún pero si me dicen por ejemplo que vale la pena, que todo se arregla o al menos un poquito de anestesia (sin algún mega spoiler) para lo que venga... ¿lo harían?

Respecto a este capítulo, quiero compartirles un **dato curioso:** Justo cuando escribía la llegada de Adrien al lugar, casualmente mi lista de reproducción reprodujo al instante la canción de **_"Prince Alí" ..._** _¿Si comprenden a que me refiero cierto?..._

LA próxima actualización de esta serie dependerá del rumbo que lleve la serie... de lo que ocurra en los 3 episodios restantes (espero mejore la situación) Mientras eso ocurre pensaba en dedicarme a un proyecto que ya estaba planeando escribir al termino de estos capítulos especiales... Y ¿saben? Les acabó de dar un spoiler en esta Nota de Autora

 **En el próximo capítulo...** tendremos el famoso momento Ladybug/Plaga que ya había prometido y quizá sea ahora mucho más intenso de lo que había pensado... veremos la lucha contra este poderoso akuma ¿que creen que ocurra? Déjenme decirles que aunque aun no se ha visto, su poder es increíblemente poderoso y va a ser implacable... ¿Hawk Moth se arrepentirá de haberle dado tanta fuerza?

Y en la situación mas inesperada se descubrirá cual es el regalo de Marinette para Chat Noir

Nos leemos pronto!

Y arriba la esperanza!


	12. Un chico de compromisos serios P 3

**N/A: Hola, Hola! Hoy es un día muy importante ¿cierto? La verdad que no había visto antes tanta expectación por un capítulo de la serie y me trae nostalgia... Siempre en años pasados los más grandes estrenos eran en noviembre y hoy siento que recuerdo todo aquello, amo este mes. ¡Hasta cuenta regresiva tenemos! Así que, mientras esperemos por Chat Blanc... aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Saludos para _Sonrais, Rebecasz, black lady, y Arashi Shinomori... ¿_ listos? ¡Continuamos!**

* * *

 _ **UN CHICO DE COMPROMISOS SERIOS**_

 _ **PARTE 3**_

 _._

 _._

Una sombra negra cubrió por completo la figura de ese misterioso hombre. Lo primero que cobró forma en su nuevo aspecto fue la catana en sus manos cuya hoja adquirió la forma de un relámpago. Pero eso no era tan alarmante como la forma en que su apariencia cambió

La gente alrededor dio un grito ahogado e incluso se estremecieron. Comenzaron a retroceder ante el peligro palpable cuando en lugar de una apariencia humana este adquirió un aspecto híbrido de humano y dragón

El modelo atinó a retroceder un par de pasos pero aún sin bajar la mirada. En esos escasos segundos se percató que a su lado permanecían su padre y su guardaespaldas en una postura defensiva que aumento cuando el nuevo súper villano centro sus furiosos ojos en su único objetivo…

\- ¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Vas a pagar lo que has hecho!

Todo siguió muy rápido entonces. Adrien pudo mirar como el relámpago que daba forma a la espada venía en su dirección y en el siguiente instante recibía un empujón que lo apartaba del camino

Adrien pronto se incorporó y sintió un repentino escalofrío al ver que el lugar en el que había estado hacía apenas unos segundos no solo había sido quemado, sino que una corriente eléctrica permanecía en dicho lugar y había creado un agujero de gran profundidad

\- ¡Adrien! – llamó la voz de su padre sacándole del asombro - ¡Sal de aquí! – pedía Gabriel

\- ¡Pero…! – intentó protestar Adrien cuando vio que junto a él, tanto Kagami como su madre desenvainaban sus respectivas armas en un intento de detenerlo

" **¡Padre!" "¡Abuelo!"** exclamaba ellas queriendo sorprenderle por la espalda… _gran error_

\- ¡Las mujeres deben permanecer QUIETAS Y EN SILENCIO! – gritó frustrado el villano al tiempo que de un fuerte golpe apartaba tanto a su hija como a su nieta dejándoles inconscientes en el pavimento… Incluso sus armas habían caído al suelo en diversas direcciones por la fuerza del impacto

\- ¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas por incumplir tu palabra?! – gritó el villano apuntando de nuevo contra Adrien

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo! – exigió Gabriel de pie al lado de Adrien, ahora empuñando una de las catanas que las Tsurugi dejaron caer

\- ¡¿Papá?!– exclamó Adrien al ver que su padre tendría el mismo destino que las mujeres Tsurugi

El súper villano sonrió de forma malévola - **¡Tu hijo no tendrá jamás un mejor partido! ¡Gabriel! ¡Esta humillación es intolerable!**

La espada relámpago venía sobre ambos esta vez cuando inesperadamente fue detenida por una familiar cuerda - - _¡Ladybug!_ – Murmuró Adrien en casi una sonrisa al ver a la heroína se pie detrás del súper villano

\- ¡Perdón por interrumpir! – dijo la heroína - ¿Qué tal si mejor luchas con alguien a la altura?

El akuma se giró al instante con una expresión entre burlona y enfurecida - ¿No me digas que esa eres tú, niñita? - El akuma se zafó con facilidad de su agarre y comenzó a atacarla sin contemplaciones. La heroína se movía rápido y evadía con agilidad esos ataques… Algo que no pasó inadvertido para Gabriel quien sonrió discretamente y por supuesto no perdió oportunidad - _¡Salgamos de aquí Adrien! ¡YA!_

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No lo harán! – exclamó el akuma girándose de golpe y lanzando una nueva ofensiva en su contra

\- ¡No! – gritó Ladybug - ¡Sepárense!

Un relámpago con mayor fuerza que el anterior impacto contra el pavimento creando una nube de polvo y dejando una peligrosa corriente eléctrica alrededor

Adrien sintió que de un nuevo empujón era de nuevo apartado del lugar del impacto seguido de un familiar agarre en su cintura que lo sacó de la densa nube de polvo, dejándole nuevamente a las puertas del salón de eventos

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una dulce voz a su lado

 _Si… Gracias mi… ¡Ladybug! –_ murmuró Adrien con la respiración agitada, algo que no mejoró cuando se permitió mirar de reojo al lugar en el que había estado segundos antes - _¿Y mi padre? –_ murmuró alarmado mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Natalie? ¿Y mi guardaespaldas?

 **¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!** – la furiosa voz del akuma volvió a escucharse seguido del sonido de otro relámpago - **¡Da la cara AHORA!**

Apresurada, Ladybug tomó por el brazo al modelo y ambos corrieron al interior del enorme salón donde toda la gente estaba alarmada y buscaba refugio contra el peligro

\- ¿Por qué esta tan furioso contra ti? – preguntó Ladybug mientras corría a lado del modelo

\- … _Cree que quise humillar a su familia –_ respondió Adrien después de un respiró, ignorando la mirada de extrañeza por parte de la heroína - _Ahora los he puesto a todos en peligro…_

 _._

.

" _ **¡Fuera plumas!"**_ – Murmuró Natalie con la respiración agitada en lo alto de un tejado - ¿está bien?

-… _Si –_ respondió Gabriel con la respiración agitada – Te lo agradezco, pero fue arriesgado

\- No podía quedarme sin hacer nada… _tenía que salvarlo –_ respondió Natalie

\- Todo esto se ha salido de control – dijo Gabriel – No entiendo que bicho le ha picado a Adrien – añadió apretando los puños - ¡Llegar vestido así! ¡Desafiarme frente a todos! Esa actitud arrogante y ¡ese carácter! ¡Todo ese drama! ¡De pronto era…! ¡Eran tan igual a…! – Gabriel se silenció de golpe mirando de reojo a Natalie quien le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva

\- A su madre – añadió ella

Gabriel suspiró – Si… a su madre

\- Con los poderes de ese nuevo akuma tal vez…

¡NO! – dijo Gabriel interrumpiéndole – ¡No será a este costo!... _¡Tengo que impedir que dañe a Adrien!..._ Nooro _¡Alzaos alas negras!_

 _._

 _._

 _\- ¿humillar? –_ repitió Ladybug sin poder creérselo - ¿Por qué creería que tú…?

 _\- ¿es realmente tan malo?_ – interrumpió Adrien en tono pensativo – Por una vez haber querido defender lo que quiero _¿realmente es tan malo?_ – añadió recostándose contra uno de los muros del salón

\- … _No_

Adrien alzó la mirada ante la respuesta de Ladybug. Enseguida ella tomo con delicadeza uno de sus hombros – No entiendo realmente lo que pasó pero… _es admirable que alguien defienda así lo que ama, no todos se atreven a hacerlo y… Si tú te has arriesgado hasta este grado, seguro es algo por lo que podrás decir que valió la pena…_

La sonrisa de Adrien reapareció y tuvo que contener el impulso de besar los nudillos de la mano que Ladybug mantenía en su hombro cuando…

" **¡Adrien agreste! ¡Da la cara AHORA!"**

\- No tienes de que preocuparte – le dijo Ladybug – mantente a salvo y que no te encuentre. Te prometo que tu padre y todos los demás estarán bien

\- ¿Tú lo estarás? – preguntó Adrien antes de que ella pudiera ir al encuentro con el akuma

Ella sonrió – Seguro – respondió mientras lanzó su yoyo a las vigas del techo - Chat Noir estará luchando a mi lado – concluyó con seguridad al tiempo que desaparecía entre la altura de ese techo inconsciente de la mirada que Adrien le dirigía

\- … _Si, valdrá la pena_

 _._

 _._

Unos momentos después, en el salón principal se mantenía una especie de lucha. Todas esas elegantes mesas y los sofisticados arreglos que adornaban el lugar eran destruidos por el poder del nuevo súper villano

Ladybug se mantenía aún en pie mientras intentaba luchar contra él sin embargo comenzaba a verse agotada

Los ataques contra ella eran implacables y ella había estado concentrada en esquivarlos. Podía decir que ni siquiera había llegado a tocarlo y aun no tenía idea de cómo derrotarlo. Sus ataques eran directos e increíblemente devastadores. Tenía un magnifico manejo de esa espada cuya hoja destruía todo cuanto tocaba de la misma forma que lo haría un relámpago tocando tierra

" _No había visto un akuma así antes"_ pensaba Ladybug con la respiración agitada. Por otra parte, la expresión del akuma denotaba que ni siquiera estaba luchando enserio _¿estaba jugando con ella?_

\- ¡Entrégame a Adrien Agreste! – exigía el akuma

\- ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! – respondió Ladybug esquivando el nuevo ataque

\- ¡Atente entonces! – dijo el akuma al tiempo que cargaba aquel rayo con aún más energía sorprendiendo a Ladybug _¿Qué su poder no tenía límites?_

Ladybug se preparó para volver a la lucha cuando de pronto el akuma se detuvo en seco y la silueta de una mariposa apareció en su rostro

Ladybug frunció el ceño al principio mientras observaba aquello con curiosidad e interés. Había visto antes que Hawk Moth se comunicaba con sus villanos sin embargo algo había ahora que lo hacía distinto… Y lo confirmó cuando una sonrisa entre cínica y malévola apareció en el rostro del villano seguido por las palabras que jamás creyó escucharía

 **\- No Hawk Moth… -** dijo lentamente – ¡ **Tú jamás me entregaste ninguno de mis poderes! ¡No vas a impedir que los use! ¡Yo elegí mi objetivo y no voy a cambiarlo! ¿crees que puedes controlarme? ¡** _ **Dark Ryu**_ **no sigue órdenes de nadie!**

.

 _¡¿QUE?! –_ exclamó Hawk Moth desde su escondite temporal al darse cuenta que el akuma rompía con la conexión y que realmente no podría hacer nada por quitarle sus poderes…

 _._

 _\- ¿Sorprendida, niña? –_ dijo en tono retador al notar gustoso la expresión de Ladybug que aunque luchaba por aparentar comenzaba a sentirse intimidada – Te lo pondré fácil nuevamente… - dijo al tiempo que volvía a encender el relámpago de su espada - **¡Entrégame a Adrien Agreste!**

 _¡_ _ **Ahhhh!**_

 _._

Ahora transformado, Chat Noir desandaba el camino que había recorrido antes con Ladybug. Podía escuchar en el salón principal los sonidos causados por la desbastadora pelea que seguro estaba llevándose a cabo ahí

Estaba a escasos metros de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta que lo llevaría a dicha sala cuando

" _ **¡Ahhhh!"**_

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó alarmado al reconocer su voz. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y cuando por fin se encontró en la sala principal se quedó helado ante lo que vio

El nuevo súper villano había sometido contra el suelo a la heroína y el poderoso relámpago que formaba la hoja de la espada rosaba el cuello y rostro enmascarado de Ladybug, quien aunque lo intentaba… no podía soltarse. Su yoyo había caído lejos de ella y parecía que le costaba respirar

Los puños de Chat Noir se apretaron sintiendo de pronto un golpe de inesperada furia. Sin detenerse a pensarlo su mano se alzó, estaba dispuesto a invocar su poder destructor cuando…

.

 _Dark Ryu_ sonrió de forma arrogante disfrutando de la expresión de la heroína mientras nuevamente el relámpago pasaba rosando por su rostro… por alguna razón, disfrutaba de torturarla - _**¡Vamos a ver qué tan bueno es para enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos!-**_ decía - _Fue muy estúpido realmente_ – decía Dark Ryu mientras torturaba a la heroína – Al rechazar compartir legado con nuestra familia ¿no se da cuenta que no tendrá nunca una mejor oportunidad?...

 _\- ¡Ahh! –_ volvió a gritar la heroína cuando pudo sentir que el relámpago quemaba casi imperceptiblemente, la piel que dejaba expuesta su antifaz

– _**Y es cruel si lo piensas –**_ añadió el akuma – Sí fuera tan valiente como hace un momento aparento _¡Hubiera aparecido antes de que yo, Dark Ryu destroce a la chica que vino a salvarlo!_

Dicho eso _, Dark Ryu_ , no dispuesto a seguir jugando volvió a alzar su espada dispuesto a usarla contra la chica de rojo cuando…

\- ¿Dark ryu? – dijo a sus espaldas una voz en tono burlón - ¿No encontraste un nombre más original?

\- ¡¿Adrien?! – exclamó Ladybug alarmada en cuanto alzó la vista y vio al modelo entregándose en bandeja de plata

Dark Ryu enfocó sus ojos en él, furioso por su comentario - ¡Parece que sigues creyéndote muy valiente! ¿Eh? – dijo en tono amenazante ante el cual Adrien solo pudo sonreír discretamente al ver que soltaba a Ladybug y desaparecía, al menos de momento, la amenaza contra ella - **¡Pues a ver cuánto resistes entonces, niño! –** gritó al tiempo que volvió a encender la hoja de su espada

\- ¡Adrien cuidado! – gritó Ladybug al ver que un nuevo y poderoso ataque iba en dirección del modelo

.

.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil, Adrien volvía a correr por los pasillos de ese enorme salón de eventos. Con mucha suerte había logrado salir de una pieza de ese último ataque que le dirigieron pero sabía que ahora Dark Ryu venía tras él

\- ¿Chat Noir no hubiera sido más útil en esta situación? – preguntó Plaga mientras su portador no dejaba de correr

\- Si Adrien no aparecía Ladybug no hubiera dejado de correr peligro… Al menos sé que por ahora ella está a salvó mientras se recupera, él viene tras de mi

\- Si – respondió Plaga al tiempo que a sus espaldas se escuchaba toda la destrucción que anunciaba la cercanía del akuma – Y Parece que hasta ahora tus suegros tienen algún en común… todos quieren romperte en pedazos

\- Es increíble todo lo que puede provocar una decisión – murmuró Adrien - ¿realmente esto es a causa de por una vez querer defender lo que yo quiero? He puesto en peligro a todo Paris por mi causa… A mi padre, a la familia Tsurugi _¡INCLUSO a Ladybug!..._ Se supone que estoy luchando por ella ¡Y es ella quien ha corrido mayor peligro!.. ¿Y si ahora no soy capaz de detenerlo?

El kwami negro observó la expresión de su portador. Era extraño. Por lo regular cuando era Ladybug quien se doblegaba o sentía miedo ante alguna situación era él quien se encargaba de ahogar esos temores y ahora… Por otro lado, había algo increíble… Adrien estaba realmente preocupado por los demás a pesar de que el peligro literalmente estaba pisándole los talones

 _Tenía razón,_ aquello no era nada justo…

Sintiéndose agotado, Adrien detuvo su carrera y se ocultó detrás de uno de los muros del salón mientras tomaba algo de aire… Aunque realmente no era eso lo que le preocupaba… Realmente _¿Cómo iba a parar toda la destrucción que había desatado?_... fue entonces cuando

Adrien sintió una pequeña mano en su mejilla… Alzó la mirada para toparse con la mirada extrañamente seria y comprensiva de su kwami quien le sorprendió aún más cuando lo vio tomar un profundo respiro… ¿enserio? ¿Desde cuándo Plaga respiraba profundo?

 _\- Escucha niño –_ dijo Plaga tras ese suspiro – ¿sabes porque puedo parecer despreocupado todo el tiempo y siempre romper todas las reglas?

\- ¿Por qué eres un irresponsable? – sugirió Adrien

\- Es lo que la kwami de Ladybug piensa ¡y lo que todos piensan! pero… _¿Sabes por qué como Chat Noir puedes perder el tiempo y jugar bromas? –_ Adrien esta vez lo miró expectante – _Porque sabes lo fuerte que eres…_ Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Fue por las agallas de Chat Noir que provocaste todo esto! – añadió con tono orgulloso señalando el caos a sus espaldas

Adrien miró dicho caos y enseguida miró a su kwami enarcando una ceja – _Si, destrucción… ¿Ahora debo sentirme orgulloso? –_ respondió Adrien con algo de sarcasmo

\- ¿No lo has entendido, niño bonito? – exclamó Plaga - ¡No eres el niño bueno que todos creen ni mucho menos el ángel de Paris!… _¡Eres Chat Noir!_ ¡El dueño de la destrucción! – dijo señalando su anillo - ¡Eres tú quien elige que destruir y que no! ¡Tú y no ese sujeto con aspecto de lagartija!

Adrien enfocó su mirada unos segundos en el anillo plateado que portaba… _¡Eres Chat Noir! ¡El dueño de la destrucción!_ Había dicho su kwami _¡Eres tú quien elige que destruir y que no!_

Entonces alzó la mirada, con un indicio de arrogancia en ella, miró a su kwami - ¿estás diciendo lo que creó?

\- Bueno… - añadió Plaga ahora en tono despreocupado - Mira todo este caos y destrucción y ni siquiera te has transformado ¡Eso es arte! _¿no te hace un digno portador?_ No quiero imaginar lo que provocaría tu furia… Sí tu no estas orgulloso… _yo sí lo estoy –_ añadió mirando de reojo la sonrisa que ahora tenía su portador - Ahora con esas mismas agallas, lindo gatito… lucha por lo que anhelas

Adrien entrecerró los ojos y compartió con su kwami una mirada decidida - Tienes razón Plaga… No tengo tiempo para sentir miedo

 _._

 _._

" _¿No lo ves? ¡Tenías razón! En verdad esta vez me equivoque… de nuevo depende de mis enemigos la seguridad de mi hijo… Y es tan fuerte que esta vez, ellos tampoco podrán hacer nada"_

 _\- Pero quizá yo si pueda… -_ murmuraba Mayura mientras recorría de nuevo los tejados de Paris de vuelta a ese salón eventos

.

.

\- ¡Deja ya de esconderte, _Fuku-ryu_! – reclama Dark Ryu – Sí recapacitas tal vez te muestre algo de compasión…

Aún algo afectada por el anterior combate, Ladybug observaba desde las vigas del techo el avance del akuma… intentaba encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle a derrotarlo a la vez que deducía (y agradecía) que Adrien había evadido aquel poderoso ataque y ahora se hubiera puesto de nuevo lejos del peligro o eso pensaba…

.

.

\- ¿listo para más caos? – preguntó Adrien

\- Estoy esperando por el – respondió Plaga

Enseguida, Adrien asintió al tiempo que levantaba del suelo aquella catana que la señora Tsurugi había dejado caer

Parecía que tenían un plan en mente… un plan que ambos parecían dispuestos a seguir cuando…

" **Nadie estará jamás a la altura de mi familia… ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!"** dijo la fuerte e insultante voz de Dark Ryu, buscando provocarle

" **¡Podrás divertirte con cualquier otra chica del montón pero nunca estará a la altura! ¡Siempre desentonará!" "¿no lo ves?"**

 _¿Adrien?_ – murmuró Plaga en tono alarmado al ver de nuevo como se apretaban los puños de su portador y… - ¡Adrien! – exclamó con voz ahogada

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡ERES TU QUIEN NO LO ENTIENDE!

" _¡Adrien!"_ exclamó Ladybug con voz ahogada cuando, por segunda vez en ese día lo veía desafiar al akuma _¿Qué rayos pasaba con el chico bueno ese día?._.. Comenzaba a creer que había alguien más en su lugar… _¿Qué era lo que estaba defendiendo con tanto valor?_

\- ¡Ya me canse de escucharte! – dijo Adrien ahora frente a frente con Dark Ryu – ¿ _Crees que hago todo esto por querer divertirme y jugar con otras chicas? -_ añadió en tono serio – ¡Es porque amo a otra chica! – declaró a voz en cuello

 _Dark Ryu_ al primer instante se quedó estatico y sus ojos denotaron sorpresa ante las palabras del modelo… Casi tanto como a Ladybug a quien se le fue el aliento al escuchar aquello… _"¿¡Es porque amo a otra chica!?"…_ _ **¡¿QUÉ?!**_

\- Así que no importa lo que hagas… - añadió Adrien - _¡No funcionará! ¡Yo no voy renunciar a lo que siento!_

Dark Ryu pronto abandono su expresión de asombro y enarcó una ceja – No te apresures a hablar, niño – añadió con voz lenta pero poco a poco comenzando a sonreír mientras ocultaba a sus espaldas su arma… que amenazaba con un poder aún más destructor - _Esto puede tener una solución aún más sencilla_

.

.

"¡ _Ay no_!" – murmuró Ladybug quien seguía observando desde arriba intentando no llamar la atención para poder intervenir cuando fuera necesario – _Adrien ¿qué pasa contigo? –_ murmuró mientras deslizaba la pantalla de su yoyo para una llamada

" _Miau… ¿te comió la lengua el gato? Di algo_ " contestó el buzón de voz

 _\- Chat Noir_ – comenzó a decir en un susurro - _no sé qué estás haciendo pero necesito tu ayuda…_

 _._

También luchando por mantenerse oculta, Mayura observaba lo que acontecía… ¿qué pasaba con Adrien exponiéndose así al peligro? No lo sabía del todo pero no iba a correr riesgos… Por lo que no tardó en tomar una pequeña pluma de su abanico y la cubrió con ambas manos de forma delicada y la llevó hasta sus labios donde susurró – _"En un guardián…"_

 _._

 _\- Estoy en el salón de eventos "Pavillon Vendome" – seguía explicando Ladybug con voz baja a la contestadora de su compañero sin quitar la vista de aquella extraña conversación entre el modelo y el akuma - el súper villano es increíblemente poderoso y…_

 _._

 _\- Como si fuera a decirte quien es –_ dijo Adrien. Su tono de voz era bajo, pero serio, su mirada decidida enfocaba directo a los ojos del akuma sin rastros de temor – Nunca la expondría al peligro

Dark ryu volvió a reír sin ganas – Tengo que admitir que tienes valor… casi rayando en la locura

– No permitiría que le hagas daño – aseguró el modelo - ¡Solo sobre mi cadáver!

Dark Ryu volvió a sonreír - … _Si así lo quieres –_ Y un segundo después encendió una vez más aquel relámpago y se lanzó a una increíble velocidad en dirección del modelo

.

\- ¡Nooo! – exclamó Ladybug con expresión horrorizada - ¡Adrien! ¡Cuidado!

.

La expresión calmada de Mayura cambió de inmediato y sin haber concluido del todo, liberó aquella plumita cargada de energía y la sopló en su dirección con una única orden – ¡ _Protégelo!_

 _._

\- Que rebelde has resultado Adrien Agreste ¡Me habían dicho que eras más pasivo que un gato de casa! – decía Dark Ryu conforme avanzaba

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que, justo cuando Dark Ryu estuvo lo bastante cerca, Adrien desenvainará esa catana que había recogido del suelo y la clavara en el suelo de una estocada y al instante el suelo comenzó a temblar seguido de varias cuarteaduras que se formaron en él para finalmente romperse justo al paso de Dark Ryu llenando el lugar de una densa nube de polvo y dejando atrapado a Dark Ryu… así como a una pequeña pluma cargada de energía

 _\- ¡Cuando tienes por quien luchar… hasta el gato más pasivo saca las garras! -_ murmuró Adrien con una arrogante sonrisa mientras salía de aquella nube de polvo e intercambiaba miradas con su kwami

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Ladybug atinó a fruncir el ceño con sospecha mientras desde lo alto observaba a Adrien salir ileso de aquella destrucción… Pensando que solo había alguien capaz de causar aquello - _¿Chat Noir…? –_ murmuró Ladybug al tiempo que se dejaba caer

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? – preguntaba Adrien discretamente a su kwami quien había vuelto a ocultarse en su chaqueta

\- Nada mal para ser un acto suicida – respondió Plaga haciendo sonreír a Adrien – _Ahora tu lady necesitará algo de ayuda para liberar del akuma_

Adrien asintió, volvió a ocultar a su kwami con la parte frontal de su chaqueta dispuesto a salir de ahí para transformarse cuando…

\- ¡Adrien!... – dijo Ladybug dejándose caer del tejado - ¿estás bien? Eso fue muy arriesgado

 _\- Mi la…_ ¡Ladybug! – respondió el modelo girándose hacia ella – Si… yo…

\- ¿Has visto a Chat Noir? – soltó la heroína sin más

\- ¿qué? ¿Chat Noir? – respondió Adrien algo nervioso – No… yo… ¡Quiero decir!

Sin embargo, esa improvisada conversación se vio oportunamente interrumpida por el sonido del suelo que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo justo en el lugar donde se supone había quedado atrapado Dark Ryu

Una nube de polvo aun mayor se levantó al tiempo que el piso volvía a estallar lanzando partes al aire y de entre esa nube comenzó a hacerse evidente una figura… pero no la de Dark Ryu

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado… _Adrien_? – dijo la que reconocieron como la orgullosa y burlona voz de Dark Ryu pero ahora proveniente de esa figura que conforme avanzaba, se hacía más evidente… hasta que estuvo totalmente frente a ellos… tenía la forma de un autentico dragón

– Pero ¿ _qué es eso? –_ murmuró Adrien al tiempo que retrocedía a la par de la heroína e instintivamente la tomaba de la mano

Los ojos de ese dragón negro vagaron entre Adrien y la heroína de rojo, tomando nota de la protectora postura de ambos… _Y de sus manos unidas_ , entonces sonrió de forma malévola

\- Y dijiste que no me la ibas a entregar jamás…

La confusión atravesó por un momento en el rostro de ambos hasta que Adrien comprendió lo que insinuaba y miró discretamente a Ladybug para enseguida apretar sus ojos al darse cuenta del error que había cometido…

 _\- Despídete, Adrien Agreste –_ murmuró en tono amenazante, su voz ahora daba escalofríos

En un último intento, Adrien dio un paso al frente para quedar entre la heroína y la nueva amenaza cuando…

\- ¡OYE! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS!

\- ¡PLAGA! – exclamó Ladybug alarmada al ver al pequeño kwami interponerse entre ellos y ese dragón

\- Miren nada más – dijo el dragón mirando con burla al kwami – un insecto que quiere hacerse el héroe

\- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS INSECTO, LAGARTIJA MAL DISEÑADA? – respondió el kwami negro al tiempo que al tiempo que expandía las pequeñas garras de su mano y enseguida, cerrándolas de nuevo en puño apuntó en su dirección

\- ¡Plaga no! – dijo Ladybug

\- **¡TORMENTA NEGRA!** – gritó el kwami

¿ _Qué? / ¿Qué?_ – exclamaron de sorpresa tanto el modelo como la heroína al escuchar eso y sobre todo al ver lo que aconteció después… _¿Tormenta negra?_ ¿Qué había sido eso?

.

Con expresión horrorizada, Mayura se encontraba paralizada al otro lado del lugar observando aquella escena sin poder hacer nada… ¿ _qué había hecho?_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 _N/A: entonces... ¿Reviews?... Ok,_ _déjenme compartir algunas cosas. "Black Storm" o Tormenta negra era uno de los poderes que inicialmente tendría Chat Noir y me pareció interesante la idea de que Plaga pueda hacerlo... Obvio que tengo un as bajo la manga detrás de esta inclusión y ¿quien sabe? Tal vez hoy nos sorprendan con algo al respecto ¡voy a ser sincera! no he visto los trailers de Chat Blanc... A sido imposible no ver uno que otro spoiler claro y por un lado, me hubiera gustado tener terminados estos capítulos especiales (al final verán porque son especiales) quizá hubiera predicho una que otra escena o... tal vez me alegre por detalles que podre incluir a futuro, pronto lo sabremos_

 _Respecto a este capítulo... ¡Amo a Plaga! Y aunque me han tomado más de lo que esperaba ¡juro! que en el siguiente capítulo se verá la famosa escena de **P laga/Ladybug... **_Tras lo acontecido en la serie (final de temporada) esa escena (y otra, que en los siguientes capítulos vendrá a raíz de esta, será _**LadyNoir**_ ) será mucho más intensa de lo que yo en un principio había pensado... ya verán porque lo digo! Y aunque tras ver el final de temporada pensé que esa escena ya no tendría sentido, lo pensé y llegue a la conclusión de que tendrá aun mas sentido que antes... claro, será mucho más fuerte de lo que yo ya había planeado

... Ahora, **les tengo una noticia...** Los siguientes capítulos de esta serie van a tardar un poquito ¡no se alarmen! En realidad les tengo una sorpresa... ¿saben que fecha se acerca?... Si, voy a cumplir un año más escribiendo para ustedes y quiero celebrar escribiendo algo muy especial... Será un Fanfic de varios capítulos, trama independiente de esta serie y espero iniciarlo en la próxima semana ¿quien se apunta? ¡Espero muchos! porque, será una trama interesante, sobre todo porque, en medio de todo, el final de temporada me dejo un muy buen pie para ese (Y otra historia que ya traigo entre manos) _¿quieren spoiler?..._ Pues... **_"Can you feel the love tonigh?"..._** Ustedes juzguen! Y como dato adicional... En esa historia va a aparecer uno de mis OC... Es una chica... una que irrita a cierta heroína!... Es mas, si alguien adivina quien es... le dedicaré un capítulo de ese Fic!

Antes de despedirme... quiero agradecer a una chica llamada "Dani Miraculer" esta chica en Amino estuvo compartiendo la trilogía previa a esta serie (Algo Especial - Algo nuevo) Me emocione mucho cuando vi mi historia por allá! Sobre todo porque incluía las canciones (Fabula ancestral, Todo es posible etc) e hizo unas portadas hermosas! Gracias!

Este Fic como ven tambien tocará un tema que hasta ahora no ha tocado la serie... al menos hasta ahora... La gente, se dan cuenta que nadie sabe que a Adrien le gusta Ladybug?... bueno, aquí Adrien ya soltó mucho información como pudieron ver... Y en la serie, solo lo sabe Lila y al parecer... Felix?... No se pero me da la impresión de que ese chico irá trás Ladybug por enterarse que Adrien siente algo por ella... ¿me preguntó Si Chat lo golpeara?... ajjajaja ok no! Pero en Copi-gato fue bastante celoso! Ya quiero ver eso!

Ahora si... Esta noche... a ver Chat Blanc!


End file.
